Flor de loto: Luna llena
by zabetlhy
Summary: Los años pasaron y el pozo nunca volvió a abrirse. Ahora que Kagome ha sido asesinada y llevada de vuelta al Sengoku jidai, sus supuestos discípulos van a su rescate, pidiendo la ayuda de Inuyasha y los demás. Temor, dolor, muertes, mentiras, romances, intrigas y suplicas desesperadas. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sesshomaru en todo esto? ¿Qué es el arco sagrado? ¿Por qué se cerró el pozo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1-. Voces del pasado

Apoyó la palma de su mano en el borde del pozo con fuerza, crispando los dedos en el acto. El costado derecho aún le sangraba demasiado y su mejilla herida por la bofetada de su dueño todavía palpitaba.

"maldito". Lo odiaba, fue por él. Siempre fue por él. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó y dejó que sus pies humanos tocaran la hierba del bosque. "¡Bastardo!", había sido culpa de él, suya. Y ahora era su propia alma quién pagaba las consecuencias de todo, de absolutamente todo. Pero ya no más, ya no más.

Corrió con fuerza entre las ramas del bosque, rasguñando la débil piel sensible que le cubría esta noche. El cielo sin luna todo lo ocultaba. Un tropiezo, una caída -"maldita luna nueva" -masculló.

-¡DETENTEEEEE!- oyó el llamado tras sus pasos, pero no iba a escucharle, no esta noche, no hoy.

-¡Bastardo! – escupió de nuevo, esta vez de forma audible, sabiendo que también le afectaría la noche sin luna, gracias a eso al menos tenía una oportunidad.

-Detente…. por favor- La voz jadeaba allá atrás, al igual que la suya, pero sabía que la voz le alcanzaría. Sin zapatos, con sus pies humanos, entre el bosque, con una herida como la que tenía en su costado y sus energías disminuidas; "maldita sea, era una presa fácil hoy".- Por favor…. No lo hagas- Un apretón demasiado fuerte y su carrera se detuvo.

-¡Suéltame!- rugió, retorciéndose para liberarse- suéltame, maldita sea… ¡VOY A MATARLO!- pero su perseguidor se negaba a soltar su brazo. Su mirada se endureció y él chico que le sostenía vio entre los destellos de la oscuridad su ojos ensombrecerse- ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SUELTES… AHORA!- y ya no hubo ataduras.

Sonrió y su pecho se infló ante su poder. Volvió rápido a su carrera, sin percatarse de las suaves gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cabello negro. Podía verlo, ahí abajo: la aldea, y se detuvo sonriendo de nuevo- "bastardo"- apretó sus manos en puños junto a su cuerpo, sus dientes, sus ojos y sintió su corazón en el pecho apretarse, pero el dolor no se iba, jamás se iría, era más fuerte… _"Kagome"_ el nombre de la sacerdotisa de la estrella retumbó en su cabeza, oculto bajo el susurro de una voz invisible y esta vez el gemido que emitió fue el dolor de su alma. "Bastardo", iba a matarlo- Te mataré- susurró con la voz ahogada y las lágrimas se fundieron con lluvia que esta vez arremetía con fuerza sobre la tierra.

-Detente ya- dijo alguien a su lado, suave, asustado, herido como ella. Mientras sentía que le apretaban la manga de su haori. Levantó la mirada hacia el humano junto a su figura, estaba destrozado, podía verlo. – ella no volverá, aun cuando hagas esto… él ni siquiera lo sabe- apretó sus puños de nuevo, el dolor se hizo más intenso, la sangre que perdía en ese momento le hizo falta y todo dio vueltas.

-Lo odio… - masculló con dificultad y se desplomó sobre el pecho del humano, cayendo de rodillas a la yerba- bastardo,… ¡es su culpa!… ¡Suya!-. Y gritó, dejando que el dolor le consumiera. Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más profundos- es mi culpa… yo lo hice… - dijo casi en silencio, pero el humano ya no le oía, intentaba desesperado cargarle sobre su espalda, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte ahora - perdí el control, la mate- gimió. Pero su confesión se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. Nadie escuchó.

"_Lo sabemos_" – el sonido ahogado de esa voz cerca del pozo le hizo contraerse de dolor. Podía sentir el palpitar del árbol sagrado a través de la yerba. Sí, nadie lo sabía, nadie humano, yōkai o hanyō, pero ellos sí. Ellos sí lo sabían.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Sé que esto debí haberlo puesto en el primero capitulo, creo. Pero aún no sé bien cómo funciona la página. Y como dicen nunca es tarde ;) _

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Mi versión del final del manga. Se centra en la posibilidad de que el pozo se cerrara para siempre. Lo que pasa Kagome en su mundo y como los yokai o hanyo se mantuvieron hasta esos días. Además de acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el Sengoku jidai y que nunca salieron a la luz, pero que tienen sus repercusiones._

_En esta historia confusa y llena de culpas, el hilo de los acontecimientos ira desenredándose a través de los capítulos._

_Este es mi primer Fic y apenas si estoy aprendiendo a usar la página ;). Pero, espero les guste._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2 El regreso

-¿En qué piensa Hime-sama?- la voz en su espalda la alejó de sus cavilaciones, y suspiró mirando de nuevo por la ventana del taller. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado?; ocho, nueve, no lo sabía. Que débil había sido, mostrarse de esa forma, llorar como un bebe- maldita luna nueva- susurró en voz baja con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre a su espalda la observó, movió su cabeza en negación y golpeó con su martillo el metal que fundía- son iguales- pensó, y volvió a retumbar el martillo sobre la espada. La habitación vibró en un sonido único y los cuerpos presentes sintieron el peso de la perfección en ese momento. El anciano suspiró también, ya cansado del ambiente de tristeza y tensión que se había formado en él y en el hogar que le habían dado hace nueve años. – Supe que terminó el trabajo, ¿podría mostrarme?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo patética que se veía mirando por esa ventana, se volteó y endureció su mirada, observó al anciano frente a ella y de su espalda extrajo dos cimitarras, el anciano abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de inmediato olió el metal de las espadas. Luego del análisis la levantó y las agitó con fuerza.

-No tienen filo- sentenció un poco decepcionado.

-¿Para qué lo tendrían?- respondió la chica frente a él extendiendo la mano para recibir de vuelta las armas

-Para cortar la carne de los vivos… con esto no puede pelear- dijo devolviendo las espadas y moviendo la cabeza en negación- no me malentienda Hime-sama…- agregó luego de que su acompañante se volteará- son estupendas… en 500 años no he visto a alguien avanzar tan rápido, mi maestro, estoy seguro, hubiese estado tan impresionado como yo. Pero creí…- se detuvo incómodo, sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente- que irían acorde a su personalidad.

-Tal vez la carne que quiero cortar no esté viva- dijo con seriedad, sin mirarle y apretó la funda de la espada junto a su cintura– para eso ya tengo a mi colmillo de Luna.

El anciano se paralizó, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había creado acaso esta chiquilla dos espadas como Tenseiga?

-Imposible- agregó el hombre- no puede ser, yo mismo… mi maestro …

-Tu maestro fue un hombre bastante excéntrico si te obligó a adoptar su nombre antes de morir hace doscientos años- dijo con altanería la muchacha-… no creas que yo haré lo mismo "Totosai segundo". Mis espadas son parecidas, tanto mi colmillo como estas a esas espadas de tu maestro, pero no son iguales…

"_Parecidas pero nunca iguales_"- el susurró de esas palabras silenciosas le dieron escalofríos y su corazón se contrajo con fuerza. Más allá, en el templo, sintió el palpitar del Goshimboku.

El aroma a dolor se extendió por la habitación como veneno y el anciano decidió volver a su trabajo ignorando de donde provenía.

-Es excelente ahora- agregó para dar por finalizada la conversación- no hay nada más que pueda enseñarle- el silencio reinó por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Él vendrá- dijo de forma abrupta la Hime-sama fijando sus ojos en el anciano yokai – deja eso- ordenó- búscalo y a Natsuki también... Tú eres de esa época- recalcó seria- hay cosas que discutir.

Totosai II la vio salir del taller a toda velocidad, sus pasos seguros y fuertes, su porte elegante arrasando con todo en su avance. Suspiró agotado, el corazón de esa muchacha parecía haberse sanado, pero ahora… movió la cabeza negándose a sí mismo a que ella volviera a convertir su camino en sangre. Y fue en busca de los guardianes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:….-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El anciano suspiró agotado y apoyó sus codos en la mesa de la cocina que un día perteneció a la miko Kagome. Los niños frente a él armaban un alboroto por nada, gracias a Kami-sama Natsuki se había ido en busca de su padre hace unas ó a sus dos acompañantes, la Hime-sama estaba seria mientras fingía escuchar al muchacho, que había sido nombrado guardián de la princesa hace unos días y que ahora intentaba convencer a la joven de no ir más allá del pozo devora huesos.

-No podemos… imposible…. Ella dijo que, que no… lo prohibió- justificó nuevamente el muchacho a su lado.

- está decidido… limítate a cumplir mis órdenes- agregó fríamente la chica y entre sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad apareció dando su última sentencia– cumple con tu deber.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron. Los años que habían pasado separados habían creado una brecha eterna que parecía imposible de cortar. EL anciano yokai herrero carraspeó incomodo ante la situación. En los ojos del muchacho aún podía verse el dolor. Pero ahora había algo más: frustración, respeto y orgullo. Pero en la chica, en su Hime- sama, era distinto, su mirada fría no ocultaba ni disimulaba la rabia que tenía cada vez que miraba al muchacho. Resentimiento, él lo sabía, mientras la entrenaba en el taller de Palacio tuvo que luchar constantemente contra sus emociones que contaminaban las armas sin terminar. Sonrió, la chica era una criatura de élite, había aprendido casi en nueve años lo que a él le costó casi cien, claro, ella no hacía nada más que no fuera entrenar, a diferencia de él cuando el viejo Totosai lo entrenaba, pocas veces prestaba atención, aún se pregunta cómo es que aquel anciano pudo soportarlo tanto tiempo.

- no podrán hacerlo solos- el anciano la miró a ella directamente, aunque les hablaba a ambos, deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de la desventaja que tenían -búsquenlos. Ese mundo no es como este…- miró de reojo al chico frente a él- ellos les ayudarán.

- Tonterías, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie- dijo la chica apretando su katana, mirando al anciano con sorna y levantándose con rapidez.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- Recalcó el viejo viendo fugazmente al muchacho que los acompañaba, una mirada rápida, pero que hizo hervir la sangre del chico.

El chico se sobresaltó. Acaso se referían a él, ¿a él? No, él no era una persona débil, nunca lo había sido. Kami, la misma sacerdotisa de la estrella le había entrenado. Bufó molesto y observó a la figura que estaba parada ahora, analizando la situación que acaba de plantear el viejo Totosai.

- No soy débil y lo sabes- aseguró cruzándose de brazos. Volteó su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza. Esto hería su orgullo.

Después de unos minutos de miradas furtivas, y el bufido del anciano que ya se estaba aburriendo ante la indecisión de su señora, ésta habló.

- Iremos como humanos- Sentenció finalmente, los presentes se sorprendieron y frente a ese estupor agregó- déjale una nota a Natsuki, no le digas nada del viaje y prepara tu arco y flechas, yo también lo haré. Saldremos después del atardecer. – Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres estupefactos.

¿Cómo humanos?, se preguntó el chico. Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza que decidió que fueran como humano, eso era…era ridículo. Kami, iban a un mundo donde los yokai estaban a la orden del día, ir como humanos sería lo más estúpido que a alguien se le pudiese ocurrir. Apretó el arco con fuerza, y contuvo el aire, ¿quién era él para desobedecer después de todo? Suspiró y corrió la puerta del templo. Allí, junto al pozo, estaba ella esperándole, su mirada seria y fija le congeló los huesos, no era ni la sombra del ser desconsolado que se había quebrado en sus brazos hace casi nueve días en el bosque bajo la lluvia, más allá del pozo.

Hace cuanto no veía a la chica frente a él, ¿trece años?, quizás más tiempo y ahora estaba bajo su mando. Siempre habían dicho que era la más parecida a "él". Su cabello negro azulado cayendo suavemente en una coleta alta, con dos mechones a su lado deslizándose con suavidad por su rostro, uniéndose al moño de su coleta en la cima de su peinado. Una vez había visto un dibujo de una exterminadora de demonios que el templo guardaba con recelo. La muchacha tenía el mismo flequillo, y los dos pequeñísimos mechones que terminaban al final de sus orejas, iguales a los de la exterminadora, suspiró. Tenía el peinado de una Hime-sama, eso era obvio.

El aire puro del Sengoku jidai llenó sus pulmones, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, movió incomodó el arco que traía en su espalda, ¿por qué rayos la gente los miraba de esa forma?, estaban vestidos como en la época ¿no? Bueno ella no, había cambiado el hakana de ratas de fuego y el haori por un especie de kimono corto que le llegaba hasta el muslo, del mismo material que el traje anterior, el obi amarillo que traía se ajustaba perfectamente a sus cintura, bajó la mirada y suspiró, lo único que era realmente de esta época eran las sandalias que traían ambos. Él por su parte se removía incomodo en el traje que su tío le había regalado, el mismo material que el gran guerrero usaba, piel de las serpientes de nieve, tan resistente como la de rata de fuego. Además llevaba los colores de su raza bordados en la tela y algunos símbolos que representaban su casa. Dirigió su vista a su lado y vio sin sorpresa que la mirada de su acompañante se veía fría y estoica, sus pasos como siempre seguros avanzaron hasta el final de la aldea.

-Son la calidad de nuestras ropas- agregó ella seria de pronto sorprendiéndolo.

-¿ah?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía realmente. Recibió de vuelta un gesto de molestia y decidió callarse.

-Hiroki- susurró tensándose. El muchacho a su lado le miró interrogante, entonces se detuvo y alzo la mirada hacia él. – Hiroki, ese será tu nombre y el mío será Mitsuki… - el silencio se hizo presente y luego siguieron su camino. Treinta metros más adelante se detuvieron. La muchacha miró de reojo a su acompañante y apretó la espada que colgaba de su cinto.

"Bastardo" – pensó- pero relajó sus músculos. Tal vez no pudo hacer nada hace nueve días, pero si él muy idiota aceptaba, entonces ella se encargaría de que la su vida fuese miserable, que la culpa lo corroerá. Sí, esto apenas comenzaba.

La estela de mimbre se movió dejando ver a dos figuras en la puerta, ambas, de ojos azules, recorrieron con la vista el lugar.

-¿Hoshi-Tama?- dijo la voz femenina parada en la puerta- ¿es usted Miroku-sama?- preguntó sin titubeos la muchacha mirando fijamente a un hombre adulto que sostenía graciosamente unos palillos justo frente a su boca.

Así es bella señorita, en que puede servirle este humilde monje- respondió con una cálida sonrisa, impresionado ante la belleza de la muchacha frente a él, parecía una Tenyo caída del cielo, su cabello negro azulado brillante y sedoso, su piel lisa, pálida, parecía a simple vista demasiado suave para ser tocada por cualquiera. Esos ojos, entonces frunció el ceño, sus ojos estaban demasiado apagados, demasiado serios, su belleza era extrema, sí; pero demasiado fría, como una estatua. A pesar de esto la sonrisa bobalicona no se dejó esperar, aunque la chica lo ignoró por completo.

Y supongo que usted debe ser Sango, la exterminadora de yokai.- Los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Hace casi diez años que la mujer ahí presente no usaba ese apelativo. La joven siguió escrudiñando la cabaña- Shippo, si no me equivoco, eres mucho mayor de lo que pensé… bueno, era de suponer, ya han pasado diecisiete años más o menos- Todos se movieron incómodos bajo la mirada de la chica, que posó sus ojos entre la miko y el joven hanyo a su lado con rapidez, para no darles tiempo de interrumpirla mientras hablaba.- Inu…yasha- arrastró las palabras con fuerza, ignorando por completo a la miko que estaba sentada a su lado, mirándole seria y molesta por la forma en que había dicho el nombre del medio demonio, pronunciando cada silaba con asco, mirándole como si fuera escoria. Ahí, sentado el mitad demonio le devolvió la misma mirada a la chica. – el hanyo, ¿no?- agregó son sorna y una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que ya nadie le miraba o llamaba de esa forma, como si fuera escoria, como basura; bufo. Maldita niña humana, seguro no era de por aquí, si no, habría escuchado las historias sobre él. Ya quería ver su rostro cuando supiera.

-¡Fhe! Y tú… ¿quién demonios eres?- preguntó este con la mirada fija. Ignorando por completo al muchacho junto a la chica, que se había quedado sorprendido y en shock ante la visión del medio demonio.

-Kagome…- respondió la muchacha y vio con alegría como el rosto del mitad bestia se desencajaba. El monje, la exterminadora y el yokai zorro no reaccionaron muy diferentes, solo las dos chicas vestidas de exterminadoras junto a Shippo y el niño humano junto a Sango parecieron no afectarse ante ese nombre, la miko por su parte frunció el ceño. El silencio reinó, "sí, esto sería delicioso"- kagome-sama fue traída a esta época hace nueve días por la fuerza- la muchacha dirigió su mirada al hanyo, quién dejó salir un gruñido.

-¿nueve días? ¿qué estás diciendo?- aludió sorprendido, pero la ráfaga de incredulidad se disolvió rápido, dejando a la irá y la esperanza en su lugar -… ¡Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERARON NUEVE DÍAS PARA VENIR POR ELLA! – gritó casi fuera de control.

-Kagome-sama está muerta- Y el silencio nuevamente reinó en el lugar.

Inuyasha sintió que las esperanzas de su corazón se desvanecieron y el dolor, el dolor lo golpeó como nunca antes- _"kagome- _apretó sus puños con fuerza… kagome había muerto… aquí, en su época y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… ¿cómo? ... -_"nueve días"- _y sus ojos se abrieron, hace nueve días había sido luna nueva y había llovido. Su cuerpo enteró se tensó mientras intentaba no dejar que la desesperación lo consumiera.

-Murió luchando contra un yokai poderoso- continuó la muchacha- fue incapaz de defenderse… estaba sola y herida de gravedad- sentenció con firmeza. Sabía que eso dañaría al mitad bestia y así fue, observó satisfecha como este aguantaba un quejido de desesperación, su aura estaba tan triste, tan desamparada, "maldito bastardo", él iba a pagar por todo, ¡por todo!- Inuyasha- el aludido la miró directo, descompuesto, sin saber que decir o qué más esperar. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio? ¿dieciocho años? Después de que el pozo se cerrara, siempre pensó que volvería a verla, que ella regresaría a él, así como había llegado, pero ella nunca volvió y la tristeza lo consumió por dentro. Podía sentir la mirada de Miroku fija en él, sabía que Sango también lo sabía, su dolor. La forma en que había seguido yendo al pozo cada tres días, hasta que hace un año sus amigos le habían aconsejado de forma discreta que dejará de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No podía dejar de preguntarse, el destino la había puesto en su camino haciéndoles creer que el pozo jamás se cerraría, incluso luego de que Kikyo hubiese muerto definitivamente y él le hubiera jurado protegerla, luego de ese beso dentro de la perla y de la promesa inconclusa de quedarse juntos para siempre, incluso después de… de… "aquello". No, esto no podía estar sucediendo, tenía que ser una broma, su única satisfacción era que en su época ella estaría a salvo, pero ahora sabía que nunca fue así, nunca. Clavó su mirada suplicante y desesperada en la chica frente a él buscando una señal de falsedad, pero sus ojos azules eran inexpresivos, era verdad… Kagome…su querida Kagome había muerto- Inuyasha…- volvió a repetir la muchacha de forma solemne- …eso fue lo último que mi maestra dijo.-

El rostro del híbrido era poesía para la chica. El muchacho que la acompañaba la miró sorprendido, ¿de verdad Kagome había nombrado al hombre frente a ellos? No le sonaba improbable, pero… O tal vez no lo estaba llamando a él específicamente, sino que, seguramente había llamado a … pero si era así, ¿por qué decía todo esto?, ¿qué sentido tenía?… podía ver el rostro de sufrimiento de todos quienes la conocían dentro de la cabaña, ¿por qué los torturaba de esa forma?¿Qué pensaba? no lo comprendía, buscó en sus facciones, algo, algo que le dijera lo que planeaba, pero no había nada, el rostro estoico y frío, su mirada distante y sería, y su porte altivo, tan parecida, tan idéntica a él, a Sesshomaru. Sintió escalofríos y miró a las personas de la cabaña. La exterminadora estaba en shock, el monje no dejada de mirar a Inuyasha y la miko, simplemente los miraba a ellos, esperando que se fueran, fría, indiferente…"Kikyo". Supo en seguida que era ella, pero ¿cómo era posible? Él sabía, por la boca de Kagome, que esa mujer había muerto luchando contra el hanyo Naraku, entonces ¿cómo? Sintió su mundo dar vueltas y el aura de la cabaña tensarse, tan cargada de desesperación y tristeza, pero nadie fue capaz de decir nada…

-¿Shippo-chan?- Todas las miradas se fijaron en el joven zorro que sin poder contenerse había dejado correr lágrimas en su rostro que aún, se notaba, no había podido asimilar la noticia.

Fue entonces que la mirada del chico parado en la entrada se cruzó con la del Kitsune, que le veía anhelante, desesperado, suplicando en silencio y lo comprendió, él era como su hijo… su dolor, tan profundo detrás de esos ojos verdes era el mismo que el suyo. Obligado a mostrarse firme, no había podido evitar llorar como un niño en los brazos de Natsuki y bajo el Goshinboku cuando "ella" murió, al menos hasta que la chica a su lado despertó.

– hemos venido, yo y mi compañero, a recuperar sus restos. Pueden venir con nosotros, partiremos al amanecer, los esperaremos a las afueras de la aldea. Fue un gusto.- terminó diciendo la muchacha, "Sí, estaba destruyéndolo, pero que no pensará que esto acabaría aquí, no. Claro que no. Si el muy maldito tenía el descaro de aceptar su propuesta, cosa que sabía haría, sabría lo que era el verdadero dolor" Sonrió de forma interior, kami-sama cómo lo odiaba, y luego de una última mirada, tomó la manga del haori de su acompañante y se marchó a toda velocidad de la cabaña. "Eso sería suficiente… por ahora".

"_Te has pasado niña",_ el susurro femenino del viento se pegó en sus oídos y suspiró.

"_realmente no tenías que ser tan brusca",_ está vez el palpito de la yerba bajo sus pies se hizo notorio y sintió en su cuerpo la fuerza de la voz del Goshinboku. Pero los ignoró a ambos, al menos por ahora, tenía que ignorarlos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3 ¿cómo y por qué?

-¿Madre? – la voz de la muchacha junto a Sango sonaba tan asustada. Su madre lloraba sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, sin expresión, hundida en la miseria.

-Sango…- El susurro del monje la sacó de la estupefacción en que se encontraba, la ex exterminadora lo miró desamparada, tantos años viendo ir a Inuyasha en secreto al pozo, tanto tiempo observándolo mirar al Goshinboku con añoranza, ver como buscaba a Kagome en cada lugar, momento… gimió. El dolor era tan fuerte y era culpa de Inuyasha, su maldita esperanza de verla había alimentado las suyas, manteniendo estático cada recuerdo, cada instante que compartieron con ella, con Kagome. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Quiso reprochárselo, decirle que era su culpa, porque si los hubiera dejado a todos seguir con sus vidas, sin el recuerdo de Kagome latente, ella no se sentiría así. Lloraría sí, pero el tiempo habría sanado la perdida. Ahora el dolor era grande, porque no era sólo suyo, era de todos. Sintió rabia, pero cuando fijo su mirada en él, se sintió miserable. La vista del hanyo estaba oculta bajo su flequillo y su mano apretaba la espada con fuerza. Qué egoísta había sido por un instante, pensando en su dolor, siendo que los que más sufrían no eran ella o Miroku. Las esperanzas de Inuyasha habían cimentado raíces en el corazón de Shippo desde hace mucho tiempo. Miró a Miroku, y vio en él la tristeza a flor de piel y no pudo soportarlo más, su esposo también pensaba igual.

-¡Oh! Miroku…- sollozó lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo y su voz se quebró, el dolor era tan fuerte, tan intenso, pero no era suyo y eso dolía aún más.

-¿Madre?- la preocupación de su hijo menor hizo que Miroku se diera cuenta de que esto pronto se escaparía de sus manos, y supo que todo se había quebrado cuando Shippo alzó la vista enfadado hacia Inuyasha.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- se desahogó el joven Kitsune con fuerza, imposibilitado para pensar con claridad. - ¿Por qué no la trajiste de vuelta? ¿por qué nunca luchaste para que volviera?

-Shippo- chan- el susurró que una de las hijas de Miroku lanzó hacia él se perdió entre la furia del muchacho zorro.

-No seas injusto Shippo- el monje le miró serio- Inuyasha no tiene la culpa de nada, lo que le sucedió a la señorita Kagome no es culpa de nadie… Todos queríamos que regresara, pero a veces el destino es complejo… y debemos aceptarlo como se nos presenta, además sabes bien que el pozo se había cerrado…-

-¿cerrado?- Gritó Shippo con sorna- pues no estaba tan cerrado cuando mataron a Kagome, cuando la trajeron aquí… Lo que pasa es que ya no la querías cerca ¿cierto Inuyasha? Claro, como tenías a Kikyo para qué ir por Kagome… ¿para qué cierto?

-Shippo- esta vez fue Sango la que dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¡Vete al infierno Inuyasha!- el grito del joven yokai se perdió mientras corría fuera de la cabaña, dejando que el bosque fuera el único testigo del dolor que sentía.

Kikyo se removió inquieta en el lugar, hace tiempo había aprendido a ignorar las comparaciones, las miradas furtivas de Inuyasha, que sabía no eran para ella y el rencor oculto que el ahora joven zorro le lanzaba a través de sus ojos cada vez que se veían. Y no podía culparlo, cuando ella misma fue la que dijo que era posible que Kagome no regresara por su culpa. Encarnación y reencarnación no podían coexistir demasiado tiempo, eso o la misión de esa chica había terminado cuando la Shikon no Tama fue purificada, enviándola de vuelta a su época. Pero eso no era su culpa del todo, ella no había pedido revivir, de nuevo, a decir verdad, no entendía por qué aún estaba en este mundo. Ella había muerto en los brazos de Inuyasha, despidiéndose con "ese" beso… suspiro levemente… un beso de despedida, para sellar el pasado y seguir adelante, para mitigar el dolor y la culpa del recuerdo… Cuando Kaede y ella lo habían conversado fue cuando lo comprendió. Kaede, hace mucho tiempo también le había mencionado que quizá había sido la propia Kagome quien pidió que ella volverá a este mundo, pero lo dudaba, conocía bien los sentimientos de la chica del futuro. No era malvada, pero tampoco era masoquista, jamás hubiera deseado algo como eso, entonces ¿por qué? ¿cómo? Había algo inconcluso, algo que sólo ella debía terminar.

-No tomes enserio las palabras de Shippo Inuyasha, está confundido y dolido. Además – agregó sonriéndole, intentando mitigar un poco la tensión, aunque sabía era imposible- no es la primera vez que te grita algo como eso.

Kazuki, la hija mayor del monje quiso golpear a su padre ante el comentario, ¿era idiota o qué? es que no se daba cuenta de la situación que había ocurrido. No es que ella comprendiera del todo, pero no había que ser vidente para ver que esta vez las palabras de Shippo-chan habían calado profundo en Inuyasha-san. Si había que decir algo no era precisamente algo como eso, bufó… ella no era buena para estas cosas, buscó la mirada de su hermana menor Megumi, pero esta estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, seguros dirigidos a cierto joven yokai zorro, suspiró, su hermana era tan evidente con sus sentimientos a veces.

-Lamento…- la voz que interrumpió al silencio fue débil. Megumi se mordía el labio y apretaba con fuerza el paño con el que había estado limpiando la bebida derramada antes de que esos extraños jóvenes llegaran- Lamento su perdida… no, no conocí personalmente a Kagome... Kagome –sama, pero sé que le querían mucho por las historias que okasan nos contaba… realmente… yo, lo siento mucho- dijo inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Kazuki respiró al fin, su hermana siempre sabía que decir en este tipo de situaciones, gracias a Kami-sama, como decía su padre, al menos una de las gemelas tenía empatía y sensibilidad ante los desastres. Pero ella era como su madre y sabía que el dolor era reciente, pero había que discutir la propuesta de los chicos y aunque faltaba toda la noche para que llegara el momento, ella sabía que debían discutirlo. Su madre y padre de seguro querrían ir y ella no iba a perderse esta aventura, pero entonces ¿quién iba a quedarse en la aldea? … Inuyasha-san obviamente no, ni Shippo- chan lo haría… entonces ¿quién?

-¿Qué es lo que harán?…- preguntó Kazuki al fin luego de su análisis. Inuyasha no se había movido de su posición y Sango ya no lloraba con la misma intensidad, lo que había ocurrido con Shippo le dio a entender que luego habría tiempo para el dolor. Miroku por su parte pareció meditar la pregunta de su hija mayor, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando Inuyasha dijo con firmeza que no había nada que discutir, él iría, eso era más que suficiente, que el resto debía quedarse a cuidar la aldea. El monje suspiró, entre todas las cosas que el medio demonio podría haber dicho, eso fue lo peor. La batalla campal empezaba ahora.

-¿Qué dijiste? – comenzó Sango incorporándose desde los brazos de su esposo.

-Lo que escuchaste Sango, iré yo, no podemos dejar la aldea sola. Conmigo es más que suficiente.

-Pero que…- el rostro de Sango ardía en furia- no eres nadie para decidir eso Inuyasha… Además…

-Además qué Sango, no me digas que tú quieres ir – agregó con molestia en su voz- hace cuanto no cazas demonios de forma oficial, sólo estorbarías en una batalla y…

-¡Quién demonios te crees que eres! ¿eh? Si quiero ir iré, además quién crees que lucha cuando tú y Miroku salen a las otras aldeas… no vuelvas a subestimarme oíste

-¡Fhe! Y qué vas a hacerme ¿eh? ¿Exterminarme?…- respondió con burla cruzándose de brazos el medio demonio.

-No me provoques Inuyasha…- y esta vez fue un gruñido de parte del hanyo lo que detonó a la exterminadora- ¡y no me gruñas maldita sea!

-Ya chicos, calma- interrumpió el monje suspirando, intentando detener una discusión que no llevaría a ningún lado- creo que hay que discutirlo con tranquilidad ¿no creen?

-Kikyo miró a todo el mundo sin saber bien que decir, cuando los temas de Kagome se tocaban ella intentaba no opinar más de lo suficiente. La razón era obvia, pero ella tenía preguntas y quería respuestas.

-Ya les dije que…

-No me importa lo que digas Inuyasha, esto no es solo sobre ti, es sobre todos, es sobre Kagome

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea Sango, solo intento dejar segura la aldea!

-Inuyasha, Shippo, mi padre, mi madre y yo, iremos. Megumi y Kazuo se quedarán en la aldea para protegerla, en un día y medio llegará Yusuke, ¿recuerdan?, Megumi le pedirá que se quede, dudo que tenga algo mejor que hacer ese lobo, estoy segura aceptará y si Kikyo- sama se queda, estoy segura que la aldea estará más que protegida, en especial si envían a alguien por tío Kohaku, él y Kirara serían de gran ayuda y eso haría que mis padres se quedarán más tranquilos- La propuesta de Kazuki los dejó perplejos, incapaces de argumentar algo en contra. Pero Inuyasha volvió a decir que no era necesario, que con él era más que suficiente, mas al ver la mirada terca de Sango desistió de su lucha inútil, lanzó su típico Fhe, levantándose y largándose lejos de ahí, ya no soportaba más estar en la cabaña. El problema se había resuelto, bueno más o menos, pero era realmente el aroma a dolor del lugar lo que lo alejó del sitio. Él mismo había apartado de su mente todo lo que había escuchado, intentando pensar con claridad, pero ya no había nadie con él. Ahí en medio del bosque, al igual que Shippo había hecho, podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y a las emociones que lo consumían. Kagome había muerto y él no había podido protegerla. Su maldita palabra no valía nada. Él mismo no valía nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este es ya el tercer capítulo. Mucho más corto que el anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora.

Sé que aún hay mucho que desenterrar y que de cierta forma se ve un poco confusa la historia. Pero es que aún hay verdades ocultas que no han sido dichas… y sentimientos que no han sido explicados. Pero todo a su tiempo. ;)

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4 Pensamientos nocturnos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta del Kitsune fue certera.

Megumi se removió inquita en su puesto. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "no podía dejar de preocuparme por ti Shippo" Estúpida, por supuesto que no. El silencio se volvió incómodo y Megumi realmente pensó que era mejor no haber ido en busca del chico zorro a mitad de la noche.

- Aquí fue la primera vez que la vi irse- agregó de pronto Shippo. Megumi sonrió y se acercó a él despacio, aceptando la disimulada invitación del muchacho, sentándose a su lado mirando hacia el interior del pozo. – No entendía bien cómo funcionaba, sólo sabía que entrando aquí ella llegaba a su mundo y de la misma manera llegaba al nuestro- Shippo sonrió recordando las veces que veía a Kagome volver con esa enorme mochila amarilla, llena de dulces para él y lápices de colores. Regalos que aún conservaba como un tesoro.

-Lo siento mucho Shippo- chan- la voz cálida de la muchacha siempre le reconfortaba.- Yo… no sé qué más decir, sólo… espero que ella alcance el descanso eterno…

-Hablas como Miroku- Shippo sonrió. Suspiró ahogando su tristeza al cielo y se volteó apoyando su espada en el pozo. Megumi le imitó y esperó a que él continuara hablando- No lo dije enserio, sólo estaba molesto… enfadado…quería culpar a alguien, ahora sé que ese no debió haber sido Inuyasha, pero él… él siempre pensó que ella volvería y yo lo creí con él, ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto que entiendo Shippo-chan, es comprensible- Megumi apoyó su mano en el hombro del Kitsune, intentaba de alguna forma hacerle saber que le comprendía, que no le juzgaba.

Shippo miró a la muchacha sorprendido, esperaba que ella le regañara como siempre hacia cuando le gritaba cosas estúpidas a Inuyasha, provocándolo para obtener algo de diversión de ese tonto. Pero no, Megumi estaba ahí, consolándolo - sonrió- como siempre.

-Para nosotros el cariño es distinto- agregó Shippo mirándola serio. Quería que ella comprendiera, entendiera como se movía su mundo, para que de alguna manera él también entendiera que tan fuerte era exactamente lo que sentía por la hija del monje y la exterminadora- soy un yokai y … es diferente, no es como con los humanos.

Las palabras de Shippo contraían el pecho de Megumi, ¿qué iba a decirle? que los yokai no amaban. No, por favor, o no podría controlar las lágrimas. Suficiente había tenido todas esas noches cuando se aseguraba así misma que él jamás podría sentir algo por ella. Se sentía como Rin-san hace años cuando confesaba a su madre los sentimientos que guardaba por Seshomaru-sama, como ella le llamaba; insignificante, después de todo, ella era sólo una simple humana.

-Nunca pude superar que Kagome desapareciera para siempre, porque mi instinto me decía que ella era mi madre, mi verdadera madre murió antes de que yo pudiera siquiera hacerme un recuerdo de ella- Shippo buscó la mirada de Megumi después de esa confesión. Nunca se la había dicho a nadie, pero sabía que los demás tenían conocimiento del hecho. Megumi lo sabía, su madre se lo había dicho hace tiempo, cuando ella le preguntó la razón por la que Shippo- chan llevaba flores cada año al pozo y se quedaba ahí durante el día, conmemorando de alguna manera el día en que la señorita kagome desapareció, así que sólo cayó esperando el relató del muchacho frente a ella. – Megumi… - la voz de Shippo se dulcificó- mis emociones funcionan por instinto, la de la mayoría de los yokai o hanyo como Inuyasha también. ¿Sabes por qué Inuyasha no ha dejado de buscar a Kagome? O amar como dicen los humanos… – Megumi negó con la cabeza, Shippo suspiró- Porque su instinto le dijo que Kagome era su mujer, Inuyasha y ella eran mi familia, aun cuando yo peleaba todo el tiempo con ese tonto, lo necesitaba. Así es como funciona… por necesidad…- Shippo sonrió- Inuyasha es un hanyo, su parte yokai necesitaba a Kagome porque la reconocía como su compañera de vida… algo de inuyokai – agregó Shippo sin darle importancia a eso último- pero su parte humana, en las noches de luna nueva, se había enamorado de ella, su lazo con Kagome era más fuerte y complejo que el de un humano o un yokai, al menos eso es lo que yo siento.

Megumi se sonrojó, realmente no esperaba una conversación como esta, creía que Shippo le hablaría sobre la pena de perder a la señorita Kagome, no sobre el cariño que esta le tenía a Inuyasha y viceversa, pero entonces la imagen de la sacerdotisa Kikyo vino a su mente. Sabía por conversaciones que había escuchado lo que un día había existido entre la miko y el hanyo.

-¿Shippo?, pero y ¿Kikyo –sama?- la voz de la chica sonó un poco insegura. Ella conocía mejor que nadie a Shippo, sabía que él odiaba a la sacerdotisa, que la culpaba de la desaparición de Kagome-sama.

-No sé….- Shippo bufó. Esa tipa nunca le gustó, cuando era niño su rencor era infantil, ni siquiera llegaba a ser rencor de verdad, solo no le gustaba que Kagome sufriera, aunque siempre supo que era el idiota de Inuyasha el que causaba esos sentimientos de dolor en Kagome, por su ridícula indecisión. Pero ahora era distinto, le recordaba tanto a Kagome y al mismo tiempo al dolor de perderla. No entendía como Inuyasha actuaba como si nada frente a ella- tengo una teoría loca respecto a eso, pero no lo sé con claridad. Supongo que tiene que ver con el instinto de ese perro tonto de tener algo que proteger, quién sabe. Es un perro después de todo, o algo de su parte humana, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Oh… ya veo….- Megumi prefirió guardar silencio respecto a esto, pero una nueva pregunta surgió en su cabeza ¿y Shippo? Cómo sentiría él el "amor", era un zorro después de todo. Qué sabía ella sobre ese tipo de cosas… podía exterminar un yokai gigante pero no sabía nada sobre las relaciones con ellos. Claro, no es que fuera muy común o siquiera aceptado algo como una relación con un yokai, pero bueno… ¡ahh, demonios!, su cabeza era un caos, realmente quería preguntarle, saber si tal vez, sólo tal vez tendría algún día una oportunidad.

Shippo se movió nervioso en su sitio, las cosas iban bien hasta ahora, por lo menos ya sabía que ella comprendía o al menos eso precia. Pero la pregunta era si él realmente sentía algo tan intenso por la chica frente a él. Sabía que la admiraba, si más que eso, la quería y mucho, casi se sentía obsesionado por ella y su aroma, su sonrisa, pero eso ¿qué era exactamente? Tal vez sólo cariño, pero ¿dónde terminaba el cariño y empezaba eso que los humanos llamaban amor? La escuchó suspirar y volteo a verla, su cabello castaño como el de Sango caía hasta sus hombros, liso y sedoso. Sus garras se crisparon, quería tocarlo, saber cómo se sentía entre sus dedos. Observó su rostro sereno y el mismo no pudo evitar un suspiro, ella siempre le trasmitía tanta paz y al mismo tiempo se la pasaban haciendo tonterías. Sonrió y levantó su mano hasta su hombro y entonces ella gimió. Vio cómo su rostro se tensó de dolor y quitó el hombro de su contacto.

-Un yokai…- dijo excusándose ante su rechazo- mi hermano se pasó de aventurero, ya sabes cómo es, y bueno, cuando intenté salvarlo me descuidé y… - se detuvo cuando un gruñido se escuchó desde el joven zorro. - ¿Shippo-chan?

-Tu madre no me comentó nada- agregó el chico molesto y tensando cada músculo del cuerpo.

-¡oh no!, ella no lo sabe, por favor no se lo digas. – suplicó Megumi y Shippo le miró serio y confundido- es que okasan se lo advirtió, un error más y lo castigarían de forma indefinida. Sabes lo que significa, nada de exterminar por un tiempo, jeje…

-Megumi, tu hermano debe aprender a seguir las reglas, lo sabes- Shippo, suspiró molesto. Odiaba cuando sus hermanos se aprovechaban de ella.

-Lo sé Shippo-chan, es sólo que pienso que viviéndolo en batalla es la única forma que lo entienda- Shippo entonces la miró serio de nuevo- no sabes lo arrepentido que estaba. El hecho que perdiera tanta sangre y que el yokai pantera estuviera a punto de matarme, un descuido muy grande a decir verdad, casi no veo el día de hoy – y lanzó una carcajada, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente provocaba en el joven zorro- lo que pasó realmente lo impactó. Juró obedecerme en todo y hasta ahora no ha hecho más que complacerme, él…

-¿¡a punto de morir!?... pero en qué mierda pensaba tu hermano.- El gruñido de Shippo se hizo intenso y fuerte, y su mirada mostraba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, como si él mismo no supiera con exactitud qué sentía- ¡maldición, como puedes estar tan calmada! ¿Cuánta sangre perdiste? ¿no trabajaste todo el día en el campo? ¿Acaso no entrenaste con Miroku esas cosas de Miko? Sólo eres humana, maldita sea, debes tener más cuidado- sentenció tratando de controlarse. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser un descuido? Y tenía la desfachatez de reírse. Bufó molesto y por un instante se imaginó la escena, ella ahí, herida de gravedad, gritándole a Kazuo que huyera. Enfrentándose a la muerte sin nadie que pudiera protegerla, siendo devorada o algo peor … si es que pudiera existir algo peor que ser devorado por un monstruo. Y su respiración se paralizó, ella casi muere, casi muere, ¡MUERE!. ¡maldita sea, como Kagome! La desesperación lo invadió y la miró entre furioso, enfadado y en shock. Pero ella estaba tan confusa como él, apretó los puños con fuerza y su ceño se frunció demostrando sin titubeo lo molestó que estaba.

Megumi quedó en shock, era impresionante como Shippo-chan, se parecía a Inuyasha-san en muchos aspectos, sonrió. Se estaba preocupando por ella, sentía que sus mejillas pronto se ruborizarían hasta que cayó en cuenta del último comentario que el joven Kitsune dijo. "Sólo eres humana". Sí, ella sólo era eso, una simple e insignificante humana. Ella que creyó que el chico en frente la veía de otra manera. Que ingenua y simple chiquilla era.

-No es para tanto Shippo-chan- dijo con tristeza- Además, todo está bien- sonrió, aunque más para ella que para él- será mejor que nos vayamos, está anocheciendo y es tarde mej…

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?, eres tonta o ¿qué?

-Ya basta Shippo –chan, ya te dije que estoy bien, déjalo ya ¿quieres?, sólo no le digas a mis padres y todo estará bien- dijo arrodillándose para levantarse

Pero Shippo la detuvo, sujetó la manga de su kimono un instante y antes de que Megumi pudiese levantarse la jaló hacia él y la aferró con fuerza.

-¿No entiendes que pudiste haber muerto?-gruñó Shippo ahogando su voz, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha y sintiendo el delicioso aroma que ella poseía, que ignoraba adrede cada vez que podía, concentrándose en otra cosa, aunque siempre volvía a respirar profundo, llenándose del delicioso olor de la muchacha; como a río en una mañana fresca de primavera. Se ruborizó, varias veces se había descubierto concentrándose en el aroma de las ropas de Megumi cuando él acompañaba a las hermanas a las aguas termales, cuidándolas desde detrás de los arbustos. Siempre creyó que sólo lo hacía por lo adictivo que era, pero ahora, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y podía sentir desde su perfumado cuello ese excitante olor, mientras la calidez del cuerpo de ella lo embargaba, solo deseaba una cosa; quería, quería besarla, sí, eso quería, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro. Entonces pensó en Kagome, en cómo se sentiría Inuyasha justo ahora- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que significa morir?... eres humana tú…

-Sé que lo soy- esta vez la voz de Megumi se sintió apagada, ida.

Al comienzo la impresión que le causó el acto de Shippo la dejó pasmada, sin poder reaccionar se dejó abrazar por él con fuerza. Era su sueño, protegida entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. "eres humana"... esa frase la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Shippo no pensaba en ella, pensaba en Kagome, en su condición de humana, en perder a la gente que necesitaba a su lado porque su instinto le decía que eran parte de algo así como su manada. El dolor de esas palabras la destrozaron, definitivamente él nunca la querría, al menos no como ella a él y sintió su pecho y alma contraerse, se sintió como Rin –san en su época, se sintió como seguramente Kagome-sama se había sentido con Inuyasha –san cuando este aún amaba a la miko Kikyo, y el dolor caló profundo en su pecho, dolía, Kami-sama, como dolía. Quería huir, correr, alejarse de la ilusión que había albergado en su pecho un instante y echarse a llorar en los brazos de su hermana una vez más, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle que ya lo sabía, que sabía que era una simple y débil humana. Irónico, la frase de Inuyasha –san en los labios de Shippo. Dolor.

-Megumi- la voz de Shippo sonó acongojada, podía olerlo, el aroma de la chica había cambiado. Dolor, nada más que dolor. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él la abrazaba? No, no podía ser, ella nunca había rehuido de su contacto. Pero y si ahora le molestaba, y sí ahora no quería ser abrazada por él. Recordó como Kazuo le había comentado que kurama-kun estaba cortejando a Megumi hace como tres meses. Su cuerpo se tensó. Y si ese humano había conseguido el corazón de la chica, y si durante su entrenamiento estos dos meses y medio ella se había enamorado del aldeano, amigo de su padre. Se imaginó a la muchacha al lado de ese tipo, felices, él besándola…juntos… Entonces ella…él… y el aldeano...¿la había perdido? No, él no podía perderla… ella… ella era suya, ¡Suya, y ningún ridículo humano iba a quitársela! ¡Jamás!- gruñó- ¡sobre su cadáver!. Entonces Abrió sus ojos pasmado ante sus propios pensamientos y lo comprendió. Su instinto, sonrió ocultando su rostro entre el cabello de la chica. Él la necesitaba, la necesitaba a su lado porque… él… al demonio, la amaba, como amiga, como hermana, como mujer… la chica estaba perdida, él ya no la dejaría ir. No iba a perder el tiempo, no iba a cometer los mismos errores de Inuyasha. Dejar que la indecisión lo consumiera, jamás. Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que la voz de Megumi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Shippo –chan?- Megumi comenzó a sentirse incomoda, primero Shippo parecía enfadado, luego parecía que la estaba oliendo o ¿no? Después estaba tranquilo o triste y después enfadado de nuevo. Sip, definitivamente se sentía incomoda. – creo que deberíamos irnos- y se revolvió un poco para que él la soltara. Pero Shippo la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No lo creo-susurró el joven yokai y esa sonrisa maliciosa que solía tener cada vez que le hacía una travesura a Inuyasha apareció- No te gusta estar así… conmigo

Las palabras de Shippo la paralizaron, el calor subió a sus mejillas casi de inmediato y el corazón le palpitó tan fuerte que creyó se saldría de su pecho.

-Yo…-agregó Megumi con la voz ahogada

-Porque a mí sí.

"ay, Kami-sama, esto no podía ser cierto"- la mente de la joven exterminadora no podía procesar bien. Shippo acababa de decirle que le gustaba estar abrazada con ella. El aire le faltó y creyó que si no hubiese estado sentada y sujetada por Shippo probablemente las piernas le habrían fallado. Mientras tanto Shippo no podía creer las reacciones de la muchacha. Su corazón latía tan rápido, tal vez, sólo tal vez, él si tenía una oportunidad hoy, sólo debía seguir por el mismo camino. Agradecía haberse criado con el mujeriego de Miroku, toda esa soltura del monje que había aprendido de niño iba a servirle de algo y pensar que iba terminar prendado de la hija del bonzo. Sonrió malicioso, ya quería que él se enterara.

-¿Es en serio?- la voz tímida de la chica se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Yo jamás te mentiría en algo como eso… Megumi- "sí" pensó Shippo, había que irse por este camino. Él no cometería los mismos errores de Inuyasha, no iba a dejar que el tiempo pasara y todo fuera demasiado tarde, que uno de los dos muriera, tenía que zanjar esto ahora, necesitaba saber que ya no perdería nada más. Que a diferencia de Kagome, Megumi no lo dejaría. Era egoísta, pero lo necesitaba. La joven se separó discreta del cuerpo del yokai zorro- Megumi- volvió a decir Shippo, viendo a la muchacha a los ojos, sintiendo como se fundía su ser en la profundidad de esa mirada, no pudo evitar contener el aliento y suspirar - yo…- Shock y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, al menos de esa manera pudo darse cuenta de que lo que pasaba era real y no un simple y dulce juego de su imaginación. Cinco segundos y sintió como el calor de la muchacha se alejaba de su rostro, su cuerpo, su boca. No. Sus brazos que habían quedado tan paralizados como su ser subieron presurosos. Sujetó el cuello de la muchacha con rapidez y fue su turno de cerrar los ojos.

Se sintió en el paraíso. La actitud de Shippo la sorprendió al principio y cuando pensó que ya no respondería a su fugaz y atrevido beso, se sintió morir. Pero él la había sujetado.

El yokai zorro suspiró sobre los labios de Megumi y una sensación placentera se deslizó por cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, gruñó, y sintió la necesidad de tenerla más cerca. Una de las manos de Shippo se deslizó segura y suave desde el hombro de la muchacha hasta su espalda, forzándola a minimizar el espacio entre ambos, dejándoles sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro. El corazón de ambos latía con rapidez, Shippo podría decir que el sonido casi lastimaba sus oídos. Pero no, era delicioso, suave, dulce, como Megumi.

Un beso casto demasiado infantil, Megumi había soñado con este día por años. No, no sabía qué había sucedido o si simplemente él se había dejado llevar. Pero este no sería un simple beso de niños. Mordió entre sus labios el inferior de Shippo y succionó con suavidad, el gruñido fue estremecedor, la muchacha misma no había podido imaginar ni en sus mejores sueños las sensaciones que algo como esto provocaría en ella.

-Shippo- el susurró de Megumi pronunciando su nombre de "esa" forma bloqueó sus sentidos, la apretó con más fuerza destruyendo los límites de la decencia con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra al final de su cuello y movió con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella junto con sus garras por el cuerpo de la chica. Las manos de Megumi que habían estado aferrando la ropa del joven zorro se deslizaron con delicadeza y nerviosismo hacía el cabello y cuello del muchacho, rozando despacio cada milímetro de su piel. Una caricia sutil, deliciosa y estremecedora.

El sabor, había oído a varios zorros en su escuela que habían tenido el descaro de besar a las humanas de las diferentes aldeas cercanas y lo más sorprendente era el tema del sabor. Lo encontraba estúpido y sin sentido. Pero ahora que estaba probando el sabor de Megumi, que estaba sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos sentía que moría.

-Deliciosa—fue lo único cuerdo que pudo murmurar Shippo ante todos los recuerdos confusos que no era capaz de formular. Pero cuando sintió la lengua de Megumi deslizase con tortuosa lentitud, no pudo aguantar un gemido.

Un sonido sordo entre las ramas del bosque, un crujido y la mirada asechadora de un asesino experimentado. Shippo alejó a Megumi de su cuerpo y se levantó con rapidez gruñendo descontrolado. La adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo a causa de la sensación de besar a la muchacha tras de sí aumentó sus sentidos como si estuviera a punto de ser atacado. Sólo fue un segundo pero pudo sentirlo, alguien ahí, observándolos entre las ramas del bosque.

-¿Shippo? – la voz de la exterminadora lo sacó de su inspección.

El yokai zorro tomó a la muchacha y la subió a su espalda, por Inuyasha había aprendido que era la mejor forma de cargar a una chica de forma segura. Odiaba parecerse a ese idiota, pero que más daba, tenía que aceptar a regañadientes que admiraba a ese perro tonto. Los años lo habían vuelto poderoso. Perro tonto, tonto, era detestable, pero ese menso había sido su único modelo a seguir de verdad. Quería a Miroku, pero era más como un tío, a pesar de los años siempre había buscado a Inuyasha para los problemas, aunque nunca fue el mejor consejero, sus ideas siempre le causaban más problemas que soluciones, ya sea con otros zorros o con algunas chicas de aldeas vecinas que le habían rechazado, siempre igual, desde su infancia- sonrió- Buscó chicas fuera de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, por Megumi, porque no quería que ella supiera, ahora todo tenía tanto sentido. Era como había oído una vez susurrar a Inuyasha al Goshinboku, cuando fingía que era Kagome o creía que a través de él podía comunicarse con ella. El destino.

-¿Ese no es Shippo y Megumi?- preguntó la ex exterminadora a su esposo.

-Eso creo- comentó el monje poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus cejas, como si eso le ayudara a ver mejor en la oscuridad de la noche.

El monje sonrió cuando los reconoció, había estado preocupado por el Kitsune luego de su reacción. Si había alguien que podía calmarlo esa era su hija. Buda le había brindado a Megumi una sabiduría propia de una anciana, y una calidez y energía propia de los años que tenía. Sus hijos eran maravillosos. Se volteó y vio a Sango mirarlos con preocupación, pero no le dio importancia.

Luego de que se habían retirado de la cabaña, él y su esposa habían conversado toda la situación que había ocurrido, sobre los muchachos que habían llegado. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no se fijaron mucho en el chico que acompañaba a la muchacha, incluso cuestionaron si era verdad todo lo que les habían contado. Había muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Su mujer no pudo evitar llorar otra vez durante algunas horas mientras conversaban, pero una vez comprendido que eso sólo impediría el descanso de la señorita Kagome, se calmó lentamente. Ahora sólo paseaban para relajar las tensiones que la noticia provocó en ellos. Intentando pensar en otras cosas, miró a Sango con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza

- No sabes cuánto amo a nuestra familia mi querida Sango- la mujer le miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió con calidez- no sabes cuánto te amo a ti Sanguito-

La ex exterminadora tuvo ganas de carcajearse, adoraba cuando Miroku la llamaba de esa forma, pero tenía algo mejor en mente. Lo beso en los labios con suavidad y susurró sobre estos que ocultara su presencia. Al comienzo el monje no había comprendido del todo, pero luego del guiño de Sango muchas imágenes poco decentes pasaron por su cabeza y una sonrisa pervertida se posó en sus labios. En un segundo ocultó las presencias de ambos. Pero todas las ideas que tenía se desvanecieron cuando ella los ocultó cerca de donde Shippo y Megumi estaban.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿he? – Su esposo la miró travieso y las imágenes de una joven Kagome y un testarudo Inuyasha discutiendo, reconciliándose, molestándose y conversando con tranquilidad llegaron a la mente de ambos, con ellos escuchando siempre detrás de un arbusto o árbol frondoso. Se sonrieron con calidez y se dispusieron a sentirse casi 20 años más jóvenes, al menos por unos minutos.

* * *

Nota de la autora: definitivamente estos personajes se salieron de control. Este capitulo no iba a ser tan largo, ni tampoco iba ahondar tanto en los sentimientos de Shippo y Megumi. Pero en un instante me vi escribiendo sin parar y me dije ¿por qué no?... bueno aquí lo tienen..

Espero les guste ¡saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5 El comienzo

_- Dicen que en este lago murieron dos amantes- Las orejas sobre su cabeza se movieron alertas, el comentario la sacó de sus acciones. Levantó el rostro y observó al joven yokai sentado a su lado. Parecía pensativo, su mirada estaba clavada en el lago frente a ellos y ella misma dirigió sus ojos al agua, entonces arrugó el ceño molesta. _

_- En todas partes alguien ha muerto. – contestó segura y tomó su cabello plateado en una coleta alta. _

_ El chico sonrió, miró de reojo a la muchacha y observó que volvía a sus labores, tallando con fuerza su espada, cuidando que su cabello brillante y plateado no cayese sobre sus brazos. Aun cuando parecía ignorarle, sabía que no lo hacía. Una de sus pequeñas orejas peludas de perro en su cabeza estaba girada hacia él. _

_- Pero ellos se amaban- agregó él, volviendo su vista al lago._

_- Tonterías- escupió la chica sin pensarlo dos veces- Todas esas cosas no son más que cuentos. _

_- Cuentos muy ciertos- el chico sonrió- dicen que ella murió primero, que él no pudo resistirlo y se hundió con ella en el lago, para que sus almas permanecieran juntas…_

_- Y fueran roídos por los peces hasta desaparecer - agregó ella- ¡que romántico!- ironía, la única forma de conversación que sabía- estupideces… _

_El joven yokai a su lado la miró serio, junto sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo y puso sus brazos sobre ellas apoyando su mentón, mirando de nuevo al lago. _

_- Estupideces que haría por ti sin dudarlo. _

_La chica se detuvo y apretó el mango de su espada, sintiendo el rosar de sus garras en la palma de su mano. Percibió con suavidad el brillo del sol sobre su cabeza y observó el lago de nuevo. Silencio. Se levantó con rapidez y se giró para encarar al muchacho, pero él ya no estaba. Volvió su cuerpo hacia el lago pero en la oscuridad de la noche ya no había un lago, solo árboles, bosque. Tenía un mal presentimiento y olió el ambiente. Nada. No podía oler nada. En sus manos las garras ya no estaban y levantó su mirada al cielo para comprobar que había luna nueva. Susurró el nombre del muchacho al viento, pero no hubo respuesta. Se giró de nuevo alerta para encontrarlo y lo vio. Su corazón se detuvo y el pánico apareció. _

_Él estaba ahí, arrodillado, con una enorme lanza hecha de carne, ramas y un miasma putrefacto y poderoso perforándole el pecho, escupiendo sangre y enterrando sus manos en la tierra. Gritó su nombre con desesperación y purificó el arma que le atravesaba desvaneciéndola. Vio como él movía sus labios, intentando decirle algo, y ella quiso decirle también, pero no pudo. Nunca podía. Y por primera vez en siete años no se contuvo. Las lágrimas surcaron caminos de dolor en su rostro. Le llamó con desesperación y limpió la sangre de su labio inferior, mientras él parecía decir algo en el silencio, algo que no llegó a decir jamás, algo que nunca se escuchó, pues el cuerpo del muchacho yokai se desplomó sobre ella. _

_Gritó, gritó su nombre tan fuerte que sintió su garganta contraerse junto con todo su ser y su alma. Pero solo había silencio. Silencio de nuevo. _

La fogata frente a ella estaba desvanecida. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Tocó su rostro con su mano derecha y sintió la humedad de sus mejillas, la rabia la invadió. Limpió con fuerza sus ojos, había soñado de nuevo. Por eso su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y su pecho dolía en demasía.

"_pensé que ya no tenías pesadillas"_, las voces ahogadas de los espíritus, sin sonido, ni existencia. Sintió a lo lejos la calidez reconfortante de las palpitaciones a través de los árboles. Aquí, en el bosque: El Goshinboku.

"_tonterías, ya está amaneciendo. No olvides lo que viniste a buscar niña". _Sonrió, el susurro firme e indiferente del viento, no se dejó esperar.

Levantó la vista y miró con desprecio al chico frente a ella, ¿Qué nombre le había dado? … a sí Hiroki y el de ella era Mitsuki. Sus nombres aún mantenían con orgullo las características de la casa a la que pertenecían. Se levantó con rapidez y arregló las armas que traía. Su katana la colocó en su cinto amarillo. Las cimitarras sin filo detrás de su espalda. Y amarró las cintas de su bolso de ratas de fuego encima de sus pechos, mientras acomodaba el carcaj en su espalda y tomaba con fuerza su arco tallado. Levantó una rama y se la lanzó al chico frente a ella.

- Está por amanecer, estaré esperándote, "Hiroki"-

El muchacho se removió incomodo, casi nunca había dormido a la intemperie, menos sin una carpa o un saco de dormir. Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado. ¿Hiroki? A sí, cierto. Ese era el nombre que ella le había dado. Suspiró. Era mejor así, si se enteraban de su verdadero nombre habría demasiadas preguntas, que estaba seguro, ella no estaría dispuesta a responder.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con rapidez girándose hacia el camino que ella dejaba entre los árboles.

- Mitsuki- el gritó fue frío y serio. Habría un largo camino que recorrer.

Mitsuki caminó segura entre los árboles y se detuvo. La presencia de "él" estaba cerca, seguramente en el pozo. Sonrió y volvió a andar.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron atentas, tras de él, la chica que le había anunciado la muerte de Kagome estaba mirándole. Fue solo un segundo de quietud, pues ella siguió avanzando. Silencio. El frío de la briza sopló entre ambos y el hanyo vio el cabello sujeto a la coleta de la muchacha mecerse delante de él.

- ¿Estabas con ella? - su voz sonó ida, dolida. "destrozada según Mitsuki". Eso era bueno, aunque aún se sentía segura y había algo más, rabia quizá.

La muchacha se detuvo.

- Sí… sólo yo estuve a su lado.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y su mandíbula se tensó, escondió su vista tras su flequillo. El dolor era aún más fuerte que cuando Kikyo le disparó o cuando ella misma murió en sus brazos. Se había sentido impotente aquella vez. La primera mujer que quiso, que de cierta forma amó. Él no había sido capaz de protegerla. Kikyo había perdido su vida, qué derecho tenía él de seguir con la suya, si desde el principio fue su culpa que Naraku quisiera matarla. Miroku le había dicho que no era cierto. Que aunque los deseos de Onigumo estaban aún en el cuerpo de Naraku en aquel momento, los demonios que lo conformaron odiaban a Kikyo, y eso fue más que suficiente. Pero él no había podido ser capaz de dejar sentirse culpable y desesperado. Él quería que esa Kikyo llena de sufrimiento pudiera ser feliz, aun cuando kaede le había repetido muchas veces que esa mujer no era Kikyo, que solo era un retaso de lo que su hermana había sido en vida. Pero él no podía verlo así. Para él no pasaron cincuenta años, él dormía, para él fueron, literalmente, un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde el momento que Kikyo lo selló, hasta que Kagome lo liberó. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza- "Kagome"- Ella lo había liberado del Goshinboku, de la culpa, de la soledad, de su deseo idiota de ser un yokai completo para ser aceptado, del miedo y el dolor. Y él, él sólo le había pagado con sufrimiento, aun cuando le había jurado protección en la tumba de su padre, estuvo dispuesto a dejarla para proteger a Kikyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella quiso seguir a su lado? ¿Por qué siempre le demostró que lo amaba? Él no se la merecía, él no merecía nada. Todo lo que tocaba se destruía, ahora sabía porque ser un hanyo era una maldición. Quiso negárselo todo este tiempo, las palabras de Kagome retumbaron en su cabeza todos estos años y él las creyó, por ella, por Miroku, Sango y Shippo, por él. Para mantenerla cerca. Pero ahora ¿importaba ya?

- ¿Fue feliz?- al menos esa satisfacción quería, saber que ella pudo ser feliz al otro lado del pozo.

Las palabras del hanyo la congelaron. ¿Qué si Kagome fue feliz? Se relajó, el hibrido podría oler su nerviosismo o lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en este momento.

- ¿Quién sabe?- respondió certera- con Kagome- sama nunca nada es seguro.

- Pero al menos…

- ¿Importa ya?- encaró la muchacha serena, como si careciera de emoción alguna- o es que ¿acaso pretendes que la culpa sea menos abismal?

Inuyasha se paralizó. Las palabras de la chica eran certeras. Su voz y actitud, la forma en que lo encaraba y lo miraba le recordó a él: Sesshomaru. Vio como la chica le daba la espalda y ella prosiguió

- ¿No le juraste protección medio demonio? ¿es por eso que preguntas estas estupideces? Óyeme bien híbrido, la respuesta no va a liberarte de no haber podido cumplir con tu juramento. O no recuerdas lo que dije ayer… "Inuyasha", por algo ella te llamó ¿no crees?. Ahora, lo que hagas o no, no me interesa. Pero al menos deberías intentar recuperar su cadáver, es lo mínimo que le debes a Kagome-sama después de todo lo que ella vivió en esta época. Porque fue por eso, que los problemas la persiguieron del otro lado, desde que pisó su propio mundo.

El ruido de las aves al amanecer era lo único que se oía entre ambos, la confusión y el odio se habían dejado ver explícitamente. Inuyasha se sentía más miserable si eso pudiera ser posible y la chica lo odiaba aún más. Recordarle su condición, que ella no sabía nada de Kagome le había herido. Y sin más que decir en medio del prado del pozo, ella retomó su camino hacia la aldea. Esperaba que nadie más viniera, de esa forma podría torturar al híbrido más fácilmente.

A las afueras de la aldea Miroku se golpeaba con el puño su hombro derecho. Lo habían discutido durante muchas horas, Sango no estaba de acuerdo con que Kazuki fuera con ellos, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder. La muchacha tenía el carácter de su madre, ella iba o iba. Encerrada en la aldea durante tanto tiempo, alejada del mundo. Nop, definitivamente ella se iba. Con permiso o sin él.

Miroku había estado tratando de calmar las aguas en su casa de forma torpe, como de costumbre. La solución que Kazuki había dado los dejó tranquilos durante unos momentos. Mas cuando Sango comenzó a analizar la situación, todo empeoró. Pero su hija era muy testaruda, mucho más que Sango. Al final frente a él estaba su esposa con hiraikotsu tras su espalda. Es cierto lo que Sango había dicho, ella no dejó de luchar del todo estos últimos años. Pero Inuyasha también tenía razón, eran sus hijas y su pequeño Kazuo quiénes ahora salían a las otras aldeas, cuando él no estaba.

Kazuki estaba también frente a él, con una sonrisa seria en el rostro. Pero el monje estaba seguro que detrás de esa fachada de paz, su hija gritaba de felicidad por el triunfo obtenido.

- Buenos días Shippo- saludó pícaro el monje cuando lo vio acercarse, cambiando su semblante resignado, luego de un suspiro. No es que hubiese escuchado gran cosa entre Shippo y Megumi, pero conocía los sentimientos de su hija perfectamente desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera. Sango rio bajito y lo saludo de igual forma.

- ¿Qué mosca les pico? - preguntó luego de echar un vistazo a los dos adultos frente a él- ¿me perdí de algo?

- No lo creo joven Shippo, pero tal vez nosotros sí- aseguró el monje con una sonrisa y su actitud típica de sabelotodo.

- No le hagas caso Shippo. Miroku no durmió bien a noche… ¿cierto Miroku?- la ahora nuevamente exterminadora golpeó con el codo a su esposo disimuladamente.

- Eee. Si, por supuesto Sanguito- y tosió falsamente- creo que me enfermaré. Cof cof.

Kazuki rodó los ojos y Shippo los miró suspicaz. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a estos? ¡Qué ba!, estaban locos, él lo sabía. Para qué darle vuelta al asunto y olvidó por completo comentarles la presencia que había sentido la noche anterior en el bosque.

Shippo ladeó la cabeza tenso, sus tres acompañantes también lo hicieron. Hiroki se detuvo incomodo. Rayos, ¿no dijo ella que iba a estar esperándole? Mentirosa. Caminó aparentemente tranquilo, pero el Kitsune olió su nerviosismo de inmediato.

- Inuyasha- la voz de Shippo fue segura y fuerte. Hiroki se paralizó. ¿Qué había dicho el zorro?- baja de una vez tonto, o ¿vas a quedarte allá arriba?

Hiroki suspiró, mierda, casi… casi.

- ¡Fhe! Lo que haga o no, no te incumbe enano- respondió Inuyasha saltando frente a ellos. Con su ceño fruncido y sus manos dentro de su haori.

- Ya no soy un enano- le recordó Shippo fingiendo enfado

- Sí, sí, lo que sea… enano.

- Perro tonto- masculló el Kitsune. Inuyasha frunció más el ceño y levantó su brazo con rapidez para golpear al chico.

- Demasiada gente- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se voltearon. Mitsuki les miró seria e inmutable. Sonrió. - Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?- ironía. Echó una mirada veloz a sus acompañantes.

El gruñido de Shippo fue audible para todos. Inuyasha y Sango fruncieron el ceño y el monje simplemente suspiro cansado. Este sería un largo y tortuoso viaje, pensó el bonzo.

- Como sea… - la muchacha se encogió de hombros.

- ¿por dónde vamos? – preguntó Kazuki ansiosa. Moviendo levemente la especie de oz que traía como arma. Regalo de Kohaku en su última visita. Hecha por el anciano Totosai.

- Creo que lo primero que debemos saber son los nombres de nuestros compañeros de viaje, ¿no lo cree señorita …?- el monje sonrió conciliador . Realmente deseaba saber más de esos chicos frente a él. Ambos de cabellos negros y tez blanca. Aunque el color del chico era mucho más oscuro, negro por completo. Su pelo amarrado en una trenza que le caía hasta más abajo de la cintura. Contrastaba con el traje blanco con extraños bordados azules y amarillos. "Que extraño, el traje se le hacía familiar, donde lo había visto antes …"

Hiroki miró a Mitsuki con nerviosismo. No es que ella le hubiese prohibido hablar o algo así, pero la presencia de la muchacha atemorizaba.

Mitsuki como de costumbre lo ignoró. Qué esperaba ese tonto, que ella lo presentara. Hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante y este supo que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Después de un silencio incómodo y varias miradas acusadoras Hiroki habló.

- Hiroki, mi nombre es Hiroki y ella es Mitsuki. Mucho gusto. – El muchacho se inclinó respetuoso, su voz resonó con fuerza. Estaba nervioso, pero no lo representaba, al menos eso pensó Shippo.

Inuyasha miró a la chica "maldita altanera". La muchacha no se inclinó como su compañero. Al contrario. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Mucho gusto Hiroki- kun, Mitsuki- san. – el monje se inclinó en señal de respeto, Sango y su hija hicieron lo mismo. EL chico era agradable, al menos sería más fácil extraerle información a él. Inuyasha lanzó su típico "Fhe" y Shippo alzo su barbilla en un signo de saludo. Él no era así, el joven Kitsune seguía siendo afectivo y alegre, pero esos chicos no le agradaban. En realidad esa niña, Mitsuki, no le agradaba para nada y él nunca fue muy dado a ocultar sus sentimientos.- Supongo que es innecesario presentarnos, ustedes nos reconocieron al instante, creo que es debido a Kagome- sama- el monje sonrió, pero solo el muchacho, Hiroki, movió su cabeza asistiendo. Ninguno pudo evitar su sorpresa, ¿Kagome les había hablado a esos chicos sobre ellos? De cierta forma se sintieron felices, ella nunca los había olvidado. – si me disculpan, mi adorable hija tiene razón… - Miroku apuntó a Kazuki y esta quiso fusilarlo a través de su mirada- por dónde debemos buscar a la seño….

- ¡CHICOOOOOOSSSS!- La voz estruendosa de alguien interrumpió las palabras del monje y antes de que cualquier pudiera voltear el rostro para verificar de quien se trataba, una figura esbelta y plateada cayó de pie en medio de ellos.

La muchacha recién llegada pestañeó un par de veces confundida, vestía un chihaya bastante extraña según los chicos del Sengoku. Su camisa blanca, por fuera, se notaba no era de un material ordinario. Miroku pensó que incluso podría tratarse del mismo material de la ropa de Hiroki. Sus largas mangas, demostraban que el modelo en que se basó su ropa había sido sacado de un antiguo traje de sacerdotisa. Blanco por fuera y rojo por dentro. El material de las ratas de fuego definitivamente también estaba en él. Como en las ropas de la chica que se hacía llamar Mitsuki. No traía kosode, ni era un kimono, estaba unido a una especie de tela alrededor de sus piernas, muy parecido a lo que Kagome traía pero sin pliegues, según la inspección que hizo Sango. Su falda era lisa y blanca, pero con bordados iguales a los que Hiroki traía, partida a los lados, por donde se dejaba ver una especie de traje parecido a la tela ajustada que los exterminadores usaban pero solo le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del muslo. Y un cinto u obi muy extraño de color rojo. Y en medio de este una tira delgada como un hilo anaranjado la rodeaba. Su espada tampoco pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Después de su seudo espectacular entrada caída del cielo, la chica pareció quedarse en Shock

- Oh kami- sama …. No… ¡ NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! – chilló. Saltó como una niña pequeña haciendo que su cabellera larga y plateada, amarradas ligeramente a dos medias coletas, se agitara con el movimiento, sus manos suspendidas en el aire moviéndolas de forma frenética encontraron con rapidez los hombros de Hiroki- Cuando pusiste en la nota que vendrías al Sengoku jidai, no mencionaste nada de esto… Santo cielo, no puedo, ¡no puedo creerlo!- y chilló de nuevo abrazando al muchacho.

Mitsuki apretó sus puños, esa niña, lo que menos quería era que esa estúpida niña viniera. La inspeccionó veloz fijando su vista en la espada y sintió la rabia consumirla.

- Hiroki….- la voz de Mitsuki heló la piel del muchacho y sintió como un escalofrío horrible le recorrió el cuerpo

- ¿Hiroki? – preguntó sin comprender la muchacha recién llegada.

- S…¿si? – preguntó finalmente Hiroki. Vio como la chica que lo abrazaba lo miraba confundida y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó la voz sería y fría de "ella".

- Cállate Natsuki- la muchacha de cabellos plateados se volteó y quedó en shock. Jamás la había visto o cruzado palabra con "ella", y lo primero que le decía era que se callara. Sonrió nerviosamente y se separó del chico a quién había abrazado con tanta efusividad. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y fijó sus ojos dorados en los azules de "ella". Se mordió el labio nerviosa y se sintió inspeccionada, ella misma no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Había oído de lo hermosa que era la Hime-sama, pero nada se comparaba a lo linda que realmente era en realidad, tenía que decir que el rojo le quedaba muy bien. Sintió como su inquietud aumentaba, estaba frente a "ella", la gran protegida de él, "Seshomaru". Y comenzó a incomodarse respeto a ese asunto. Pero decidió sacarlo de su mente. La última vez que le había visto, este le dijo que ahora era un "Guardián" y su deber era proteger a la Hime-sama, heredera de las Tierras de él; Lord Sesshomaru. Sólo sabía que debía obedecerla. - llévatela de aquí y explícale la situación. Cuando haya entendido tráela de vuelta.

Hiroki tomó del brazo a la muchacha y la tiró avanzando hacia un costado. Alejándose del lugar.

Mitsuki los vio alejarse y los celos la corroyeron, se volteó, se sentía estúpida. Y entonces la figura de un muchacho de ojos violetas, sentado con la vista fija en un hermoso lago apareció frente a ella. Giró su rostro intentando mitigarlo todo y recordó porque sentía esos celos. Ella, ella debía tener esa complicidad con "Hiroki", ella debía de haber estado a su lado desde niños. Pero no, era esa niña Natsuki. Esa, esa … le había quitado su lugar en el templo, con Hiroki, con … "kagome".

"_Estas volviéndote débil, niña"_ sintió la brisa del viento juguetona. Recordándole sus propios sentimientos. Y cerró los ojos ignorándole.

- Señorita Mitsuki… - Miroku no sabía cómo empezar a preguntar y cuando por fin ideo una forma pacífica, la voz de la muchacha lo sorprendió.

- Natsuki, ese es su nombre. Al igual que nosotros, es otra de las discípulas de Kagome- Sama.

Y todo se volvió silencioso. La voz del monje la había distraído de sus pensamientos y se lo agradeció en silencio.

Una híbrida, Inuyasha lo había notado, a decir verdad él pensó que todo el mundo había notado la naturaleza de esa chica que cayó frente a ellos. Olían a Kagome, al menos los dos que se fueron olían fuertemente a ella, como si su aroma se hubiese pegado a ellos por el pasar de los años. A diferencia de la chica de enfrente. Ella olía distinto. Frunció el ceño. No podía identificar bien su aroma.

- Debemos ir al norte, la esencia de kagome-sama se pierde en esa dirección- Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ¿esencia decía?

- ¿cómo es que puede sentir algo así, señorita Mitsuki?- preguntó el monje antes de que cualquiera comenzara una lucha de repuestas.

- Practica- y eso fue todo. La respuesta de la chica hizo suspirar al monje pero supo que no conseguiría nada más y caminó tras ella.

- ¿práctica? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? No se huele nada en el ambiente además…

- Avancemos, Hiroki y Natsuki nos alcanzarán- La chica caminó segura hacia el norte y agregó- No creo que entiendas lo complejo que es el trabajo de una sacerdotisa híbrido, y yo no tengo ánimos para darte clases.

El híbrido apretó sus puños, estaba tan desacostumbrado a que le llamaran así tan abiertamente. Hace tanto tiempo que ya no escuchaba ese tipo de cosas. Gruñó y cuando estuvo a punto de encarar a la chica Sango lo interrumpió.

- Inuyasha- todos se giraron hacia la exterminadora- su nombre es Inuyasha y lo sabes. Llámalo por su nombre.

El ambiente estaba tenso y ni siquiera habían salido de los alrededores. Miroku estaba intentando vislumbrar quién mataría a quién primero. Pero vio que Mitsuki todo lo ignoró.

- ¿Porque se fueron tus compañeros? Hay algo que nos estas ocultando – la voz de Kazuki fue segura, pero no amenazante.

Pero ella no respondió. Sólo siguió su camino.

- Estoy harto- dijo Inuyasha saltando frente a ella- escúchame niña, vamos a viajar juntos más vale que dejes de comportarte como una tonta o si no..

- O si no qué sangre sucia …- el silencio reinó y todos asimilaron el comentario de Mitsuki: "sangre sucia". Nunca habían oído algo como eso.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Inuyasha conteniendo la ira y crispando los dedos de sus manos, amenazándola de forma inconsciente.

- Lo que escuchaste hanyo. – respondió seria- O es que acaso esas horribles orejas de monstruo no te dejan oír con claridad- ¡ding! La chica había ganado

- ¡Ya es suficiente!- Sango estalló-no se quién rayos eres, pero definitivamente no pudiste haber sido discípula de Kagome. Ella jamás habría tratado así a nadie y tú no tienes derecho a tratar así a Inuyasha. ¿No es acaso la chica que llegó tu compañera también? Una hanyo…

La chica se volteó, miró a la exterminadora sin emoción alguna, y luego a Inuyasha de nuevo. Sonrió y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kazuki ante ese gesto.

- Lo que menos me interesa es armar relaciones con ustedes. Escúchenme porque solo lo diré una vez, estoy aquí por Kagome-sama. Ustedes son sólo un medio para llegar a ella. No me interesa su seguridad o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ustedes. Si mueren o no en el camino no será mi problema y la verdad no me interesa. No son mis compañeros ni amigos. Pero una cosa si deben tener claro, estoy a cargo. Porque soy la única que puede encontrar a Kagome-sama.

Mitsuki siguió su camino estoica y fría, con su andar seguro y elegante. Como siempre, se abrió paso entre las interrogaciones y las estúpidas emociones humanas. Sus palabras congelaron al grupo. Ella tenía razón, era la única que podía hacerlos llegar a Kagome.

Inuyasha se tragó el orgullo, como no hacía en casi 18 o 19 años. No había otra forma.

Shippo gruñó, definitivamente odiaba a esa chica. Humillando a Inuyasha, "humana tonta". Sango tenía razón, quién se creía ella. Kagome nunca habría dicho algo como eso. Esto era estúpido, por qué Kagome habría aceptado a esta chica bajo su cuidado, no tenía sentido. La verdad nada de esto lo tenía. Lo único que agradecía de todo este viaje, eran dos cosas, Kikyo no había venido y pronto podría ver a Kagome, o al menos parte de ella. El corazón se le contrajo y dejó que el dolor lo invadiera. Sólo Inuyasha podría olerlo, pero no importaba. Dolía. Por un instante durante la noche había podido mitigar el dolor mientras ocurría lo de Megumi. Se sonrojó un poco, pero cuando ella se había ido, había vuelto a pensar en su madre sustituta y en lo miserable que seguro se sentía Inuyasha y como ahora solo había podido dar paso a la tristeza y al dolor.

A media hora de caminata incomoda, Hiroki y Natsuki aparecieron entre los árboles. La chica recién llegada parecía fuera de lugar ahora, al verlos lanzó un suspiro de resignación y luego de hacer una reverencia al grupo que iba detrás de "Mitsuki" y sonreír un poco avergonzada caminó junto a Hiroki detrás de su Hime-sama. La observó con disimulo mientras avanzaban. Caminaba igual que él, se movía con elegancia y de forma altanera, como si el mundo le perteneciera sólo a ella. Sus movimientos eran suaves y pausados, y estaba segura que cuando viera su rostro, sería inexpresivo o irónico, pero lleno de esa seguridad que el "gran" Lord Sesshomaru también poseía. Apretó sus puños dentro de las mangas y se mordió el labio. No había motivo para pensar en eso, o en "él", al menos no por ahora.

Natsuki oía como la exterminadora mayor, seguramente la gran Sango, conversaba sobre el viaje con el que se supone debería ser el Monje Miroku. Aguantó una risilla _"el monje pervertido"_, por un instante vio a Kagome-okasama sonriendo, contándoles las grandiosas aventuras de su estadía en el Sengoku. Siempre había soñado con conocerles, pero Kagome-okasama había prohibido el paso a la época antigua. Nunca supo exactamente por qué. Pero había cosas de la sacerdotisa de la estrella que era mejor no desenterrar.

Su mayor heroína siempre había sido Sango la exterminadora de demonios, soñaba cada noche con conocerla. Que le enseñara a luchar y tener el mismo temple y valor que ella. De niña le pedía a Kagome-okasama que le contará cosas sobre ella y cuando le mostró el dibujo de la exterminadora donde aparecía en posición de batalla con Hiraikotsu y Kirara, la gata de fuego, creyó que moriría de la emoción. No sabía cómo estaba conteniéndose de gritar y lanzarse sobre ella e inundarla de sus más locas preguntas. Pero Hiroki había sido claro, mejor dicho Mitsuki había sido clara.

Se preguntaba, al igual que él, ¿por qué? Hiroki le contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasó en la cabaña y las cosas que habían sucedido mientras ella estuvo fuera. Miró de reojo a Hiroki y olió su temor. Mitsuki le había dicho que no le dijera a ella a donde irían y él lo había hecho, en su carta mencionaba lo del Sengoku y también lo de no ir. Pero ella no había obedecido, como siempre. Hiroki también le comentó el shock que había sentido cuando vio a Inuyasha y lo mal que lo había pasado mientras pensaba en el medio demonio durante la noche. Él también tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas. Especialmente sobre Inuyasha y eso lo tenía incomodo, confundido y resignado de cierta forma. Hiroki jamás podría encararlo, no ahora, no después de la muerte de Kagome-okasama.

Natsuki fijó su vista en el frente, el camino era interminable e incierto, apretó la nueva espada que llevaba y se sintió segura. Su padre- arrugó el ceño- su padre le había dado una herencia al fin. Miró a la Hime-sama y sintió celos de su fuerza. Ella había pasado por encima de las leyes de su raza y había mandado a hacer su propia arma, sin contar que había hecho ella misma esas dos cimitarras detrás de su espalda. Todo el mundo la juzgaba por eso, a pesar de ser la Hime-sama. Pero a Mitsuki no le importaba nada. A Mitsuki, nadie la controlaba, nadie.

"_Estoy aquí"-_ Mitsuki sintió la voz en su interior, a través de la yerba y el bosque, cerca de ellos el Goshinboku le advertía de su presencia- _"Todos lo estamos"-._ Sí, todos estaban cerca. Ella los veía a todos, los oía a todos, desde siempre.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, ya estamos en el quinto capítulo. Las cosas aún no están muy claras, pero pronto comenzarán a desenredarse ;)

Nunca había escrito algo con tantas páginas, espero les esté gustando mi historia.

Espero sus opiniones... jeje


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Bien, antes de que comiencen a leer quería agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia. Ha estado un poco confusa, pero todo está tomando sentido de a poquito. Muchas gracias de nuevo ;)_

_Y bueno, una recomendación: Cuando escribí este capítulo lo hice escuchando "My immortal" de Evanescence…. Me gustaría, en serio me gustaría que lo leyeran escuchando esta canción. De verdad, no se arrepentirán. _

_:3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6: Sueños de media noche

_**Inu… yasha…**_

_**Inuyasha…**_

_El susurro era placentero. Más allá de sus propias percepciones lo sentía. La voz dulce que le llamaba. _

_Abrió sus ojos con pereza e intentó enfocar su mirada en algo específico. Vio las aves y el cielo, inmenso y brillante entre los arboles…_

_**Inuyasha… **_

_Se reincorporó y se encontró en medio del bosque, ¿cómo demonios había llegado allí? Seguro se había dormido un instante. Buscó a Tessaiga a su lado y no la halló. Se levantó con rapidez mirando a todas partes con preocupación, pero su espada no estaba, gruñó. Maldito el que se atrevió a tomarla porque iba a conocer su furia. Sonrió malicioso y crispó sus garras delante de él. Saltó entre los árboles oliendo el ambiente, intentando encontrar quién se había llevado a colmillo de acero. No podía estar tan lejos. _

_Entre los arboles vislumbró algo brillante y saltó a la tierra olvidándose por completo de su espada perdida. _

_**Inuyasha… **_

_Caminó atento a las reacciones del viento, la yerba y las criaturas cerca de él. Podía sentir el susurro leve de una voz, pero no oía con claridad lo que decía. El silencio de su entornó lo puso tenso y por primera vez se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacia el pozo. Se abrió paso con rapidez y contuvo el aliento. Ahí, sentada en el borde del pozo estaba ella…Kagome. _

_La muchacha levantó y ladeó el rostro hacia Inuyasha, pero volvió rápidamente a fijar su mirada al suelo._

_El hibrido la vio pasmado. Imposible, ella… ella estaba muerta_.

_**- Mientras no estuve aquí, pensé en ti…. También pensé en Kikyo …. y en mí. **_

_Las palabras de Kagome rompieron el silencio sepulcral del ambiente. Lo que dijo, todo, lo remontó al pasado, a una escena similar. Un momento en el que pensó abandonarla para poder proteger a Kikyo. Observó a Kagome mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero una especie de campo de energía lo detuvo. El choque de su yoki y la energía espiritual de Kagome colapsaron, enviando descargas eléctricas al medio demonio. _

_Inuyasha levantó el rostro, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verla con claridad. Kagome había cambiado, no era ya más una niña, pero tampoco tenía la edad de Sango. ¿Qué demonios?, Kagome se veía como si por su cuerpo no hubiesen pasado más de cinco o seis años_.

_**- ¿Kagome…?- **__Su voz sonó perdida y confundida. Pero ella no estaba mirándolo, seguramente ni siquiera notaba lo que le sucedía al hanyo. Su mirada seguía perdida en la yerba y su cuerpo reposaba aún sentado en el pozo. _

_**- No lo digas…. Inu.. yasha… yo… Al descubrir cuáles eran tus sentimientos, al descubrir la decisión que tomaste, pensé…. pensé que ya no podía permanecer aquí. Que ya no era necesario que volviera. **_

_**- Pero qué… **_

_**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Inuyasha**__?- Kagome se levantó despacio, siempre mirándolo. Caminó hacia él con lentitud, como si el tiempo ya no importara. Perdiendo su vista en el dorado de los ojos del hanyo__**- Por qué… creí en ti, en las palabras que dijiste esa noche. En lo que sucedió en la perla y en mi habitación cuando juraste protegerme. Entonces, por qué… **_

_El rosto de Kagome mostraba su decepción, pero sus ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas, como si ya no hubiesen más que derramar. No estaba enfadada, sino todo lo contrario. Su voz era suave y triste, e Inuyasha supo que había sido ella la que lo había llamado allá en el bosque._

_El viento sopló despacio, como aquella vez. _

_**- ¿Rompiste tu promesa, Inuyasha? – **__Kagome sonrió con tristeza, pero su vista no se quitó de la mirada del híbrido. _

_**- No, Kagome, no fue así, yo sólo… si … si tu- **__Inuyasha intentó acercarse, pero el campo de energía lo repelía. _

_**- Ya no puedes venir por mí…. Ya no puedes alcanzarme como antes- **__la mano de Kagome tocó el campo, como si intentará pasarlo, pero tampoco pudo atravesarlo__**- Creí en ti… desee tanto poder verte una vez más… Inuyasha… Pero ya no puedo dejarte pasar**__…- la respiración de ambos se acompasó, Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Kagome, tan tristes, fundidos en la desolación, perdidos en la oscuridad de su propia alma__**- Espero que tu decisión te haya hecho feliz, que durante estos años…- **__Kagome se detuvo y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas ya más, bajó su cabeza mordiéndose el labio y cuando el sollozó no pudo ser ocultado, sostuvo su rostro con las manos. _

_**- Kagome – **__Inuyasha sintió el choque eléctrico una vez más__** – ¡maldita sea! – **__dijo mientras otra descarga lo golpeaba__**- ¡Kagome!- **__y esta vez su voz sonó desesperada._

_**- Creí en ti, pero supongo, que no debí hacerlo… **_

_**- No, yo nunca te mentí, escúchame…**_

_**- Tessaiga….- **__Kagome miró a Inuyasha y el híbrido recordó que no tenía su espada__**- te libero de tu promesa… - **__le sonrió al hanyo con ternura infinita, mientras derramaba las ultimas lágrimas que quedaban__** -ya no hay … nadie a quién proteger- **__susurró al viento con lentitud, sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a ella. _

_**- ¿Kagome?... **_

_La espada apareció entre ambos, cruzando la línea del campo y cayó junto a los pies del híbrido. La vista se le desvió por un instante hacia Tessaiga y escuchó una risita infantil frente a él. Kagome reía. Levantó su mirada hacia ella, pero su rostro era amargo, al igual que su sonrisa, esa era ahora Kagome. Apretó sus puños: "maldita sea". _

_**- Inuyasha…. Sólo voy a preguntarte algo…. – **__Dijo Kagome mientras se volteada, sus pisadas lentas fueron seguidas por la mirada dorada del medio demonio. Kagome caminó hacia el pozo, colocó sus manos en el borde apretando sus dedos en la madera y sonrió, como si esa sonrisa fuera la representación misma de su alma, rota, ida, desgajada por completo y unida a trozos por el tiempo__** - ¿alguna vez ….realmente….. permanecí a tu lado? **_

_La respiración del medio demonio se detuvo, por un instante creyó que Kagome le pediría permanecer a su lado, como la última vez, o incluso creyó que le pediría a él ir con ella. Lo habría hecho sin dudar. Pero era idiota. Kagome nunca pediría algo así. _

_**- Supongo que fuiste tú…**__- continuó colocando una de sus rodillas en el pozo- __**quién nunca permaneció a mi lado…. **_

_**- ¡KAGOME, NOO!**__- pero la voz del medio demonio se perdió en el silencio de nuevo, ahora que el campo ya no estaba, Inuyasha corrió al pozo y se lanzó sin dudarlo, pero nada ocurría, él no cruzaría. – __**¡MALDICIOOON! NO FUE ASÍ,¿ME OYES?, NO FUE ASÍ…**_ _**¡MALDITA SEA, ESCUCHAME!... escúchame….**__ – su voz se apagó despacio y deseó volver atrás, y no cometer los mismos errores. Kagome lo sabía, siempre lo supo, por eso nunca volvió a él. Pero ella debería haber entendido. – __**no…-**__ no, Kagome no debería haber entendido nada. Era su culpa, suya y nada más. Apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó la tierra del pozo con desesperación. Quería liberarse, dejarlo marchar, el dolor, la culpa. Si él no se hubiera equivocado, entonces ella estaría con él y no hubiese muerto, porque ahora lo entendía, no era Kagome y lo era a la vez. Y gritó, un grito desesperado medio rugido, que desgarró su ser por dentro y todo se fue a negro. Ya no había vuelta, no había nada que hacer. Fue su culpa, él la apartó de su lado después de todo. _

El fuego aún crepitaba bajo el árbol, los humanos a los pies de este dormían con tranquilidad. Apretó a Tessaiga con fuerza e intentó ahogar un suspiro inútilmente. _"Kagome"._ Sintió la humedad de sus mejillas y la dejó. Ese sueño, ese sueño había sido real. Kagome había hablado con él. ¿Por qué ahora? Acaso porque él la buscaba. _"Supongo que fuiste tú… Quién nunca permaneció a mi lado"_ Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente como un eco. La voz de Kagome, de esa Kagome, su boca, su sonrisa, la tristeza arrolladora de su mirada, jamás podría olvidarla. Fue su culpa. Ese sueño. No era un sueño.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir Inuyasha?- la voz de Shippo sonó como un susurro. El yokai zorro también olía a dolor, durante estos días Shippo no olía a nada diferente.

Inuyasha limpió su rostro con las mangas de su haori, intentando borrar inútilmente el rastro frío de sus lágrimas. Shippo igual podía olerlas.

- Yo también sueño con ella… con… Kagome- Shippo calló de pronto. Tal vez estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso con Inuyasha. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo el hanyo permanecía despierto esta noche.

- Duérmete ya Shippo…

- Sueño con los días pasados, a veces no sé si estoy soñando o sólo imagino cosas que nunca pasaron despierto. A veces creo que olvidé el real color de sus ojos o de su cabello.

- Duerme…

- A veces…

- Maldición Shippo, duerme de una vez… - la voz de Inuyasha sonó más como una súplica que como una orden. Lo que Shippo decía estaba abriendo un hueco en su pecho y dolía, dolía con culpa, con rabia. Todo su pecho se apretaba y podía sentir el escalofrío de la ansiedad bajar por sus hombros hasta el centro, ahí donde el dolor ya no era posible mitigar.

El yokai zorro se rindió al fin, tal vez podría conversar luego con Miroku, cuando el amanecer llegara. Mientras tanto, ambos, él e Inuyasha, podrían volver a hundirse en el mar de sus recuerdos, de sus culpas. Como venían haciéndolo cada noche desde hace tres semanas. Los días habían pasado veloces desde que se fueron de la aldea siguiendo el rastro de Kagome. Habían recorrido gran parte del camino, pero aún no hallaban nada. Mitsuki parecía avanzar sin parar y todos le seguían como un sequito de esclavos. Apenas si habían conversado con los otros dos chicos que estaban junto a ella. Shippo lo notó de inmediato, estaban sometidos, sometidos a las miradas, gestos y palabras mudas de Mitsuki.

La respiración agitada de uno de sus acompañantes hizo que ambos hombres despiertos fijaran sus oídos sobrenaturales hacia el cuerpo dormido. No eran los únicos que despertaban por sus pesadillas cada noche.

Mitsuki abrió los ojos con fuerza, su respiración agitada y el agua acumulada en sus ojos le indicó que había estado soñando con él nuevamente. Con el muchacho del lago de ojos violeta. Con el muchacho atravesado con la lanza hecha de miasma. Contrajo sus puños y pegó las rodillas a su pecho. La misma pesadilla una y otra vez, ¿cuándo iba a acabarse esto? Tal vez era su forma de pagar las culpas. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad la muerte de él.

Otra imagen golpeó la mente de Mitsuki, sus ojos rojos como la sangre reflejados en los azules de Kagome, sus garras crispándose ante la mirada atónita de la sacerdotisa. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. No quería recordarlo, no quería, había venido por ella después de todo ¿no? Intentó respirar con tranquilidad pero no pudo calmarse. Eran demasiadas culpas, demasiada sangre derramada ya. Apretó más las rodillas hacia su pecho, pero el dolor se hacía más fuerte, el agujero en su pecho sangraba de nuevo, sangraba la vida que había robado a tantos hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Sangraba la vida de yokais, hanyos y humanos.

"Esta será mi última misión"- pensó Mitsuki para sí misma- "Después de esto, volveré a ti"- y miró hacia el cielo, hacia la luna menguante, hermosa y brillante sobre su cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta. Pero esta vez no sintió la voz del viento junto a su oído. O la calidez reconfortante del Goshinboku latiendo dentro de ella, susurrándole palabras de aliento y verdades ocultas. Esta noche la habían dejado sola con sus memorias. Sola hasta que de nuevo el amanecer llegara. Sola con sus pesadillas.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron entre los árboles y Mitsuki sintió el palpitar entre la yerba. El palpitar que el Goshinboku trasmitía hacia su cuerpo por las raíces de los árboles. Estaba llamándola- sonrió. Se levantó despacio mientras sacudía su ropa. Movió levemente a Hiroki con su arco.

- Vayan a la aldea que está al oeste de aquí, los alcanzaré al atardecer. Pasaremos la noche ahí.

Hiroki pestañó repetidas veces intentando procesar la información. Bostezó y la vio alejarse. Y Sintió esa distancia tangible como la distancia emocional que los separaba. Suspiró cansado de no poder si quiera a atreverse a hablar con ella. Ambos estaban unidos con un lazo irrompible y aun así, él ni siquiera podía llamarla como realmente debía. Hime- sama no era exactamente un apelativo que los uniera. Vio como desapareció en el bosque y se sintió vacío. Volteo su rostro y observó a Natsuki a su lado, sonrió discreto y apartó algunos mechones plateados que caían rebeldes por su rostro. Recostó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en que apoyaba su cuerpo y se dispuso a esperar el despertar de los demás. Mientras tanto dejó que su mente volara a mejores días, días en que él y su madre jugaban juntos, días en que ella le contaba historias sobre luchas y héroes. Días de amor y dolor. Sobre días felices, antes de que la pesadilla los alcanzara, como a todos, antes de la "Gran Guerra".

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia.

Espero que este capítulo les haya dado pena al leerlo como a mí al escribirlo. Como ven, cada capítulo está revelando cosas. Todo parecerá claro en algunos más adelante.

Mucha suerte a tod s!


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Bien, antes de que comiencen a leer quería agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia. Y espero que este capitulo les guste... :) _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 7 : Conociendo verdades

Cuando al fin todos habían despertado, Hiroki se dio tiempo de relajarse. Un día entero sin Mitsuki, eso no debía alegrarle, pero sin ella cerca se sentía menos tenso. Claro, no es que la presencia de Inuyasha no lo incomodara, pero que iba a hacer, ir y decirle un montón de burradas, qué sentido tenía ahora. Ella había muerto. Estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras oía el sonido de sus vertebras acomodarse, que bien se sentía esto.

- Crujes como una casa vieja– la risita de Natsuki fue discreta. Las tres semanas de viaje se había limitado a decir lo justo y necesario, ahora sentía que volvía a ser ella de nuevo- quieres que te reacomode, o vas a hacerlo solo. Tal vez haya que repararte el tejado

- Ja… ja… que graciosa Natsuki- Hiroki movió su hombro y lo golpeó despacio repetidas veces con su puño derecho- sólo soy humano.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y una pequeña carcajada se escapó de sus labios.

- Me alegra que en esta mañana todos estemos de tan buen humor- comentó el monje. No era indiferente para nadie que la tensión provocada por Mitsuki era espesa.

- Debemos ir al oeste, hay un pueblo en esa dirección, pasaremos la noche ahí. Mitsuki me dijo que nos alcanzará al anochecer.

- Y a ¿dónde fue? – no es que a Kazuki le interesara mucho, pero sabía que si no era ella la que preguntaba o su padre, nada terminaría bien, como había ocurrido las últimas tres semanas.

Natsuki y Hiroki se miraron dudosos.

- No lo sé…- respondió finalmente Hiroki y tomó su bolso para comenzar a comer algo antes del viaje. Miró de reojo a Natsuki y vio en ella un brillo distinto, suspiró.- Ni lo pienses Natsuki.

Todos los presentes prestaron atención disimulada. Miroku había comenzado a sacar las frutas que habían comprado en el pueblo anterior y que aún quedaban. Inuyasha y Shippo habían ido por leña y pescado, así que eso comerían, al menos esa mañana.

- Pero …- Natsuki miró a Hiroki con ojos suplicantes, realmente lo deseaba, deseaba poder decir o hacer algo- ella no tiene por qué saberlo, tu no se lo dirás, yo no se lo diré y todo el mundo feliz…- la sonrisa de la muchacha fue conciliadora.

Hiroki suspiró cansado. Observó de reojo a los demás que los miraban con disimulo, mientras preparaban algo para comer. No habían podido entablar una conversación en ninguna ocasión. Limitados por Mitsuki, sin que ella digiera algo, se habían mantenido en silencio. Para él eso estaba bien, aún estaba triste, pero Natsuki le preocupaba, ella parecía pasar por alto la muerte de la sacerdotisa, ella que siempre había sido tan sentimental y expresiva, ahora parecía como si no le afectara demasiado. Tenía miedo, si, que un día esa chica estallara y fuera él el que recibiera toda su ira. Natsuki había aprendido de Kagome la forma de expresar su temperamento. Meditó sus opciones, tal vez esta era la forma de la muchacha de enfrentar el dolor de la perdida y quizá esto le ayudaría. Sonrió, a quién engañaba no podía decirle que no a la chica. Nunca había podido.

- Como quieras…- terminó diciendo y se acercó al grupo que ya había comenzado a comer cerca de la fogata.

Ante las palabras del muchacho el rostro de Natsuki se iluminó y caminó con rapidez a sentarse junto al chico frente al monje y la exterminadora. La hija mayor de Sango y Miroku estaba sentada junto a sus padres, mientras que Inuyasha y Shippo, estaban cada uno al extremo de la fogata, mirándose de frente.

- Bueno- comenzó el bonzo, intentando hacer desaparecer el silencio incomodo que ya no era necesario prolongar e intentando hacer la mayor cantidad de preguntas que podía ahora que la muchacha Mitsuki no estaba- supongo que…

Una risilla infantil se escuchó de pronto interrumpiendo al monje y todos desviaron su vista hacia los dos jóvenes.

- Si sigues conteniéndote temo que te explote el cerebro o termines lanzándote sobre alguien- el comentario fuera de lugar de Hiroki los dejó perplejos. Inuyasha bufó molesto sin poder comprender y Shippo intentó no verlos como si estuvieran locos- y bien…. – Hiroki miró a Natsuki que avergonzada contenía todas sus ganas de gritar, hasta que ya no pudo más…

- ¡Kyaaaaaa!... – el grito de la muchacha retumbó en todo el bosque. Junto con las aves que volaron lejos del lugar, Inuyasha y Shippo taparon sus oídos ante el chillido estruendoso de la chica. Sango y su hija por su parte la miraron extrañadas.

- Maldita sea niña…. No grites así de la nada…. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Inuyasha la miró molesto esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Sango a Hiroki al ver como Natsuki movía su cabeza en signo de negación con las palmas en sus mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿le pasa algo?

- Tal vez fue poseída ….- susurró Kazuki a su padre. Que le miraba con una ceja levantada- Shippo atrápala mientras la exorcizamos, esta chica fue poseída por un espíritu maligno… o está loca…

- Creo que es la segunda opción- comentó Shippo mientras le daba otro mordisco a su pescado

Hiroki rio estruendosamente – ¡y en tu cara! – gritó de pronto a la muchacha, que ante los comentarios se detuvo y de un rápido movimiento golpeó al muchacho en la cabeza.

- No te rías de mí, Hiroki, si no quieres que entierre tu cabeza hasta el otro lado de la tierra

El escalofrío que produjo esas palabras a Hiroki no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Pronto su risa, pasó a un simple sonrisa y a frases de "no te lo tomes tan enserio", mientras pasaba su mano sobre el lugar golpeado.

- ¿Qué es lo que la emociona tanto señorita?- la pregunta del monje la sacó de su pequeña discusión con Hiroki y cuando posó sus ojos en la exterminadora de demonios no pudo evitar un pequeño susurro.

- Sango….. Sango – sama….

- ¿Sango? – las voces de Shippo e Inuyasha sonaron al unísono, puesto que la voz de la chica había sido tan leve que apenas si había sido escuchada por los seres sobrenaturales ahí presentes.

Natsuki caminó segura entre las miradas que la observaban, arrodillándose frente a Sango tomó entre sus manos las de la exterminadora

- Sango- sama, usted ha sido mi heroína desde niña. La admiro más que nada. Yo, yo….- el abrazo de la chica dejó en estado de shock a la mujer.

- ¿Heroína?- Sango no sabía que pensar. Miraba a la chica que la abrazaba y se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba- ¿qué quieres decir con eso Natsuki-san?

- Yo lo sé todo sobre usted, quiero decir, sé todo lo que Kagome- sama sabía sobre usted.

- ¡¿Kagome?!- la voz de Sango sonó sorprendida e ida aún.

- ¡Sí!- esta vez la muchacha se separó de la exterminadora mirándola a los ojos y continuó con emoción- ella nos contaba sobre usted, cada noche. Sobre todo, yo ... yo siempre quise conocerla y aprender todo lo que usted sabe.

- ¿qué más les contó Kagome? – preguntó Shippo, su mirada estaba fija y seria. Si Kagome había hablado de Sango, tal vez también habría hablado sobre él.

- ¡Ohh! Kagome- sama nos contaba sobre todo- Natsuki se levantó presurosa y bajo la mirada tierna de Hiroki, giro sobre si misma con emoción- Kagome-sama nos habló sobre cada día aquí en el Sengoku, sobre la gran y fantástica exterminadora de demonios, sobre el joven Shippo que con sus trucos mágicos la salvaba justo a tiempo, nos habló de usted Hoshi- Tama y sus mañas de embaucador, pervertido y mujeriego…

- ¿Embaucador, pervertido y mujeriego?- Kazuki miro a su padre con una ceja levantada mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Es… una larga historia, mi vida…- el monje rio nervioso mientras sentía que las pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente no demorarían en aparecer si la conversación seguía este rumbo.

- Sí, una muuuuy larga historia – comentó Sango lanzando una mirada de fuego a su esposo.

- Jejej .. Sanguito, recuerda ….la maldición…

- Que maldición, ni que nada, monje libidinoso…- Sango entonces calló, miró a su hija y rio avergonzada. Habría demasiadas preguntas de parte de Kazuki luego.

- Nos habló del joven yokai lobo Koga, sobre Naraku, kagura, kanna, sobre la miko Kikyo, la anciana Kaede, Jinenji y ¡muchos otros más!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño cuando la chica fijó su vista emocionada en él, recordaba como Mitsuki le había hablado; "hanyo", "sangre sucia", no creía que Kagome le hubiese llamado así, pero…

- Pero, por sobre todo- continuó Natsuki mirando a Inuyasha. – Nos habló de usted. El gran guerrero heredero de Tessaiga, jejeje, el héroe de cada aventura, el medio demonio ¡Inuyasha!- gritó Natsuki para terminar.

- ¿Héroe?- Inuyasha sintió su pecho oprimirse. "héroe". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volteó el rostro con rapidez – ¡keh!, pues no sé qué clase de estúpidas historias les contó Kagome…

- Lo mismo digo, para que una historia tenga a Inuyasha de héroe, seguro es una de terror – dijo Shippo con indiferencia

- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?

- ¿A quién llamas mocoso, perro tonto?

- Feh, pues a ti, a quien más…. Mo…co..so

- Inu…ya..sha …..

- ¿Quieres pelear enano?

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo y ellos nunca han aprendido a comportarse- suspiró cansada Sango. Y todos no pudieron hacer más que asentir afirmando su comentario.

- Así que, Kagome- sama les habló de nosotros- Aseguró el monje mirando a la chica que había tomado su lugar junto a Hiroki, mientras Inuyasha y Shippo peleaba por el último pescado.

- Así es, no hay recuerdo de mi vida que no esté marcada por alguna historia de Kagome- okasama

- ¿Kagome- okasama?- Sango miró a sus acompañantes con suspicacia y todo el mundo se detuvo- ¿Qué quieres decir con Kagome-okasama?

Ambos chicos se tensaron, Hiroki miró de reojo a Natsuki y suplicó que no fueran descubiertos en su mentira. Kami, si alguien se enteraba de la verdad, estaban muertos. Muertos, porque estaba seguro que Mitsuki los mataría sin dudar, si es que no lo hacía "él": Sesshomaru. Hiroki apretó sus puños y cuando por fin se le ocurrió una mentira, la voz del medio demonio lo congeló en el acto

- Más vale que no mientas niño, puedo olerte y sé que estas a punto de hacerlo.

Demonios, Hiroki había olvidado eso, suspiró, que más daba, era mejor decir la verdad.

- Es una forma de decirle, Kagome… Kagome-okasama fue como una madre para mí luego que mi madre muriera... Eso es todo. – la voz de Natsuki se apagó por primera vez en días y su mirada se perdió entre los pequeños granos de arena junto a sus rodillas.

Ni Shippo ni Inuyasha hicieron un comentario al respecto, el ambiente completo se había sumido en una atmosfera de tristeza de nuevo.

- Natsuki-sama- el monje estaba serio y miraba fijo a la muchacha- su color de cabello y ojos, son muy parecidos a los de Inuyasha. He notado que de cierta forma pertenecen a la misma raza o me equivoco.

El monje había dado en el clavo. Aunque Natsuki tenía orejas humanas, el color plateado de su cabello, la sombra rosada de sus parpados y ojos dorado la delataba. Todos los presentes miraron a la chica. Hiroki no podía meterse, al menos no por ahora.

- Así es monje Miroku, soy del clan de los Inuyokai. Bueno una hanyo, realmente- dijo con orgullo. Sin un ápice de vergüenza en la voz.

Ninguno comprendió entonces ¿Por qué Mitsuki había tratado a Inuyasha como escoria antes?

- Ya veo…- el monje miró a Inuyasha, pero parecía haberle cedido la palabra, al igual que Sango y Shippo. – Hay algo, algo que deseo preguntarles a ambos, respecto a lo que le ocurrió a Kagome-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

El desayuno había terminado, la leña seguía encendida pero nadie parecía ya prestarle verdadera atención a su lapso de vida. Ambos chicos pensaron con cuidado su respuesta. Había poco que decir realmente, pero lo que digieran debía ser seleccionado. "Nada que nos delate", "nada que insinúe nuestro origen", "nada que insinúe nuestras debilidades". Las instrucciones de Mitsuki habían sido claras durante las últimas tres semanas y ellos sólo debían obedecer.

El viento sopló despacio entre ellos, el sol pronto alcanzaría un buen punto para partir. El Sengoku era un lugar realmente hermoso.

- No lo sabemos con claridad- esa fue la primera afirmación. Inuyasha apretó sus puños. Quiso gritarles y maldecir, pero tenía que escuchar, esta era su única oportunidad de saber qué sucedió realmente con Kagome- Cuando Kagome-sama llegó, ella estaba muy herida, Mitsuki venía con ella, ambas lo estaban. El ataque fue grave, pero las heridas de Kagome- Sama eran aún más profundas y su energía espiritual casi nula. Yo estaba cerca del templo cuando ese monstruo atacó nuestro hogar el mismo día de su llegada. Pero fue Mitsuki quién lucho contra él. Ella estaba muy herida y luchó como nunca había visto luchar a alguien- ese último comentario fue más para él mismo que para sus oyentes, pero el muchacho no se percató de que sus pensamientos estaban saliendo a la luz- él se la llevó sin que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Por qué Kagome estaba herida? ¿A dónde había ido?- Inuyasha frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas y apretó a Tessaiga buscando la seguridad que había perdido durante la noche, luego de ese sueño con Kagome.

Ambos chicos se sintieron inquietos, ¿sería correcto decirles? Algo grande y peligroso ocurría en su época, pero ellos no tenían la información suficiente como para explicarlo. Ni siquiera Natsuki, que pertenecía a una línea heredera mayor que él mismo. Kagome los había mantenido al margen de la lucha desde siempre. Ahora pagaban el precio de su ignorancia.

- Una guerra estalló en nuestra época. "La gran guerra"- Natsuki fue directa, su padre le había hablado de eso antes de partir, sabía lo que debía hacer o decir.

- ¿"Gran guerra"? ¿qué significa eso? -Shippo se mantenía atento, cambió de posición y tomó un poco de agua mientras esperaba que la chica respondiera a lo que había preguntado.

- Una guerra silenciosa, una guerra entre razas… entre humanos, hanyo y yokai, una guerra que nadie entiende realmente. Una guerra de Poder

- ¿Qué tenía que ver Kagome en todo eso?- de nuevo, las preguntas de Inuyasha se referían únicamente a Kagome.

- Kagome-sama era algo así como un enlace, un enlace entre los clanes, entre las razas y era la guardiana del arco sagrado. Kagome-sama mantenía la paz como intermediaría y guardiana de la única cosa que todo el mundo deseaba. Se supone que ella había ido a un enlace. No entiendo que salió mal. – Natsuki suspiró- yo no sé nada más.

- Ni yo- agregó con rapidez Hiroki- Mitsuki es quién conoce el resto de la historia.

- ¡Keh!, dudo que esa niña engreída quiera decirnos algo.

- Inuyasha tiene razón- Sango apoyó a Inuyasha con rapidez, intentando buscar una solución- debe haber alguna manera de saber qué sucede en el mundo de Kagome, una forma de hacerla hablar.

- Te aseguro que hay muchas maneras de hacer hablar a un humano- las palabras del hanyo fueron certeras y su mirada se endureció enseguida luego de su declaración- sólo hay que hacerlo de la manera correcta y faz, nos lo dirá todo- las garras del híbrido crujieron frente a él.

- No es necesario hacer algo como eso- el monje intentó sonar conciliador, había notado como ambos chicos se habían tensado. Sabía que había algo más que no les habían dicho. Pero él iba a preguntarlo - ¿Qué es la señorita Mitsuki de ustedes? Digo esto por la forma en que la obedecen y siguen.

Por fin, Hiroki agradeció al cielo una posibilidad de defender a la chica ausente, de quizá él mismo poder comprender y justificar la forma de actuar de Mitsuki. Pero las palabras de su Hime- sama chocaron en su mente con fuerza.

- Un superior. Solo eso- y eso era, pensó Hiroki, aunque todo debería ser distinto. Pero el pasado no se pude cambiar- Será mejor que avancemos o no llegaremos a la aldea.

La conversación había terminado, al menos por ahora.

Durante el trayecto Hiroki pensó en lo que ambos habían dicho, si es que había alguna forma en que los relacionaran o algo que delatara su identidad. Pero no, al parecer todo parecía estar en orden.

Anduvieron durante todo el día, el cielo soleado les hiso la caminata insufrible. Calor. La sofocación de las ropas del Sengoku hacía que Hiroki quisiera quitarse su Kosode, Haori y todo lo que traía encima y cambiarlo por unos cómodos yeans y una camiseta. Miró a Natsuki que estaba igual, el viento apenas soplaba y el calor infernal los hizo mantenerse en silencio durante todo el camino. Kami-sama, este tenía que ser un castigo del cielo.

Ya al atardecer, cuando al fin pudieron ver la aldea Natsuki miró inquieta a Hiroki.

- Debemos apresurarnos- la voz de Inuyasha fue dura y preocupada

- ¡En cierto!, lo había olvidado. Hoy es la noche en que Inuyasha-san se transforma en Humano, ¿o no Oto-san?- Kazuki miró a su padre quién asintió levemente con rostro solemne.

- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos- sugirió el monje.

- Déjame adivinar- Shippo puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza- busquemos la mansión más lujosa del lugar para ser exorcizada…

Las carcajadas de Natsuki y Hiroki no se hicieron esperar, Sango rio bajito y Shippo le sonrió al monje.

- Pero qué mala impresión tienes de mi Shippo… mira que decir ese tipo de cosas. Solo me preocupo por nuestra seguridad y la comodidades de las señoritas presentes y de mi querida esposa, claro está

Kazuki miró con extrañeza a sus compañeros de viaje, sabía que su padre cobraba más caro que otros en sus exorcismos, pero al parecer había muchas otras cosas que desconocía de sus padres.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vaya, nunca lo hubiese pensado, muchas gracias excelencia- el hombrecillo inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto frente al monje- prepararé su habitación y alimentos, pero antes, me gustaría que viera a mi hermosa hija mayor. Solo por precaución.

- Será un honor, señor. – la sonrisa del moje se extendió por su rostro, hasta que sintió el aura maligna de un ser sobrenatural, se volteó y encontró la mirada hecha fuego de Sango tras de sí- cof, cof… como decía, será un honor aceptar su amabilidad, pero no creo que sea necesario ver a su preciada hija. Si me disculpa.

El monje se retiró con rapidez con Sango pisando sus talones, la sonrisa bobalicona del monje apareció, hace tanto tiempo no se divertía poniendo celosa a Sango- Suspiró- lástima que el motivo del viaje sea algo tan agrió, sino podría incluso decir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sango cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a Miroku. Con Inuyasha sentado a un costado, los demás permanecían en filas de a tres, mirándose frente a frente.

- Ya comenzó- el susurro de Natsuki fue tenue. Pero audible, de forma instintiva Kazuki dirigió su mirada hacia Inuyasha, mientras los demás siguieron concentrados en sus alimentos.

- Oye Mirok kskdendeofc … cof.. cof….

- Shippo- chan que te …. – la voz de Kazuki se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron los cafés de la muchacha que antes los había tenido dorados.

- Me supuse que algo así pasaría. Había alguna posibilidad que la señorita Natsuki, al ser de la misma raza de Inuyasha, también perdiera sus poderes en las noches de luna Nueva. Era de los más lógico- el monje asintió con sabiduría.

- Cof … cof, no digas tonterías Miroku.. cof …cof … vi tu cara de sorpresa cuando se transformó.

- Bueno, bueno, Shippo, debo admitir que me sorprendí algo…- el bonzo bebió de su té y disfrutó del aroma deliciosos de la yerba caliente.

- Así que, a ti también te pasa….- Inuyasha miró a la chica. Alguien que como él compartía el mismo secreto.

- A todos los híbridos inuyokai les pasa, o se supone que las noches de Luna llena se trasforman en yokai. La luna es nuestra madre y guía. Le servimos a ella. Es lógico que perdamos y tengamos poderes según su voluntad. Incluso los yokai de sangre pura tienen problemas en noches como esta- la muchacha ahora de cabellos negros como la noche tomó su plato de arroz y continuó con su comida.

- ¿Por qué no sabías eso tú, Inuyasha?- preguntó Shippo mirando al híbrido.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un Keh…

Un temblor hizo resonar el piso en que comían y el ambiente se tensó de pronto, casi todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta. Un yoki poderoso y denso se sintió desde afuera.

- ¡Excelencia!- el mismo hombre que lo recibió al principio abrió la puerta con desesperación. La sangre corría desde su hombro y su rostro estaba por completo en pánico- ¡un yokai!

- Quédese a dentro- le ordenó el monje-…. señorita Natsuki quédense también junto con Inuyasha, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

El monje salió con rapidez seguido de su hija mayor y Sango. Natsuki vio como Hiroki corría también hacia la puerta y entró en pánico. Ellos no estaban preparados para una lucha real, todo lo que habían hecho era entrenar con Kagome- okasama y cuando llegó el momento no fueron capaces de hacer nada. Apretó su espada con fuerza. Maldición, justo hoy, justo ahora.

- …Hiroki...- el joven se detuvo y vio como la muchacha corría en su dirección, hacia él. Su abrazo fue certero, las manos de Natsuki rodearon al chico con fuerza, y escondiendo su rostro en el haori blanco del muchacho susurró –… ten cuidado, por favor… - Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, un momento. La dulzura de los ojos de Hiroki sorprendió a Inuyasha y a Shippo, que aún seguían en la habitación.

- Nada malo pasará- le contestó Hiroki- ¿recuerdas?, te lo prometí…. Yo te protegeré.

Las palabras de Hiroki resonaron en la habitación, como un eco a la memoria de los presentes, el instante se hizo eterno y Shippo corrió hacia afuera sin antes lanzar una mirada preocupada a Inuyasha. Hiroki salió detrás de Shippo, cerrando finalmente la puerta de la habitación.

"yo te protegeré"… las palabras del muchacho lo sorprendieron al comienzo. Y el sueño de la noche anterior apareció en la mente de Inuyasha como un flash back doloroso en su pecho. Miró a la chica que sentada apretaba su espada. Impotencia. Él sabía exactamente como se sentía eso en las noches como esta. No pudo evitar sostener también con ímpetu a Tessaiga y lanzar una maldición entre dientes. El yoki era poderoso allá afuera, el demonio que los atacaba no era un yokai común. Los gritos de la gente de la aldea se oían desesperados y ambos híbridos sintieron el peso de su patética forma humana. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando el golpe seco de algo romperse contra una casa se escuchó desde afuera y ambos lo supieron: la noche recién comenzaba.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Hoy muchas cosas han sido aclaradas y otras tantas se han dejado para después. Las cosas se van poniendo peligrosas y todo colapsará luego. _

_Gracias por los reviews :3 _

_Mucha suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Capitulo 8: Las manos de sangre de la Hime-sama**

El viento era tan cálido, leve y dulce. Sintió deseos de que sus pies tocaran la yerba del bosque, sus manos picaron con las ansias de poder percibir diferente y sentir sobre sus garras la corteza de los árboles que le rodeaban. El cielo apenas si mantenía tenue los rayos del sol que acababa de aparecer. Por un momento, un instante, se sintió en paz.

-"_ella está cerca, pero perdí su rastro entre los arboles_", sintió la voz del Goshinboku hablarle. Se detuvo y respiró profundo; el olor de la yerba, la frescura inmensa del aire limpio del lugar. _"Ya no puedo ayudarte, pero estaré cerca, hoy es luna nueva_"

- Siempre preocupándote por nimiedades- Mitsuki mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se inclinó con elegancia para sentarse sobre las raíces de un gran árbol detrás de ella.- no importa si hay o no luna, nunca ha importado para mí.

"_No escupas al cielo niña, muchos de los tuyos han caído por sus ínfulas de grandeza"_ el susurro leve del viento acaricio su mejilla. Mitsuki sonrió.

- Ya no soy una niña- repitió, como tantas veces a la voz silenciosa del viento.

"_Como si eso me interesara_"- la voz indiferente de brisa la inundó y sintió como el Goshinboku palpitaba a través del bosque llegando a ella por las raíces que le sostenían, pero el aire a su alrededor se tensó y Mitsuki supo que la figura femenina del viento había tomado forma frente a ella. -"_no deberías perder el tiempo, has lo que tengas que hacer_"- . Su imagen invisible se paró frente a sus ojos_. "niña…" _

- Lo sé, kagura-sama, sólo...

"_déjala en paz_"- el pálpito de la tierra formó junto a ellas la imagen de un hombre con armadura samurái- "_ella no ha descansado bien_"- y la mirada seria de ambos espíritus, viento y Goshinboku, se cruzaron. Mitsuki pestañó y vio como la figura del Samurai cambiaba, en su lugar las palpitaciones de los árboles dejaron ver a una joven, de largos cabellos negros y un kimono mucho más antiguo a la época en que se encontraban. -"_déjala respirar Kagura_"- y la ahora mujer caminó hacia Mitsuki, sentándose a su lado apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en que la muchacha descansaba. Mitsuki la miró con disimulo y observó sin sorpresa ya como su figura volvía a cambiar, en su lugar la imagen de un pequeño niño se dormía entre las raíces del árbol hasta desaparecer.

Cuando era niña solía sorprenderse, Mitsuki admiraba las diferentes imágenes del Goshinboku y conversaba con cada una. Eran su única compañía. Miró hacía delante y vio a Kagura-sama golpear su abanico sobre su mentón pensando, observando la inmensidad del bosque. Seguramente extrañando y fijando sus recuerdos más atrás, a un momento que no ha podido olvidar. Atrás cuando su cuerpo era materia y su corazón palpitaba, fuera y dentro de su pecho. Atrás cuando su voz era audible y las emociones carnales la aprisionaban. El abanico se extendió frente a su rostro y Mitsuki supo que había llegado la hora de partir.

"_Estaré al pendiente"_- Kagura no la miró- "_como lo prometí"_- y su imagen se perdió entre el ambiente, despacio, mientras sus pisadas se dirigían hacia el interior del bosque. Mitsuki la observó irse y elevarse de forma invisible, percibiendo en su piel las sensaciones del aire cálido que despedía.

Se levantó sin prisa y caminó durante el día entre los arboles hacía la aldea que estaba en dirección al oeste. Esa donde se encontraría con ellos. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo molesta. Odiaba a Inuyasha, odiaba al híbrido y a Natsuki. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, odiaba a Shippo y al pozo. Odiaba a aquellos que le habían arrebatado su lugar y la odiaba a "ella" – "_Kagome_"- Pero tenía una misión y la cumpliría.

Intentó caminar de nuevo pero las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche golpearon su retina con fuerza, la forma en que la sacerdotisa había muerto en sus brazos en la habitación de su casa, luego de la batalla en el bosque maldito, el ataque inesperado de ese bastardo, la lucha, la sangre, el rapto, la ineptitud de Hiroki y Natsuki. Recordarlos con sus ataques débiles e inferiores le hacía hervir la sangre. Pero la imagen de "él" la hizo sobresaltarse y alzar la mirada a la soledad del bosque, pues la había mantenido fija en la tierra. Su imagen estoica caminando hacia ella, su mirada fija, dorada y fría puesta en la suya. Su porte superior frente al suyo – maldito- susurró. Podía verlo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, la forma en que la había abofeteado, tan fuerte que la dejó tendida en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"_Eres débil y estúpida. Has hecho lo único que no debías hacer. Perdiste el control. No mereces llevar el nombre de mi casa, ni la sangre de mis venas"- _las palabras del hombre retumbaron en su mente como un eco y se dejó caer con desesperación de rodillas sobre la tierra del bosque.

"_Eres débil y estúpida" – _eso le había dicho Sesshomaru, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada a los otros dos chicos junto a ella? Ella había luchado con todo lo que su débil figura humana podía darle esa noche, la perforación en su costado y las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo lo comprobaban ese día. Ella venía llegando de una batalla. Esos dos no, ellos simplemente eran débiles y aun así había sido a ella a quién él había humillado, como siempre, había sido a ella a quién él había golpeado_. _

"_Más vale que la traigas de vuelta o yo mismo me encargaré de tu deplorable existencia"- _Después de esas palabras Sesshomaru se había marchado.

Ella lo vio alejarse y llamar a Natsuki, la rabia la había consumido en ese momento también. Y cuando todo se quedó vacío, cuando todos se fueron dejándola a ella parada en medio de la entrada del templo con la culpa de las heridas de Kagome sobre las suyas, solo había podido pensar en una cosa: "Venganza". Pero no una venganza contra lo que había ocurrido. Una venganza más profunda, una venganza que pudiera pagar todo el daño, el daño de todos los dolores arrastrados durante años. Una venganza en nombre de Kagome, en nombre del chico que ahora llamaba Hiroki, una venganza en su nombre también y en nombre del clan. Una venganza que pudiera pagar los sufrimientos de su vida y que fuera suficiente para mitigar el dolor de tantas pérdidas. Porque si él hubiese tomado la decisión correcta, nada, nada habría pasado como ocurrió. Por eso corrió hacia el pozo aquella noche sin luna, por eso deseo matarlo, pero la habían detenido junto a tiempo y llevado de vuelta al templo en la época de Kagome.

Una acción mitigó una cadena de acontecimientos malditos y su alma pérdida clamaba un solo nombre, un solo culpable… _Inuyasha_…

Se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacía la aldea, tenía que pensar sus siguientes movimientos antes de que los enemigos aparecieran. Esta vez iba a matarlos a todos y de paso, calmaría los llamados de su alma.

"_No cometas los mismos errores del pasado. Volverás a dejar marcas en tu futuro"_- Se sintió traicionada. La voz del Goshinboku siempre protegería a Inuyasha, había ahí un vínculo imposible de romper y ella lo sabía, por eso el Goshinboku solía tomar la forma del híbrido también de vez en cuando. Aunque él no murió en sus raíces, cincuenta años fueron suficientes para unir sus esencias y almas, aunque el hanyo no lo supiera.

En mi vida no hay un futuro, lo sabes. – y con esa respuesta acalló las voces de los espíritus que sentía la acompañaban desde la distancia. Porque el Goshinboku y Kagura-sama no eran los únicos, ella podía verlos a todos, sentirlos a todos, desde siempre. Desde antes de ser entregada a la fuerza, desde antes de que le arrebataran su hogar cuando era una niña indefensa, desde antes, cuando disfrutaba de las historia de su madre junto a su hermano menor. Recuerdos difuminados que apenas si tenían color o rostro. El dolor, la culpa y la sangre habían manchado las memorias de los únicos días felices que había tenido en la niñez y que habían desaparecido por trueque absurdo y frío sobre protección, seguridad y casta. El perdón no estaba en su vocabulario ahora, ninguno de ellos sería perdonado y sabía, por experiencia propia, que había cosas peores que la muerte como forma de venganza.

- ¡Auxiliooo!- la voz infantil le llegó como un fondo molesto entre sus pensamientos, pero no se detuvo. No tenía tiempo de andar salvando a cada idiota que se metía en problemas en este mundo. A ella nadie la había salvado después de todo.

Pero antes de que pudiera voltearse y alejarse, la pequeña niña cayó a sus pies de la nada. Mitsuki bufó molesta. La niña tenía poderes espirituales, por esa razón había podido pasar su Kekai. El ogro que la perseguía chocó con fuerza contra su barrera espiritual. Era un yokai débil, sin importancia, lo dejó pasar.

Una niña humana y una preciosa muchacha… me deleitaré con tu carne después...- el ogro era asqueroso, una mezcla verdosa y café parecido al fango de los pantanos.

- Huya señorita…- la niña agarró la manga larga de su especie de Kimono corto, rogando- huya, él me persigue a mí… huya rápido- Mitsuki frunció el ceño confundida.

- Si te vas ahora niña, él solo irá por mí, puesto que eres una presa insignificante. ¿Aun así prefieres que yo huya, cuando tú podrías salvarte?- las palabras de Mitsuki fueron certeras. La niña a sus pies la miró confundida, ¿Por qué la muchacha de ropas extrañas no corría? ¿no tenía miedo?

- Déjense de palabrerías… serás mía…- el ogro se abalanzó corriendo hacia las dos humanas en el bosque.

- No molestes insecto- Mitsuki levantó dos de sus dedos frente a su rostro y susurró una oración que la pequeña no pudo comprender. El poder extendido del campo paralizó al ogro al instante. Mitsuki fijo sus ojos en el monstruo luego de tomar una flecha y tensar su arco, sonrió- no eres más que un yokai insignificante y débil, mereces la muerte.

La flecha surcó el aire con rapidez liberando una gran cantidad de energía espiritual. La luz violácea de su arma dejó con la boca abierta a la niña a sus pies. Mitsuki vio al ogro desintegrarse y reacomodó su arco sin inmutarse.

- Miko-sama…- la chiquilla sonrió y se levantó con rapidez- muchas gracias por salvarme, miko-sama.

Mitsuki se volteó hacia la voz, la niña estaba inclinada en señal de respeto y cuando se levantó le sonrió con sinceridad a la muchacha.

- Soy Ai, mucho gusto miko-sama…

- No soy una miko, deja de llamarme de esa forma- Mitsuki reanudó su camino y avanzó veloz hacia la aldea, al oeste.

La niña la vio alejarse y sintió miedo. Se había perdido cuando entraron con su padre al bosque para esconderse del ogro. Gracias a Kami-sama su padre estaba bien, después de todo, el ogro la había seguido a ella. Pero estar sola en el bosque significaba ser devorado por un yokai. Corrió tras la muchacha insegura. Solo iría cerca de ella. Así tal vez la chica con poderes de miko, que no era miko no se enfadaría.

- ¿por qué estás siguiéndome?- Mitsuki no la miró cuando le habló a la chica que venía tras de ella. Ai sonrió feliz, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuki- no creas que voy a protegerte, más vale que te alejes de mí si no quieres acabar como ese monstruo.

La niña se detuvo, y cuando vio que Mitsuki se alejaba demasiado corrió de nuevo hacia ella.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije, niña?- Mitsuki esta vez se había volteado para verla, seria, fría y estoica. Sus ojos duros e inexpresivos chocaron con la mirada atemorizada de la pequeña.

Tal vez no era una miko, pero no era mala. Si no, la habría matado mucho antes, o hubiese dejado que ese malvado y feo ogro la comiera.

- No va a hacerme daño…- la voz de Ai sonó como un susurró temeroso.

- Qué te hace pensar eso, niña…

- Si hubiese querido matarme ya lo habría hecho. Yo soy débil y … usted está siendo misericordiosa conmigo, no sé la razón – la niña se detuvo cuando vio que Mitsuki se volteaba para dejarla atrás, Ai la siguió de cerca para que ella pudiera oír lo que tenía que decir- necesito llegar a una aldea y buscar a mi padre. Prometo no molestarla en nada, solo… déjeme… déjeme permanecer a su lado.

Mitsuki se detuvo al instante y abrió los ojos con rapidez, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y sonrió. El destino era absurdo, incierto y un maldito bastardo. Las palabras de la niña eran las mismas que Kagome le había dicho al hibrido, las mismas que el muchacho de sus sueños, el de ojos violetas le había dicho a ella. Ahora esa chiquilla humana, allá a tras, las repetía sin saber lo que provocaba en su pecho. Dolor. Se sintió estúpida y caminó en silencio, siendo seguida de cerca por la chiquilla humana llamada Ai.

Ai sonrió, no supo bien que dijo, incluso temió por su vida cuando la joven misteriosa no miko se detuvo de la nada, así tan abruptamente, pero cuando prosiguió andando supo que la había aceptado. La aldea no estaba lejos, a medio día, quizá más. Llegarían antes del anochecer si caminaban a ese ritmo.

Luego de unas horas de caminata silenciosa fue finalmente Mitsuki quién rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu padre está esperándote en la aldea?...

- Es la regla…- dijo Ai, mientras comía unas bayas que había encontrado por el camino- si te persigue un yokai y sobrevives debes volver a la aldea. Ahí nos reencontramos.

- Que regla más estúpida… tu padre…

- Otosan no es mi Otosan, es mi Onii-san. Pero yo le digo así. – Ai limpió sus manos en la yukata roja que usaba. Estaba cansada, el calor durante el día había sido horrible. Tenía sed y hambre, las bayas no habían sido suficientes y ahora su estómago rugía con fuerza, casi podría asegurar que se estaba comiendo por dentro.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, Ai tarareó una canción mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera del profundo dolor de estómago que tenía. Miró el cielo, menos soleado a estas horas, miró el bosque, la tierra y finalmente miró a la chica frente a ella. Usaba un especie de Kimono, pero corto, muy corto, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Traía un obi amarillo, que contrastaba con el color rojo de su traje. Y se notaba que debajo traía algo parecido al kimono rojo pero en blanco. Sus sandalias eran como las suyas, pero menos usadas. Miró su espada en el cinto que traía, las dos que cargaba en su espalda y el arco y flechas que traía.- Demasiadas armas- pensó. Se fijó en su cabello negro y en la piel poco bronceada que tenía. Era una chica muy bonita y con esos pensamientos se distrajo, sin darse cuenta de la enorme rama que sobresalía en el piso. Su pie se dobló con fuerza y su cuerpo cayó de lleno al piso con rapidez.

Mitsuki se detuvo sin voltearse.

- Ai miró hacia delante, vio que la no miko se había detenido y supo que no podía seguir avanzando con el pie así.

- Siga sin mí… solo la retrasaré- la niña contenía las lágrimas con fuerza. Iba a morir. Iba a ser comida de ogro.

Mitsuki levantó la vista al cielo, faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, lo sabía. Suspiró levemente, de forma casi imperceptible y se quitó las cimitarras que traía, junto con el bolso, detrás de su espalda. Colocó ambas espadas al otro lado de su cintura, para que no chocaran con su colmillo, caminó con el bolso aún en su manoy se inclinó hacia la muchacha, amarrándole a ella, con fuerza, su mochila y luego simplemente le dio la espalda en cunclillas.

- Solo es una torcedura…-dijo Mitsuki. Sin saber que decir Ai permanecía inmóvil- vamos niña- prosiguió Mitsuki con calma, con voz neutra- si no subes te dejaré a merced de los monstruos del bosque.

Como si esa fuese una señal del cielo, Ai se subió como pudo a la espalda de la no miko. Y se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a los hombros de la muchacha. Sintió como las manos de la no miko pasaban por debajo de sus piernas para sostenerla mejor y de un solo impulso Mitsuki se puso en marcha.

- Lo lamento… lamento ser una carga para usted, señorita…- Ai se detuvo, aún no sabía el nombre de la muchacha que la cargaba.

- Is…. Mitsuki…- por un instante Mitsuki había olvidado su nuevo nombre, por un minuto estuvo a punto de decir su verdadera identidad. Frunció el ceño molesta y caminó con rapidez, en una hora o dos anochecería y hoy no había luna. Miró de reojo a la chica tras de sí y se preocupó. Maldito instinto. Ahora de nuevo- suspiro- tenía algo que proteger.

- Sus ojos son muy bonitos… - las palabras de Ai la alejaron de sus pensamientos, pero no respondió.- me gustan, se parecen al cielo. Otosan dice que el mar es del mismo color, pero nunca he ido. Debe ser como sus ojos, profundo y lindo.

Mitsuki siguió su camino. Escuchó a Ai hablar sobre su Otosan, sobre cómo habían muertos sus padres en una guerrilla, sobre cómo habían llegado a esa aldea a trabajar a la casa del terrateniente de la zona y sobre cómo vivían felices a pesar de lo poco que ganaban y las amenazas de guerra y yokai asesinos. Sintió una punzada de celos, y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre y la forma en que esta la había entregado para asegurar su propia vida y la de su hermano pequeño. Como un trueque infame que le trajo desgracia y dolor. Se recordó a sí misma gritando, rogando por no ser abandonada "_no dejes que me lleve, Okasan, no dejes que me lleve_" Pero su grito y llanto se habían transformado en vacío y su voz no fue más que un eco de un silencio prolongado. Recordó a su madre abrazar a su hermano con fuerza y esa fue la primera vez que sintió dolor de ver la figura de los seres que una vez había amado. ¿Ahora qué quedaba?, nada más que un montón de reproches y culpas, sangre entre sus manos y la mirada de su madre en la suya, mientras las lágrimas de ésta se combinaban con su sangre, cuando caían hacia el piso en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró los ojos, he intentó alejar la imagen de ella, pero cientos de otras imágenes aparecieron, decenas de otras mujeres, seguramente madres, asesinadas por su mano, de hombres, de ancianos… de niños. Su labio tembló y sintió como la noche sin luna estaba afectándole.

- Estúpidos sentimientos humanos- masculló, sin darse cuenta que interrumpía el monologo de Ai.

La pequeña niña se calló y se mantuvo de esa forma hasta que llegaron a la aldea. Estaba anocheciendo y Mitsuki la acompañó en silencio hasta que hallaron a su hermano.

- Quédese a cenar con nosotros, por favor. No es mucho, pero no tengo otra forma de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi pequeña hermana- El muchacho podría tener su edad, quizá un año menos. Mitsuki miró fijamente a Ai, la niña le sonrió y estiró su mano hacia ella, en esta una flor difuminada entre azul, morado y rosa se veía.

- La saqué de unos arbustos, un instante en que usted se detuvo señorita Mitsuki

Mitsuki tomó serena la flor, miró a la chiquilla de nuevo y sin decir otra palabra se volteó para irse.

- Que muchacha más extraña, pero me alegro que te haya salvado. – el muchacho abrazó a Ai con fuerza, pero la pequeña niña solo mantenía sus ojos en Mitsuki. La flor era parecida a ella, era hermosa, pero estaba sola en ese enorme árbol cuando entraron a la aldea.

Ai sonrió de nuevo y deseo poder volver a verla.

Mitsuki se detuvo en medio del camino que separaba la calle principal de la aldea, miró la flor frente a ella y la olió, su aroma era sutil y dulce. Caminó despacio hasta el puente cercano y se detuvo de nuevo mirando hacia el río. Vio su reflejo y se repitió a sí misma que no se parecía a él. Que nunca se parecería a él, a ninguno de ellos tres. Vio por última vez la flor, sintiendo esa sensación de calidez que solo el Goshinboku era capaz de trasmitirle, extendió su mano con sutileza y la dejó caer al río.- "no guardes nada que te haga débil" – las palabras de Sesshomaru, siempre volvían a su mente. Algún día sería libre del él. Mientras tanto su alma estaba sometida. Sometida a su vida, cuando lo único que quería era poder volver a "ella". Miró al cielo, pero esta noche no la encontraría. Esta noche no había luna.

Un golpe seco más allá de su percepción, la energía maligna se extendía con rapidez, se volteó preocupada mirando en todas direcciones y en un instante reconoció las esencias de "ellas". ¿Cómo era posible? Y se maldijo, estaban en el pasado.

- Ese maldito, así que buscaste a mis enemigos muertos del futuro en el pasado… – Mitsuki corrió hacia la dirección que su instinto de miko le guiaba. Lanzó una última mirada al cielo, pero sabía que no importaba cuantas veces mirara. La luna no se vería esta noche. La luna no la protegería hoy.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Cuando comencé la historia siempre pensé en Mitsuki como un ser confundido y con un pasado horrible. Pero luchando, luchando contra todo para no sucumbir a la locura. Este capitulo habló un poco sobre su pasado. Claro, aún no se deja ver toda la historia de esta muchacha y por qué culpa de todo a Inuyasha. Qué pasó realmente con Kagome y qué tiene que ver con Sesshomaru. Pero los próximos capítulos revelaran el pasado. Y cuando encuentren quien se llevó a Kagome todo saldrá a la luz de una vez. Falta poco para eso. _

_Gracias por los review :3 _

_Mucha suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 9: Otra vez, no pude proteger …

- ¿Qué está pasando Otosan?- la voz de Ai sonó aterrada. La tierra temblaba a su alrededor y los aldeanos gritaban en todas partes por ayuda.

- Quédate adentro Ai y no salgas, ¿oíste?- La pequeña niña vio a su hermano mayor alejarse y se aferró al marco de la puerta. EL cielo estaba oscuro y todo era un caos. A su mente vinieron las noches de terror cuando ella y su madre se escondían de las guerrillas en su antigua Aldea. Cuando ambas rogaban al cielo por su hermano mayor y su padre. Ahora todo se repetía y tenía miedo, miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba.

- ¡UN OGRO GIGANTE!- El grito de uno de los aldeanos la alertó del peligro. Esto era aún peor que la guerrilla. Monstruos.

No, ella no iba a quedarse a que vinieran luego a entregarle a su hermano muerto. No iba a pasar lo mismo que pasó con su madre cuando su padre llegó sin vida. Corrió en la dirección que su hermano había tomado antes, entre la multitud, entre antorchas, entre hombres corriendo con cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar un brazo o herir.

A lo lejos vio a un grupo de armados correr hacia la casa del señor de la aldea, entre ellos divisó a su hermano. Corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas podían darle y cuando llegó al lugar no podía creer lo que veía. Gigante era poco para la altura que ese ogro tenía, era enorme y horrible, entre rojo y bordeo, con enormes colmillos saliéndole de la boca. Pero no era lo único, había decenas de horribles yokai, como un ejército de monstruos, todos deformes y feos.

Se escondió detrás de unas cajas y pudo ver a dos mujeres con extrañas vestimentas luchando, una con un boomerang gigante y la otra con un arma unida a una cadena. Se movían veloces y eliminaban todo a su paso. Vio a un muchacho vestido con ropas blancas y el cabello trenzado cerca de ahí disparando flechas, desintegrando a los yokais, flechas muy parecidas a las de la chica que la había salvado – Mitsuki-sama, la no miko- la imagen de la muchacha se le vino a la mente y la buscó también con la mirada, pero entre la gente solo vio a otro luchador, un monje y un yokai zorro, peleando, luchando y ayudándose. Vio como estos peleaban a gritos contra un joven de cabellos negros y vestimenta roja que blandía una espada vieja. Parecía que le ordenaban que se fuera, pero este estaba lejos de querer obedecer.

Luego de derrumbar todo a su paso Ai observó como el ogro gigante se detenía y abría la boca, juntando algo brillante y amarillo en su interior.

- ¡HAY QUE HUIR!- La voz de uno de los hombres armados que estaba a su lado la sobresaltó. Ai observó como el monje le gritaba algo a las dos mujeres que luchaban y como todo el mundo parecía querer diluirse del lugar. Entonces lo supo, iba a morir, esa cosa en la boca del ogro iba a matarlos a todos. Miró al piso resignada y luego levantó la vista esperando ver a su hermano una última vez. Fue cuando lo vio, una flecha fugaz y poderosa que surcó los cielos arrasando y desintegrando todos los yokais a su paso, la luz violácea que dejó como rastro la flecha hizo que la muchacha se volteara, impidiéndole ver como esta se había incrustado con fuerza en la garganta del ogro, la forma en que el monstruo se había doblado sosteniendo su garganta mientras la energía acumulada en su boca se esfumaba. Que del hombro del yokai dos mujeres hermosas caían al piso de un salto.

- Mitsuki-sama – La sonrisa de Ai se extendió cuando vio a la muchacha soltar una segunda flecha igual de poderosa y caminar hacia sus enemigos con calma. Como si la aldea no estuviera siendo arrasada ni los hombres muriendo o las casas incendiándose. Vio como Mitsuki se acercaba a ese ogro y a las dos mujeres hermosas con lentitud, como si estuvieran esperándola solo a ella, como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Se acercó sigilosa también para poder estar cerca de Mitsuki –sama y verla mejor.

- Veo que en el pasado siguen siendo igual de débiles que en el futuro –la voz de Mitsuki fue segura y fuerte cuando llegó junto a las mujeres. Ai la observó acercarse unos metros más. Cuando ella también estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que eran yokais, ambas de ojos naranja y cabellos color del fuego, una de ellas lo tenía corto y la otra largo- Las hermanas Onii… patéticas, patéticas como siempre…- Ai pudo ver apenas como la mueca de despreció su Mitsuki- sama las enfureció.

- ¡Ja! Una simple humana desafiándonos, ¿ves lo que yo veo hermana?- Una de las yokai no tardó en responder la insolencia de Mitsuki.

- Si no me viera, diría que Ayaka es en el pasado más estúpida de lo que será en el futuro, Haruno.

Inuyasha y los demás se acercaron también para saber qué era lo que sucedía, ahora que quedaban pocos yokai del ejercito que una vez existió delante de ellos, no había mucho con que pelear más que enfrentarse al verdadero problema. Así mismo Ai se colocó cerca de ellos esperando poder escuchar más sobre lo que pasaba.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto Haruno onee-chan. – La yokai de cabello largo miró fijo a la onii llamada Haruno. No sabía quién era esa muchacha que había - aparecido de la nada, pero no había tiempo que perder. Ya había permitido que su onee-chan jugara todo lo que quisiera con los humanos, pero a ellas les habían dado una misión, matar a la híbrida.

- Escucha a tu hermana Haruno, la última vez que no lo hiciste, eso te cortó la cabeza.

Miroku se acercó a Hiroki con precaución mientras veía que las hermanas hablaban con Mitsuki.

- ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres?- preguntó el bonzo mirando a Hiroki

- No lo sé monje Miroku, jamás las había visto.

- Quién quiera que sea, parece que conocen muy bien a esa chiquilla - la voz de Inuyasha sonó molesta, aún faltaba para que amaneciera y esto solo lo ponía de peor humor.

- Esa no es una chiquilla, es Mitsuki-sama- la voz de Ai desconcentró a los presentes y todos dirigieron su vista a la niña que les hablaba

- uhm...¿Qué haces aquí niña, acaso quieres morir?

Ai miró a Inuyasha con rabia y se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso ese hombre no la había escuchado?

- No moriré mientras sea Mitsuki-sama quién luche contra esos yokai- su voz sonó decidida, pues ella lo sabía. Mitsuki-sama podía vencer cualquier cosa, había eliminado a gran parte del ejercito de yokai y casi a ese ogro con una sola flecha. También la había salvado a ella en el bosque y la había cuidado mientras su Otosan llegaba- Mitsuki- sama es una persona muy poderosa- Estaba hecho ella limpiaría el nombre de Mitsuki- sama

- ¿De dónde conoces a Mitsuki?- la pregunta del muchacho de traje blanco y cabello trenzado la distrajo. Pero cuando la voz de una de las Oni se escuchó estruendosa todos olvidaron a la niña y voltearon a ver a Mitsuki.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste humana insignificante?... ¿Dónde está la híbrida?

Pero Mitsuki no le contestó a la mujer de cabellos cortos. En vez de eso tensó su arco apuntando a las hermanas Oni.

Ai vio que la yokai de cabello largo susurró algo a su hermana, antes de que esta se lanzara contra Mitsuki-sama con el rostro desencajado de rabia, el miedo la invadió y no pudo evitar alzar la voz producto del temor y la desesperación.

- ¡MITSUKI-SAMAAAAA!- la flecha que el arco de Mitsuki sostenía se soltó con gracia, la yokai se detuvo y la esquivo, pero la fuerza de la energía espiritual que expelía la lanzó con fuerza hacia un costado. Ai vio como Mitsuki se volteó a verla después del grito y como su ceño se frunció.

La muchacha caminó con rapidez hacia el grupo donde Ai estaba. La niña pequeña acrecentó su sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció cuando vio el rostro de Mitsuki de cerca.

- Realmente quieres morir... No bastó lo que hice por ti en el bosque. Eres una molestia, lárgate niña.

Los presentes se descolocaron, a los lejos la yokai abatida por la flecha proliferaba unas maldiciones mientras su hermana la miraba hastiada. Sango estuvo a punto de decir algo respecto al trato que le daba a la pequeña, pero Ai habló.

- A mí también me alegra volver a verla Mitsuki-sama, es usted una persona asombrosa- la sonrisa sincera de Ai llenó de sorpresa a Mitsuki. La no miko mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos de la niña. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba así, sus memorias viajaron a las pesadillas que tenía cada noche y al muchacho de ojos violeta, entonces su rostro se enfrió.

- Lárgate de aquí Ai, vas a morir si te quedas- Mitsuki se volteó y todos se miraron entre ellos tratando de comprender lo que ocurría entre Mitsuki y Ai.

- Como usted diga Mitsuki-sama- Ai se alejó del lugar corriendo, pero se detuvo. Había olvidado por completo a su hermano mayor, observó hacia todos lados. La aldea estaba destruida y los hombres aún corrían por doquier.

A lo lejos vio a algunos de los hombres que habían corrido junto con su hermano a la casa del señor de la aldea y fue cuando lo divisó. Su hermano estaba herido, cargado por otros hombres que intentaban alejarlo del lugar de la pelea.

- Otosan – Ai susurró al viento mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Todo se repetía y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se había obsesionado tanto con Mitsuki-sama que había olvido a su querido "Otosan". Oyó un golpe seco y observó como el polvo se extendía en el lugar, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, Mitsuki-sama se encargaría. Corrió hacia su hermano, los hombres que lo cargaban lo habían dejado no muy lejos y habían salido corriendo. Ai los odió por su cobardía y corrió mucho más rápido.

- Oto…. Otosan- su voz entrecortada apenas era audible, la carrera la había dejado sin aliento- Otosan- pero las lágrimas seguían ahí, en sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

- A… Ai, te dije…. que te quedaras…. en casa- la boca de su hermano se aglomeraba de sangre que escupía con dificultad. Ai quiso tocarlo, trasmitirle esa seguridad infantil innata en ella, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero él se lo impidió.- vete de aquí…. Vete Ai.

- ¡NO, NO VOY A ABANDONARTE!- y tomó su mano con desesperación – me oyes hermano, no voy a dejarte.

Una nueva nube de polvo y viento llenó el espacio, y Ai supo que provenía de la lucha. El grito desgarrador del Ogro y el olor putrefacto que se sentía seguro provenían del cadáver del gigante. Cuando el humo se disipó Ai llamó a su hermano, una, dos, tres veces, pero este no contestó y el peso de la soledad, la culpa y el mundo entero se le vino encima. Su Otosan estaba muerto, su mano tibia aún no lo demostraba, pero su pecho ya no respiraba. Ai lo observó un momento con las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas, parecía dormido. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro- Otosan- Su susurro fue tan leve, tan ido. Acarició su rostro despacio, mientras oía los gritos de los combatientes a lo lejos, como si fuera el acompañamiento perfecto para lo que a ella le ocurría. Ya no tenía nada, toda su familia había muerto y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de su hermano como correspondía. Miró hacia la batalla, las dos mujeres, el bonzo y el yokai zorro luchaban con la onii de cabello largo, mientras que la otra yokai se enfrentaba a los demás. Las flechas eran poderosas, pero no efectivas. Guió su vista al cielo negro de la noche. El fuego se había extendido por las casas de la aldea, pronto solo habría destrucción y tampoco tendría un lugar a donde ir o vivir. MItsuki –sama era buena, pero estaba segura que ella no la llevaría consigo. Estar como vagabunda sería su única opción, muriendo de hambre, frío, robando, mendigando, siendo asechada por yokai, sin abrigo, sin su Okasan, su Otosan y su Onisan. El sollozo contenido ya no pudo ser ocultado y lloró, lloró por todo; por su familia, por su vida, por el pasado que ya no volvería y por la decisión que había tomado. ¿Qué otra opción tendría?

Se levantó presurosa y observó como una figura de ropas rojas era lanzada contra lo que quedaba de un árbol. La mano de una de las hermanas se extendió como si fuera infinita y golpeó con ellas a otra chica de cabellos negros y ropas blancas que había estado luchando. Se detuvo y observó como de a uno todos caían. Mitsuki-sama jadeaba y aunque esquivó con gracia el brazo enorme de la onii, su cuerpo humano no era lo suficientemente rápido. Su estomago fue finalmente perforado por la yokai.

- Mitsuki-sama- Ai creyó que Mitsuki derrotaría a esas yokai. Pero ahora veía que no sería de esa manera. Observó como la no miko con poderes de miko se arrodillaba en el piso sosteniendo la herida enorme que perforaba su vientre. La vio escupir sangre con fuerza y limpiar con su manga el rostro. Otra extensión perforó esta vez su hombro. Pero Mitsuki-sama la cortó con su katana y se arrancó ella misma el trozo de carne que había quedado en el lado superior de su brazo.

Vio a la Onii correr a toda velocidad hacia Mitsuki, pero esta la esquivó en el último momento inclinándose hacia abajo y doblando su espada hacía atrás. Lo último que se escuchó fue un grito de dolor. La Onii tenía la espada de Mitsuki en su pierna, pero el arma no se mantuvo quieta. Mitsuki se movió con destreza y arrancó de una sola vez la extremidad de la yokai de cabello corto, la lluvia de sangre se extendió por el rostro y las ropas de Mitsuki.

- ¡MALDITA PERRA!- La yokai cayó al piso ensangrentado luego de perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que la no miko pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento con su espada, la onii Haruno extendió el otro brazo que le quedaba hacia ella perforando esta vez la pierna de Mitsuki. El charco de sangre derramándose del cuerpo de Mitsuki bajó presuroso para unirse al de la onii.

- ¡Mitsuki –sama! – la voz de Ai se escuchó por las dos combatientes que estaban más cerca.

El resto de los luchadores, ya demasiado heridos, se habían alejado del lugar a medida que la batalla se había mantenido.

La yokai sonrió, aprovecho las heridas de Mitsuki, y el brazo que estaba perforándole la pierna a la humana se desprendió de esta, dirigiéndose a la niña a toda velocidad. EL rostro de Ai y Mitsuki se desencajó y como pudo la no miko intentó detener la extensión, pero era demasiado tarde. La niña había sido atrapada por la onii Haruno.

Con una sola pierna sosteniendo su cuerpo Haruno se levantó y atrajo hacia sí a Ai, la mirada de Mitsuki se volvió fría y calculando sus posibilidades no apartó sus ojos de la onii. Ai vio como la yokai sonreía con sorna y tuvo miedo, esta vez, esta vez Mitsuki-sama no podría salvarla. Podía verlo en los ojos de la no miko. Ai le sonrió, intentando trasmitirle que estaba bien, que ella lo sabía. Después de todo esa era la decisión que había tomado hace unos minutos atrás cuando se apartó del cuerpo de su hermano. Morir en esta batalla.

- Deja ir a la niña, esta batalla es entre tú y yo ¿O es que acaso la gran Haruno es tan débil que debe escudarse en débiles crías humanas?- Las palabras de Mitsuki hirieron el orgullo de Haruno y apretó con más fuerza a la pequeña Ai que no pudo contener un grito de dolor. Pero Mitsuki no volvió a abrir la boca, ni rogó como esperaba la yokai que hiciera.

- Contesta, ¿dónde está la híbrida?...

Pero Mitsuki no contestó.

- Maldita perra, si no hablas la mataré…

Y esta vez la sonrisa en los labios de la humana no se dejó esperar. Mitsuki juntó sus dos manos que había manchado disimuladamente con su propia sangre delante de su rostro y cerró sus ojos, a su alrededor se formó un circulo rodeado por la estrella, símbolo del templo de Kagome. Los ojos de la no miko se toparon con los de Haruno y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo, cientos de pequeñas agujas salieron del círculo hacia la yokai. El grito fue desgarrador, a lo lejos los combatientes se detuvieron y la otra onii se dirigió con prisa hacia su hermana, pero era muy tarde para detener el conjuro.

Ai cayó al piso envuelta en la extensión de Haruno y con rapidez se soltó para correr cerca de los pies de Mitsuki.

Shippo fue el primero en llegar a la escena donde estaban las dos onii, el cuerpo destazado de Haruno lo petrificó, estaba perforada con cientos de agujeros en el cuerpo.

- Llévate lo que queda de tu hermana como regalo al maldito de tu señor, dile que es mi mensaje para él.- aún con todas sus heridas la voz de Mitsuki sonó segura y fría, aun cuando jadeaba al respirar su porte jamás se perdió y Ai se alegró de la magnificencia de su Mitsuki-sama

Ayaka vio el cuerpo destazado de su hermana y tomó su cabeza ensangrentada. Dirigió una mirada de odio a Mitsuki y luego miró a la niña a sus pies. Mitsuki apretó la espada que sostenía con fuerza, pero la yokai se volteó y caminó hacia el bosque. No podía vengar a su hermana ahora, ella también estaba demasiado herida, pero no se quedaría así.

Cuando a la vista de todos la figura de Ayaka había desaparecido, incrustó en la cabeza de su one-chan sus garras. Los ojos de la decapitada se abrieron con fuerza y la yokai con vida sonrió.

Ai se levantó con cuidado sacudiendo su ropa y mirando a Mitsuki con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – la pregunta de Shippo hizo que Mitsuki se girara, su cuerpo tenía múltiples cortes y tres perforaciones, una de ellas demasiado importante. Todo le dio vueltas, la adrenalina se acababa y el dolor y pérdida de sangre comenzaban a notarse. Intentó decirle a zorro frente a ella que se llevara a Ai, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se desplomó y antes de caer al piso Shippo la sostuvo. La muchacha no le caía bien, pero no podía dejarla caer.

- ¿Mitsuki –sama estará bien?- preguntó Ai al joven que la sostenía.

- Eso creo- Shippo no podía asegurarlo, Mitsuki tenía heridas demasiado graves. – Vamos niña, salgamos de aquí.

Shippo cargó a Mitsuki entre sus brazos y observó como el rostro de la muchacha se contraía de dolor. Se quedó un segundo observándola, la muchacha era realmente bella. Avanzó sin darse cuenta que Ai había ido por el arco de Mitsuki. De pronto, los ojos de la chica en sus brazos se abrieron asustándolo y vio como su boca susurró un nombre...

- Ai …

EL joven zorro se volteó, y solo pudo contener el aliento. La pequeña niña con el arco en la mano estaba siendo perforada por cuatro retasos de carne.

Mitsuki se soltó de Shippo revolviéndose entre sus brazos para caer al piso. Cojeó con rapidez hasta que llegó junto a Ai, purificando los pedazos de yokai que perforaban su cuerpo. Libre de la carne que la sostenía de pie, Ai cayó finalmente de espaldas a los brazos heridos de Mitsuki, que aguantó con fuerza un gemido de dolor ahogándolo entre los dientes. El hilo de sangre de los labios de la pequeña no se dejó esperar y su cuerpo tembloroso buscó refugio en el regaso de la no miko.

- Mitsuki …..sa…ma- Ai fijó sus ojos en los de Mitsuki y le sonrió. Su vista se desvió intentando enfocar algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad.

- Ai….- la voz de Mitsuki se esfumó en el viento y sintió en la briza y a través de la tierra el consuelo que su alma necesitaba, que los espíritus intentaban darle. Porque había miasma en esas heridas, heridas demasiado profundas. El cuerpo de la niña se pudría ahora, por dentro, con demasiada rapidez. El corazón mismo estaba herido por la perforación. Ni sus poderes espirituales ni sus cimitarras, podrían traerla de vuelta de la muerte. Ni siquiera el gran colmillo sagrado de Lord Sesshomaru podría.

Shippo se acercó despacio, apretando sus puños. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que morir alguien? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Oka…. San….? – el silencio paseó despacio entre ellos. Entre el campo, la muerte, el bosque. Entre Ai y Mitsuki y desapareció.

- Sí, Ai…. Soy yo.. tu Okasan – la dulzura en los labios de Mitsuki lo sorprendieron. Shippo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La muchacha fría, malvada, discriminadora y sin corazón; estaba, estaba fingiendo ser la madre de la niña. La misma que se había negado a ayudar a aldeanos heridos durante su viaje, la misma que había ignorado a los mendigos muertos de hambre. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

- Vinis…te….. – sus palabras se cortaron cuando el absceso de tos y sangre la atacó, con cuidado recuperó despacio los últimos suspiros de aire que quedaban - viniste… por … mí. – Ai intentó una mueca de sonrisa, con sus labios adornados de rojo en medio de la noche sin luna. – Oka …san …

Mitsuki abrazó a la niña, pero no lloró, ella ya no podía llorar. Lo había dado todo, todo por ese muchacho de ojos violeta que también había muerto, todo por kagome, todo por ella misma y por las vidas que había arrebatado. Y ahora, ahora que realmente necesitaba llorar, que quería hacerlo, no podía.

- Siempre estuve aquí, Ai. Ven... duerme conmigo esta noche... esta noche sin luna…- las palabras de Mitsuki eran suyas, siempre se imaginó a su madre viniendo por ella finalmente, arrancándola de las garras de Sesshomaru y llevándola consigo, alejándola de la guerra, de los duros y crueles entrenamientos, de los rechazos, de la tortura. Siempre se imaginó con su hermano disfrutando de la vida que nunca pudo. Siempre se imaginó a su madre diciéndole eso _"ven... duerme conmigo esta noche, esta noche sin luna"_. Pero su madre nunca fue por ella y las palabras que imaginó se quedaron hiriendo poco a poco su corazón, hasta hoy. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ai y dejó que el dolor la consumiera, dejó que el pasado viniera por ella y que la muerte finalmente la alcanzara también. Entonces todo se volvió negro y sintió el último latido, débil e inocente entre sus brazos y ella también esperó, deseó dormirse para siempre, acompañada de la última sonrisa sincera que había recibido solo para ella.

Shippo sintió el último respiro de la niña partir y en silencio pidió por su alma. Dejó unos minutos a Mitsuki y se volteó para ver cómo es que Kazuki y Sango eran ya atendidas por Miroku y Hiroki, que también estaban heridos. A lo lejos, cerca de un árbol, Inuyasha se desangraba de a poco debido a una cortada en muslo derecho, estaba inconsciente, ningún cuerpo humano podría haber resistido un golpe como ese contra el árbol. Natsuki también yacía inconsciente unos metros más lejos. Cuando el sol saliera en unas horas, entonces ellos podrían ayudarles a curar las heridas de Sango, kazuki, Miroku y … se giró de vuelta a Mitsuki, pero la muchacha aún no dejaba de aferrar el cuerpo de la pequeña niña ya muerta.

- Oye…- Shippo aguantó una exclamación, Mitsuki también estaba inconsciente. Pero su propio cuerpo se había negado a soltar a la niña. Ahí de rodillas, Mitsuki o su cuerpo inconsciente se aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña. Shippo separó a Mitsuki de la niña con cuidado y la llevó a donde Miroku se dirigía con Hiroki, había que curar sus heridas con rapidez, luego volvió por Inuyasha y Natsuki.

En medio del infierno en que la aldea se había convertido, Shippo recogió finalmente el cadáver de Ai, su rostro adornado con una expresión pacifica, representaba su alma dormida. Cerró los ojos y como Miroku solía hacerlo hizo una plegaría por su alma de nuevo. La levantó despacio y buscó durante lo que quedaba de la noche a algún familiar, pero nadie parecía conocerla. Hasta que una aldeana le dijo que era huérfana, que con su hermano mayor, que también había muerto esa noche, compartían una cabaña cerca de ahí. Shippo llevó a Ai hasta donde habían enterrado a su hermano y pidió que la pusieran a su lado, cuando se aseguró que estuviera junto a él volvió con Miroku y los demás.

Inuyasha ya estaba despierto echando maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras curaba la herida de su pierna, pero lo ignoró. La aldea estaba destruida, mucha gente había muerto. Ellos mismos estaban muy heridos, entonces dirigió su mirada a Mitsuki que yacía dormida o inconsciente, esa niña, esa muchacha no era lo que aparentaba. Entonces ¿por qué? Suspiró y vió hacia afuera de la habitación que les habían entregado que el amanecer ya se había alzado, aún tenían mucho que hacer, mucho que averiguar, y al parecer, mucho dolor que sanar.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Mucha suerte a los lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;) _

_No hay mucho que decir respecto a este capitulo :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 10-. La vida, la muerte y el pasado de la verdad.

_Todo el cuerpo dolía, movió su cabeza con dificultad comprobando que la tenía amarrada contra algo, sus brazos y piernas también yacían sujetos. Estaba sentada, sus extremidades atadas a los bordes de una silla. Sintió su respiración agitarse y todo cuerpo reaccionó a memorias pasadas que habían sido olvidadas._

_- Dinos como sacar el poder del arco- la voz en medio de la oscuridad resonó gutural entre el vacío que la rodeaba._

_Pero no contestó, no podía. Movió su boca con desesperación pero ningún sonido salía._

_- Tu lo has querido así niña- esta vez la voz sonó más cerca. Mirando a su alrededor pudo sentir el aliento caliente de alguien sobre su rostro. La sensación fétida de un hombre sobre ella. Y en medio de la oscuridad el vaho de ese ser se desplazó junto a su cara. Una sonrisa, colmillos, garras, luces eléctricas parpadeando por todas partes, una celda, fuego, piel quemada, sangre, uñas arrancadas. Tantas imágenes colapsando en su mente sin poder detenerlas que amenazaban con arrasar la poca cordura que quedaba. – hoy iremos… por tus orejas._

Su propio grito desgarrador la colapsó y sintió su cuerpo saltar sobre sí mismo en un intento inútil de querer escapar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a lo lejos escuchó una voz sutil.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? ….-

Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, su respiración agitada no cesaba y con cada inspiración sentía como su pecho y abdomen dolía.

- Despierta, es una pesadilla…

Las palabras resonaron cerca esta vez y contra su propia voluntad abrió los ojos con dificultad. Frente a ella, la hija del bonzo estaba mirándola. Los ojos de Mitsuki y Kazuki se encontraron fijamente. El miedo, la desesperación; aún había rastros de ellos en los ojos azules de Mitsuki. Con un rápido movimiento la muchacha herida se volteó. El quejido de dolor fue inminente y ronco. Kazuki suspiró y la dejó ser.

- No deberías moverte mucho, tus heridas apenas si han cerrado…

Mitsuki no contestó. Las imágenes habían sido tan reales, tan escalofriantemente reales. Podía sentir aún el sabor de la sangre, como si sus encías carecieran de dientes, podía sentir el dolor de los dedos sin uñas y el calor caliente del metal sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero podía oír esa voz aún, no entendía bien lo que decía, pero el sonido, ese sonido palpitaba en su cabeza imposible de sacar.

"_tranquila_"- el susurro perdido y preocupado del Goshinboku se escuchó frente a ella. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y vio la imagen que esta vez había adoptado el espíritu. La mujer de largos cabellos negros la observaba con congoja. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, y el Goshinboku por primera vez, sintió pena por un ser carnal. _"A veces…. Hay memorias que es mejor no recordar". _Las palabras del espíritu del tiempo resonaron silenciosas por todo el lugar. Pero Mitsuki no dijo nada, observó a la mujer cambiar de forma despacio, como una danza sutil y hermosa en el mismo lugar, el rostro de la mujer cambió, su figura, personalidad y cabello. EL pequeño niño que ahora representaba al espíritu se acercó a ella sigiloso. Tomó su mano con cuidado, como si en verdad pudiera tocarla, como si de verdad pudiera sentir ese calor inexistente del pequeño frente a ella, Mitsuki se aferró a la ilusión que el espíritu le daba. Pero no dijo nada. Podía aún oír los movimientos de la hija del monje en la habitación, y este había sido su secreto desde siempre, desde que tenía memoria. Nunca se lo dijo a su madre en los pocos años que convivió con ella, ni siquiera el gran Sesshomaru pudo adentrarse tanto en sus pensamientos. Nadie lo sabía, que ella podía ver a los espíritus que conformaban el mundo. Que habían dado origen a las especies y a la magia de esta tierra. Viento, bosque, tiempo, agua, lluvia, trueno y un sinfín de otros espíritus que dieron origen a los demonios y humanos que les rodeaban. Que en un tiempo lejano habían tomado forma humanoide y habían parido seres sobrenaturales.

Kazuki salió de la habitación luego de atender a un aldeano que aún no se recuperaba del ataque a la aldea y que se hallaba inconsciente a unos pasos de Mitsuki. Sola en la habitación Mitsuki buscó los ojos falsos de Goshinboku.

"_Todos están preocupados por ti"_ el pequeño niño habló con lentitud, esperando que ella comprendiera. Los espíritus estaban observándola. Siempre lo habían hecho, después de todo, ella tenía el aliento de vida.

-¿Por qué…?- Mitsuki intentó finalmente preguntar. Soltó la mano del pequeño que volvía a cambiar de forma, su cabello negro ahora blanco, sus manos pequeñas ahora huesudas y arrugadas se unían bajo sus mangas, las vestimentas de un anciano, los ropajes viejos y escuálidos de su cuerpo demostraban la posición precaria que un día tuvo el hombre senil frente a ella. – yo no morí …en ti… ¿por qué sigues… buscándome? – cada palabra como una cuchilla, cada frase una herida física y emocional. El cuerpo de Mitsuki dolía. Ella podía sentir como su pecho ardía y su cuerpo temblaba con cada sílaba y al mismo tiempo, cada una de las letras mencionadas era una espina que dejaría marca si el espíritu respondía lo que ella creía.- ¿por qué?

El anciano la miró serio, suspiró despacio y con la lentitud de sus años le sonrió- _"niña ingenua, tu no moriste en mis ramas, en mis raíces o en mi tronco. Pero yo estuve ahí la primera vez que moriste, estabas entre las paredes de mi corteza. El pozo también me pertenece. Tu imagen un día, también me pertenecerá"-_

MItsuki aguantó la respiración un segundo, ¿la primera vez que ella había muerto? Apretó los dientes sintiendo el dolor, como la sensación de desasosiego bajaba por sus hombros hasta su pecho, subía desde su vientre para reunirse en el centro de su alma. Dolía, la desesperación, el dolor y el odio en un solo centro, único y eterno. Recorrían esas emociones como un torrente su cuerpo en un ciclo de eterno retorno. "…_la primera vez que moriste…"_ eso había dicho el Goshinboku. Sí, la primera vez. Ella ni siquiera pudo defenderse. Había sido otro intercambio, otro sucio intercambio, pero esta vez su padre era quién la había vendido a la muerte. ¿Tanto había deseado su padre la vida de esa mujer, que fue capaz de entregarla a cambio? Tal vez por eso la Luna se apiadó de ella, tal vez por eso Sesshomaru la tomó finalmente bajo su cuidado, sintió pena de la criatura que había sido vendida. "_no mereces llevar el nombre de mi casa, ni la sangre de mis venas_"; Las palabras de Sesshomaru resonaron con fuerza en su mente. Bastardos, los odiaba a ambos. Ella, ella había pagado, había sido la moneda de cambio de su padre y madre, de la felicidad y la seguridad de ambos. Y había muerto las dos veces. Mas hoy, que buscaba inútilmente la muerte no la hallaba.

Tal vez fue un ser horrible en otra vida y era momento de pagar sus pecados en esta. Ignoró al Goshinboku para que se fuera y este comprendiendo las intenciones de la chica, lo hizo. Su imagen desapareció despacio frente a la figura de Mitsuki, mientras los pálpitos de la tierra le llegaban a la muchacha a pesar de la madera que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Estaba condenada, siempre los sentiría, los vería a todos. Porque ella tenía el aliento de vida. Un aliento que no le pertenecía, un vida que tenía los días contados.

Apretó los puños y aguantó un sollozo, un sollozo de una pena que venía arrastrando desde que su madre la entregó y había incrementado con cada verdad descubierta. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Había luchado a morir como siempre y como siempre había sobrevivido. Bufó moleta y las imágenes de Ai llamando a su madre la atormentaron por primera vez. Cerró los ojos. Esa perra de Ayaka, iba a destajarla como fuera, iba a hacerla pagar. No había tiempo para lamentaciones del pasado ahora. Tenía una misión, la última que estaba dispuesta a cumplir, después de eso le rogaría a la Luna que la dejara libre, libre de las cadenas de Sesshomaru, de la vida y de la muerte que la perseguía.

Oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose y fingió dormir.

-Esa fueron las últimas tumbas, será mejor que descansemos… - la voz del monje sonó agotada- muchas gracias por ayudarnos con los funerales y los heridos de la aldea, señorita kikyo.

La mención del nombre de la sacerdotisa la sobresaltó, ¿Qué hacía kikyo en ese lugar?

-no tiene nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo, soy una miko después de todo- kikyo dio la vuelta y se marcho, aún quedaban muchos heridos que atender, y niños huérfanos que ver.

Miroku suspiró y golpeó cansado su hombro con el puño, sacudió sus ropas de monje y apoyó su espalda en la pared de la cabaña donde se encontraba Mitsuki.

-ha sido una masacre horrible- la voz de Sango se escuchó seria y calculadora, era obvio que evaluaba la situación de la aldea.

-me preguntó… ¿qué tienen que ver esas dos yokais con la señorita Mitsuki? y si tienen relación con la desaparición de la señorita Kagome.

- es lo más probable… ¿Qué haremos Miroku? Cada vez se pone más peligroso este viaje. – Sango buscó la mirada de su esposo. Pero el monje mantuvo la vista fija en el frente, en un punto indefinido. Su rostro se tensó y habló serio finalmente.

- tal vez deberías regresar con Kazuki de vuelta a la aldea, yo seguiré con Inuyasha y los demás y...

-ni lo sueñes… - la voz de la exterminadora fue rotunda. Miroku suspiró derrotado, no entendía porque Sango siempre le preguntaba qué hacer cuando era ella quién terminaba tomando las decisiones.

-Entonces supongo que no hay mucho que hablar… - Miroku buscó los ojos de Sango y esta a su vez. Por un instante la exterminadora comprendió y meditó la petición de Miroku, hace tiempo que no luchaban contra algo realmente poderoso, pero ella estaba segura que si no acaban con esto ahora, lo que había raptado a Kagome los alcanzaría luego. Y con esa resolución su mirada cambió. El monje supo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposa, no ahora, pero al menos la convencería de enviar de regreso a Kazuki. Otra batalla campal se acercaba, podía imaginarse la reacción de su hija. Suspiró de nuevo y caminó juntó a Sango hasta donde su primogénita estuviera.

Mitsuki respiró despacio, ellos tenían razón, las cosas se pondrían peligrosas si ese maldito buscaba a todos sus enemigos que en el futuro había asesinado. Necesitaba recuperarse, necesitaba hacerlo rápido, pero no podía quitarse el collar o la descubrirían. Tendría que hacerlo como humana, cerró los ojos y esperó poder dormir finalmente. Esperó que las pesadillas no la alcanzaran esta vez.

Una semana inconsciente, tres semanas más recuperándose. Con ayuda de su poder espiritual había adelantado la curación de sus heridas. Finalmente había estado casi un mes y medio sin moverse y había necesitado medio mes más para recuperar la movilidad. Sus acompañantes estaban más que sorprendidos, Miroku llegó a pensar que Mitsuki no era humana, pero ese pensamiento quedó solo en su alocada imaginación. Ahora que la aldea intentaba recuperarse luego del desastre y que Mitsuki podía moverse a voluntad, ellos pudieron marcharse.

Tres semanas después de abandonar la aldea, Mitsuki supo que un grupo de monjes había ido a por kikyo dos semanas después que ellos habían partido, advirtiéndole de una extraña energía sobrenatural se sentía al norte del lugar de donde ellos se encontraban ahora. Mitsuki supo enseguida que se trataba del bastardo que se había llevado a Kagome. Kikyo, según había escuchado Mitsuki, había partido de su aldea un día después de la llegada de los monjes, y al llegar a la aldea en que ellos estaban se encontró con la hija del bonzo que acarreaba agua en el río, que cruzaba la calle central del pueblo.

Mientras estuvo postrada, Shippo le había dado la noticia. Ai había sido enterrada junto con su hermano, que había muerto producto de las heridas de la batalla de esa noche. Pero para sorpresa del joven zorro, la muchacha no había hecho ni dicho nada, como si la noticia no tuviera importancia, había ignorado su comentario y Shippo, confundido, finalmente también había terminado por ignorarla a ella el resto del tiempo.

Ahora, luego de toda la pérdida de tiempo en la aldea que dejaron atrás según Mitsuki, de las tres semanas más de caminata hacia donde la energía maligna se sentía, estaban comiendo la cena en una nueva aldea que había sido atacada por yokais hace poco, pues volverían al camino al amanecer.

La conversación siguió el rumbo que habían acostumbrado. Inuyasha estaba cabreado de tener que haberse quedado a levantar cuanta cabaña se le cruzara por delante y Shippo, esta vez, le daba la razón, no estaba de más ayudar, pero estaba cansado de levantarse al amanecer y acostarse exhaustos de levantar, tirar, construir las cosas más pesadas. El monje intentaba, con su típica sonrisa de sabelotodo y energía habitual, recordarles lo bueno que era ayudar al próximo y que Buda se los recompensaría en su próxima vida. Sango y su hija hablaban sobre los enfermos y de vez en cuando preguntaba alguna que otra cosa a Kikyo que los observaba sentada un poco alejada de la comida. Ella había vuelto a la vida, lamentablemente, había vuelto a depender de las almas de mujeres de nuevo.

Hiroki y Natsuki hablaban cosas cotidianas, entre los trabajos que habían hecho en la aldea, los heridos, la batalla, las cosas que dejaron en su época y las personas que seguramente estarían preguntando por ellos. Después de todo, Kagome los había obligado a asistir a toda su etapa escolar y ambos estaban por graduarse ese mismo año del instituto.

Mitsuki comía en silencio como era ya costumbre. Y escuchaba, escuchaba las conversaciones banales de sus guardianes, las del bonzo y los demás. No podía evitarlo desde hace algunas semanas, oírlos y perderse en sus pensamientos, su mirada azulada se fundió en la taza de té que sostenía. ¿Cómo hubiese sido si…?. Jamás, ninguna de sus preguntas había comenzado con esa interrogante, ni siquiera cuando conoció al muchacho de ojos violeta que solía acompañarla en el lago, pues él le había enseñado que todo había ocurrido para que llegaran al punto de encontrarse, al punto en que ambos vivían en aquella época. Ahora sabía, sin embargo, que él estaba tan equivocado como ella. En vez de pensar así, ahora ella se cuestionaba. Después de convivir casi tres meses y medio con las personas de esa habitación, no había día en que no se preguntara: ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida si su padre no la hubiese usado de intercambio? ¿Si su madre no la hubiese regalado a Sesshomaru a cambio de protección para ella y su segundo hijo? ¿Si Sesshomaru hubiese podido salvarla cuando la raptaron al cumplir los 7 años? ¿Si Tenseiga no hubiese podido revivirla aquella noche? ¿Si hubiese podido escapar o negarse a alguna de las peticiones del Gran Lord de las Tierras de Oeste? A través del líquido espeso del té en sus manos frías intentó vislumbrar las respuestas, pero no halló nada. Su mente se perdió en recuerdos lejanos, de días seudo felices cuando se dejó a sí misma caer en los brazos de una felicidad efímera junto él, a ese muchacho. Pues todo lo que tocaba se destruía, siempre. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de gente inocente y culpable por igual, de yokais, hanyos y humanos, sangre de su madre y de ella misma. Sangre de aquél muchacho de ojos violeta, su menté voló a lo ocurrido la noche en que él murió.

-Mitsuki –sama- la voz del bonzo sonó como un eco, casi nadie se dirigía a Mitsuki en la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando lo hacían era para extraer información. Todos estaban ya acostumbrados a guardar silencio cuando su nombre era dicho, especialmente cuando era Miroku quién lo decía. El monje carraspeó incomodo- Mitsuki-sama…

Pero Mitsuki no contestó, por primera vez bajó la guardia. Sus pensamientos viajaban a realidades alternas, su cuerpo inmóvil en el lugar tampoco reaccionó a las palabras del monje. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, esa niña se comportaba extraño desde hace unos días. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Suficiente era tener que soportarla para más encima tener que sufrir con sus extraños cambios de ánimo. Él no tenía paciencia para esto.

La muchacha estaba como ida, Hiroki la miró preocupado, ella parecía estar fuera de su propio cuerpo. Las miradas de todos se cruzaron, pero Mitsuki no estaba en la habitación en ese momento. Su mente se encontraba vagando en lo que sucedió aquella vez, en el hombre que le negó su ayuda esa noche desastrosa. Recordaba la razón por las que había creado las cimitarras y la desesperación que sintió cuando estas no estuvieron listas en el momento adecuado. Recordó el momento en que Sesshomaru se negó a ayudarla a revivir al muchacho que había muerto por ella. Mitsuki vio sus labios reflejados en líquido espeso de la taza y sólo susurró un nombre:

-Sesshomaru… - el sonido fue apenas un hilo de voz en el silencio de la cabaña. Pero había sido perfectamente audible para todos. Mitsuki cerró sus ojos y por primera vez la vieron suspirar.

El nombre de Sesshomaru tuvo un efecto distinto para todos. Miroku, Sango, Kazuki y Shippo se sintieron intrigados de inmediato. La chica también conocía a Sesshomaru. Hiroki entró en pánico tan rápido como la preocupación por su Hime-sama se había esfumado. Natsuki, se mordió el labio. Era natural que la Hime-sama pensara en el "Señor de las tierras del Oeste", ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los celos la invadieron enseguida, pero no podía pensar en eso. No ahora. Kikyo observó como la situación se tensaba y como Inuyasha había fruncido más el ceño, como alejó el pescado que comía y miraba a la chica con seriedad.

-¿De dónde conoces a Sesshomaru?- esta vez la voz potente del medio demonio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mitsuki levantó la vista y comprendió que había hecho algo sospechoso. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberse dejado guiar por ese tipo de pensamientos. – te hice una pregunta niña, ¿de dónde conoces a Sesshomaru?… - Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula. Si su hermano estaba metido en la desaparición de Kagome él mismo se encargaría de matarlo.

Mitsuki dirigió su vista a Inuyasha, tras un minuto de ordenar las ideas y entender lo que sucedía, sonrió. Le sonrió a él, a Inuyasha. Con sorna, de medio lado y bajó la taza que sostenía aún, con lentitud hasta el piso frente a ella.

-¿Qué te importa? – la respuesta de Mitsuki fue firme y burlesca. Inuyasha sintió la rabia consumirlo. Él no estaba para juegos, dos aldeas enteras habían sido arrasadas, Kagome había muerto y al parecer su maldito hermano estaba involucrado. Estuvo a punto de responder cuando la voz del bonzo lo interrumpió.

- Señorita Mitsuki, por favor, debe comprender que toda información es importante.

-No te metas en esto Miroku, esta chiquilla malcriada tiene que entender...

-¿Qué?- la voz de Mitsuki interrumpió a Inuyasha con rapidez- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender híbrido? No vez que él que no entiende eres tú. No mereces que te hable de Sessomaru-sama. Así que, simplemente, cierra tu maldita boca.

-¿Que te crees chiquilla del demonio? Deberías mostrarte más agradecida, salvamos tu patético trasero …

- nadie te lo pidió… han..yo… - Mitsuki miró fijamente a los ojos de Inuyasha. La mirada azul y dorada se toparon con fiereza.

-tú… eres como él… como el idiota de Sesshomaru- las palabras de Inuyasha la paralizaron.

¿Qué había dicho el híbrido? ¿Qué ella era como Sesshomaru? Sobre su maldito cadáver se parecería a ese hombre. Mitsuki lanzó una mirada a sus guardianes y vio como Natsuki esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Crees que el maldito mundo es tuyo niña?…¡feh! no seas ingenua, sin nosotros no durarías ni un segundo, deberías aprender cuál es tu lugar. – Inuyasha sonrió malicioso, si esta niña se parecía a Sesshomaru entonces sólo había una forma de vengarse de todo las estupideces que la chiquilla esa le había dicho durante todo el viaje: machacaría su orgullo- No eres más que una simple y débil humana, caíste como tonta durante casi dos meses haciéndonos perder el tiempo. No sé de donde conoces a Sesshomaru, pero definitivamente eres como él, igual de débil y estúpida. Conozco el mundo de Kagome, y no durarías un segundo aquí en comparación. Tú y mi desagradable hermano son iguales, orgullosos y presuntuosos. Si no, puedes preguntarle a tu querido Sesshomaru-sama de todas las veces que lo derroté, ¡ja! , cómo perdió su maldito brazo, aunque seguro ya no hay necesidad de que alguien cuente esa historia, ese tonto ya lo recupero. ¡keh! Aún recuerdo su cara cuando se lo corté al intentar robar a mi Tessaiga, él…

- Tessaiga siempre le perteneció a Sesshomaru-sama, un híbrido como tú nunca fue digno de recibir una herencia tan poderosa como esa espada que un día fue portada por Inu no Taisho- la voz de Mitsuki fue tropellada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Sus puños crispados representaban la rabia que sentía, ese bastardo estaba jactándose de haber cortado el brazo de Sesshomaru, cuando había sido Kagome quién había salvado su maldito trasero al sacar la espada. Como podía ser este híbrido tan malditamente presumido. Estaba ordenándole que conociera su lugar, cuando era él, ÉL, quién no lo sabía. La estaba llamando débil y estúpida, igual que él, igual a como Sesshomaru lo había hecho cuando Kagome había sido raptada, igual a cuando ella había perdido el control de su sangre demoniaca y Sesshomaru la había humillado por eso. La había culpado de eso. Porque había sido ella. Ella le arrebató la vida a Kagome antes de que llegara esa noche sin luna, sí ella, y ese maldito ahí en frente estaba repitiendo las palabras de ese hombre, de Sesshomaru, era él el que se parecía al Lord de las tierras del oeste, no ella, ¡NO ELLA!

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, esa niña sabía sobre su espada y su padre. Vio como Mitsuki se levantó presurosa, como su mirada oculta tras su flequillo escondía la fuerza de las emociones que sentía. Mitsuki, apretó sus dientes que rechinaron despacio y su mandíbula se tensó, maldito cuerpo humano, maldito sea él, maldita esa noche, maldita kagome y maldito sea el híbrido frente a ella.

-No eres más que un maldito presumido, hablando como si fueras más poderoso que Sesshomaru-sama cuando no eres más que un simple y patético híbrido.- la voz de Mitsuki sonó arrastrada entre sus dientes, con odio, no deseaba defender a Sesshomaru. Pero si Inuyasha no se hubiese equivocado, entonces nada, absolutamente nada hubiese pasado. Entre ambos hombres era a Inuyasha a quién más odiaba, porque fue él quien desató todo el infierno que su vida acontecía ahora. Y el muy bastardo ni siquiera lo sabía, él había vivido una vida serena y tranquila, mientras que ella, ella, toda su maldita vida ella…

-Inuyasha ha pateado el trasero de Sesshomaru en más de una ocasión- la voz de Shippo se dejó oír, pero Mitsuki no lo escuchó.

- Eres patético, jactándote de una victoria que ni siquiera te pertenece. Si no hubiese sido por Kagome-sama tu trasero se habría quedado en la tumba del general perro- la voz de la chica aumentó de volumen, las imágenes de esa noche, la culpa, la desesperación de haberle fallado a todo el mundo en su época, de haberle fallado a esa niña humana llamada Ai en esta, la confusión, porque ¿a quién defendía realmente en estos momentos? No lo sabía. Tenía ganas de liberarse, de sacarlo todo, de herirlo y poder sentirse libre de extraer la culpa y lanzarla a cualquier otro lugar. Que no fuera ella la de las pesadillas cada noche. Tenía ganas de la venganza que no había podido realizar aquella noche lluviosa que viajo por primera vez a través del pozo, cuando el muchacho que ahora llamaba Hiroki la convenció de volver antes de desvanecerse entre sus brazos- TÚ NUNCA MERECISTE A TESSAIGA ASÍ COMO NUNCA MERECISTE A KAGOME – Quería herirlo, para sangrar con alguien más la muerte de kagome- TE EQUIVOCASTE, UNA Y OTRA VEZ ELEGISTE MAL, HIRIENDO COMO NADIE MÁS HIRIÓ A KAGOME Y AHORA MIRANOS, VAMOS EN BUSCA DEL CADAVER DE LA MUJER QUE UN DÍA DIJSTE AMAR – que alguien más compartiera el dolor de haber nacido bastardo, de haber nacido maldito, como ella - ERES UN HÍBRIDO, UN PERRO SANGRE SUCIA QUE NO MERECE SER COMPARADO CON EL SEÑOR DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE- que en medio de la confesión que hoy hacia, alguien comprendiera la verdad de sus heridas, de sus palabras, del dolor. Que comprendieran que cada cosa que decía también eran para ella misma, porque ella también había dejado morir a la única persona que un día pudo amar- ERES, SOLO ERES … INUYASHA, EL BASTARDO DE INU NO TAISHO- porque ella también era una bastarda y ese muchacho igual la había amado. Pero ella lo había dejado morir esa tarde, antes de herir de muerte a Kagome, antes de la noche sin luna - ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE MI SEÑOR DELANTE DE MÍ, OÍSTE - quería que sintiera los celos que ella había sentido, la desesperación de hallarse cambiada en los brazos de su madre por otra hija a quién nunca ella pudo conocer, pero que supo su madre aceptó a cambio de regalarla a ella- PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE SI KAGOME ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, NO SERÍA A TI A QUIEN DEFENDIERA ESTA VEZ, SERÍA A ÉL…

Mitsuki corrió por la estela de mimbre, las palabras de la muchacha habían dejado en silencio el lugar. El eco de su voz aún resonaba con fuerza, la habitación vibraba con la potencia de cada una de las frases que la chica había dicho. Inuyasha solo había pretendido molestarla, hacerle saber que merecían un poco de respeto de su parte, pero todo se había salido de control derrepente. Y lo peor, lo peor era que todo lo que esa chiquilla idiota había dicho era cierto.

Inuyasha se levantó con Tessaiga en su mano antes de que alguien dijese algo y huyó. Tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien a dentro de esa cabaña afirmara las palabras de Mitsuki. Que lo culpara de no haber podido proteger a Kagome, que lo culpara y terminaran averiguando lo que Kagome siempre supo y que había confirmado en ese sueño que tuvo con ella, donde ambos estaban en el pozo. La decisión que él había tomado, la decisión que había alejado a Kagome de su lado para siempre. El deseo, el maldito deseo que él había pedido a la perla cuando ambos estuvieron atrapados en su interior durante tres días, hace casi diecinueve años.

* * *

*Nota de la Autora: Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se dejó más claro que había ocurrido con Kagome, más o menos XD. Espero que vayan uniendo las pistas. Aunque en el próximo capítulo definitivamente toda la verdad saldrá a la luz. Claro la verdad de lo que ocurrió con Kagome, porque lo que pasa realmente con la vida de la joven que se hace llamar "Mitsuki" aún está por venir.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leen mi historia cada día. ;) espero que las sorpresas, valga la redundancia, las sorprendan realmente en los siguientes capis.

Saludos :3


	11. Chapter 11- Parte I

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Sé que dije que este capítulo revelaría a Kagome, pero las ilusiones se salieron de control. Al final dividiré este cap. en dos… bueno este es el primero…_

_Espero les guste…_

_Mientras escribía escuché__ la banda sonora de la serie en youtube, un video bajo el un nombre simple : "Inuyasha banda sonora" XD _

___Espero que tengan la oportunidad de escucharlo. Ahora sí, al capitulo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 11-. Parte I: ilusiones

El fuego crepitaba frente a él con lentitud y fiereza, el aire cálido del verano aún podía sentirse apenas. En silencio apretó sus rodillas junto a su pecho y hundió parte de su rostro dejando su vista hacía la fogata. En el fuego, como un espejo, pudo verlo, recordarlo…

_**-"¿Estás seguro de esto….?" **_

Había cosas que él jamás podría olvidar. Palabras que se mantenían eternas en su mente. Se estremeció.

_**- ¿"Estás seguro de esto Sesshomaru, seguro que funcionara, que es lo mejor para todos"?**_

Cosas que ocurrieron cuando apenas era un niño y frases que vagarían en su alma para siempre.

_**-"No hay otra forma miko, lo sabes"**_

Cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí a pesar de todo. De las sonrisas, del tiempo y la felicidad.

_**-"Pero…" **_

Podía ver lo ocurrido, como si hubiese pasado hace un instante y al mismo tiempo como si un millón de años pisotearan con fuerza sus recuerdos, dejando una humareda de polvo añejo en su pupila.

_**-"Pero…Pienso que tal vez, haya otra forma…"**_

El viento vibró aquella noche, el porte firme de Sesshomaru frente a la miko se vio imponente bajo el Goshinboku.

_**-Sabes que no... ya no está en manos humanas…**_

Fragmentos confusos se arremolinaban entre sus ojos: abrazos, sollozos, la miko y Sesshomaru juntos frente al Goshinboku, el aferro de las manos de Kagome sobre las ropas del yokai. Siempre creyó que había algo entre ellos, que lo hubo en el pasado.

Recordó también como la mano de su hermana mayor temblaba, el sonido del búho pululando en alguna rama alta del Goshinboku, el frío de aquella noche. El abrazo feroz de la miko sobre él, mientras ocultaba su rostro de la escena, la llegada de Natsuki. Y el grito, cerró sus ojos para escucharlo una vez más…

_**-"¡Okasaaaaaan!..." **_

Para perderse en su memoria de nuevo…

_**-"No dejes que me lleve, okasan, no dejes que me lleve… ¡Okasaaaaaan!" **_

Gritos que en su infancia quiso detener con el tiempo. Pero no pudo. Nunca pudo. La voz femenina e infantil se pegó a sus recuerdos aferrándose a su propia alma y ahora, que apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho preocupado por la muchacha, los fragmentos de aquella noche volvían a él. La mujer había muerto, ya no podría pedir perdón, pero él lo haría en su nombre.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que Mitsuki se habían apartado de la cabaña?, ¿diez, trece? No había querido llevar la cuenta, esa manía la había dejado tachada en un viejo cuaderno cuando supo que su aneue jamás regresaría. Natsuki y él decidieron que lo mejor era seguir hacia el norte después de que Inuyasha regresó al día siguiente.

Como le gustaría que su madre estuviera aquí, ella siempre sabía qué hacer. Aunque, los últimos once años habían sido de soledad absoluta, acompañada de su figura latente y de perpetua frialdad. Ese segundo hechizo sobre ella era maligno, pero necesario.

-¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Natsuki le hiso levantar la mirada hacia la muchacha. Observó al resto de sus compañeros. Todos dormían.

-¿En qué más?-la sonrisa del muchacho era triste. Natsuki se levantó sigilosa y se sentó junto a él. Entrelazó sus manos con lentitud y le sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, con el brillo débil de la fogata sobre su rostro.

- Estoy aquí, onii-san…- Natsuki rió bajito

- ¡Aajjj!, no me digas así, es asqueroso cuando lo piensas…

La mano libre de Natsuki acarició despacio el rostro del muchacho, ambos se miraron. Adoraba los ojos azules y humanos del chico frente a ella. Sintió sus respiraciones calmarse, e inspiró profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Él olía a dolor, a tanto dolor a veces. Pero en ocasiones, todo parecía tranquilo en su interior, era extraño, un misterio. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con su mirar fijo en ella. Todo él la embelesaba tanto, si su padre se enteraba, iba a matarla. Le sonrió. ¿Qué importaba?, kagome-okasama le había enseñado a vivir sin prejuicios, sin temores, a vivir lo que sentía cada segundo del día. Se acercó a él con lentitud y lo besó. Dulce, despacio, llenándose de lo que él le trasmitía en cada caricia, como siempre. Porque lo amaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Hiroki posó su mano libre sobre la espalda de la chica, mientras movía sus labios sobre los suyos. Y se separó de ella. No podían hacer esto, no frente a los demás sin levantar sospechas, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de las miradas ocultas que les veían en silencio.

Inuyasha desvió la vista de los dos chicos bajó él. Miroku y Sango le habían dicho algo al respecto, que siempre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, que se miraban de forma extraña y cuanta cursilería ridícula se les pasaba por la mente, cuchicheando como viejas chifladas. Él tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Como en Kagome o en esa niña. Esa chiquilla no había vuelto, habían pasado demasiados días ya. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de todo, la estúpida niña humana le preocupaba, por la unión que sentía a través de ella con Kagome y porque había algo que no entendía, ¿por qué ella salió corriendo aquella vez, cuando era a él a quién ella había querido lastimar? Como si ella misma hubiese salido herida por sus propias palabras, eso no calzaba. Se removió inquieto en su sitio sujetando a Tessaiga, esa chiquilla, había algo más profundo que ocultaba. Había demasiados secretos. Esta situación estaba empezando a cabrearlo, definitivamente, cuando amaneciera, esos dos allá abajo tendrían mucho que explicar.

El sol se levantó despacio, con pereza. EL sonido de las aves le sonó a Natsuki como si fuera el paraíso. Su sensación de bienestar la congeló y un escalofrío horrible le recorrió el cuerpo. No, todo menos el paraíso. Al menos por ahora. Sintió el aire puro del Sengoku acariciarle el rostro y estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza, el bostezo fue inevitable.

Sintió como la figura de Inuyasha cayó frente a ella y le miró confundida, pero antes de que el medio demonio dijese algo todos lo sintieron.

-Sango- la voz del monje llamando a su esposa fue el detonante.

-También lo siento- eso era todo lo que necesitaba Miroku.

Inuyasha llevó una mano Tessaiga sin blandirla aún, esperando en posición de batalla el momento adecuado. Hiroki lo observó desde atrás. La forma en que el cuerpo del medio demonio se tensaba y la postura perfecta para el combate. Sus colmillos sonriendo ante la inminente batalla y sus garras acariciando la empuñadura de su katana. Lo admiró. Por fin vería a Tessaiga en batalla, las historias de kagome se harían realidad hoy.

Pero ningún enemigo llegó a ellos, la neblina que los cegó fue tan rápida como poderosa.

-¡Sango!…..¡ Kazuki!- el llamado del monje resonó entre la espesura que los cegaba a todos.

- ¡Miroku …!

-¡Otosan…!

Miroku apretó su báculo delante de él. Había sido imposible convencer a Kazuki para que regresara. Y a esa distancia de la aldea, no había mucho que hacer más que aceptar que se quedara. Ahora, separados por la niebla espesa de lo que fuera que los atacaba, Miroku sentía la presión en el pecho y la preocupación latente por encontrarlas a ambas. Vivas.

* * *

Kikyo caminó despacio observando con precaución a su alrededor. Una ilusión, todo era una ilusión. Esperaba que el bonzo también lo supiera. Realizó un movimiento con sus manos y logró disipar la neblina que le cubría a ella, por lo menos un metro a su redonda. Cerca, hacia el este, se sentía la presencia del ser que estaba produciendo esta espesura y caminó hacia él. Lo mejor era apresurarse, no quería heridos.

* * *

-¡maldición!- Inuyasha miró a su alrededor buscando la señal de alguno de sus compañeros, pero no vio nada, estaba solo.

Desenfundó a colmillo de acero con gracia, pero ante su dueño, la espada permaneció impávida.

-¿qué demonios….?

Tessaiga no se transformó.

Observó la espada en un chequeo rápido, sus ojos buscaron la razón por la que su arma no se había transformado. Nada estaba afectando el yoki de Tessaiga o él también se vería debilitado, entonces ¿Por qué?...

_**Inuyasha …..**_

La voz tenue entre la niebla le llamó

_**Por aquí….. Inuyasha **_

El híbrido bajó el arma y como si la voz melodiosa le guiara, sus pasos hipnotizados le siguieron, por un instante Tessaiga ya no importó. Nada importó. Y el arma quedó en algún lugar entre la yerba.

_**Por aquí…**_

-¿K…Kagome?- Acaso esto también era un sueño. ¿No estaba con Miroku y Sango hace un instante? ¿No habían sido atacados por una extraña niebla?

_**Inuyasha…**_

Los ojos dorados del hibrido buscaron la figura de la sacerdotisa entre la espesura. Algún rastro, lo que fuera.

-¡kagome!… -

La llamó mientras pretendía encontrarla a su alrededor. Pero el silencio era intenso, casi tanto como su encuentro en el pozo hace meses.

La pequeña y cristalina risa de Kagome inundó el lugar de pronto. La sensación de calidez que la voz de la muchacha tenía en él lo detuvo y cerró los ojos por un instante, oyéndola, sintiéndola.

-¿Inuyasha, estás escuchándome?...

El sonido de las palabras de Kagome, demasiado cerca, lo sacaron de su transe. Se incorporó con rapidez y miró hacia abajo. Estaba sobre una de las ramas del Goshinboku. ¿Cómo demonios no había sentido su aroma mientras se acercaba? .Observó a su alrededor buscando algo, sin saber bien qué era. El ambiente se sentía tan extraño y demasiado espeso.

-ay, Inuyasha, ya no estés molesto… sé que me tarde más de lo necesario, pero…

-Ya perro tonto, no hagas que Kagome se disculpe de nuevo, ella nos trajo cosas de su época. ¿cierto, Kagome?

-Miroku y Sango están esperándonos en la cabaña de la anciana kaede. Vamos, traje bastante ramen esta vez.

-¡Comida ninja!- el grito de Shippo terminó por traerlo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Inuyasha bajó de un salto mirándolos extrañado. Shippo era apenas un niño sobre los brazos de Kagome, ¿Por qué eso le parecía tan extraño?

Caminó junto a ellos hacia la aldea, pensativo y en silencio, Kagome parecía estar bien, saludable, feliz. Por qué tenía entonces este sentimiento de malestar, como si algo no estuviera bien.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?, pareces otro, hasta podría decir que estas usando el cerebro que no tienes.

El golpe de Inuyasha sobre Shippo fue certero y limpio.

-¡Awwww!¡Kagome mira….!

-Inuyasha, no tenías que pegarle a Shippo de esa forma…

-¡khe!

-Si Inuyasha. Eres un brusco, perro tonto…- Inuyasha se acercó un pasó hacía el pequeño zorro con el puño en alto, dispuesto a todo, pero este se escabulló mientras le sacaba la lengua al hanyo.

El medio demonio observó correr a Shippo delante de ellos, con toda la energía que el mocoso tenía y la manera en que entraba a la cabaña unos metros más delante, entonces suspiró, todo parecía fuera de lugar, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha?, te noto pensativo…. ¿Aún estas molesto porque me tarde más de lo acordado?...

Kagome se paró frente a él en un movimiento imprevisto y no pudo dejar de sentirse inundado por una ola de añoranza, dolor y tristeza simplemente al ver su rostro. Un cúmulo de sentimientos que no comprendía, pero pesaban, pesaban tanto que dolía, como si quisiera arrancarse el pecho con sus propias garras. Miró a Kagome que parecía un ser efímero en estos momentos frente a él, algo fuera de este mundo, un ser casi irreal.

La presencia de la chica comenzó a incomodarlo, quería huir de su mirada, se sentía sucio a su lado, sintiendo bajo su piel la sensación inmutable de no merecerla. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejarla, no podía apartar la mirada de toda ella, sintiendo en el fondo que la estuvo esperando durante mucho, mucho tiempo y que de pronto, Kagome estaba ahí, frente él, de la nada.

Vio como la chica le hablaba sin prestar real atención a lo que decía. Su mirada se dulcificó y en un instinto de desesperación, como si esta fuera la última vez que la viera, su mente grabó cada movimiento, la forma en que sonreía, la manera en que arrugaba el ceño molesta, la forma sutil de sus ojos y el brillo del sol sobre ellos dos que palpaba con gracia la piel, levemente bronceada, de Kagome, la profundidad del color azulado de su mirada que lo hundía y ahogaba en un sentimiento cálido y extraño. Como se excusaba de algo que él no comprendía. La inspeccionó tratando de entender porque la sentía lejana, como si la muchacha lo abandonara y se desvaneciera, una y otra vez, todo en un instante. Efímero y duradero. La soledad de una partida inevitable…

-Mira, traje mucho Ramen para compensar mi tardanza, así que…

No, kagome no podía dejarlo, ellos, ellos habían hecho una promesa, una promesa que él había rectificado la última vez que Kagome viajó a su época. Pero había algo, algo que no calzaba y aún así, no quería, no quería comprender lo que fuera que sucedía. Porque algo dentro de él se lo decía, intuía que cuando lo descubriera, ella, ella se iría de su lado y esta vez, sería para siempre...

-Kagome…

Sus garras se aferraron al uniforme de la muchacha dejándola en silencio y en un movimiento la atrajo hacia sí mismo con fuerza.

-Kagome…

Susurró su nombre una vez más, esperando de esa forma hacer más real la figura sutil que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos

-Inu… yasha… ¿Qué… qué pasa?...

EL hanyo se aferró a la imagen con desesperación, las visiones de una verdad inmutable se aglomeraban en su mente, en su retina y no quería. Aún cuando fuera falsa, no quería que Kagome se fuera, no quería saber. Porque si comprendía, entonces, él volvería a estar solo. Volvería a perderla.

-Abrázame…. Kagome…

Las manos de la chica no tardaron en obedecer y algo en el interior de Inuyasha le dijo que esa era la primera señal. Kagome no hubiese esperado a que él se lo pidiera, ella simplemente lo hubiese sabido. Como siempre, habría sabido lo que él necesitaba de ella.

-No eres tú… Kagome….¿cierto?

El abrazo de la sacerdotisa se intensificó, la muchacha hundió su rostro en la tela de las ratas de fuego avergonzada, incapaz de dar la cara al híbrido, había sido descubierta. Inuyasha sintió el calor del cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo. Se sentía tan real, tan malditamente real, pero no lo era.

_**Por aquí…. **_

La voz de Kagome lo llamó sutil y distante de nuevo, y supo, aun en contra de su voluntad, que entonces, había llegado el momento de abandonarlo todo. Ella no regresaría…

_**Déjala ir Inuyasha…**_

No regresaría jamás….

_**Suéltala…**_

Aún cuando él lo deseara, ella no volvería.

_**Inuyasha…**_

Pero no podía alejar a la Kagome que le abrazaba ahora, no podía, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

_**Tú nunca permaneciste a mi lado…**_

Eso pronto cambiaría…

_**Inuyasha… **_

El hanyo retiró con delicadeza de su pecho a la Kagome frente a él y observó todo su alrededor desaparecer. La cabaña cerca de ellos, el bosque a sus espaldas, la yerba y el sol.

-¿Inuyasha….?- la imagen también le llamaba. Era lo único de la ilusión que quedaba.

- Perdóname… Kagome…

Se volteo sin mirarla, quizá solo así, sería más fácil. Pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo…

-¿vendrás por mí?...Inuyasha

El hanyo se volteo a verla y sintió como la ilusión regresaba, asfixiándolo de forma placentera nuevamente.

_**Ya no puedes venir por mí… **_

El viento soplo cálido entre ambos, meciéndolo todo, despacio. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ya no había tiempo… ya no.

_**-**_siempre…kagome…

Y la observó desaparecer, la imagen sutil de la muchacha mientras le sonreía. Sus manos extendidas hacia él esperándole, mirándole con esa dulzura característica sólo de Kagome. Moviendo sus labios en algún susurro que no alcanzó a pronunciar.

_**Ya no puedes alcanzarme como antes…**_

_Aún no…_se repitió así mismo. Pero pronto, pronto iría por ella.

* * *

-No puede ser….-

El arco y el carcaj de Hiroki cayeron al piso. Su voz tembló de miedo y dolor, la incredulidad lo inundó y se esfumó de inmediato al ver las lágrimas de la mujer frente a él. Lo que veía, la persona que estaba a unos metros era…- Imposible…

-Mi niño, ¿qué haces?... ven - La voz de la mujer le llamó y extendió sus brazos a él.

Sus puños se apretaron, pero su mirada azulada se mantuvo fija. Hiroki intentaba resistirse. Intentaba pensar con claridad pero …

-ven aquí…-

La voz dulce lo llamaba. Pero no era posible, la mujer frente a él…

-vamos que esperas, ven …-

Estaba muerta…

-¿Okasan?...

Hiroki habló finalmente y avanzó hacia ella despacio, midiendo sus pasos con tortuosa lentitud. Hasta que tuvo a la mujer a unos centímetros de él. Podía sentir el aroma dulce de su madre, el calor del cuerpo ahí delante. Los tenues reflejos de su sedoso cabello azabache y sus ojos tan azules como los suyos. Tenía que ser verdad, tenía que… Porque .. porque ella no pudo irse así como así, sin siquiera despedirse, sin decir adiós. Después de todo. Lo que sucedió tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sí eso era, su madre, ella estaba aquí y él no iba a dudar, no podía. No ahora.

-oka…okasan…

Dejó que las lágrimas también a él lo consumieran y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin dudas o temores. La abrazó con fuerza queriendo fundirse con ella.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura y acunó al muchacho. Sus ojos y cuerpo se volvieron niebla y arrastró al chico que había caído como los otros. Ella les daría la paz eterna que necesitaban, enviaría sus almas al nirvana antes que el demonio que se hacía llamar su dueño lo supiera.

Miró al muchacho y a los otros cuando llegó con los demás. Pobres, ella no obligaba a nadie a quedarse, siempre les daba la opción de rechazar sus ilusiones. Como el hanyo que decidió alejarla o la miko que se rehusó desde el principio. El monje y la exterminadora también habían quedado libres y eso estaba bien para ella. Sus almas debían encontrar el descanso de otra manera. Pero los muchachos frente a ella, estaban muy heridos.

La yokai se paseo frente a ellos escudriñando sus almas lentamente, uso las ramas de los arboles de donde estaban para sostenerlos. El muchacho humano que acababa de traer, el joven yokai zorro, la joven humana y la hanyo. Tenía que ayudarlos a salvar sus almas del dolor antes de que ese demonio viniera por ellos.

Natsuki abrió los ojos confundida, sentía su cuerpo flotar en el aire. Estaba segura de haberlo visto, a su padre delante de ella. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, aquello era una estupidez. Se supone que estaba en el Sengoku jidai o ¿no? Miró a su derecha y vio a la Kazuki junto a ella, la hija del bonzo colgaba sujeta de unas ramas, más allá Shippo dormía también. Se giró a su izquierda y vio a Hiroki.

-Déjalos ir ….

La voz de kikyo atrajo la atención de la yokai y de Natsuki de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí, miko?, tú decidiste quedar fuera de esto, no molestes.

- Es tu última oportunidad, suéltalos y tal vez no acabes purificada…

La yokai la miró sorprendida y suspiró. ¿Por qué los humanos siempre eran tan complicados?

Las ramas de otros árboles atraparon los pies y las manos de Kikyo en un segundo. La miko se vio aferrada con fuerza junto a los muchachos que dormían aún. Era imposible, ella no lo sintió venir. La energía sobrenatural de la yokai ni siquiera se movió. Intentó purificar las ramas que la sujetaban pero no pudo.

-No son árboles ordinarios, están hechos de almas puras que pasaron a conformar parte del espíritu del bosque. Una miko jamás podría llegar a superar el poder de un espíritu como ese. Quédate quieta y alcanza el nirvana finalmente, después de todo. Tú no eres humana, eres un espíritu impuro.

La yokai se desvaneció frente a ellos y Kikyo se reprendió mentalmente por su torpeza. Nunca pensó que la yokai estaría usando almas puras, aunque quisiera, ella no podría absorberlas a todas. La neblina y la energía maligna de la yokai servían para esconder la poderosa esencia del Bosque. Esto fue una trampa desde el principio.

Mitsuki despertó a Hiroki, llamándole. De la misma forma lo hizo con Shippo y Kazuki. Intentaron liberarse cuanto pudieron, pero era imposible. Estaban atados hasta que alguien los encontrara.

-vaya….vaya… pero miren qué trajo la neblina….

-Mitsuki….-la voz de Hiroki sonó aliviada. Había estado tan preocupado por ella, la culpa lo atormentaba cada noche por no saber nada de la chica frente a él y más aún ahora, después de todo ese tumulto de ilusiones se sentía más atado a la muchacha que antes.

La chica los miró con molestia. Cuando sintió la presencia de Natsuki y Hiroki cerca no creyó que sus guardianes fueran tan idiotas como para caer en la trampa de Sutsune

-Sácanos de aquí …-la voz de Shippo sonó más como una orden que como una petición. Mitsuki le miró seria. Esto era aburrido.

-Pero si es la Hime-sama….

La muchacha se volteo, allá entre la niebla la voz ronca del hombre que había raptado a Kagome le hablaba.

-¿Nos honra con su presencia Hime-sama o solo es una visita accidental?...

Mitsuki se mantuvo calmada, por un instante la sorpresa la había dejado expuesta. Pero ahora, que había recuperado su usual compostura le encaró.

-bastardo….¿dónde estás?...

-¿Hime-sama?- Shippo miró incrédulo a sus compañeros de viaje esperando una respuesta.

-No hay tiempo para eso joven Shippo. Hime-sama, sáquenos de aquí, por favor- Natsuki rogó presurosa. Aquella voz, aquella voz era la que había atacado el templo cuando se llevaron a Kagome- okasama

-No puedo, sólo ustedes mismos pueden liberarse o tengo que matar a Sutsune. Pero no puedo liberarlos.

La chica respondió sin mirarle, su vista estaba allá lejos en la neblina. Recorría con velocidad cada espacio donde pudiera encontrarse el bastardo que se había llevado a Kagome. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, él había sido el culpable de lo que ocurrió esa noche, de todo. Traidor.

Vengaría la muerte de los que habían estado bajo su mando ese día y limpiaría su nombre. Llevaría de vuelta el cuerpo inerte de Kagome y recuperaría su lugar en la casa de los Inu yokai. Y luego, sonrió, luego se quitaría la vida. Entregaría el aliento que la luna le había dado y escupiría sobre la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru. Todos iban a recordarla, la asesina, la bastarda Hime-sama, la hanyo que creo sus podrías espadas y revolcó en su tumba a los creadores de las tradiciones de su casta yokai. La perra sangre sucia que mancho la memoria de la casa del oeste arrebatándose la vida en una noche de luna llena. Entonces todo acabaría y seguiría a ese muchacho de ojos violeta a la otra vida. Porque ya no había nada por qué seguir. No había una familia, un hogar o alguien a quién proteger.

Podían pudrirse Sesshomaru y su guerra. Esta sería la última vez que usaría su espada. La promesa no volvería a romperse luego de esto. Ella no volvería matar.

El frío de la espesura les helo la piel y la sangre a todos. Mitsuki tiró su carcaj y su arco. Desabrochó su bolso y desenvainó su espada, y caminó. Aún cuando Hiroki le gritaba que se detuviera, aun cuando Natsuki se revolvía pidiéndole, rogándole que volviera hasta que pudieran liberarse. Mitsuki avanzó y desapareció en la densidad de la niebla. Como un fantasma su imagen se difuminó con sutileza, estoica y fría, sin volverse a verlos levantó su mentón con gallardía, sus pisadas como una bailarina experta flotaban hacia la muerte, sin oír a nadie, ni a tender a las suplicas de sus débiles e inútiles acompañantes. Después de todo, nadie podía controlarla. Una vez que yacía la espada en su mano, ella perdía su esencia, no era la Hime-sama o la híbrida de Sesshomaru, no era Mitsuki o la humana de las noches de luna nueva, no era yokai, hija, o hermana. Ella no era nadie, nadie más que "Loto" levantándose hermosa, perfecta y delicada entre la sangre y los cuerpos de sus víctimas. La pureza misma de la muerte en la figura de una mujer manchada de sangre y culpas. No tenía nombre más que el que los soldados bajo su mano le daban o como los espíritus y ancianos yokais la llamaban, no era nadie más que la propia Luna que sangraba, el espíritu sangrante.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

Leí este capítulo varias veces, saliendo más largo de lo esperado en cada lectura. Lo releí verificando si era realmente bueno. XD …Me sentí satisfecha al final del día. Espero que también les guste a ustedes.

El próximo se llamará "Kagome". Y ya ahí todos sabrán la verdad, a demás de que alguien aparecerá para salvar a Mitsuki de la muerte que busca.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leen mi historia cada día. ;) espero sorprenderles realmente en los siguientes capis.

Saludos :3


	12. Chapter 11- Parte II

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Bien, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo 11. Sinceramente yo quedé en Shock… O.o_

_Espero que les guste ;) _

* * *

Capitulo 11-. Parte II Kagome

_**Todos van a traicionarte…. **_

El silencio se extendió por los poros de su piel como pandemia y comprendió, como siempre, que la música que oía no era más que el ruido triunfal de una batalla que se acercaba; limpia y perfecta.

_**No confíes en los que te juren lealtad ni en los que lleven tu sangre…**_

Shoujiro era un traidor, un traidor de las líneas del Este, capitán de la tercera línea de sucesores dragones bajo el mando de Sesshomaru y que un día estuvo bajo su propio mando en las batallas de la Gran Guerra.

_**Eres una heredera bastarda e híbrida, todos querrán eliminar tu miserable existencia…**_

Muchas cosas habían llevado a Shoujiro a traicionarle, servir a una Hime-sama que fuese bastarda además de hibrida era motivo de vergüenza entre las cuatro grandes casa yokai que permanecían en el tiempo. Cuando el Lord Sesshomaru adjudicó el título de su primogénito a la Hime-sama nombrándola su heredera nadie lo comprendió y las líneas se dividieron.

_**Tu patética vida me pertenece ahora…. **_

Shoujiro, que una vez sirvió al hijo del Lord convenció a su casa yokai de unirse al norte, los yokai zorro, y combatir por el poder y el tesoro que la casta de Sesshomaru guardaba con recelo: La sacerdotisa Kagome y el arco sagrado.

_**Harás lo que te ordene y te comportarás como lo que eres, la Hime-sama, mi heredera… **_

Esa tarde del infierno firmarían la paz con el norte, los yokai zorro, que se unirían con una alianza a las tierras de Sesshomaru, bajo las añejas leyes yokai que quedaban y que los ancianos luchaban por mantener. Kagome sería el testigo de la fila espiritual, ella y dos monjes junto a otras dos sacerdotisas más. Pero todo salió mal y Shoujiro terminó raptando a Kagome y con ella el arco sagrado, llevándola de vuelta al Sengoku jidai.

_**Desde hoy, eres mía, hasta que mueras…**_

La neblina se volvió más espesa y su vista no pudo distinguir nada más delante de ella. Las palabras que Sesshomaru le dijo luego de revivirla con Tenseiga al cumplir los diez, habían resonado en su mente rompiendo el hilo frágil del silencio, y los recuerdos y motivos de la lucha que se acercaba inundaron su mente con rapidez.

Un escalofrío hizo castañar sus dientes, el frío de la nebulosa le erizaba la sangre. Aun así, su porte firme mientras caminaba no dejaba dudas, ella lucharía. La katana junto a su cuerpo, entre sus dedos, vibraba. Una de las maravillas de Colmillo de Luna era esa, adecuarse a su energía, yokai o sagrada, mientras sintiera su sangre, la espada sería su fiel compañera, en eso se parecían, como la Luna, colmillo y ella cambiaban.

Mitsuki levantó firme su espada a la derecha y el ruido de algo metálico resonando sobre su colmillo rompió el silencio sepulcral del lugar. La vibración recorrió el camino, la tierra, el aire y el bosque. Su mano se movió a la izquierda y su espada cortó esta vez un pedazo de carne putrefacta que se purificó al instante, el chasquido de unos dientes en la neblina le dieron la victoria momentánea. Mitsuki sonrió. El muy bastardo de Shoujiro estaba usando a Ayaka contra ella. Cobarde.

-Vas a morir …. Lo sabes…

Mitsuki le advirtió. Esta era la oportunidad de escapar. En el futuro Ayaka había sido estúpida e inteligente al mismo tiempo. Se había volteado y marchado, se había rendido. Bajo las leyes humanas eso significaba el final. Pero ninguna de las dos era humana y finalmente la espada de Mitsuki había tomado como trofeo la cabeza de Ayaka por la espalda.

_**Honor, Familia y Poder**_

Las leyes de su casa yokai resonaron con igual fuerza en su mente. No estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho en esa batalla, pero era una guerra. Y Sesshomaru había sido claro, ella no era ella cuando luchaba, era una asesina.

Cerró sus ojos esperando sentir la presencia demoniaca de Ayaka, juntó sus manos delante de su rostro en la posición del mudra de la energía y Esperó… esperó

-te encontré…

El susurro que conformó el vaho de su voz se difuminó entre la espesura de la niebla grisácea que le rodeaba. Levantó su Katana frente al rostro y deslizó con suavidad sus dedos sobre el filo de uno de sus lados. El hilo de sangre que brotó de ellos acarició el acero brillante del arma, creando la figura de la espada mientras la bordeaba.

Ayaka se acercaba a gran velocidad desde su espalda.

Mitsuki estaba decidida, vengaría la muerte de Ai y la imagen de la pequeña dejaría finalmente de atormentarla. Todo, diez metros a la redonda terminaría purificado, La katana se enterró entre sus pies en el suelo y Mitsuki pronunció el conjuro con rapidez.

Mil rayos azules se deslizaron sobre la tierra, a través del aire espeso de la niebla una energía visible se extendió absorbiendo y quemando todo a su paso. La espesura gris se difumó y la yerba del bosque fue visible delante de sus ojos finalmente.

Desgarrador, el sonido del grito de Ayaka fue el tinte sublime para el término del conjuro, estaba segura, sin embargo, que de haber tenido sus poderes sobrenaturales podría haber olido la carne putrefacta quemándose. Tendría que conformarse con el dulce aullido de la yokai calcinada.

Caminó de regreso mirando, ahí en el suelo halló lo que buscaba. Sonrió. El charco de sangre yokai era oscuro y negruzco como la energía yokai que la mujer emanaba, por desgracia, la muy maldita no estaba muerta. Perra.

-maldita…no importa si eres tú o no… alguien morirá- la voz de Ayaka sonó agotada e ida. Perdida entre las cataratas grises que cegaban el cielo y el espacio delante de Mitsuki.

_**"no importa si eres tú o no… alguien morirá…"**_

La respuesta le llegó a Mitsuki en segundos. Corrió de vuelta a donde los demás se hallaban atados. Ayaka estaba desesperada, cualquiera lo estaría. Con su hermana muerta y ella agonizando en la soledad absoluta de un mundo que parecía fantasma entre la neblina, sin una venganza, siendo utilizada como en el futuro, engañadas a sabiendas de una muerte inminente. Igual como en aquella ocasión lo había hecho la otra hermana oni, Ayaka haría lo que fuese por vengarse.

Tocó el collar de su cuello, no importa que tan rápido corriera, la energía yokai de su propio cuerpo no alcanzaría a liberarse antes del ataque que se aproximaba. No alcanzaría a transformarse. No había tiempo de responder, alguien moriría de todas formas.

-Mitsuki- Hiroki suspiró aliviado. Cuando había visto caminar a la Hime-sama hacia la niebla temió por su vida. Habían intentado liberarse con desesperación, pero ni el poder espiritual de Kykio-sama pudo desatarlos. Ahora que la muchacha estaba de vuelta le pediría que les dijera cómo liberarse ellos mismos, de esa forma, quizá podría ayudarle en la batalla y cumplir el deber que tenía como su guardián y en el que había fallado miserablemente junto con Natsuki.

-¿Qué demonios?- la expresión no pudo ser contenida desde los labios de Shippo. Mitsuki corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad, su rostro más frío e ido de lo normal lo petrificó. Fue en ese momento en que lo captó, el aroma inconfundible de los demás- ¡Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha… Por aquí! – pero nadie contestó- ¿Qué te pasa perro tonto? ¡Apresúrate!- el yokai zorro se revolvió inquieto intentando liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, sus orejas captaron el sonido de las pisadas de sus acompañantes.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido luego, Miroku y Sango vieron como Mitsuki corría en la dirección de su hija y los demás. Oyeron la voz de Inuyasha anunciar la llegada de un ataque que se aproximaba y ambos corrieron junto al híbrido.

-No puedo dejarlos pasar…

La voz omnisciente que escucharon los detuvo. Las ramas atraparon las piernas de los tres al mismo tiempo y pronto se vieron atados al suelo con firmeza.

-¡Maldición!- Inuyasha intentó liberarse y sus garras arrancaron las raíces con facilidad, pero antes de poder verse victorioso una nueva ola más grande y gruesa de raíces y ramas le atrapó atrayéndolo al piso con fuerza- ¡Maldita sea!….¿qué demonios?

-Solo vamos por la híbrida, cuando esto termine los liberaré….

El monje y la exterminadora se miraron ¿sólo iban por Natsuki? no, no podían permitir eso. Fijaron su vista al frente y observaron inútiles como la yokai desapareció camino a la ceguera que el aire les provocaba. Atados y sin poder liberarse, no tenían otra opción más que esperar. Esperar que nadie muriera.

El aire espeso les asfixió la respiración, algo se acercaba. Las visiones eran el augurio de una epifanía que anunciaba un hecho macabro. Ese algo les heló la sangre y todo pareció confundirse y ralentizarse ante sus propios temores y visiones.

El grito desgarrador de Sango ahogándose silencioso en el espacio vacío del bosque

Tessaiga, una vez más, a manos de Inuyasha sin transformarse

El nombre de Kazuki vibrando a través de la voz ronca del monje que se perdió en la desesperación de un miedo que jamás sintió, ni siquiera cuando su vida yacía en peligro en las entrañas de Naraku.

La imagen de la Hime-sama como una ilusión en medio del frente moribundo y gris que les rodeaba.

Pinceladas sutiles mancharon el rostro de kikyo y el vientre de Kazuki. Como un lienzo virgen e inmaculado la sangre de Mitsuki coloreo las mejillas de la miko muerta, en un cuadro digno de profanación.

Hiroki no podía creer lo que veía, Mitsuki se había atravesado entre kikyo y kazuki y dos enormes extensiones de miasma y carne calcinada que ahora atravesaban su hombro derecho y el costado izquierdo del vientre femenino. El hilo fino de su sangre deslizarse con suavidad por sus labios lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-aneue…

Una palabra perdida en la oscuridad de su memoria y que temió usar desde que la vio por primera vez, pero que hoy salía de su pecho en un intento de materializar un lazo que nunca existió. Una imagen que nunca pensó volver a utilizar. Ahí, delante de él, moría el único ser que le quedaba y que había jurado proteger a costa de su propia vida. Ahora, mientras su rostro se apagaba, la realidad lo golpeaba. Ella no podía morir, no podía, o todo se perdería. Ya no habría nadie a quién llamar, ella se iría y él, él se quedaría solo, solo en ese enorme templo junto al Goshinboku.

Ane…..¡ANEUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hiroki se revolvió desesperado ante la imagen de su hermana atravesada por la muerte. Mientras gritaba luchaba por liberarse en un acto inútil de dolor.

-¿aneue?- Shippo no podía creer lo que veía. La maldita humana se había atravesado delante del Kikyo y Kazuki para salvarles la vida arriesgando la propia y ahora, veía como el muchacho amarrado junto con él reclamaba a quién parecía ser su hermana.

-¡Aneueeeee!

- Nadie….-la voz de Mitsuki los atrajo a ella de nuevo, el trance los hacía verla sin ver en realidad más que la figura difuminada de lo que pasaba- morirá….. mientras ….- El chasquido de la lengua de Mitsuki agregó dos pinceladas más a la porcelana piel de la miko- yo esté…. – Las manos de Mitsuki subieron con dificultad y tocaron cada una, una de las extensiones que la atravesaban- A cargo.

El miasma y la carne se purificaron en el acto, tras el tacto de Mitsuki. Ahora su cuerpo sin nada que la sostuviera, se deslizó con delicadeza hacia el suelo. Sus pies tocaron, en una especie de ilusión flotante, la tierra. Incapaz de sostener su propio peso, su cuerpo falló. Cayó hacia atrás. Su mano manchada de sangre se alzó hacia el frente e intentó sujetar inútilmente el aire gris que pareció materializarse en algo solido ante los ojos de Mitsuki. Pero no era real. Un golpe seco. El sonido de un cuerpo contra el charco de su propia sangre. Un sonido melodioso, un sonido que aprendieron a oír en silencio.

Podía oír el murmullo de las voces a lo lejos, pero ya no había necesidad de escuchar. Si se quitaba el collar podría sobrevivir a las heridas que tenía. Su vida entera pasó entre las memorias muertas que aún guardaba. Y se cuestionó ¿era realmente necesario? Ellos recuperarían el cuerpo de Kagome de todas formas, tal vez esta era la oportunidad que buscaba. Siempre creyó que sería ella misma quién se quitara la vida, pero realmente ¿era necesario esperar? No, no lo era. Sonrió. Dejaría que la muerte la arrastrara de vuelta al infierno. Donde merecía estar, de donde nunca debió salir jamás. Llevó una de las manos al collar escondido entre sus ropas, moriría con la mano sobre él, de esa manera, creerían que había dejado este mundo intentando seguir con la lucha. Los engañaría de nuevo.

Los susurros se hicieron más potentes y se vio incapaz de reconocerles, no oía, ya no.

-imposible…..

-No puede…¿cómo demonios?…..

-Kagome-chan

-¿Kagome-okasama?

-Kagome

-Señorita… Kagome…

Vio de reojo la figura de alguien acuclillarse junto a ella. La imagen femenina de una figura difuminada entre una nueva y espesa niebla.

-Pero mira que desastre….¿Qué estás haciendo, mi niña?

Mitsuki cerró los ojos… No podía ser cierto.

-tks….

-Shhh… no hables- la mano de la mujer se posó en su frente con delicadeza y Mitsuki sintió la calidez del cuerpo femenino junto al suyo, calidez que ella perdía de a poco- Es mejor que descanses ahora…

Los ojos de Mitsuki intentaron enfocarla, la imagen difuminada apenas si era reconocible. Apretó con su mano el collar, esto era humillante.

-o …podrías- la mujer continuó mientras le sonreía y se levantaba - ¡MORIRTE DE UNA BUENA VEZZZ!

El grito de dolor desgarró el silencio y el alma de todos los que presenciaban la escena. Mistuki se retorció de dolor y su mano se aferró con mucha más fuerza al collar que la sellaba. El pie de Kagome sobre la herida de la muchacha adquirió con lentitud el color de la sangre. Mientras más presionaba, más parecía fundirse en la herida.

-¿CREES QUE LO HE OLVIDADO?…. – La presión en la herida de Mitsuki aumentó-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?¿MATARME A MI? ¿ A MI?

_**"¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?¿MATARME A MI? ¿A MI…?..."**_

-Kagome…- Shippo no podía procesar lo que sucedía. Kagome torturando a la chica allí, bajo él, torturándola porque la había matado. Nada tenía sentido. Todo, todo parecía ser una madeja que había sido demasiado enredada ya. Contuvo el aliento como todos. Oyó como Hiroki gritaba algo, como la voz de Natsuki y al parecer Miroku intentaba disuadir lo que ocurría.

La mano libre de Mitsuki agarró finalmente el pie de Kagome, arrastrando a la mujer que cayó en un solo movimiento hacia el piso con fuerza. El collar que una vez había estado rodeando la garganta de Mitsuki ahora yacía desecho. Las cuencas redondas aún giraban tiñéndose del líquido espeso derramado sobre el suelo.

Palpitó, el cuerpo entero de la chica palpitó, sintiendo como la sangre yokai corría en un río torrentoso por sus venas reviviéndolo todo. Como su yoki devoraba con desesperación desbordante la pureza espiritual de su delicada parte humana.

Las uñas se volvieron garras y pronto la sonrisa socarrona que miraba a Kagome tendida en el piso se adornó de afilados colmillos.

Kagome se volteó a ver a la muchacha. Pero en un giro rápido Mitsuki posó su cuerpo sobre el de la miko. Su cabelló meciéndose ante la velocidad del movimiento, se agitó rebelde contra el viento y lo que una vez fue azabache como el mismo ébano azulado ahora desteñía en hermosas y largas hebras plateadas que revoloteaban en una danza sobre la densidad del aire gris que aún les rodeaba, plateado y rojo, la sangre destilaba con gracia por sus cabellos que caían como una cortina entre las dos mujeres. Las garras de la muchacha apretaron con fuerza el frágil cuello de Kagome, el gemido por parte de la miko fue audible para todos.

Cazadora, no había otra palabra para describir la forma perfecta en que Mitsuki se había movido. Y ahora que le observaban, su cuerpo tensado en una posición ventajosa, sentada sobre su víctima, con una de sus manos alzadas sobre su cabeza, dejando brillar las garras afiladas a la luz grisácea que les rodeaba, mostrando con altanería sus colmillos, con sus orejas moviéndose sobre su cabeza captándolo todo en caso de algún movimiento premeditado, veían la magnitud de un poder que no habían podido reconocer.

-Perra…

La voz de Mitsuki les congeló los pensamientos. Todo era demasiado para procesar. Habían sido engañados y arrastrados a una lucha que no comprendían. ¿Quién era realmente el enemigo? ¿Desde cuándo Mitsuki era una híbrida y por qué lo ocultó?¿Quién había realmente matado a Kagome? ¿Mitsuki?

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?…¿eso es lo que quieres?….

Pero Kagome no contestó. La miko llevó sus manos al brazo de Mitsuki en un intento desesperado por liberarse de su cazadora. Pero ella era una presa y Mitsuki estaba decidida a mostrarle la ira que un Inu yokai podía sentir en verdad. Las garras de Mitsuki tronaron en el silencio mortal que les rodeaba. Había llegado el momento.

-¡No lo hagas!

Pero la voz de Hiroki se desvaneció así como había llegado, las garras de Mitsuki que habían permanecido alzadas, se aferraban ahora al pecho de la miko apretando con fuerza, mientras que el sollozo de la mujer bajo ella se atragantó con la sangre que se derramaba de sus labios.

-¡Maldita perra, suéltala!

Pero la voz de Inuyasha no llegó a los oídos de la híbrida, que con fuerza extraía el corazón de su víctima.

Mitsuki se levantó, su cuerpo entero un lienzo de sangre y muerte. Ahora, entre ojos lagrimosos y gritos silencios, todos vieron que la mujer que yacía muerta era en realidad Sutsune, la yokai de la niebla.

MItsuki dejó caer el órgano arrancado mientras caminaba desangrándose por sus propias heridas hasta su espada. Tomó el arma y guío sus pasos a la neblina de nuevo. La batalla no había terminado.

-Esta pelea es mía… No se metan en esto…

Su voz iba a perderse entre la nebulosa, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron.

Ahora por fin libres de sus ataduras, todos se reunieron. Sango abrazó a Kazuki con fuerza. Kami-sama como había temido. Pero el abrazo real del cuerpo de su hija le demostraba que estaba aquí, con vida. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. EL monje tampoco dudó un segundo y esta vez Kazuki no rezongó ante las muestras de cariño de su padre. Había sentido miedo, la muerte por un instante pareció inminente. Pero ella, Mitsuki, la salvó. Llevó su vista hacía la chica y la vio de pie delante de ellos esperando.

-¿Crees que eso fue divertido? – Mitsuki le habló al silencio, a la niebla, al traidor, a Shoujiro. Su vista apenas si enfocaba, el miasma de Ayaka estaba haciendo su trabajo ahora- ¿Algún otro juego que quieras jugar o es todo?

Pero nadie respondió.

-aneue- Hiroki susurró aún conteniendo el aliento, sin creer o procesar realmente lo que había pasado.

Las palabras de la yokai de la niebla se escucharon en sus mentes. ¿Era cierto o sólo fue una mentira desgarradora para desconfiar? Como fuese en ese instante solo había una cosa que hacer…

-¿Qué pasa? Al fin te has dado cuenta de las diferencias, vamos Shoujiro. Puedes hacerlo mejor…

Todos esperaron, Inuyasha miró preocupado a Tessaiga. La espada no estaba reaccionando, tal vez era debido a la neblina. Pero si la yokai que la producía había muerto, entonces por qué aún estaba ahí.

Pero nada pasó.

-Estoy aburriéndome de esto….- MItsuki chasqueó la lengua, no le quedaba mucho de pie, tenía que hacerlo salir.

-Eso no está bien- La voz de Shoujiro resonó junto con sus pasos que avanzaban desde el frente. Todos se tensaron, como si nada la imagen del traidor apareció. Un hombre de cabellos grises y negros, casi seniles y de apariencia joven se enfrentó al grupo. Su coleta alta y armadura, representaban su rango prominente, aunque nadie más que Mitsuki lo supiera- No queremos que la Hime-sama se aburra ¿cierto? Y dígame, qué hace usualmente para divertirse, digo, además de matar como la perra sangre sucia que eres, asquerosa bastarda del demonio.

La sonrisa del yokai se asomó de medio lado, seguro de sí mismo, esperó a que su atrevimiento hiciera lo suyo.

El gruñido de Inuyasha y Natsuki fue audible. Nadie entendía eso de Hime-sama, pero no era tiempo de preguntas estúpidas ahora.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor- Mitsuki caminó acercándose al enemigo despacio- "Sangre sucia" "Perra" "Bastarda" "hanyo" "híbrida del demonio" "hija del infierno" "maldita escoria" todos esos ya me los sé…

Las miradas se fijaron en Mitsuki, lo que decía, eso explicaría porque había tratado a Inuyasha como escoria antes, ella había sido tratada así. Pero aún así no sonaba del todo lógico.

-¡OH, Hime-sama! no me malentienda, no quise ofenderla.

_Maldito mentiroso_- Hiroki sintió ganas de destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

-No me ofende, ¿por qué habría de ofenderme algo que es real?, soy todo eso y mucho más… pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esto. Tienes algo que me pertenece. Devuélvemelo

Una orden. La maldita perra estaba dándole una orden. La rabia invadió la cordura de Shoujiro. Estaba cansado de esto. Había conseguido a la Sacerdotisa de la estrella y cuando al fin la tuvo en sus garras se enteraba que la muy perra no tenía el arco sagrado en ella.

-Deme a Natsuki y le devolveré a la sacerdotisa.

La sorpresa los inundó a todos, ¿Por qué querían a Natsuki?

-creo que no entendiste- Mitsuki extendió su mano y mostró la espada que cargaba- esto no es una negociación- retiró la funda que llevaba en su cinto aún y unió la funda al mango de su Katana, la espada brilló- entrégame a Kagome-sama y prometo ser clemente con tu vida- Mitsuki giró la vara brillante en que se había convertido su espada mientras que ésta tomaba una nueva forma. Una oz gigante como colmillo de acero, larga y con dos hojas monstruosas al final, una después de la otra y una cuchilla en forma de luna menguante en la parte posterior. Colmillo de Luna había adquirido su forma original, dándole a su dueña la imagen macabra de la muerte. Una mujer ensangrentada firme y moribunda en busca de su venganza. Mitsuki levantó la oz y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la derecha. EL sonido sordo sobre un cuerpo cayendo a la tierra le confirmó sus sospechas. Acababa de matar a Ayaka. Seguro ya no podía moverse por sus heridas, fue una muerte limpia y deshonrosa.

Mitsuki sintió la carne de su cuerpo palpitar, la sangre yokai de de sus venas estaba tomando el control con lentitud. Se encontraba desangrándose después de todo y con un enemigo poderoso enfrente. Faltaba poco para que ese idiota de Shoujiro viera a una verdadera perra del Oeste.

-Entrégamela- Gruñó con fuerza Mitsuki. No había tiempo que perder, el veneno estaba consumiéndola y las heridas la desangraban.

Shoujiro sonrió, levantó su mano al frente. Iba a darle a la Hime-sama lo que deseaba. Pero la batalla no se terminaba aquí, tan fácil. Cuando su mano se alzó del todo, la tierra tembló. El yoki de cientos de demonios se extendieron y con ella una multitud de yokai que buscaban sangre que beber.

Sin Tessaiga transformada, Inuyasha se movió con maestría utilizando sus garras. Los cuestionamientos eran demasiados, pero bajo la imagen de la lucha frente a él. No podía, no había tiempo de preguntar, quizá cuando la batalla acabara. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Mitsuki desangrándose aún de pie, como una esfinge manchada que permanecía inmóvil en medio de la batalla. Sabiendo, quizá, que nadie se atrevería a atacarla, pues su lucha era distinta. Se maldijo así mismo por su ineptitud y desvió su vista a Tessaiga que descansaba en su sitio, exclamó una maldición y rogó no perder el control en caso de que alguna cosa pasara. Tenían que acabar con esto rápido.

Mitsuki observó sin inmutarse como la batalla estaba separándoles, mientras que ella frente a Shoujiro no se movía de su lugar, sus ojos dorados aún penetraban el alma del yokai. Su cuerpo palpitó de nuevo. Sintió los colmillos de su boca crecer y las garras en sus dedos endurecerse. La transformación se acercaba y era inminente.

Shoujiro sonrió, no podía matar a la Hime-sama, había una posibilidad de que ella fuera la híbrida que buscaba. En ese caso, necesitaba a kagome y a la muchacha frente a él, pero primero iba a humillarla, a mostrarle cual era el lugar que a la perra de Sesshomaru le pertenecía. Había aceptado servir al hijo hanyo del actual general perro, porque era un hijo legítimo de la casa Inu yokai. Solo habían cinco descendientes directos y uno indirecto si se contaba a la Hime-sama. Los dragones del Este no eran tan poderosos, ni su ejército tan grande. Su casa se vio obligada a servir al Oeste, entregándole un guardián por cada heredero principal. Sesshomaru, aún contra su voluntad, aceptó a Kai cuando la alianza comenzó. El primogénito del Lord del Oeste estuvo bajo la guardia de él, Shoujiro, primogénito del señor del Este; eso, hasta que la mocosa híbrida apareció y con ella la sacerdotisa Kagome y el rumor del arco sagrado.

Sesshomaru la nombró su heredera trayéndola con él cuando la chiquilla tenía apenas cinco años. Todo un sequito personal debió ser entrenado de nuevo y con ese acto un nuevo guardián debió ser elegido: Ryuji, su hermano menor y quinto hijo del señor dragón del Este. Su nombre entonces fue borrado de la historia de las casas y lo perdió todo, los años de entrenamiento, de lucha, los juramentos y su rango. Abolido de sus obligaciones, se vio resignado a jurar pleitesía como un simple capitán bajo la mano de la maldita híbrida, que más encima no llevaba el nombre de reconocimiento de su padre, sino que era una simple y sucia bastarda, con una madre sin marca.

Shoujiro se abalanzó hacia ella enterrando su puño en la tierra, en un movimiento veloz Mitsuki había evadido el ataque saltando hacía atrás, su postura tensa con sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre la tierra y sus garganta haciendo un sonido de advertencia, cual animal salvaje en posición de defensa, le mostró la condición sanguinaria de la Hime-sama a Shoujiro.

Él no había escuchado rumores, él la había visto con sus propios ojos, la forma en que arrasaba pueblos enteros como si fueran juguetes, llenarse las manos de sangre sin culpa ni objetivo más que la simple orden del Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Sabía que la Hime-sama había sido entrenada para matar, especialmente después de su desaparición durante tres años, cuando luego de eso, siendo apenas una niña, Sesshomaru la obligó a arrancar los corazones de treinta y tres yokais y hanyos de su propia casa, que se habían visto involucrados en el rapto. Desde ese día, se dijo que la forma predilecta de la muchacha era esa, arrancar los corazones de sus víctimas mientras su rostro sonreía.

Shoujiro aferró el látigo de miasma de su mano a la pierna de Mitsuki, desasiendo la piel hasta el musculo y su carne. Pero ningún sonido fue emitido por la chica, que en un solo movimiento se había girado y con sus propias manos, sintiendo la carne de su palma quemarse, había sostenido la hebra fina de veneno y arrastrado hacia ella el cuerpo de Shoujiro.

No había duda por sus movimientos, cada suspiro de Mitsuki era fríamente premeditado. La tensión de sus músculos en batalla arraigaban años de lucha experimentada, sus ojos fijos en la presa que sostenía y atraía hacia ella podía oler el aroma de la muerte que expelía con el simple hecho de tomarla. Mitsuki acercó el cuerpo de Shoujiro y en un movimiento veloz sus garras se aferraron al pecho masculino con fuerza, brotando hacia sus dedos el líquido oscuro y espeso de su sangre. Shoujiro gruño y deshizo el agarre con rapidez. Veneno, las garras de Mitsuki también tenían esa habilidad yokai. El vaho verde que el pecho de Shoujiro expelía en un aroma putrefacto de carne calcinada, esa era la prueba verídica de aquello.

Mitsuki saltó hacia él, sin su colmillo los ojos de la hanyo adquirieron la tonalidad de su casta yokai, el gruñido gutural emitido, dio paso a un millar de ataques finos, seguros y certeros sobre su enemigo, que esquivaba a toda velocidad incapaz de defenderse de otra manera.

Shoujiro miró hacia a delante, estaba solo en esta época, tal vez si buscaba a aliados podría matar a la híbrida. El era un yokai, pero sabía que su herencia ya no era poderosa, por desgracia para él, la perra de Sesshomaru se transformaría en cualquier momento y él sabía lo que eso significaba, lucha a muerte sin interrupciones. Si iba a matarla tenía que hacerlo como la última vez, debía esperar a la noche de luna nueva. Sonrió, iba a darle un regalo a su "Hime-sama" y quizá de paso podría matarla por "accidente". Silbó a la niebla que se disipó despacio. Los yokai que quedaban comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Tengo algo para ti, perra…

Shoujiro apuntó hacia su izquierda, la niebla formó un círculo de energía en ese lugar y dentro del campo que formaba la figura de un cuerpo humano de una criatura apareció.

Mitsuki se congeló en el acto. Aquel cabello azabache azulado flotando dentro del campo entre la niebla era inconfundible, como una visión horrorosa de su pasado Mitsuki observó la imagen de Kagome materializarse. El traje de sacerdotisa que llevaba era el mismo que había usado durante la batalla aquella tarde de enlace con Sesshomaru y los zorros del Sur. El mismo que Mitsuki había desgarrado con sus garras antes de que la luna nueva llegara, cuando había perdido el control. La chihaya aún poseía los restos de la sangre seca de Kagome pegada a la blancura de su hitoe. Era ella, sin duda que lo era.

La muchacha corrió sin dudarlo hacia la sacerdotisa, esta vez estaba segura, podía sentirlo, la esencia inconfundible de la mujer. Sintió el pálpito de la tierra bajo sus pies y comprendió la confirmación del Goshinboku, que se había mantenido alejado durante la batalla.

A lo lejos Inuyasha y los demás se sorprendían por la forma en que los yokai escapaban y como la neblina se difuminaba dejando ver el claro en el que habían luchado durante aquellos minutos. Allá, a lo lejos vieron el círculo de neblina formarse, la figura de Mitsuki correr hacia lo que sostenía en el aire aquel extraño campo de energía.

-¿K…Kagome? …

Esta vez parecía ser real. El cuerpo que flotaba en la poca niebla que quedaba, sobre la yerba verde del claro era sin duda el de la miko. Inuyasha había susurrado su nombre petrificado.

El círculo de energía se perdió y el cuerpo de Kagome quedó tendido en la yerba….

Silencio…

Su cuerpo dolía en demasía, sentía como si un ejército de elefantes con sobrepeso le hubiese pasado por encima. Sintió en la boca el sabor metálico y añejo de su sangre. Intentó con mucho esfuerzo abrir los ojos enfocándose, recordando. EL cielo grisazulado sobre ella y el aire limpio y puro le recordaron su estancia en el bosque. Entonces lo vio, las memorias de los hechos la golpearon con fuerza sobre su pupila y supo que estaba en medio de la batalla aún cuando sintió la energía demoniaca de los yokai cerca de ella. Se levantó con rapidez y vio como la última vez, la forma en que la muchacha que la había herido aquella tarde corría hacia ella.

Se detuvo, el aliento y los pasos de Mitsuki se detuvieron.

Se congelaron, Inuyasha sintió como los latidos de su pecho se congelaron cuando lo vio, era imposible. Una ola de emociones contradictorias lo azotaron contra el infierno mismo y lo trajeron de vuelta con vida. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron ante la irrealidad que veía.

No había forma de expresar los pensamientos confusos que tenía. Shock quizá era la única manera de explicarlo. Shippo tragó duro y supo que Miroku y Sango, sino todos a su alrededor yacían a su lado con la misma expresión en sus ojos y rostros.

Shoujiro vio con molestia la escena, pero ya tendría tiempo de vengarse. Observó hacia su pecho la herida que las garras venenosas que la híbrida le había dejado. La carne que rodeaba la llaga había adquirido un color verdoso y putrefacto. Perra, se vengaría y extraería de ella o de Natsuki lo que deseaba. Pero este día no, no cuando estaba sin aliados y con "Loto" a punto de transformarse. Sonrió, aún tenía una pequeña sorpresa para esa perra bastarda, esperaba que le dijera adiós a su querida "miko de la estrella", porque sería la última vez que la viera.

"_Cuidado…"_la voz silenciosa del viento le advirtió de lo que se acercaba y Mitsuki volvió a su carrera desesperada hacia Kagome. Cuando llegó cerca de ella lo sintió, pero no haría ya nada por evitarlo. Sus garras empujaron el cuerpo de la miko tomando su lugar. Pagando su culpa y liberando su conciencia de las antiguas heridas de la miko. Cumpliendo con su deber, con el deber que Sesshomaru le había encomendado, recuperar a la sacerdotisa.

El cuerpo de Kagome cayó unos metros más lejos sobre la fría humedad de la yerba. Sobre su traje de sacerdotisa nuevas manchas de sangre se formaban, tiñendo de un rojo nuevo y hermoso a las anteriores ya resecas por el tiempo transcurrido, dando vida a las que habían adquirido el color oscuro de la muerte.

El viento sopló delante de ella meciendo pequeñas hebras de su cabello que nublaron levemente su vista. Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una voz llamando a su aneue. Pero el nuevo golpe fue duró y después de lo que parecía una eternidad sin despertar, aún desorientada, intentó enfocar su vista levantándose levemente sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada se alzó entonces y sintió el peso del universo colapsarse sobre ella cuando vio entre retazos de sus miradas a la chica que había corrido hacia ella y que intentaba ahora dar, con esfuerzo sobrehumano, algunos pasos hacia ella.

_**Jamás ha de romperse…**_

La figura esbelta de su asesina se balanceó con lentitud. De su pecho sobresalía una raíz que le perforaba la carne pintando la yerba de forma sutil bajo los pies de la hanyo que destilaba sangre por todo el cuerpo.

_**El conjuro sellará tu alma y corazón…**_

Kagome se petrificó y sintió las presencias de otros seres acercándose, pero nada más podía procesar su mente, incapaz de sentir miedo o tristeza, la miko percibió las fisuras del segundo conjuro puesto sobre ella, como un espejo de vidrio polarizado sobre su alma, este se trisaba con rapidez al observar la imagen de la muchacha atravesada por esa enorme raíz en su pecho.

_**Serás incapaz de sentir algo…**_

El cuerpo de la chica cayó de rodillas tembloroso frente a ella, a unos centímetros del suyo, incapaz de descubrir sus ojos que yacían bajo su flequillo, lo único que Kagome logró oír fue el susurro leve de sus labios que pareció ser anunciado en silencio ante el cuadro escalofriante que mostraban frente a sus ojos y que no provocaba emoción alguna en su alma.

-A diferencia de ti….

Pero el sello estaba rompiéndose, podía sentirlo con cada palabra dormida que exhalaba de forma sutil y temblorosa la boca de la chica.

-yo nunca…

Los labios rojos por el tinte natural de su propia sangre, llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Kagome. Podía sentirlo, la forma en que el sello se rompía y la liberaba.

-Abandonaría…

Todo pareció nublarse ante la vista de la miko y sintió la briza danzar entre ambas. Una frente a la otra, como siempre debió ser, acariciando con suavidad su piel, su rostro manchado y cabello. Reconociéndose por primera vez en años y aún así, todo le impedía ver los ojos de la muchacha.

-A mi …sangre…

Kagome gimió, el selló se rompía y las profundas heridas de su alma se aglomeraron entre las fisuras. Ella misma susurró el nombre de la chica intentando ahogar un grito de desesperación, pero no podía, ya no.

-Oka… Okasan….

La sonrisa de los labios de su hija fue el detonante, el cuerpo inerte y profanado con las manchas de una batalla cruel y despiadada tatuada en su cuerpo mancillado y herido. La chica cayó sobre sus brazos que se extendieron por inercia para recibirlo, en la lentitud que su propia realidad le daba, el susurro de la miko se escuchó apenas como la briza agónica que azotaba su alma atormentada…

_**De esa forma el sello permanecerá intacto…**_

-iza..yo….

Pero cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha chocó contra el suyo y sintió su ropa empaparse de aquella sangre que le pertenecía la muchacha y la calidez de un cuerpo con vida desintegrarse sobre sus brazos, sintió el espejo que cubría su alma romperse son fuerza y todo colapsar en su interior al mismo tiempo, entonces, ya no pudo aguantar y el quejido de dolor fue inevitable.

_**Y el poder del arco permanecerá oculto...**_

Su labio tembló y en un choque estruendoso de confusiones, solo pudo gritar su nombre, desgarrando con fuerza los hilos de su voz, de su alma y de su corazón.

-¡IZAYOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Al fin, su alma había sido liberada y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo que habían perdido, mientras su voz clamaba el nombre de su hija y las lágrimas lavaban la sangre seca que le cubría las pálidas mejillas.

_**Controlado a través de tus emociones que no existirán….**_

-¡no!, ¡Noooooo!...

La miko aferró el cuerpo de la muchacha con fuerza y ante el torrente de emociones que explotaron dentro de ella ya no pudo controlarlo y el brillo de la energía que ocultaba se liberó, la fuerza de aquél tesoro que guardaba recelosa desde hace años absorbió su energía espiritual consumiéndola por dentro y sintió la calidez de la luz sagrada del arco sobre ella.

_**Mientras el arco permanece oculto en otro lugar…**_

Entonces todo se desvaneció, se sintió caer sobre la yerba, mientras aún aferraba el cuerpo tibio de su hija entre sus brazos y no pudo resistirlo. Sin fuerzas ni energía espiritual que la mantuviera consiente, se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia y se vio incapaz de sentir las presencias que en ese momento la tomaban intentando regresarla de la oscuridad que la cubría.

_**Manteniéndote con vida y consumiéndote …**_

Pero no podía, la imagen de su propia hija muriendo por ella, la fatigó. No quería pensar ya más, ni en la guerra, ni en la muerte, ni las responsabilidades, ni rencores, ni en la culpa y se dejó guiar hacia la nada. Sabiendo, que la energía del arco había hecho lo suyo. Teniendo la seguridad que al menos, todo había sido liberado para ella y que Sesshomaru o su hijo vendrían por ambas al final.

_**Por la eternidad….**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Son las 5:24 de la mañana en Chile XD …. Y cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo el día sábado por la tarde no creí que lo terminaría a esta hora. Pero no pude detenerme. **_

_**Muchas gracias por los review :3 **_

_**Sé que no he escrito mucho sobre los sentimientos de Inuyasha, pero ahora que Kagome está de vuelta, créanme que las cosas se pondrán intensas. No pensé en revivir a Kagome, la verdad los personajes tomaron vida propia y antes de darme cuenta, Kagome yacía con vida delante de todos. Ahora tendré que cambiar un poco la historia original que había pensado, pero creo que todo irá bien. :) **_

_**Saludos! **_


	13. Chapter 12

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 12-. El futuro y las Casas yokai.

"A veces la verdad y el pasado, duelen demasiado.

Aún cuando los recuerdos sólo sean momentos felices.

Aún cuando las verdades sean sinceras. Todo duele"

La yerba entre sus dedos se sentía fresca y agradable, levantó la vista hacia la aldea. Desde el punto en el que estaba podía verlo todo. El templo arriba sobre las interminables escaleras, la cabaña de sus padres, los niños jugando cerca del riachuelo. Su madre y su hermana alejándose con la ropa sucia que habían traído de las batallas.

Sintió la brisa leve y sutil, el viento comenzaba a enfriarse. El invierno llegaría pronto, sería mejor que ayudara a su padre y a la miko kikyo a recoger yerbas medicinales, la nieve los dejaría sin reservas para toda la temporada invernal.

Megumi sintió la presencia de Shippo acercarse, sonrió. Ella había sido la única en heredar los poderes espirituales de su padre. Pero no había querido ser Sacerdotisa, aunque eso fuera contradictorio. Aún as,í su padre había insistido en enseñarle, haciendo gala orgullosa de su sabiduría. Rió bajito recordando a su Otosan hablándole sobre el universo y los espíritus, Buda y otras cosas más. Era gracioso intentar verlo como un maestro serio y sabio.

Shippo se aproximaba con lentitud, no habían hablado nada desde que se vieron. La preocupación podía verse en todos los que llegaron. Pero había algo diferente, la forma en que se relacionaban con los muchachos llegados del futuro, era distinta a como ella se imaginó que sería. Cuando les vio llegar por la noche, el día anterior, la felicidad le inundó. Los había extrañado tanto, habían sido meses. Ver lo que creyó ser el cuerpo de Kagome-sama siendo traído por Inuyasha –san fue escalofriante y perturbador, pero no superó la sorpresa de saber que la miko en realidad estaba viva. Ver a la muchacha que se había presentado en la cabaña la primera vez como humana, cargada por su acompañante, el joven Hiroki, ser una hanyo y enterarse de que su nombre no era Mitsuki, sino que Izayoi también fue sorpresivo.

-Es muy temprano para estar descansando ¿no crees?

La voz de Shippo llenó el lugar desde su espalda, el joven zorro estaba sobre un árbol viéndola desde atrás.

-Estoy huyendo de mis obligaciones, como siempre, no debería sorprenderte. Tú me ayudabas a hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

-Y luego me ganaba el sermón de Miroku sobre los trabajos de una miko, y cuanta cosa más…

El muchacho se sentó a su lado apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un viejo árbol que se alzaba junto a ellos.

-Sermones que nunca escuchaste.

-Cómo hacerlo si ciertas gemelas hacían caras graciosas mientras intentaba oír a Miroku

Megumi se carcajeó con ganas, lo recordaba, ella y su hermana sacándole la lengua a Shippo, estirando sus rostros e imitando a su padre, y cuando este se volteaba a verlas era el turno de Shippo. Recordó fugazmente cuando el joven zorro se transformó en su madre y le ordenó Miroku que fuese por 4 cestos de las fresas que estaban creciendo a las afueras del bosque, cerca del río. Su Otosan había obligado a Inuyasha a ayudarlo, quién aceptó a regañadientes. Ellos tres estaban felices, comerían del fruto durante días. Lo malo había sido cuando en plena cosecha de fresas, un yokai con forma de rana se había acercado para encararlos por robar sus plantaciones. Como era de esperarse Inuyasha no dudó en golpear al pequeño yokai y ordenarle que se largara y no volviera molestar, según lo que su padre había contado. Pero el pequeño monstruo tenía planes distintos y a ambos les lanzó una sustancia viscosa y verdosa difícil de quitar. Su Otosan les contó que enrabiado, el impaciente hanyo había lanzado lejos al pequeño yokai, no sin antes darle unos buenos golpes sobre la cabeza y hacerlo girar en el aire antes de lanzarlo.

-¿De qué te ries? – La voz de Shippo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Recordaba aquella vez que papá e Inuyasha-san estuvieron con sarpullido y picazón durante dos días o ¿eran más?

Shippo se tensó, o sí, él nunca lo olvidaría. Cuando el hanyo se había enterado que había sido él quién le había ordenado al bonzo ir por esas estúpidas vayas y no Sango, el monje tuvo que encerrarlo en la cabaña para que no lo persiguiera por toda la aldea. Gracias a Kami-sama que las ampollas que les habían salido a ambos por el líquido que el yokai les había lanzado no les permitía salir al sol. Así que se vio a salvo fuera de la cabaña, mientras el tonto de Inuyasha estaba encerrado con MIroku dentro de la casa del monje, con pergaminos impidiéndole el paso al Hanyo.

-Voy a matarlo- dijo Megumi imitando la voz de Inuyasha- Sácame de aquí Miroku, mataré a ese enano del demonio.

La risa de Megumi inundó el lugar. Eso era exactamente lo que Inuyasha había dicho. Shippo suspiró. El monje mejoró antes que Inuyasha, porque el muy idiota no había hecho caso de la exterminadora y se rascó las yagas como endemoniado.

Cuando el monje salió al fin de la cabaña suspirando después de los dos días, Shippo, obligado por Sango no tuvo otra opción que acercarse a disculparse.

"¡Oh! no te preocupes Shippo, era mejor que nos ocurriera a nosotros que a otro aldeano" la respuesta del monje lo había dejado en Shock y se volteo feliz para irse con las hijas del bonzo. Pero una mano había agarrado su cola con fuerza, el rostro de Miroku estaba sujeto a una expresión de odio y el coscorrón que el hombre le propinó mientras le reclamaba las malditas horas que había pasado encerrado con un Inuyasha malhumorado le dolió por días. Sin contar los golpes que Inuyasha le había dado cuando mejoró y lo que tuvo que correr para alejarse del hanyo, teniendo que adelantar su partida para no ser matado por el híbrido.

-tardaste mucho en regresar aquella vez- Megumi desvió su mirada a la aldea- y cuando lo hiciste tu apariencia había cambiado.

-Subí de nivel…

-lo sé, pero fue extraño. Sin tus patitas – Megumi sonrió sin apartar su vista de las cabañas allá lejos- Parecías casi humano.

Shippo apoyó un codo en sus piernas y su rostro en la mano libre. Miró a Megumi de reojo sin comprender las cavilaciones que la chica sostenía con ella misma en ese instante.

-Aun lo pareces… y no al mismo tiempo- Megumi no vio a Shippo, no era necesario. El joven yokai les había explicado que por las subidas de nivel en su escuela se volvía más poderoso, de la misma forma también podía modificar su apariencia, no con trucos mágicos, sino como cualquier yokai que tomaba apariencia humanoide. Recordaba como hablaba Shippo aquella vez de las diferentes colas que podrían salirle y de su futura transformación a su verdadera forma yokai si entrenaba lo necesario. Suspiró, y sutilmente recordó la conversación que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron a solas. Se sonrojó, apretó la yerba que sostenía en su mano hasta arrancarla, sintió su pecho acelerarse y se mordió el labio. No era momento aún para hablar de ello. Todavía tenía preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido y que su aneue no había querido contestar. Pero por la forma que había comenzado a cuidar, esta mañana, de las heridas de Izayoi supuso que era importante.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el viaje con esos chicos?, No entiendo… – esta vez los ojos de ambos se encontraron, con lentitud el viento soltó los cabellos de Megumi hacia delante, haciendo que la muchacha los reacomodara detrás de su oreja, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdosos del zorro. Shippo sintió su corazón acelerarse, sonrojándose, sus palabras se tupieron y desvió la mirada torpemente, acomodando su espalda en el árbol una vez más, avergonzado de sus estúpidas reacciones. Megumi, ya sin los ojos de Shippo sobre los suyos, volvió su vista a la aldea- Explícame lo que sucedió, por favor.

Y Shippo habló. Le contó sobre el viaje, la batalla en la aldea, la forma en que Izayoi se hizo pasar por la madre de la niña, sobre sus actitudes con Inuyasha. Sobre las Hermanas Oni, sobre la yokai de la niebla, sobre la forma en que Izayoi había salvado a Kikyo y Kazuki, sobre como Kagome había aparecido finalmente viva y la forma en que el demonio que se enfrentó a Izayoi había intentado matarlas a ambas y a ellos de paso con una especie de bola de energía que Tessaiga había repelido con el viento cortante, porque increíblemente, incluso luego de observar como la espada se volvía inútil, Tessaiga reaccionó a último minuto salvándolos a todos como siempre.

-No puedo creerlo, todo lo que me dices. Pero me alegro que Izayoi-san no sea como creyeron que era, que salvara a mi aneue y a Kikyo-sama.- Mitsuki se detuvo sintiendo el aire levemente más cálido que cuando se había sentado por la mañana en ese lugar, vio a su hermana regresar a la casa de sus padres y perderse en la puerta con nuevas y secas telas, mientras Inuyasha, Hiroki, Natsuki y su padre salían de esta.- Aún así, hay cosas que no comprendo, como lo de Hime-sama.

-Sinceramente- Shippo bufó- tampoco lo comprendía en un comienzo, las cosas estaban tan mezcladas…. –La sonrisa del joven zorro la desconcertó- Natsuki sabía mucho más de lo que nos había dicho en un comienzo y acorralada por Inuyasha, no tuvo otra opción que contarlo todo.

Megumi sonrió entonces y siguió viendo hacia donde todos allá abajo estaban.

-Me imagino los métodos de Inuyasha-san jejeje. Y supongo que mi Otosan intentó menguar las cosas ¿no?

Shippo asintió. Se sentó derecho y buscó cerca de él una rama, y sobre la arena dibujó una línea vertical y otra horizontal que le cruzaba en medio a la primera.

-Te lo explicaré todo ahora.

Megumi se alegró, había intentado que su aneue le contara lo sucedido, pero ésta se había negado y sus padres habían estado demasiado cansados y preocupados por la mañana, como para hablar con ellos.

-En la época de Kagome los Yokai se han extinguido y perdido poder, Naitsuki dijo que cuatro razas se levantaron y dominan los cuatro puntos – Shippo comenzó a escribir en los espacios libres que la cruz había dejado el nombre de las razas- Los Inu yokai del Oeste, Los Kitsune del Sur, Los Ryu del Este y El Ookami yokai del norte. Nos contó que el poder se consigue manteniendo una casta lo más pura posible, con objetos sagrados, dinero y siervos.

-Las cosas no han cambiado mucho al parecer a través de las épocas…

-No para ellos, pero sí para los humanos. Nos contó que las Casas han peleado por el poder desde siempre. Pero que sus batallas eran ocultadas a los humanos. Aún así, estos lograron enterarse de lo sucedido y formaron su propio bando.

Shippo dibujo un círculo sobre la cruz y escribió la palabra "humanos y otros" en él.

-Nos dijo que los humanos se dedicaban a cazar demonios y los usaban en contra de las Casas yokai. Ellos esperan crear un ejército perfecto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome-sama en todo esto?

Shippo esta vez dibujo un círculo en el centro de la cruz y escribió miko y bonzo en él.

-Natsuki comentó que no sabe cómo o cuándo sucedió, pero a Kagome se le entregó algo llamado el Arco Sagrado.

-¿Arco sagrado?

- No saben qué es exactamente, sólo que es poderoso. Kagome debía cuidarlo. Cuando la entrometieron a ella, las demás casas yokai buscaron mikos y monjes para ayudarles a conseguir armas u objetos que habían sido sellados en el pasado y que solo se liberarían con poder espiritual. Kagome convenció a las sacerdotisas y monjes que se excluyeran de la guerra y actuaran como cuidadores de los objetos sagrados y enlaces entre las casas yokai. Finalmente aceptaron y quedó un seudo balance.

-Ya veo, las cosas son realmente complicadas, pero ¿por qué Izayoi es llamada Hime-sama? y ¿qué tienen qué ver con Kagome-sama?

-Izayoi… Izayoi es hija de Kagome…- La mirada de Shippo se perdió tras su flequillo y una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro de repente, la lentitud con que prosiguieron sus palabras le dieron un tinte amargo a la confesión del joven Kitsune, que se ahogaba en sus propias confusiones desde hace semanas, desde que supo la verdad.- ….Hiroki… también lo es.

- Shippo-chan- el susurro lastimero de Megumi fue audible para Shippo, pero no contestó. Simplemente siguió hablando.

- y No te imaginarás quién es el señor de la casa del Oeste.

El joven zorro se acomodó nuevamente con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, aún con su mirada oculta, desvió la vista hacia el cielo y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, fingiendo relajo, cuando en realidad, su cuerpo y espíritu, se habían tensado desde que supo todo hace algunas semanas.

-No tengo idea- La voz de Megumi lo trajo de vuelta, pero no volvió su vista hacia ella, al contrario, ahora más que nunca, evitaba que la muchacha fuese a leer su alma, como solía hacerlo y supiera, cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

-Sesshomaru…. Natsuki dijo que había sido él, quien le entregó el Arco a Kagome.

Megumi le miró aún sin comprender del todo.

-Los yokais y Hanyos que no pertenecen a ninguna casta se unen a una de las cuatro casas yokai y sirven pleitesía a sus señores y descendientes o herederos.

Megumi desvió la vista a la aldea, a lo lejos vio a su hermana salir nuevamente de la casa de sus padres y a sus visitantes entrar junto con su Otosan e Inuyasha-san, luego de que este golpeara al hanyo con su Shakujo en la cabeza. La briza siguió flotando entre ellos con lentitud, el calor se hacía cada vez más perceptible, la mañana moría, para darle cabida al mediodía con pesadez.

-Eso significa que …

-Izayoi es la heredera de Sesshomaru, eso la convierte en la Hime-sama del Oeste y a su hermano en su sirviente.

Megumi llevó una de las palmas de sus manos a su boca ahogando una exclamación de asombro, incapaz de creer lo que Shippo acaba de revelarle sin decir explícitamente todo, Megumi rápidamente ató cabos dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Kami-sama! ¿Izayoi-san y Hiroki-san son …. Son hijos de Sesshomaru-sama?

-yo… yo no lo sé Megumi…

Shippo suspiró; no, él no sabía eso con exactitud, pero, pero todo indicaba que así era. No habían preguntado nada en aquella ocasión y menos durante el viaje de regreso, donde gracias a Kami se habían encontrado con Hashi que los trajo de vuelta en menos de tres semanas. Pero las dudas habían comenzado a carcomerlos a todos y cuando oyó de boca del bonzo decírselo a Sango, inmediatamente miró a Inuyasha, pero ese tonto estaba demasiado preocupado por Kagome como para prestar atención a los susurros de los esposos. Finalmente, él se había quedado con esa duda durante todo el recorrido de vuelta, pero ahora, luego de contarle a Megumi la verdad y ver que ella fue capaz de descubrirlo así de fácil, eso le decía que entonces era cierto… pero aún así, aún así…- apretó sus puños con fuerza- No, no podía ser posible, Kagome, Kagome no le hubiese hecho eso a Inuyasha. Kagome sería incapaz… diecinueve años, habían pasado casi diecinueve años. Demasiado tiempo, era posible, pero ¿y sí todo era solo una confusión?, pero ¿y si fuera real?, eso explicaría porque Izayoi trataba de esa forma a Inuyasha, la forma en que se refería a los hanyo y muchas cosas más, a pesar de ella misma ser mitad bestia. Todo, todo se había aclarado tanto, pero nuevas dudas aún más horribles aparecían.

Bajo sus brazos que había mantenido como apoyo de su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo, y desvió su vista a la aldea. Con la espalda aún apoyada en el tronco del árbol suspiró y deseó, deseó volver a tras, regresar a esos día cuando no se había sentido solo, cuando estar acompañando a Inuyasha no significaba esperar que Kagome regresara y saber que nunca lo haría. Volver a esos días cuando estar cerca del pozo significaba dulces y el calor acogedor que solo los bazos de Kagome le dieron en el pasado. Porque él se obligó a ser un "hombre" y aguantar como tal de niño y no recurrió a Sango cuando sintió su corazón romperse cada cierto tiempo al recordar a Kagome. Porque quería que si Kagome volvía estuviera orgullosa de él, pero kagome nunca volvió, sin embargo, él nunca olvidó. Los yokais no olvidan, el tiempo es distinto para ellos que para los humanos. ¿Ella le querría cuando lo viera ahora? ¿Estaría orgullosa en lo que él se había convertido? Miroku y Sango decían con frecuencia que había adoptado ciertas actitudes del idiota de Inuyasha, ¿Kagome lo notaría, así como Megumi lo había hecho? Su corazón latió con fuerza y se contrajo, no dolía, pero incomodaba. La sensación de nerviosismo y confusión, para cuando la miko despertara lo consumía. Cerró los ojos.. él…él tenía…

-No tengas miedo…

Shippo sintió la voz dulce y susurrante de Megumi que con lentitud había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del Kitsune. Su respirar se detuvo, ¿cómo ella hacia eso? No importa cuánto él intentara ocultarlo, siempre la muchacha sabía que le sucedía al final.

-Es normal estar nervioso- continúo despacio y deslizó su mano hacia la palma de Shippo, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad y lentitud. – Estoy contigo, todo estará bien.

Shippo apretó con fuerza la mano de Megumi y contuvo el aliento. Apoyo su peso junto al cuerpo de Megumi, ella tenía razón, no era necesario tener miedo. Ya no.

Vio a lo lejos que Inuyasha salía con rapidez de la casa del bonzo, parecía enfadado o ¿apesumbrado?. Lo observó perderse a lo lejos y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la cabaña, de ella salía esta vez Natsuki, que con sus habilidades yokai corría a toda velocidad hacia el río, entonces la mirada de la híbrida y la suya se encontraron por mera casualidad, la chica hanyo desvió su ruta y se dirigió a ellos esta vez. Shippo se levantó para recibirla, rompiendo el contacto que tenía con Megumi.

-Kagome-okasama ha despertado…

Y eso fue todo, la chica siguió su camino hacia el río. Shippo miró a Megumi buscando una respuesta a ninguna pregunta, esta le sonrió y le miró con dulzura.

-ve…

Fue todo lo que necesito, vería a Kagome, a kagome. Sus piernas corrieron y saltaron, llegando veloz a la puerta del monje. Sus pasos se detuvieron y entonces lo oyó.

El llanto de una mujer dentro de la cabaña, abrió la puerta con lentitud, deslizándola hacía la derecha caminó por el zaguán y caminó hacia la derecha. Se paró frente a otra puerta, la habitación de Sango. Sus manos temblaron junto con sus garras. Tragó seco y deslizó la puerta despacio.

La luz iluminó la habitación, arrodillada frente al bonzo y junto a Hiroki, Kagome vestida con un nuevo y limpio traje de miko lloraba de alegría, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-K…kagome…

La voz de Shippo se oyó débil, sutil, despacio…

La mujer le miró confundida, mientras intentaba enfocar con sus ojos ahogados de tanta lágrima. Pero no le reconoció enseguida, observó con detenimiento, al igual que los otros le miraban, al muchacho, su cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, su porte, un joven muy guapo y obviamente yokai, pensó Kagome. Entonces notó en la mirada del chico un tinte sutilmente familiar y al fijarse mejor creyó que moriría, ahí, parado frente a ella, no podía ser él…

-¿Sh…Shippo…chan?

Pronto se vio rodeada de los brazos del joven zorro y ella misma escondió su rostro en el hombro del que era ahora un joven y guapo muchacho, mientras le rodeaba con sus manos y se presionaba a él. Sonrió, ambos lo hicieron, era algo inevitable.

El bonzo esbozó una sutil sonrisa y se levantó dándole la privacidad que creyó el joven yokai necesitaba. Al salir fuera de la cabaña pensó en Inuyasha y suspiró. Sería mejor ir por él, aún cuando la verdad era dolorosa, su testarudo amigo no podría evadir a Kagome-sama por siempre, menos ahora que ella había despertado, aún cuando esto signifique que le rompan el corazón, nuevamente. Levantó la vista al cielo, sólo había un lugar a donde el hanyo iría en un momento como este: El Goshinboku. Caminó en dirección al bosque, pero se volteo al oír la voz de Sango y su hija desde donde estaba, sonrió.

Volvió a fijar su vista al bosque, y dejó que su figura se perdiera en la espesura de la yerba y los árboles. Podía sentirlo, la presencia de Inuyasha y el Goshinboku, y por un instante abrupto se detuvo. Bajo sus pies había sentido una especie de latido. Movió su cabeza, tenía que estar imaginando cosas, aun así, se mantuvo alerta.

Levantó la vista y lo vio, la mancha roja entre las ramas del árbol, era inconfundible. Esto sería doloroso, lo más seguro es que ya doliera, pero no podían hacer más que aceptar la verdad que él creía sobre Kagome-sama y la vida que llevaba en su época.

Apretó su Shakujo y respiró profundo, preparándose para llamar al híbrido.

-Inuyasha….

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Me demoré en subir este capi, pero es que esta semana terminé la práctica uff mucho trabajo, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre subiré más capítulos. **_

_**Espero les guste este cap. no sé ustedes, pero me encanta Megumi y Shippo XD …. Bueno, en el próximo les contaré lo que sucedió en la casa de Miroku mientras Shippo y Megumi conversaban, sin nada más que decir que agradecer por los review, me despido.**_

_**Saludos! **_


	14. Chapter 13

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Este capi salió más largo de lo normal XD bueno, espero les guste :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 13 -. De encuentros y Otros

_El fuego crepitaba con fuerza delante de sus ojos dorados, ya no tenía miedo. De cierta forma ya no podía. Miró las amarras sobre sus muñecas pegadas a los brazos de lo que parecía ser una silla sin inmutarse, sus uñas aún no habían crecido desde la última vez. _

_Tragó en seco, sed. Agua, tenía demasiada sed. Pero lo único que tragó fue el sabor metálico de su propia sangre que ya coagulaba en las encías, producto de los colmillos que le habían sido arrancados. Miró a su alrededor y vio a una rata que comía un pedazo de carne cruda. _

_-mía….-el sonido gutural de su propia voz infantil fue irreconocible para ella misma. _

_Se removió en su puesto, incapaz de soltarse, pero la rata seguía comiéndose el alimento que le pertenecía a ella. _

_Apenas podía saber dónde o cómo estaba. La luz de la chimenea alumbraba lo necesario. _

_-Tus orejas…- el sonido ronco de esa voz, que venía desde su espalda la sobresaltó y el pánico la invadió. Entonces, sólo pudo ver el metal calentándose en el fuego, la vara de acero que ese hombre usaba. Se removió, no tenía miedo, pero el dolor, el dolor… ya no podía soportar un dolor como ese. Luchó inútilmente, luchó y rogó. Ofreció entregarlo todo, rogó por la muerte. Pero su suplicas de niña no llegaron a los oídos del hombre deforme que tenía enfrente. _

_Su labio inferior tembló y siguió luchando por soltarse. _

_-por favor- sollozó suplicante y está vez su voz representaba la edad prematura que tenía._

_Pero la sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad le dio a entender lo que se avecinaba. Cerro lo ojos y sintió el hierro caliente a unos centímetros de ella_

_-Lo que más asco me da de ti, son tus malditas orejas de monstruo…._

Se sobresaltó. Sus manos temblaban y sintió las orejas sobre su cabeza pegadas a la coronilla. Una pesadilla, una pesadilla que no podía recordar nuevamente. A su mente vinieron las palabras del Goshinboku como un eco:

"_**A veces…. Hay memorias que es mejor no recordar**_" Y logró sentir el palpitar cálido a través de la tierra y que llegaba hasta ella.

Intentó moverse y sintió todo el peso muerto de su propio cuerpo sobre sí, giró su vista a la izquierda y se encontró de frentón contra una pared de madera. Luego a la derecha, sin embargo, a unos siete pasos, se hallaba una puerta corrediza. Estaba sola, sonrió con amargura, por qué eso no le sorprendía. Intentó levantarse con el hombro equivocado, la herida que tenía le pinchó con fuerza provocando que aguantara con los dientes apretados una exclamación de dolor.

La puerta se movió y sus ojos se cruzaron fijos con los de la hija del bonzo. La miró con desprecio, odiaba que la vieran así, herida, débil, sin siquiera poder levantarse, era humillante y desprestigiaba su nombre. Intentó apoyarse en la otra mano y consiguió finalmente su intento de sentarse.

-No deberías moverte mucho- la voz de Kazuki hizo que se girara a verla, la muchacha llevaba consigo un tumulto de telas, seguramente vendas, que dejaba junto a un pequeño baúl que ahora abría. Echó una mirada al lugar, en una esquina estaban sus armas y junto a ellas su bolso. No veía su ropa por ninguna parte, gruñó y se miró el cuerpo, llevaba sólo un kimono simple de dormir - El miasma de tus heridas se purificó de milagro, pero tu cuerpo no ha podido curar rápido debido a la perdida de energía … -Kazuki se detuvo, mientras sacaba un par de envases de cerámica del baúl, movió sus hombros en señal de no saber exactamente lo que decía- o algo así explicó mi Otosan…

La hija de Miroku caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Izayoi, había llevado consigo las vendas y esas fuentes pequeñas de cerámica. Dejó todo a un lado y se movió como si nada para quitar las vendas del cuerpo de la híbrida. Pero la hanyo fue más rápida, y la mano de Kazuki se vio detenida por el agarré férreo que Izayoi le propinaba a su muñeca.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – La voz de Izayoi fue estable, como un eco sin música, sin nada. Sin expresión alguna.

Kazuki sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, no por nada era "la hija rebelde del bonzo", la mejor exterminadora del sitio, la que desde hace pocos años era capaz de discutir con Inuyasha –san a su mismo nivel y en varias ocasiones ganar. A no, como que se llamaba Kazuki, que esta muchacha frente a ella terminaría al final del día con las vendas cambiadas y sus heridas desinfectadas, así que, como se trata a un niño pequeño y caprichoso, Kazuki, aún con su mano sujeta en el aire, suspiró.

-Intento curar tus heridas, así que…

-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír humana, que no ves que mi cuerpo no es igual al tuyo. No necesito de tus patéticos cuidados, mi cuerpo cura sus heridas por sí solo.

Izayoi soltó la mano de Kazuki con fuerza. La hija del bonzo sabía que Inuyasha-san estaba escachándolo todo, él se lo había advertido, que no curara las heridas de Izayoi, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de devolverle el favor. Porque la herida que llevaba la chica en su hombro era por ella. Cuando la vio caer a su propio charco de sangre por salvarla de morir, aún cuando había dicho de un comienzo que no le importaba si ellos morían o no, supo que no había visto nada en toda su vida. Sonrió con dulzura, así como su padre cuando estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a su hermano menor o al mismo Inuyasha-san.

-Como quieras…

La respuesta de Kasuki la dejó helada, lo suponía, la chica solo hacia esto porque se lo habían ordenado, seguramente nadie más deseaba curar sus heridas. Pero ella no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. Que se llevara sus estúpidas vendas y se lanzará de un puente si quería. "Estúpidos humanos"- pensó. Pero la hija del bonzo no se movía de su lugar, al contrario, había empezado a buscar algo dentro de la manga de su Kimono con alevosía.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito triunfal Kazuki, mientras levantaba con su mano derecha el tesoro. Luego, del pequeño bolsito que colgaba en su cintura sacó su máscara de exterminadora y se la colocó con cuidado, sin mirar en algún momento a Izayoi que la observaba desde su sitio. La chica le sonrió a la Hanyo con los ojos y dejó caer tres pequeñas pelotitas verdes al piso al ladear su mano. Cuando chocaron contra la madera, el humo se extendió por toda la habitación con rapidez. Izayoi tapo su nariz con la manga del Kimono para dormir que traía e intentó moverse y salir del lugar. Pero no pudo y sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes, pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y su cuerpo cayó pesado.

Cuando sintió la suavidad del futón bajo ella de nuevo, maldijo por lo bajo.

-No es bueno decir maldiciones en la casa de un bonzo de Buda- le comentó Kazuki con solemnidad, sin sacarse la máscara. Cuando se la quitó, Izayoi pudo ver la sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de la chica.- Ahora, vamos a curar tus heridas y serás una niña buena.

"Maldita humana", iba hacerle pagar cuando se despertará de nuevo.

Kazuki limpió y curó las heridas de Izayoi que yacía inconsciente, la híbrida tenía razón, sus yagas estaban curando con más rapidez, seguro estaba recuperando su energía. Cuando terminó reacomodó todo y salió de la habitación, pasó por el zaguán y abrió finalmente la puerta de entrando saliendo al exterior. Afuera, su padre, Hiroki, Natuski e Inuyasha-san la esperaban.

Kazuki sonrió y reacomodó las vendas que le había quitado a Izayoi y que traía para llevarlas al río. Levantó una de sus manos hasta quedar frente a su rostro y se miró las uñas triunfadora.

-Son siente monme Inuyasha-san, más vale que vayas con Otosan a exorcizar demonios si quieres pagarme.

-¡Fhe!, niña embaucadora

-Bueno, si contamos que me demoré mucho menos de lo que habíamos apostado, supongo que son en realidad diez.

-¡JA!, ni lo pienses niña. Hiciste trampa, usar gases para dormir no estaba en el trato.

-Exacto Inuyasha-san, no estaba, por lo tanto, su uso también estaba permitido- Kazuki caminó en dirección al río, esta vez tarareando una canción infantil que su padre solía cantarle cuando paseaban- ¡OTOSAN, TE COBRARÉ A TI EL DINERO DE INUYASHA-SAN AL ANOCHECER!

El grito de su hija le hizo salir un tic en su ceja derecha.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado con esa niña, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha colocando las manos dentro de las mangas de su haori- Tiene los mismos malos hábitos que tú. ¡fhe, diez monme !¿acaso está loca? Lástima por ella, su mente está igual de perturbada que la tuya…

-Inu…yasha…-Miroku pronunció su nombre con cierto tinte de felicidad, con ese pequeño tic, meciéndose sobre su ojo derecho y una sonrisa que se notaba forzada- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO? TE DAS CUENTA QUE ACABAS DE HACERME PERDER DIEZ MONEDAS ! ¡DEJA DE APOSTAR CON MI DINERO, PERRO DESCONSIDERADO. SABES LO QUE ME ESFUERZO POR LLEVAR EL PAN A MI MESA! Y CÓMO QUE MI HIJA ESTÁ IGUAL DE PERTURBADA, NO TE ATREVAS A Llamar ASÍ A MI QUERIDA Y DULCE NIÑA ¿OÍSTE?

Los dos chicos presentes retrocedieron un paso, sabían por cómo había negociado el bonzo en su viaje, la importancia del dinero para él, pero estaban seguros que las marcas de los golpes de shakujou sobre la cabeza del híbrido durarían días.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- gritó Inuyasha deteniendo los golpes del bonzo-¿acaso es mentira monje? Por suerte ninguna de tus hijas sacó tus malos hábitos con las mujeres. ¡Si no estarían perdidas!

Con un único y certero golpe, Miroku acabó la discusión e invitó, no sin un par de maldiciones por parte del hanyo que estaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza, a pasar a su casa a los chicos que les observaban, teniendo la sonrisa más radiante que alguien pudiese imaginar.

-No es bueno insultar a los amigos… -agregó el monje a los chicos que habían entrado y se dirigían por el pasillo a su habitación- Espero que aprendan esa lección chicos, algunos desconsiderados jamás lo harán…- Terminó diciendo son solemnidad.

Inuyasha había dado un par de saltos luego de entrar por el zaguán, aunque la habitación de Kazuki quedaba al contrario de la de Sango el aroma del humo para dormir era potente.

-¡Fhe!, deja de parlotear Miroku.

-Una buena disculpa siempre es la solución perfecta…

-ni lo sueñes monje.

Miroku suspiró rindiéndose. Corrió la puerta y todos entraron a la pieza finalmente. Inuyasha se sentó cerca de la entrada de la habitación y colocó a Tessaiga entre sus piernas, su mirada se dirigió a Kagome enseguida. Observó como el "hijo" de esta, se sentaba cerca de ella y verificaba si la fiebre que había tenido por la noche ya había pasado. Natsuki en cambio se sentó cerca del monje y ayudó a Miroku con uno pergaminos que el bonzo deseaba sacar de un pequeño baúl de madera cerca de ahí.

La mirada del híbrido pareció pensativa. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que la miko despertara. Pues cuando Kagome despertara, él… él no sabría cómo reaccionar o que decir, Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo y ….- Sus ojos se desviaron a Hiroki. Apretó a Tessaiga con fuerza, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome le había dado el nombre de su difunta madre a su hija? El chico frente a él parecía humano, pero la niña. La niña era mitad bestia, eso era obvio. Tragó duro y sacó las ideas locas que había estado formulando en su cabeza. Era imposible, Kagome jamás, ella no habría….

El sonido de la voz de Kagome quejándose desvió las miradas de todos al cuerpo de la miko. Hiroki se posó casi sobre ella para observarla. E Inuyasha se tensó expectante, al igual que Miroku y Natsuki.

La luz le llegó de lleno en sus ojos azules, cuando los abrió despacio visualizó con dificultad el rostro frente a ella.

-I…Inu…

EL corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho Izayoi cuando le anunció la muerte de Kagome era cierto? Kagome, ella, ¿había dicho su nombre…?

-Inu..to..maru

Las palmas de Kagome acunaron con lentitud el rostro de su hijo cuando lo reconoció y le sonrió como cuando era un niño, que al quedarse ella dormida, iba a despertarla para que lo alistara para ir a la escuela, y se colocaba sobre ella ansioso de ver sus ojos abrirse. Siempre había tenido esa extraña costumbre. Supuso después de un tiempo que su hijo esperaba encontrase con la sorpresa que los ojos de ella igual cambiaban, como los de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué hora es?

Su voz sonó dulce, calmada. Inutomaru tomó de los hombros a Kagome y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Okasan…

Sólo pudo llamarla, ya antes le habían engañado con la imagen de su madre, ahora, tenía que cerciorase que ella era real. Que estaba ahí y que él la abrazaba.

Kagome cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sonrió de nuevo. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su hijo. Finalmente, el muchacho se puso frente a ella impidiéndole ver a los que se encontraban en la habitación, dejando que su larga trenza cayera por uno de sus hombros hacia el lado. Les daría a ellos lo que querían, información.

-¿Qué pasó Okasan?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? No pasó nada…

La voz de Kagome casi no había cambiado, seguía teniendo ese tono sutil e inocente que le caracterizaba. La respiración de Inuyasha se volvió calma, aunque todo su cuerpo demostraba un tumulto de emociones, aún, aún no sabía que decir o hacer cuando ambos se encontraran frente a frente. Ella lo sabía, lo que él había hecho, él lo intuía. Había mucho de qué hablar. La pregunta era si ella querría hacerlo. Al demonio, iba a obligarla a escucharle, no dejaría que se marchara como en su sueño. Kagome no se iría sin saber la verdad. Mejor dicho, le gustaría creer que ella no se iría.

Los recuerdos en la cabeza de Kagome golpearon su mente. La batalla, la herida, el demonio, Izayoi. Y una exclamación súbita se escapó de sus labios.

-¿Izayoi?...

Kagome miró a su hijo a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

-Ella está en otra habitación, Okasan…

-Hay que avisarle a Sesshomaru que está bien, que estamos bien.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Entonces era cierto. Bajó la mirada para ignorar la que el bonzo estaba dándole en ese momento. Kagome, Kagome había nombrado a Sesshomaru.

-No es necesario Okasan…

-Por supuesto que lo es- replicó Kagome un poco molesta- él necesita asegurarse que nada malo pasó. Dile a Natsuki…

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, un pinchazo de dolor la detuvo cuando intentó levantarse. Aún no recuperaba sus poderes espirituales, el Arco la había dejado vacía, ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de la chica. Necesitaba protección en el templo urgente, si era cierto lo que creía, seguramente el enemigo ya se había percatado que ella no tenía el Arco y que había perdido sus poderes de forma momentánea. Volverían a atacarla por información y el templo estaría en peligro. No, no podía poner en peligro a Inutomaru y a Natsuki, ni a los refugiados que tenía de la guerra.

-Tienes que avisarle, decirle que venga, necesito que venga, ¿lo entiendes? Inu-chan…

- Él no vendrá Kagome….-La voz de Inuyasha le heló la sangre y sus puños apretaron la frazada que cubría sus piernas por inercia, mientras su mirada bajaba a sus manos. El hanyo apretó con fuerza a Tessaiga y se levantó- Al menos, no el Sesshomaru de esta época. Así que no insistas.

Kagome giró su mirada esperando que fuese una ilusión, que al estar al borde de la muerte se le hubiese fundido el cerebro. Pero no era así, ahí, delante de ella, Inuyasha se erguía con Tessaiga en su mano. Silencio. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, dorado y azul se fundieron en una lucha de respuestas que ninguno encontró.

-Inu..Inuyasha…

La voz de la miko sonó como un susurro tímido y moribundo. Atrás había muerto el temple seguro y desesperado con que había enfrentado a su hijo. Ya no estaba el sello en ella, sus emociones la inundaron como nunca antes, y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que había guardado durante años. Su corazón latió tan rápido que apenas si pudo controlar su respiración.

El hanyo apretó sus puños y tensó su mandíbula. Estaba enfadado y decepcionado. Incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada de Kagome, donde parecía pedirle perdón, perdón por lo que ella también había hecho, lastima y dolor. Se volteó

-Será mejor que descanses, Kagome - Inuyasha necesitó de toda la fuerza interna que tenía para pronunciar esa simple frase ahora que le daba la espalda a la miko, ya no podía permanecer en la cabaña. Nunca pensó que Kagome llamaría a Sesshomaru- le avisaré a Sango que estás despierta.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome susurró de nuevo su nombre, pero esta vez en su interior. Los ojos del Hanyo estaban plagados de tanta rabia. Era un descarado, cuando era ella la que debía estar enfadada. El muy idiota huía como un cobarde de su mirada.

El hanyo salió de la habitación con rapidez. No, no podía enfrentarla ahora, no así, no con todos ahí. Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero al diablo. Caminó hacia afuera de la casa del bonzo mientras escuchaba a Natsuki abrazar y chillar de alegría. Mientras Miroku saludaba a Kagome y se perdió de la vista de todos en el Bosque, en el único lugar a donde podría ir ahora.

Natsuki salió de la casa del bonzo luego de abrazar a Kagome, que aún no se recuperaba del todo de lo que había pasado. Inuyasha se había ido, la había dejado ahí, como si no fuera nadie importante. Sintió la furia escocerle por dentro ¿Qué se creía ese desconsiderado? Después de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera le había dado un maldito saludo, Uuuuy, estúpido de Inuyasha, que haga lo que se le dé la gana. Es un Tonto, tonto, tonto.

-Kagome-sama- el llamado de Miroku hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y levantara la vista.

-Monje Miroku…

La sonrisa de los labios de Kagome le demostró al bonzo que la chica seguía siendo la joven Kagome que los había dejado hace ya tanto tiempo. Miroku se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Nunca se había tomado esa confianza con Kagome, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Me alegro volver a verla señorita Kagome y que despertara.

-No entiendo, cómo es que….

-Es una larga historia Okasan, pero te la contaré luego- le respondió su hijo junto a ella.

Kagome observó a Miroku que ya la había soltado y la pena volvió a inundarla como un torrente poderoso…

-Monje Mi…ro… ku …- y sollozó mientras reía. Intentó inútilmente quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos y escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Dirigió su mirada al individuo que se paraba en la entrada, era un guapo y joven yokai, de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo. Al comienzo no lo había identificado, pero la forma en que el muchacho la miraba. Esperando algo de ella, esa manera tan anhelante y esperanzadora, contraída por el dolor de un pasado penumbroso. Esa mirada llena de una sabiduría impropia a su edad, salpicada por tintes juguetones de inmadurez, y entonces recordó enseguida los únicos ojos verdes que podrían trasmitir algo así.

-¿Sh…Shippo-chan?

Y antes de pronunciar algún otro suspiro se vió rodeada de los brazos del joven zorro. Kagome se hundió en el cuello de Shippo, no podía creerlo, el pequeño zorrito que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo era ahora un joven muchacho.

-No puedo creerlo Kagome….creí, creí que no regresarías.

-lo siento tanto Shippo- y kagome le abrazó con más fuerza. Lo único de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, sería haber dejado al pequeño zorro, pero no tuvo elección, el pozo se cerró por sí solo y aunque tres años después de regresar a su época, vio el cielo al otro lado de este, no podía regresar, no cuando había tantas cosas a su cargo por culpa de la guerra. Y tuvo que sellarlo. El comentario se había extendido y muchos buscaban pasar a la época antigua para cambiar su suerte y manipular el futuro. Su propia familia debió marcharse a otra ciudad y ella pocas veces se comunicaba con ellos. La guerra también había destruido su vida. Aún cuando para los humanos nada pasara, la escuela, la bolsa de valores, el gobierno. Todo parecía seguir su curso. Pero para ella no, jamás sería así.

Shippo se separó de ella viéndole mientras sonreía y sintieron pasos dirigirse hacia ellos, por el umbral de la puerta Sango y una muchacha se dejaron ver a los ojos de Kagome.

-Kagome-chan…-La voz de Sango sonó conmocionada. Y caminó con rapidez hacia ella, ambas se abrazaron.

Shippo notó como Miroku había desaparecido. Se preguntó porque Inuyasha se había ido de esa forma. Pero luego le preguntaría al bonzo.

-Sango-chan…- Kagome le abrazó con fuerza, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su querida amiga. En el futuro por culpa de la guerra y su aislamiento por culpa del arco, nunca volvió a visitar a sus compañeras del instituto. Aunque terminó el colegio. No pudo entrar a una universidad, Sesshomaru ya le había entregado el poder del arco y tuvo que obligarse a entrenar cada día para mejorar sus habilidades. Sango seguía siendo su única amiga, había idealizado tanto su relación con todos en el Sengoku Jidai mientras estuvo sola en el futuro, que le contaba cada noche a Inutomaru y Natsuki sus vivencias de la época antigua. Rogando en silencio que Inuyasha la rescatará, que abriera la ventana de su habitación y la obligará a regresar como en antaño. El sollozo se le escapó de nuevo. Para ella el tiempo no había pasado más de cuatro o cinco años, después de eso, su cuerpo y alma se habían detenido, ahora entendía como los yokai sentían el paso de los años, porque al igual que ella, los años no pasaban, aun así nunca olvidaban.

-¿cómo te sientes Kagome?

-Mucho mejor Sango, gracias.

Kagome le sonrió y Sango notó que seguía siendo la misma Kagome que recordaba, pero no comprendía cómo es que la muchacha de unos 34 años, se veía aún como si tuviera apenas 20 o 21, quizá menos. Como si el tiempo en ella no hubiese pasado. Kagome, seguía siendo Kagome.

La miko notó como sus amigos habían cambiado, el tiempo no había pasado en vano, mientras que ella estaba detenida para siempre. Pero no dejó que eso la deprimiera, ella había aceptado esa responsabilidad. Sesshomaru se lo había pedido y ella había dicho sí a cambio de algo, aunque usó el intercambio como una escusa estúpida. Porque en realidad sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aceptar sí o sí el Arco en sus manos, o si no, terribles cosas podrían pasar en su época. Peores de las que ya ocurrían.

-Okasan… necesito revisar tus heridas… -Su hijo le habló y ella le sonrió de vuelta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo hacía con sinceridad? Recordó que a cambio del arco, pidió algo para Inutomaru, algo importante y al mismo tiempo no.

_**- Dame el nombre de tu padre….**_

_**-¿Qué dices?...**_

_**-¿Quiero el nombre de Inu no Taisho a cambio de hacerme cargo del Arco Sagrado, Sesshomaru? **_

_El Daiyokai _se había negado en ese momento, seguramente había herido su orgullo en ese instante al no obedecerle de inmediato. Pero cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada de mellizos, no dudo un segundo en los nombres que quería para ellos. De alguna forma intentaba plasmar algo de ambas épocas en la vida que estaba obligada a llevar en ese instante. La madre de Inuyasha y el nombre que todo mundo quería saber en el futuro y se decía era el fundador la Casa Inu yokai. Aunque ella sabía no era cierto. Finalmente se lo había dado, pero cuando supo la razón de su curiosidad al yokai se le revolvió el estomago.

-Sí, como digas, Inu-chan- Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. Entonces oyó su estomago sonar estruendosamente llenando el vacío silencio de la habitación. Se sonrojó

-Creo que no he comido nada jeje..

-Iré por algo de comer – Kazuki se levantó presurosa. Kagome la miró anonadada, ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de la muchacha luego de que la había visto entrar, su sonrojo se hizo más prominente. Qué vergüenza, no se había dado cuenta.

-Soy Kazuki, la hija mayor del monje Miroku y Sango. Mucho gusto.

La muchacha se inclinó en señal de respeto y Kagome no pudo aguantar una expresión de felicidad.

-Sabía que le darías hijos al monje Miroku Sango-chan, aunque espero que no sean los veinte que le prometiste jajaja…

Kazuki miró a su madre sorprendida, mientras ésta negaba y reía con kagome-sama y Shippo. ¿Veinte hijos? En qué demonios pensaba su madre cuando prometió algo así. Suspiró, primero se enteraba que su padre había sido un mentiroso, mujeriego y embaucador. Aunque siempre, Inuyasha-san lo había molestado al respecto y su madre le había recriminado en el pasado. Nunca pensó que realmente fuera cierto. Y ahora su madre, que andaba prometiendo tener cuanto hijo pudiera. Quién entendía a sus padres, y luego ella era la "rebelde".

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el almacén de su casa. Serviría algo de fruta mientras preparaba la comida con ayuda de Megumi, si es que la encontraba, seguramente andaba vagando por ahí para evadir sus responsabilidades. Buscó lo que necesitaba cuando llegó al almacén y vio que en el último estante estaban guardadas las frutas. Suspiró, tendría que trepar.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda- Una voz conocida la hizo voltearse. Como lo supuso, ese lobo engreído aún daba vueltas por la aldea. Volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a sacar arroz y otros implementos que necesitaría para la comida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yusuke?, pensé que habías regresado a las montañas del norte. Tus servicios sólo eran requeridos mientras no estábamos y cómo ves, ya llegamos, no es necesario que te quedes.

Como siempre, los comentarios de esa humana lo sacaban de quicio, sonrió de medio lado y apoyó su espalda en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados frente a él.

-Pues decidí quedarme a dar una vuelta, ¿tiene algo de malo…?

-no, pero supongo que has dado muchas vueltas durante los meses que estuviste aquí…

-kssk, como sea, soy libre de andar por donde quiera…

-tienes razón, excepto en las casa ajenas

Kazuki ni siquiera se había volteado a verle, ese lobo era un presumido. Lo habían conocido cuando su Otosan e inuyasha-san habían sido visitados por un lobo de las tierras del Norte, cuando ella era apenas una niña. El general Koga. Que había venido a pedir la ayuda de Inuyasha-san para eliminar a un ejército de panteras de la nieve que estaban dándoles problemas a los lobos de las montañas del norte. Aún lo recordaba. Rió bajito y la voz de Inuyasha-san resonó en su mente, enviándole de vuelta a su infancia.

_**-ni siquiera lo pienses lobo sarnoso, no es mi problema...**_

Ellas estaban sentadas mirando como los tres adultos discutían, habían estado jugando a descubrir figuras en las nubes, por supuesto Inuyasha –san siempre se negaba cuando era su turno, encontrando estúpido el juego. Pero era eso o divertirse tirando se sus orejas. No había mucho de dónde escoger para él. Hasta que llegó Koga-kun y las peleas iniciaron**. **

_**-¿Qué dijiste híbrido?, me debes bastantes favores…**_

Inuyasha- san estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con altanería hacia otro lado, mientras que su padre estaba entre ambos hombres.

_**-De qué mierda hablas, yo no te debo nada, lobo mentiroso.**_

Koga-kun estaba frente a Inuyasha enfrentándole

_**-ya, ya chicos, hay niños presentes, deberíamos hablar calmadamente y ver qué opciones tenemos…**_

Ahí fue cuando lo vimos, el chico lobo, estaba detrás de su padre mirando la pelea como ellas y mirándolas a ellas de vez en cuando, entonces el niño se acercó a donde estaban despacio.

_**-no te metas en esto Miroku, no iremos y punto.**_

_**-Eres un maldito malagradecido. Perro..**_

_**-y ¿qué harás al respecto ¿eh Koga…rogar? - Inuyasha golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea brillante- Si eso, di: "Oh poderoso Inuyasha ayúdame por favor" , tal vez así reconsidere mi respuesta. **_

_**-¡Ja! ni en tus mejores sueños, pulgoso. Primero muerto.**_

_**- Pues así vas a terminar, lobo rabioso.**_

_**- Porque están peleando esta vez- La voz de Shippo había llegado en forma de una bola rosa sobre sus cabezas, que se transformó a su figura cayendo junto a ellas- Hace tiempo no se ven y lo primero que hacen es discutir. Estos dos nunca aprenderán.- Shippo movió su cabeza en negación- son unos tontos. **_

_**-Hola Shippo-chan, ese señor quiere que Inuyasha –san lo acompañe a pelear. **_

_**-Pues al parecer Inuyasha no quiere ir- le respondió a Kazuki.**_

_**-Eso es porque es un debilucho- la voz del joven niño lobo se escuchó por sobre los demás- mi padre no lo necesita, no sé qué hacemos aquí... **_

_**Uno, cuatro, siente golpes….**_

_**-¿Qué crees que haces?-le gritó Koga a un Inuyasha que concentrado golpeaba a Yusuke en la cabeza con fuerza. **_

_**-Enseñándole al mocoso quién manda, se nota que no le has enseñado modales. **_

_**-Suéltalo ahora perro idiota. **_

_**-Inuyasha, no deberías golpear a un niño pequeño, eso no es bueno.**_

_**-¡ja! Inuyasha no hace diferencias, Miroku- Shippo habló cruzándose de brazos- es un abusivo desconsiderado, que me ha golpeado desde que lo conozco. **_

_**Un nuevo golpe se escuchó, pero esta vez sobre Shippo. **_

_**-Nno me defiendas enano, gracias-Inuyasha se levantó. Y se dirigió a Koga.- Esta bien, no perdamos más tiempo. Larguémonos de una buena vez **_

_**-¡Wuaaa! Inuyasha, eres un abusivo…**_

Y con dos niños llorando por sus golpes, Inuyasha-san movió su brazo en círculo mientras sostenía su hombro y caminó hacia el frente.

_**-¿Qué esperas sarnoso?...**_

Kazuki se carcajeo sujetando su estomago, por Kami, había olvidado que Yusuke había llorado como un bebe en ese entonces.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- El muchacho lobo se acercó despacio mientras la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-De jajajaja nada… no me …hagas caso…

-Qué rara eres, ¿te lo han dicho…?

-Me jajajja han dicho jajaja de todo….

-Te creo. Y vas a necesitar ayuda ¿o no?

Kazuki le miró curiosa y paró de reír, ¿desde cuándo Yusuke era tan amable?, miró de reojo al muchacho con una mano en su mentón meditando la situación que se le presentaba. Algo le olía a trampa por aquí, y dio vueltas a su alrededor analizando al chico lobo frente a ella.

Yusuke observó a la muchacha que giraba su alrededor y vio su cabello largo moverse con gracia en esa coleta baja que usaba.

-¿Qué haces?...¿acaso estás loca?- Pero el muchacho se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kazuki posó su mano sobre su frente y acercó su rostro al suyo. El nerviosismo se apoderó de él y tartamudeó un par de letras sin sentido, sonrojándose, hasta que finalmente logró decir algo. -¿qué ….qué haces?

Kazuki se hundió de hombros y suspiró. Se volteó y tomó los implementos que había sacado antes.

-verificaba que no tuvieras fiebre…-dijo después de un momento – y sí, necesito ayuda. Saca las frutas que están en la parte de arriba. Kagome-sama ha despertado y tiene hambre.

La muchacha pasó a su lado dejándolo congelado y oyó como salía de la habitación. No podía creerlo, esa niña, esa humana lo había engañado y él que creía… al diablo.

-Estúpida Kazuki- Masculló. Y de un saltó sacó las frutas que la chica le había pedido, dirigiéndose tras sus pasos.

Megumi observó como Yusuke seguía a Kazuki con implementos de cocina desde la puerta de entrada, rió bajito. Su hermana tenía a ese lobo comiendo de su mano, sin siquiera saberlo. Suspiró, había caminado lentamente para darle a todos el tiempo que necesitaran con Kagome-sama, pero cuando vio salir a su padre hacia el bosque se preocupó. Miró hacia atrás, hacia donde se habían perdido los pasos de su padre, se volteó al interior de su casa y miró el cerezo que estaba en medio del patio que tenían en el centro, estaba perdiendo sus hojas y flores, el invierno realmente anunciaba su llegada.

Se volteó de nuevo hacia el bosque, sólo había una razón para que su padre fuera hacia allá: Inuyasha-san. Si kagome-sama había despertado, ¿Por qué él se había ido? Aquí había más de un problema sin resolver.

El viento casi frío se contradecía con el sol que anunciaba sobre ella que el medio día estaba en su apogeo. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, todo parecía tan calmado. Daba gracias a Kami-sama por tener una vida como esta. Y sintió pena por los demás, esos chicos del futuro se enfrentaban a una guerra en su época. Pensó también en kikyo-sama, que aún contra de su voluntad su alma todavía vagaba en este mundo en un cuerpo de barro y hueso, incapaz de irse por propia decisión, recordó que la vio por la mañana ayudando a unos enfermos a las afueras de la aldea. Pensó en Kagome –sama y su corazón se contrajo.

Entonces sintió el palpitar de algo poderoso bajo sus pies y dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la habitación de Kazuki. Podía sentir el dolor que aquella energía había trasmitido hacia la habitación de su aneue. Izayoi estaba ahí. Había acompañado a Kazuki cuando curaba las heridas de la hanyo la noche anterior y oído como se quejaba en sus pesadillas. Apretó la tela de su kimono sobre su corazón, odiaba esto, odiaba tener esta habilidad que había ocultado a su padre. No sabía si otras sacerdotisas la tenían, pero no le importaba. Ella podía sentir tan claramente los sentimientos de todo a su alrededor, que muchas veces en el pasado confundió sus propias emociones con las del resto. Con las de la tierra y los espíritus que le rodeaban, humanos o yokais.

Sintió como la tormenta de emociones se aproximaba como una revelación y rogó que las cosas no se salieran de control, que nadie saliera lastimado. Pero sabía, que aquello era inevitable. Que alguien, quisieran o no, saldría herido de todo esto. Sólo esperaba que no fuera la persona incorrecta. Miró al cielo despejado sobre su cabeza y sonrió para darse ánimos, sería mejor ayudar a Kazuki a preparar algo de comer, ya se presentaría con Kagome-sama y se deleitaría con las historias que se avecinaban, sobre su Otosan y Okasan, sobre Inuyasha-san y Shippo. Sobre cómo ocurrieron las cosas, tal vez, así ella podría descubrir lo que ocurrió realmente al final. Después de todo, tenía un mal presentimiento y eso era malo cuando se era una Miko.

-Aunque no lo desee…-susurró y se dirigió camino a donde su hermana y el joven lobo Yusuke se encontraban discutiendo. El destino no se puede cambiar.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Fiu!, en un día hice un nuevo cap. Bueno hay varias cosas que decir, la primera es sí, hice un nombre con tres kanjis distintos, pero no lo hice sola, nop. Busqué en internet, y cree un nombre para Inu no Taisho. Como se supone el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, adoptó ese sobrenombre por ser, ya saben, el general y perro XD …. Quise darle un nombre que tuviera que ver con él. Inu- como saben es perro. To- significa guerrero y maru en ocasiones significa algo cíclico, redondo y eterno y en otras se usa para decir hombre o es una expresión para referirse al nombre en masculino. Así que sería algo así como perro guerrero eterno o simplemente perro guerrero. **_

_**Lo segundo es que Shakojou es el nombre que recibe el báculo budista de Miroku. Proviene originalmente de la india, pero luego pasó por diferentes países asiáticos hasta que llegó al Japón y fue usado por los bonzos de Buda, como instrumento de ceremonia o como arma.**_

_**y tercero Monme es el. nombre que recibían las piezas de plata del japón antes de la era Meiji Como dije esto fue lo que pasó mientras Megumi y Shippo hablaban… Sep. Y creo que eso es todo. **_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer. **_

_**Saludos! **_


	15. Chapter 14

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 14 Sentimientos ocultos.

El calor del medio día apenas se sentía, a Inuyasha le pareció que el invierno pronto se acercaba. Una de las épocas que menos le gustaba era esa. Había pasado tanto frío cuando niño en estas fechas, que mientras otros se divertían en la nieve, él sólo se preocupaba por buscar un refugio donde no muriera. Ahora sin embargo, tenía un lugar donde llegar. Miroku y Sango siempre le recibían cuando estos días llegaban y cuando Kaede vivía aún, solía acompañar a la anciana, mientras que kikyo se quedaba en el templo o salía a una aldea cercana. Pero aún así, seguía vagando.

Miró el Goshinboku y dejó al aire frío mecer su cabello, acariciarle el rostro, para ver si de esa forma podía despejar un poco sus ideas.

Kagome, Kagome había despertado, y aunque su encuentro no fue como él lo hubiese querido, tenía que aceptar que nada de lo que imaginó lo preparó para cuando la miko pidió ver a su hermano. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado? Él podía ver que el tiempo avanzaba, lo veía en como las gemelas y Shippo habían crecido, por la forma en que Miroku y Sango habían envejecido un poco, el monje bordeaba los cuarenta y Sango tenía treinta y tantos, podía verlo en como la aldea se expandía. Pero no podía percibirlo en él.

Sentía como si el tiempo no avanzara para sus pasos o su vitalidad. Como este árbol, todo parecía ocurrir al mismo tiempo, sin una medida o cronología. Y se preguntó Si, ¿Así habría sido cuando estaba dormido por la flecha de Kikyo?

Estiró su mano y rosó la herida que el viejo tronco tenía. Donde un día estuvo atorada la flecha que mantenía cautivo su espíritu y que lo durmió por cincuenta años.

-Fue como un parpadeo-Susurró a la nada.

Vio los débiles rayos del sol colarse entre los árboles y caer sobre su mano.

¿Realmente así es como las cosas tenían que suceder?, el destino se había ensañado con él. Primero conoció a Kikyo y con ella la primera persona que le habló y llamó por su nombre, la primera mujer que quiso, por la que habría sido capaz de convertirse en humano. En ese entonces no importaba, creía que dejar de ser quién era en realidad no tenía significado, si era eso lo que lo había mantenido solo durante toda su vida. Mientras Kikyo quisiera estar con él, sabía muy bien que habría vendido hasta su alma. Pero llegó Naraku y con él, la muerte de ambos. Entonces comprendió con el tiempo, luego de ser liberado, que nunca confió en Kikyo de verdad, la quería sí, y deseaba protegerla con su vida, porque ambos eran iguales, se necesitaban para ser felices. Pero no sucedió y luego, pasaron cincuenta años, hasta que Kagome lo liberó.

Escondió su mirada bajo el flequillo y raspó con sus garras la madera del Goshinboku, astillando en sus dedos pequeños fragmentos de la corteza del árbol sagrado.

Que cruel había sido conocer a Kagome, si las cosas iban a terminar como terminaron. Esa chiquilla gritona y escandalosa, nunca dudo. Nunca. Siempre se mantuvo a su lado, incluso cuando él intentó alejarla, aún cuando había decidido proteger a Kikyo y romper la promesa que le había hecho en la tumba de su padre, aun cuando dudó al final y en el castillo del príncipe Kao su alma había encontrado la paz yéndose con Kikyo.

Sus dientes se apretaron y su manó se cerró en un puño con fuerza.

Kagome había insistido, le había cuidado, alimentado y soportado. Él mismo se negaba a cada minuto aquellos sentimientos que tenía por ella y que luego fueron imposibles de ocultar. Pero no podía, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, y Kikyo vagaba aún entre los vivos, no podía lastimarla de esa manera, cuando ella había muerto por él. Todo fue tan complicado.

Y luego se lo dijo, sus palabras resonaron con fuerza recordándole ese día en la época de Kagome, antes de la batalla con Naraku, poco antes de que el pozo se cerrara.

_**-Pase lo que pase, iré por ti, Kagome.**__**  
**_

Escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercarse sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, y no dudó en saltar a las ramas del árbol. El aroma del monje le llegó a las narices y frunció el ceño. Lo que menos necesitaba era a Miroku en estos momentos.

-Inuyasha….- Pero el monje esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó-Baja por favor, Inuyasha.

El gruñido por parte del híbrido le advirtió que no insistiera. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

-Inuyasha…  
-¿Qué rayos quieres Miroku?

La figura del híbrido le llegó de frente. Inuyasha había bajado hacia él. Con los brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori y el ceño fruncido. El monje sonrió, era la típica pose de su amigo. Suspiró. Tenía que ser cauto si no quería que Inuyasha saliera corriendo del lugar. Aunque, el hanyo había madurado, seguía siendo un asno cuando de situaciones sentimentales se trataba. Volvió a suspirar, esto sería complicado.

-Al parecer el joven Hiroki, también nos mintió sobre su nombre…

Inuyasha se mantuvo de pie, y miró hacia los árboles. Es cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, Kagome lo había llamado Inutomaru.

-Me pregunto- continuó el monje. ¿Por qué razón lo habrá hecho? Después de todo, no es un nombre que conozcamos, a diferencia del de la señorita Izayoi.

Miroku se sentó en las raíces del Goshinboku, mientras que el hanyo se mantenía de pie. Está bien, no estaban avanzando. Inuyasha era un difícil y el monje comenzó a creer que su tarea estaba perdida, entonces decidió ir directo al grano, aunque eso le costara un par de golpes a su integridad física.

-y bien Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Piensas esconderte aquí para siempre?

El hanyo se tensó por completo y un pequeño gruñido se escapó de su garganta advirtiéndole al monje su molestia.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Miroku!  
- Está bien, no tienes que gritar Inuyasha, es sólo que lo pensé…- Miroku se detuvo. ¿Cómo seguir esta conversación? se rascó la cabeza pensativo, y prosiguió- porque creí que irías en busca de Sango.  
-¡Khe!

Suspiró por tercera vez. Él aire se le iba a escapar de los pulmones si seguía con este juego de suspiros.

-y ¿qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Nuevamente sólo el silencio del bosque le sugirió al monje lo que sucedería. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de Sesshomaru. Aún le parecía improbable, imposible para no decirlo menos, pero Sango tenía razón, muchas cosas, y tiempo había pasado. Además que ninguno conocía la situación de Kagome-sama en su época.

-Realmente crees…..-Inuyasha habló manteniendo su mirada fija en los árboles, su voz se había aterciopelado - que ella y Sesshomaru…-Pero el hanyo no pudo continuar. Es que no podía ser cierto. Y aún así, la chiquilla era la prueba de que Kagome había tenido un hijo de un yokai, de un Inu yokai específicamente.

-No lo sé mi amigo, pero no sacamos nada manteniéndonos aquí. – Miroku se levantó y caminó hasta posarse junto a Inuyasha. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su compañero y sintió pena por él. –Sólo puedo darte un consejo, habla con la señorita Kagome, es la única forma de saber, qué realmente es lo que sucedió. Pero sea lo que sea que te diga, debes ponerte en su lugar, Inuyasha. Lo que nos han contado esos niños, debe ser la tercera parte de la historia original.  
-Lo sé Miroku, no tienes que decírmelo- Inuyasha deshizo el contacto y caminó hacia el interior del bosque, dejando que su figura se difuminara entre los árboles. No podía ir y enfrentar a Kagome ahora, no con todos ahí esperando que él dijera algo, imaginó al monje, Sango, al tonto de Shippo y las gemelas, sin contar que el hijo idiota de ese sarnoso de Koga estaba aquí. No, negó con la cabeza, no iba a arreglar las cosas con Kagome con todo el mundo viéndole. Le enfrentaría, pero no así.

-¡Estaremos esperándote para la cena Inuyasha! – el grito del monje se perdió despacio.

Tendría que inventar algo para cuando preguntaran por él. Ya se le ocurriría alguna cosa. Caminó de vuelta a la aldea, no sin antes voltear de nuevo hacia su amigo y suspirar por última vez.

Cuando regresó a su casa oyó un pequeño alboroto cerca del cuarto de comida. Las voces de sus hijas y de Yusuke se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada como ese muchachito miraba a Kazuki. Se dirigió a espiar un poco los acontecimientos que ocurrían. Pero apenas asomó un poco el rostro un grito y una canasta le cayeron de llenó en la cara.

-¿¡mira lo que has hecho!?- Reclamaba una Kazuki con las manos en la cintura y el cabello empapado y revuelto.

-¿yo?, pero si tú fuiste quién le lanzó esa cosa a tu padre, estás loca mujer.

Megumi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cocinar con esos dos niños era una odisea.

-¿Estás bien Otosan?- Miroku se volteó rápido y balbució una respuesta que Megumi no comprendió. La chica se rió bajito, ese golpe seguro le había dolido horrores a su padre, su hermana tenía un brazo poderoso, no entendía que pretendía su Otosan ocultando el quejido. Lo vio dirigirse a la habitación donde su madre y los demás estaban y suspiró. Arremangó su kimono y frunció el ceño. Tendría que tomarse el poder en la habitación detrás de ella si quería terminar la comida para hoy. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y encontró a su hermana y a Yusuke cada uno con un plato o canasta a punto de dar el golpe de gracia. Ambos se detuvieron y cuando creyó que su figura se había impuesto, la cara del joven lobo se vio impactada por un utensilio de cocina, que venía de las manos de su hermana. La batalla comenzaba de nuevo siendo el tono de gloria la carcajada de su aneue.

Miroku se sobó el rostro, su cara estaba completamente roja, al menos sabía que su hija era bastante fuerte. Abrió la puerta donde los demás estaban conversando y se sentó junto a Sango.

-Miroku ¿Qué te paso?- Shippo se acercó mirando la cara roja del monje-parece como si Sango te hubiese dado una súper cachetada.

Kagome se carcajeó con gracia, y todos se voltearon a verla. La miko parecía feliz. Inutomaru lo notó al instante. Su madre siempre había demostrado estar contenta todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, era distinto, o tal vez no poder verla expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos durante tantos años estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

-Nada Shippo, no sé de qué hablas.-Miroku argumentó con rapidez- las muchachas están preparando la comida con Yusuke.

Kagome les miró confundida.

-Ya los conocerás Kagome-chan- Sango le sonrió y Kagome sintió que estaba en casa. Al fin, que ya no estaba sola.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está tu hermana- dijo de pronto Kagome. Se levantó con cuidado ahora que su hijo había revisado sus heridas. Tenía que asegurarse que Izayoi estaba bien. Quería poder verla sin una batalla de por medio. Caminó y cuando estaba ya en la puerta la voz de Natsuki se dejó escuchar.

-Iré contigo Kagome-okasama- pero Inutomaru la detuvo a vista de todos, dejando que Kagome se adelantara. Movió su cabeza en negación y salió tras su madre cerrando la puerta. En ese momento Natsuki sintió celos nuevamente de su Hime-sama. Aunque ella estuvo todos estos años junto a Kagome-okasama no era Izayoi. Nunca sería Izayoi. Pensó en Sesshomaru y se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente. No, no tenía que dejar que esas emociones la consumieran. No había sido culpa de nadie. Regresó a su puesto y esperó, mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo hablaban de Kagome-okasama, sólo eso podía hacer ahora, esperar.

Kagome se detuvo frente a la puerta donde estaba Izayoi. Su hijo le dijo que esperaría afuera, así que cuando la abrió se dirigió enseguida a donde la muchacha dormía.

Por primera vez después de tantos años podía observarla dormir. Acarició con cuidado el borde de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Siempre había sido la que más se parecía. Entonces se giró, no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Inutomaru estaba con esa apariencia humana? Se lo preguntaría luego cuando saliera. Volvió su mirada a la chica. Tenía una cara de niña buena cuando dormía, igual a él. Se preguntó cómo seguiría siendo su hija después de todos estos años, sin saber más que los rumores que le llegaban, apenas se había hecho una imagen de ella. Izayoi siempre fue distinta a su hermano, pasaba horas bajo el Goshinboku hablando sola, mientras que Inu-chan corría y trepaba por todas partes. Rió bajito y escuchó una pregunta en su mente que no recordaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**-¿Las personas pueden hablar con los árboles?, Okasan **_

Esa pregunta le había desconcertado, pero cuando Izayoi le había interrogado luego si podían, también las personas, hablar con el viento, el agua y el bosque, comprendió que no era un juego de niños. A pesar de que su hija lo negase cada vez que le preguntaba si podía hablar con el Goshinboku. Kagome sabía que era así.

-Izayoi – Susurró su nombre mientras arreglaba un mechón plateado de su cabello. Había escuchado que su hija era hermosa, pero ninguna descripción le hacía justicia.

Tomó una de sus manos y observó las líneas hereditarias moradas que recorrían su brazo hasta la muñeca. Sonrió. Izayoi era toda Inu yokai por donde se le mirase. Su hijo en cambio, aunque también las tenía, su cabello parte negro, se fundía con los mechones plateados que refulgían entre la oscuridad de las demás hebras en su estado yokai.

Llevó la mano de su hija hacia su propio pecho y recordó las palabras que la muchacha le dijo antes de caer sobre ella. ¿De verdad Izayoi pensaba que ella le había abandonado? No podía ser así, Sesshomaru le había prometido cuando se llevó a Izayoi decirle la verdad. Tenía que saber, comprender qué había pasado.

Entonces recordó también su estancia en el bosque. Creyó que había sido un sueño, pero las heridas que quedaban en su cuerpo eran la prueba de cómo su hija había perdido el control. Jamás había visto algo así, cuando vio a Inuyasha perder su parte humana mientras peleaban contra Naraku, él siempre mantuvo su forma humana, pero Izayoi, su hija, se había transformado en un majestuoso perro gigante, igual como Sesshomaru lo hacía. Eso la había desconcertado y bueno, cansada como estaba, no pudo más que sucumbir al final. Realmente pensó que moriría.

Sólo esperaba que Izayoi despertara pronto, se inclinó y besó su frente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Entonces recordó a Inuyasha, apretó sus puños con fuerza. El muy descarado se había ido, estaba segura que había huido de ella. Pero que no pensara que esta vez sería Kagome Higurashi quién le buscara, a no, esta vez sí que no.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a su hijo, que cuando la vio se alejó unos pasos enseguida. Kagome le miró furiosa y el muchacho temió por su vida integra en ese instante.

-necesito que me trapaces algo de poder espiritual para poder recuperarme de mis heridas.

Su hijo asintió y caminó junto con su madre hacia la banca bajo el árbol que la casa de Sango tenía en el centro del patio. Se sentaron y el chico juntó sus manos frente a su rostro, el aura poderosa de su energía espiritual apareció y Kagome esperó. Entonces Inutomaru posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su madre haciendo que su poder espiritual traspasara hacia Kagome. Las ráfagas de energía movieron las hojas de los árboles y las flores de cerezo a su alrededor, alborotaron los cabellos de Kagome y la trenza de su hijo, que se mecían al ritmo de su energía.

La puerta de donde Sango y Miroku se encontraban se abrió y Megumi también se asomó al sentir el gran poder espiritual que se extendía.

Cuando terminó, Inutomaru se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, las almas de su madre eran demasiadas, ni con toda su energía espiritual podría devolverle a la miko sus poderes.

-Esto será suficiente- Kagome se levantó y besó la frente de su hijo que se sonrojó en el acto.

-Okasan…- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Kagome supo que si estuviera en su forma yokai, sus lindas orejitas se habrían movido ante el nerviosismo que tenía. Eso le recordaba.

-Inu-chan- Kagome le miró seria y se acercó quedando nariz con nariz con su hijo, entrecerró los ojos y le increpó. – ¿por qué traes esa apariencia?

El muchacho le miró desconcertado, "¿esa apariencia?" y entonces recordó que estaba con el collar que Izayoi le había dado aún. Se llevó la mano por debajo de su traje y extrajo un collar de cuencas blancas con una gema roja en medio de todas las demás.

-¡Ya está lista la comida!- la voz de Kazuki provocó que los presenten se giraran.

-vamos Kagome-chan- le anunció Sango desde el corredor.

- ¡Si! – Kagome se levantó, pero antes de avanzar se volteó hacia su hijo- tenemos una conversación pendiente Inutomaru.- Y prosiguió su camino.

"Inutomaru", pocas veces su madre le llamaba por su nombre completo, decía que era muy serio, para un niño y luego para un joven. Seguramente querría explicaciones, aunque no era la única persona que quería explicaciones. Él también tenía bastantes preguntas.

-¿vamos?- la voz de Natsuki lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y caminaron juntos hacia donde los demás estaban.

-lamento no haber dejado que fueras con mi madre, pero pensé que era un momento que ella necesitaba junto con Izayoi, a solas.

Inutomaru no la miró y Natsuki comprendió la seriedad del asunto. Se reprochó a si misma sus sentimientos. Ella, ella no había tenido una mala vida. Al contrario, con Kagome-okasama y Inutomaru, había sido muy feliz. Era mejor olvidar esos celos irracionales y disfrutar de la tarde con Kagome-okasama.

El día avanzó con entusiasmo, Kagome conoció a los otros dos hijos de Sango. Megumi, la hermana gemela de Kazuki y Kazuo el pequeño de la familia. Cuando conoció a Yusuke no pudo evitar reír e imaginar la insistencia de Ayame para casarse con Koga, finalmente la loba lo había conseguido. Escuchó sobre la vida de todos mientras no estaba, sobre la muerte de la anciana Kaede hace unos años y se lamentó por eso. Sobre como la aldea se había extendido, así como la fama de todos por haber derrotado a Naraku. Y entonces fue el turno de Kagome.

Ella les contó que el pozo se había cerrado, que unos meses después de su llegada Sesshomaru la había localizado y le había dejado el arco sagrado. Les contó que el arco había sido en su tiempo un arma normal, pero al menos cien monjes y cien sacerdotisas habían dejado su energía espiritual en él, sellando para siempre a un demonio poderoso en su interior. El arco finalmente con los años se había purificado eliminando la energía maligna. Pero se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de poder espiritual. Muchos monjes y mikos buscaron el artefacto y fueron consumidos finalmente por él, contribuyendo a la reserva de energía del objeto.

Sesshomaru lo había encontrado luego de una batalla con los Kitsune del Sur, y se lo había dejado a ella pues no conocía a nadie más de confianza, o al menos eso quería creer Kagome. Les confesó que desconocía el real poder del objeto, pero sabía que podía hacer toda clase de cosas, como sanar heridas y curas enfermedades, aumentar los poderes de una miko o un monje, incluso había oído que podía revivir a los muertos. A pesar de todo eso, el arma era demasiado peligrosa en su mundo y se vio obligada a sellarlo en su interior. Que se había dado cuenta que reaccionaba según sus emociones, por lo que debió poner un conjuro sobre ella para sellarlas también.

Todos le oían con atención, sobresaltándose y haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando. Incluso su hijo y Natsuki, que nunca habían escuchado la historia completa.

Les contó también sobre la guerra (que no fue muy distinto a lo que Natsuki les había dicho). Les contó sobre su vida solitaria y como había tenido que sellar el pozo cuando comenzaron a atacar el templo para ir a la época antigua y cambiar el futuro, de lo triste que se había sentido, pero sabía que había sido lo mejor.

Miroku deseo que Inuyasha estuviera cerca y oyera lo que Kagome-sama le decía. La miko no había mencionado en ningún momento su supuesta relación con Sesshomaru, aunque tampoco había mencionado el nacimiento de los niños.

Finalmente, Kagome les habló de la última batalla, y mintió. No podía decir que su propia hija le había herido y casi matado. Así que mintió lo más segura que pudo.

Pronto comenzó a atardecer y Kagome anunció que iría a tomar aire. Inutomaro quiso detenerla, pero su madre insistió. Finalmente dijeron que le esperarían para cenar.

Kagome recorrió la aldea, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Sango y Miroku tenían razón. Se inclinó hacia el río y no pudo evitar pensar que ellos también habían cambiado, pero no ella, ella no. Tocó su rostro, seguía pareciendo una chiquilla de veinte años, sonrió, quizá menos. Su alma también estaba en pausa, aunque sus conocimientos aumentaban y su forma de ver las cosas y razonarlas también, seguía comportándose, muchas veces, como una chiquilla caprichosa en contra de su voluntad. Habían actitudes que se habían mantenido a pesar del tiempo, pero era porque cuando selló el arco en ella, apenas si había cumplido los veinte.

Se levantó de donde había estado acuclillada, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse rojizo, daría una vuelta más y regresaría a la casa de sus amigos, a si que caminó un poco más.

-Muchas gracias Kikyo-sama-

La voz de un hombre dentro de una cabaña la sobresaltó. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse no pensó que fuera a verla a ella tan pronto, y menos de esta manera: Por casualidad. Suspiró. El destino siempre se ensañaba con ella.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Hakiro-kun- La miko corrió la estela de mimbre y se volteó para caminar rumbo al templo, pero antes de dar más de cinco pasos, su mirada achocolatada se cruzó con la de Kagome.

El momento fue tenso, ambas se vieron a los ojos durante unos minutos. Luego de ese tiempo Kikyo continuó su camino, mientras que Kagome seguía viendo como la mujer se acercaba

Antes quizá hubiese balbuceado algún saludo, Kikyo siempre la hizo sentir avergonzada en un comienzo, pero luego de su muerte las cosas cambiaron, luego de que la perla se purificara todo había cambiado.

-veo que has despertado-Kikyo la miró fijo. Kagome simplemente asintió- ya veo.

El silencio fue incomodo, el viento pasó entre ellas con levedad. Habían pasado muchos años, Kagome ya no podía sentir rencor. Pero aún así apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando no pensar más de lo debido en ese momento.

-Será mejor que regrese con los demás- comentó Kagome moviéndose con lentitud. Pero cuando pasó junto Kikyo la voz de la sacerdotisa se escuchó entre ellas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Kikyo miraba hacia el frente.

Kagome se detuvo, la pregunta la había sobresaltado, "¿Por qué lo hice?" ¿A qué se refería Kikyo?

-¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta si yo ya había muerto? ¿Si mi alma ya había encontrado la paz que necesitaba?

La voz de la miko sonó rencorosa, pero contenida.

Los ojos de Kagome se cubrieron por su flequillo y ambos puños se apretaron con demasiada fuerza. No podía creer lo que Kikyo le preguntaba. No podía ser cierto. Kikyo creía que ella la había traído de vuelta, cuando, cuando de todos, ella podría asegurarle a la miko, que sería la última persona que la traería de vuelta a este mundo. Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como su alma se destrozaba de apoco. Ocultar la verdad también era una forma de mentir. Y sintió la rabia enardecerla, pero no contra Kikyo. Su corazón seguía siendo el de una chiquilla.

-Le… le estás haciendo las preguntas adecuadas a la persona incorrecta… Kikyo

Y Kagome prosiguió su camino.

-Espera…-

Pero la voz de Kikyo se quedó muda después de su petición. Kagome no se detuvo, ya nunca se detendría a menos que ella quisiera. Atrás habían quedado los años cuando creía que le debía algo a Kikyo, cuando se sentía inferior o cuando creía que le debía a Inuyasha un sacrificio tan grande como el de ella.

Caminó sin pensarlo, no podía regresar a la casa de Miroku y Sango así como estaba. Dejó que sus pies le guiaran. Pronto la imagen del camino y la aldea quedaron atrás y sus pasos la llevaron al bosque. Sin darse cuenta la figura del Goshinboku se alzó frente a ella imponente.

Aquí había comenzado todo, al menos eso pensó cuando su mano rosó con cuidado la herida del tronco. Vio las marcas de garras en la yaga y supuso que había sido Inuyasha. Entonces pensó en él sin evitarlo. Aquí se habían conocido, aquí lo vio junto a Kikyo aquella vez.

Apretó sus dientes y contuvo un susurro.

Aquí ella le había disparado al igual que la miko, aquí se habían conectado aquella vez. Aquí se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo maldijo a Inuyasha luego de que la perla la enviará devuelta a su mundo.

_**-pase lo que pase, prometo que regresaré, Inuyasha.**_

Las palabras que había pronunciado aquél día en su época frente a Inuyasha en su habitación la desestabilizaron, ella también había roto su promesa después de todo. Nunca regresó y fue ella misma la que cerró el pozo luego. Por esa razón ya no quedaban rencores, o al menos eso creía. Ambos fueron jóvenes y estúpidos, e hicieron y prometieron cosas que luego se vieron incapaces de cumplir.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó en su época pensó en lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta de lo ilusa que fue. Ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y él, él sólo estaría enamorado de Kikyo, y ella, ella jamás sería Kikyo.

Solo había pena, decepción, tristeza y quizá algo de rabia. Seguramente si hubiese sido la Kagome de quince años habría huido de Inuyasha en estos mismos momentos, incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada o a la explicación del hanyo, pero luego habría vuelto, como aquella vez. Pero hoy, ahora, ella no huiría. Era una adulta, o al menos más o menos. Y enfrentaría las cosas como tenían que ser, por ella, por el pasado, para sanar heridas y encontrar respuestas.

Kagome se volteó y se sentó en una de las raíces del Goshinboku, apretó con sus manos la corteza de estas y esperó. Esperó a que las emociones que la invadían se esfumaran. Sonrió. Era mejor regresar a casa con todos. A casa con todos, que bien sonaba eso aquí en el Sengoku Jidai. Levantó la vista y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su respiración se detuvo. Delante de ella, a unos metros, el hanyo la observaba; serio, decidido. Kagome soltó con lentitud el aire que había retenido y se levantó con lentitud.

Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose.

"como puede quedarse ahí sin decir nada"- la mente de Kagome se aferró a sus primeros pensamientos. No quería que su corazón la traicionara, pero era tan difícil. Tan doloroso. Su labio tembló y no pudo evitarlo. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla frente al hanyo.

Inuyasha sintió que se le oprimía el pecho cuando vio que Kagome lloraba. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras quedaron trabadas en su garganta. La mirada de la mujer frente a él era tan profunda y penetrante que no se creía capaz de romper el contacto entre ambos.

El frío de la noche les rodeo con fuerza, a lo lejos podían oírse las criaturas de la noche levantarse y con ella sus temores.

Kagome quiso decir su nombre, llamar a Inuyasha, pero su mirada se ocultó de él cuando bajo la vista y sólo pudo pronunciar una cosa entre dientes. Finalmente había dejado que sus emociones la dominaran.

-Me… mentiroso.

Sus puños se apretaron contra el traje de miko que usaba. Y oyó como Inuyasha iba a decir algo. A quién mierda engañaba. Su alma y corazón se habían estancado en una edad en donde estas cosas y situaciones no se sabían tratar. Sus emociones habían estado ocultas durante tanto tiempo que todo estaba colapsando demasiado rápido dentro de sí. No podía, no podía actuar como la mujer madura que quería, por lo tanto no quería escucharlo, no ahora. Tenía miedo, miedo de que él dijera aquella verdad que ella no quería escuchar. Y se maldijo así misma por lo débil que estaba siendo. Ella que era la líder de la casa de las sacerdotisas y monjes en el futuro, que había criado a dos niños. Que había estado en una guerra y sufrido la soledad en carne propia. Que había perdido a sus amigos y familia por la distancia y el aislamiento. Ella, ella que había sido traicionada por el hombre que estaba parado ahí enfrente. Se sentía estúpida, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. A pesar de que sabía que todo aquello lo había hecho con sus emociones y sentimientos sellados, cuando no sentía absolutamente nada, donde la frialdad y racionalidad habían guiado sus pasos. Ahora, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose como una tonta. Necesitaba de alguna manera deshacerse de las emociones de la quinceañera que se mantenía en su interior y que no había desaparecido. Pero no sabía cómo, no sabía.

-mentiroso…-volvió a susurrar con su mirada oculta. Ella era una chica y quería reclamarle, reclamarle todo. La Kagome de quince años quería hacerlo, quería….

-Ka…

No, no quería que dijera su nombre, no de esa forma.

-kag…

Quería que se detuviera, que se callara.

Kago…

-¡osuwari!...- la voz salió por sí sola, como una respuesta irracional al miedo que estaba sintiendo, no podía creer que hubiese sentado a Inuyasha, después de todos estos años. Ella, ella lo había sentado, A Inuyasha y sonrió- ¡osuwari! – esta era la Kagome de hace años que se liberaba ahora- ¡osuwari! ¡osuwari! ¡osuwari! ¡osuwari!- La Kagome de quince años que tenía que reclamarle- ¡GRANDISIMO TONTO, TRAICIONERO Y MENTIROSOO!

Y se volteó. Era una chiquilla, su corazón y su alma seguían siendo los de una estúpida chiquilla por culpa del conjuro, pero al menos esa muchachita se había liberado ya. Sentía como el hanyo intentaba levantarse y refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo, pero no lo escuchó y miró el árbol sagrado, sabiendo que ya había dejado ir a la Kagome de quince años con eso y rió, rió bajito. Pero su risa sutil y melodiosa detuvo cualquier cosa que Inuyasha estuviera preparando decirle cuando se levantó. Ahora era ella. Ella quién diría esas palabras, esas palabras que tanto odiaba y que Inuyasha siempre decía cuando su corazón estaba a punto de salir lastimado.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se volteó para encararle, como la mujer que se sentía ahora, Inuyasha ya se había levantado también y le miraba confuso. Kagome se serenó y dijo en voz baja pero segura.

-Inuyasha…. es tiempo de que hablemos…

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**¡wiiii! La verdad, este capítulo me gustó mucho personalmemte. Espero que a ustedes también. Tuve algunas indecisiones por ahí, pero creo que finalmente decidí lo mejor. **_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia. **_

_**Saludos :3**_


	16. Chapter 15

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 15 -. Nuestras confesiones, mi deseo, un beso.

El eco de su voz resonó entre ellos, fuerte, segura. Entre las ramas y raíces del bosque, entre el pasado y sus equivocaciones. Este era el momento e Inuyasha lo sabía. Al comienzo le había impresionado. Kagome, ella lo había sentado. No creyó volver a escuchar el sonido de ese conjuro de nuevo y de cierta manera, aunque dolía como mil golpes sobre el rostro, estaba feliz de volver a oírlo. Porque eso solo significaba una cosa, Kagome, Kagome estaba ahí y viva como para decirlo.

La miko se sentó con pesadez en las raíces del Goshinboku, buscó los ojos de Inuyasha y los encontró fijos en los suyos, intentando escudriñar su alma como ella quería hacerlo con él. Entonces se preguntó, ¿cómo empezar una conversación como esta? Inuyasha no hablaría, no después de haberlo sentado solo por pronunciar su nombre, aunque él no supiera eso.

Sintió el peso de la noche sobre ella, y el silencio aterrador del pasado colapsándola. Tenía que hablarle sobre lo que había pasado, sobre ella y sobre ellos. Pero primero lo primero, tenía que pedir disculpas, aunque el muy idiota no se lo mereciera.

-lo… lo lamento Inuyasha, no debí sentarte. Pero no pude evitarlo, yo…

-Está bien Kagome…

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, la manera en que su voz sonaba dulce. Kagome supo lo que se avecinaba. La verdad que ella aún no quería oír. ¿"Está bien"? … las cosas no saldrían tan bien como quisiera si el hanyo decía que estaba bien haberlo sentado. Se mordió el labio y respiró despacio mientras desviaba la vista. Tenía que decir algo, pero ¿qué? Dejó entonces que su corazón hablara, mientras sentía la calidez del Goshinboku tras ella y procuraba que la honestidad que le trasmitía el árbol fuera suficiente para no herirlos a ambos con sus palabras.

-Yo, mientras no estuve aquí…pensé en todo lo que sucedió.

Inuyasha se paralizó, por un momento creyó que el sueño que había tenido con Kagome se repetía, ella estaba diciendo las mismas palabras que antes, gracias a todos los cielos que había cambiado la frase, sino, realmente creería que este era otro sueño macabro del destino, donde Kagome seguía sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Kagome, yo …

-No Inuyasha, necesito decirlo, necesito que lo sepas. Que yo, yo no te odio.

La mirada de la miko le buscó y su cuerpo se irguió delante de Inuyasha. El hanyo se tensó y no dudó en reconocer que en ese momento sintió miedo, miedo de la mirada de Kagome y de lo que ella quisiera decirle. Porque él ya podía imaginarse a donde iría esa confesión.

-Muchas cosas han pasado, en mi mundo y en el tuyo. Y de cierta forma, obviando lo que acaba de pasar- Kagome se sonrojó e Inuyasha tuvo el irremediable deseo de tomarla y decirle que estaba bien, que ya nada importaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que saber, escuchar. Kagome continuó-Ambos al parecer hemos madurado.

La miko le sonrió, pero era un gesto falso y lastimero. Sus ojos, sus ojos estaban tan apagados, como los de ese sueño que tuvo con ella. La miko caminó mientras hablaba.

-Inuyasha…- Su voz se difuminó frente a él, apretó la tela de sus ropas de miko y sintió el corazón de su pecho retumbar con fuerza, tenía que decirlo aunque sus palabras se atropellaran con dolor en su lengua- Inuyasha, yo… no guardo rencor de lo que pasó. Sé lo que hiciste, no en ese momento, luego lo supe. Luego de volver a mi época y aunque al comienzo te odié por eso, yo comprendí finalmente y me dije a mi misma que estaba bien. Porque después de todo, en mi interior siempre lo he sabido, que tú, que tú la amabas a ella y lo demás, lo demás fue solo…

Las palabras de Kagome se arremolinan con rapidez en sus oídos y mente, la miko le hablaba de sentimientos y equivocaciones, y él no comprendía de qué mierda trataba todo eso. Kagome estaba contándole sobre sus propios sentimientos y no tenía idea de lo que decía. No pudo evitarlo, sentir como la rabia lo inundó por dentro, como sus garras se crisparon en deseos de hacer callar a esa mujer tan tonta.

-Pero qué mierda estás diciendo…

La voz del hanyo la sobresaltó. Había estado tan ensimismada en su propio discurso que no se había dado cuenta lo que provocaba en Inuyasha. Le miró confundida, no era así como esperó que él reaccionara. En realidad esperaba una disculpa o algo por el estilo. Entonces intentó justificarse.

-pues, pues lo que escuchaste, que ya no importa, que está bien…

-por supuesto que no está bien Kagome, mira las tonterías que estás diciendo, como puedes crees que…

- ¿TONTERÍAS? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA A TI INUYASHA?, INTENTO HACER LAS COSAS BIEN Y TÚ….

- PUES NO ESTAS HACIENDO NADA BIEN, TODO LO MALENTENDISTE….

-¿qué?-los puños de la miko se apretaron con fuerza y sus ojos lo miraron con fiereza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Inuyasha? ¿Qué ella lo había malentendido?, ¿ella? Después de todos estos años, qué esperaba que ella pensara. Pero no iba a dejar que él la confundiera de nuevo – ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE MALENTENDI EXACTAMENTE INUYASHA?, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASÓ, ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE PENSARA?.QUE FUE UNA ACCIDENTE, NO ME CREAS INGENUA. YA NO TENGO QUINCE AÑOS…!

-¡PERO LO FUE, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, TODO LO QUE PASÓ, CUANDO ESTABAMOS LOS DOS…!

-¡NO!, NO QUIERO OIRLO, INTENTÉ DISCULPARME POR ALGO QUE NO HICE. NO, INTENTÉ DISCULPARTE A TI POR LO QUE HICISTE Y ME TRATAS COMO SI FUERA ESTUPIDA…

-KAGOME ESCUCHAME MALDITA SEA…

El hanyo la tomó de los hombros y la sostuvo con fuerza. Kagome se revolvió en su puesto intentando escapar vociferando su decisión.

-NO, NO QUIERO, SUELTAME INUYASHA, SI NO LO HACES TE SENTARÉ, SUEL… TA…ME.

-NO, NO VOY A HACERLO, ¿ME OISTE?…

Un movimiento, un instante de duda y el sentir de su respiración ahogada. Su rostro delicado junto a haori rojo de Inuyasha, el sonido del corazón del hanyo, cerca, demasiado cerca. Los brazos de ese hombre sosteniéndola con fuerza, temiendo que ella fuera a esfumarse. Intentó zafarse, lo intentó con desesperación, pero no podía. Su voz sonó entre ellos como un susurro moribundo

-Por favor Inuyasha, ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto?. Déjame.

-NO

Y no hubo más sonidos que el silencio melodioso del bosque, que los secretos susurros de las criaturas nocturnas que les acompañaban. Kagome se aferró con fuerza a la tela de ratas de fuego, incapaz ya de soltarse. No pudo evitar sollozar despacio y entonces se rindió. Durante todo este tiempo había luchado demasiado ya. Además, abrió los ojos despacio y los cerró tras un suspiro, ella también tenía algo que decirle a Inuyasha, y estaba segura que cuando él lo supiera, ella también tendría que rogar que ser escuchada con atención, porque aunque tenía escusa, sabía que sería igual de desconcertante y doloroso para él, como lo fue para ella enterarse de la verdad.

Inuyasha se separó de ella susurrando su nombre Pero la miko no levantó la mirada de nuevo, y el hanyo supo que podría lograr solo eso, al menos ella le escucharía esta vez.

Y habló. Explicó lo que sucedió con lentitud. De cómo había sido engañado en la perla, cuando él había ido por ella. Le dijo que los monstruos que rodeaban la imagen de Naraku le habían dicho que su destino, el de Kagome, era mantenerse por siempre luchando en su interior. En este punto Kagome le miró. Inuyasha continuó hablando, sintiendo como sus palabras calaban hasta el corazón de Kagome. Le contó que había visto a Midoriko luchando contra los demonios, que la primera vez que la vio era una imagen real. Se había confiado por eso, pero la segunda vez, la segunda vez, él no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_**-Sólo un deseo puro puede liberar a esa muchacha**_

Las palabras de Midoriko resonaron en su mente como un eco y se las repitió a Kagome, esperando que ella comprendiera.

_**-un deseo libre de culpa y que no sea beneficioso para ti, sino al contrario, libere tu alma**_

Porque en ese momento él creyó que hacia lo correcto.

_**-¿no fuiste liberado ya de la culpa por la muerte de la miko que un día amaste, aquella que cuidó de la joya.?**_

Sin saber que todo era una trampa, que no era Midoriko la que hablaba.

_**-Aunque su alma encontró la paz, ella tampoco será libre si la muchacha que ahora batalla con la joya sucumbe. Si la liberas a ella, también liberarás a esa muchacha que lucha contra la Shikon no Tama en estos momentos.**_

Que desesperado como estaba, con el tiempo en su contra, creyó en las palabras de aquél espíritu. Y se dejó arrastrar por su consejo.

_**-si deseas que tengo otra oportunidad, sin que tú ganes algo al respecto, ante ese deseo puro la perla se debilitará y desaparecerá purificada ante el poder de la muchacha. Piénsalo hanyo, el tiempo se acaba y esa chica está perdiendo contra la Shikon no Tama. **_

Entonces él lo había deseado, deseo que el alma de Kikyo volviera para ayudar a Kagome. Un deseo muy distinto al que el espíritu le dijo que pidiera. Pero eso había sido suficiente, la perla nunca concedía lo que uno realmente deseaba. Incapaz de saber qué sucedió al final, sólo se había encontrado con Kagome luego, al ver que estaba a salvo se sintió seguro que su deseo había sido el correcto. Entonces no pudo evitar besarla en el interior de la joya, pero contempló como esta no estaba destruida. Supo ahí que su petición no había sido concedida y al oír a Kagome desear que la perla desapareciera para siempre, comprendió que ese sí era el deseo correcto. Fue ahí que las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, ella había sido llevada a su época y él arrastrado al Sengoku Jidai luego de casi dos semanas dentro de la Shikon no Tama. Comprobó, al volver, lo que había hecho, Kikyo estaba con vida de nuevo y el pozo se había cerrado de forma indefinida.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome caer en un estado de confusión y tristeza con extrema rapidez y perderse entre ellos hasta el fondo. La observó aferrarse a su Haori y de un momento a otro sollozar con fuerza. Entonces la abrazó, no podía culparla si ella había seguido adelante con su vida, no cuando él sabía que ella pensaba algo muy diferente a lo que había ocurrido y no la culpaba, él había tenido la culpa después de todo.

-Perdóname…. -La voz llorosa de Kagome le contrajo el alma. ¿Perdón por qué? Ahora era él, quién no quería escuchar. –Pero yo creí… después de lo que pasó…

Kagome se hundió entre los brazos de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido. Luego de que la vida que ella había podido tener le fuera mostrada por la perla, sintió que sus almas le eran extraídas, cuando percibió que la fuerza de vida de su cuerpo era consumida y arrancada. Había luchado contra eso, contra esa energía invisible que se arremolinaba a su alrededor intentando sofocarla y había ganado. Entonces, apareció de pronto en la base del pozo y había oído como su familia seguía gritando por ella en la superficie. Recordó como sintió el dolor profundo en su vientre que quemaba y cómo el grito desgarrador se le había escuchado desde la garganta. La imagen difuminada de algo poderoso frente a ella y luego devuelta al interior de la perla. En ese momento creyó que había sido otra ilusión de la Shikon no Tama, ahora, sin embargo comprendía. La perla había intentado matarla y algo la había salvado. Si Kikyo vivía, ella no podía seguir existiendo, después de todo era una reencarnación. Por esa razón Kikyo seguía siendo de barro y huesos en el presente, el deseo no había podido completarse.

Ella había vivido creyendo que Inuyasha le había traicionado, que no había intentado ir por ella. Entonces comprendió que solamente su promesa había sido rota. Y sollozó con más fuerza. Finalmente sólo ella le había traicionado.

-Inuya..sha…

Y se aferró a él con desesperación. Sonrió, triste pero sonrió

-Tú, tú fuiste por mí después de todo…

-Kagome- el hanyo le abrazó, incapaz de decir algo más que su confesión.

-Mientras que yo… perdóname por creer que me mentiste…. Que… que sólo había sido un escape para ti, yo…

-Cómo pudiste pensar algo así Kagome, maldición.

La miko buscó los ojos de Inuyasha, intentando encontrar algo que le dijera, que comprobara que existía una posibilidad de que él la perdonada, después de todo, ella no sólo había sellado el pozo, sino que además le había apartado. Apartado de lo que era realmente importante. Pero no halló nada, Inuyasha le veía con una mezcla de emociones que ella no podía comprender. Y se aferró a sus ropas ante el miedo de caer, caer ante sus propias culpas.

El hanyo se hundió en ella, en esa mirada que buscaba algo en la suya. Y mandó al diablo todo, el pasado, sus sospechas, la posibilidad de que Kagome amara a su hermano ahora y la acercó con fuerza. Kagome era suya, había sido suya primero y lo seguiría siendo mientras viviera. Susurró su nombre tan seguro como toda esa situación se lo permitía y la besó.

Un beso, sólo un beso. Dejó caer las últimas lágrimas que quedaban y cerró sus ojos sintiendo. Respirando profundo y con fuerza. Un beso de Inuyasha, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de algo como eso? Demasiado ya. Sus manos buscaron el camino hacia la espalda del hanyo. Y dejó que sus labios se movieran con fuerza. Porque no era un beso dulce, era férreo, desesperado, impuesto de parte de ambos, queriendo demostrar quién sabe qué cosas. Enterró sus uñas en la tela, trasmitiendo a sus otros sentidos el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha, meciendo su lengua decidida con la de él, buscando ganar algo invisible, fundirse de una maldita vez. Sintiendo las garras sobre su espalda, sujetarla y pegar su pecho contra el suyo, arqueándose en el acto. Y gimió, al sentir los colmillos rosar sus labios despacio, gimió mientras percibía el palpitar poderoso de su corazón y el aire escaparse de sus labios, mientras susurraba su nombre- Inuyasha-. Entonces sintió que todo se detuvo, buscó la mirada dorada, pero esta ya le observaba. Parecía confundido, pero ella no quería pensar ya más, se escondió en su pecho de nuevo y rogó. Rogó entre nuevas lágrimas que no la dejara regresar a su época, que estaba sola, le habló con rapidez de la guerra. Sobre cómo había deseado que él fuera por ella.

Inuyasha la tomó y saltó hacia el Goshinboku. La escuchó, esperando no oír aquello que sabía llegaría, pero que nunca llegó. Kagome no habló de él, de Sesshomaru. La vio esconder su mirada de la suya y buscar como un calmante besarle de vez en cuando. Él había respondido. Sentirla de nuevo entre sus labios le recordó ese día. Y se dejó perder en sus recuerdos mientras ella terminaba su relato adormecida. Kagome dormía. La sujeto con fuerza y se juró a sí mismo que no la dejaría volver. Que esta vez cumpliría su promesa. Aún cuando Kagome se arrepintiera por la mañana, él no la dejaría ir nuevamente. Jamás.

Observó entonces el cielo nocturno que le cubría y se perdió en sus recuerdos, en las sensaciones que esas memorias junto a Kagome le producían. Comprobó que este cielo no era muy distinto al de aquella noche, cuando la luna llena se sostenía con fuerza y hermosa sobre sus cabezas. La noche en que por fin le había confesado a Kagome lo que sentía. Esa noche en el cuarto de la chica, apenas unas horas antes de enfrentarse a Naraku aquella vez.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Sí, sí, lo sé. Puse casi dos semanas en vez de tres días a Kagome e Inuyasha dentro de la perla. Siempre se me figuro que tres días fueron muy pocos para todo lo que ambos vivieron en su interior. Además que ahora, en mi historia pasaron más cosas, ya no podía ser sólo tres días o ¿si? ;) …. A parte de eso siempre me sonó demasiado mesiánico XD no tengo nada con la historia principal de la resurrección al tercer día, pero siempre vi a Kagome en esa figura cada vez que alguien me decía "salió del pozo al tercer día" XP …. Bueno, considerando eso, creo que intenté, espero haberlo logrado, introducir mi historia dentro de la original, obviamente con visibles cambios. **_

_**Y otra cosa ¬¬….. definitivamente no soy buena poniéndole títulos a los capítulos. Alguien dijo una vez que eso era un verdadero arte. Ahora veo que tiene razón ….. **_

_**Saludos :3**_


	17. Chapter 16

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 16 -.

-Podemos hacer esto por la forma fácil o por la forma difícil- sentenció la voz de Kazuki en la entrada de su habitación. Izayoi la miró desde su posición sentada en el futón. La mano de la humana sostenía tres pequeñas bolitas verdes delante de los ojos de la hanyo.

-Ni creas que caeré en el mismo truco, humana

Izayoi se levantó presurosa sosteniendo el costado de su vientre con fuerza, fijó su vista desafiante ante la joven frente a ella y esperó ansiosa el próximo movimiento.

Kazuki le miró seria. Lo que menos quería era pelear con la muchacha, como se lo había repetido, esta era la única forma que tenía de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. Bajó su mano y relajó su postura, detrás de ella Yusuke estaba esperando atento a lo que ocurría.

-Puedes irte Yusuke, hay algo importante que debo hablar con Izayoi.

El lobo bufó molesto, no le agradaba nada que Kazuki se quedara a solas con la híbrida después de lo que había escuchado de la hanyo esa. Pero lo hizo, se fue sintiendo como Kazuki cerraba la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

-Te arriesgas demasiado humana, aún no he olvidado lo que pasó la última vez…

La voz de Izayoi la hizo voltearse. Se observaron con cuidado. Ambas miradas, una frente a la otra con decisión. Kazuki recordó que Izayoi era una Hime-sama. Se mordió el labio molesta, tal vez si mostraba sus respetos podría llegar a hablar con ella y finalmente curar sus heridas de nuevo. Así que lo hizo, con rigidez y a regañadientes se arrodilló e inclinó.

-Muchas gracias, por salvar mi vida- dijo con sinceridad.

Izayoi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sus ojos dorados se abrieron demostrándolo. Perdió con lentitud su postura defensiva y la miró detenidamente. Es cierto que era un Hime-sama, pero nadie se había inclinado de esa manera ante ella y definitivamente, nadie le había dado las gracias jamás. Y menos por salvar una vida, bueno, excepto ese chico que le acompañaba. La mayor parte del tiempo las criaturas sólo le hablaban para informarle cosas en el campo de batallas, o cuando le saludaban al estar junto a Sesshomaru o cuando la insultaban. Se sintió extraña viendo la figura de la hija del monje así, mostrándole un respeto que nunca creyó merecer. Se sintió herida, descubierta y se obligó a desviar la vista con rapidez.

-vas a decir algo o me dejaras así todo el día…

La voz de Kazuki hizo que la hanyo sintiera la incomodidad sobre la piel, incapaz de poder decir algo cuerdo ante lo que sucedía, hizo lo único que sabía hacer.

-tks, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…

Actuó con sarcasmo.

-kjkj ¿Qué….-Kazuki levantó la mirada y vio a Izayoi volteada hacia otro lado, aún sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza. "Cálmate Kazuki, respira, respira…" se dijo a sí misma y con su vista puesta sobre la chica continuó, mientras se levantaba despacio- bien, no hay otra forma de agradecerte, a si que ahora, curaré tus heridas…

-ya te dije que no es necesario, lárgate humana

- y yo, ya te dije que no lo haré, ahora siéntate maduramente y permíteme curar tus heridas…

La hanyo gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Por qué esta humana se empeñaba en curar sus heridas? No era tonta, podía oler el aroma de la chica en ella, seguramente había cuidado de sus heridas desde que cayó inconsciente, luego de la batalla. Sintió el deber de una deuda sin pagar creciendo dentro de sí a pesar de su reacia voluntad contra ella. Pero es que sólo había existido un ser que cuido de sus heridas antes, solo uno.Y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué lo haces?¿por qué te empeñas en cuidar de mis heridas?.

Todas las criaturas sentían asco de ella, ¿por qué esta humana era diferente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es mi manera de agradecerte...

-Pero ya lo has hecho. Ya no hay nada que pagar.

Kazuki caminó hacia Izayoi luego de sacar los implementos necesarios del baúl y se sentó junto a la chica que aún permanecía de pie.

-Supongo que no tengo una respuesta para eso...

-Entonces, no aceptaré que lo hagas...

Silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba que la humana dijera? Tal vez simplemente buscaba una escusa, se estaba volviendo débil. Sentía que sus emociones la devoraban con más fuerza que antes. Sin saber por qué, buscó en los ojos de Kazuki una respuesta y no la halló. Pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha no se iría.

-Si dejo que cures mis heridas, daré por saldada mi deuda contigo...

-Está bien, como digas...

Kazuki cortó los vendajes que rodeaban la parte baja del vientre de la chica y la espalda. Y vio con sorpresa como casi se cerraba la herida por completo. Los hanyo se curan bastante rápido, pensó.

-Así que… eres una Hime-sama- la voz de la joven exterminadora se escuchó en la habitación. Izayoi hizo una mueca de desprecio con sus labios que la muchacha a su espalda no alcanzó a ver y guardó silencio. Kazuki suspiró, esta niña hablaba muy poco. – y supongo que fuiste educada como una, bueno eso es obvio considerando que eres una Hime –sama jejeje - pero qué tonta era, se reprendió mentalmente Kazuki, qué tonterías decía. Hundió sus dedos en la pasta que había hecho por la mañana con yerbas medicinales y meditó veloz, qué más podía decir para terminar con el incomodo silencio- Dime, ¿sabes tocar un instrumento?. Un día pasó un carruaje con una Hima-sama que tocaba el Shamisen, no lo hacía muy bien, pero era algo. ¡Ah, ya sé!, apuesto que también sabes bailar o tomar el té en esas bellas ceremonias…

- hablas demasiado, humana… -la voz de Izayoi la interrumpió.

Kazuki se sonrojó avergonzada. Y terminó de sujetar la venda. Entonces comenzó a cortar el vendaje superior, el que curaba el hombro de la hanyo.

-Kazuki- la hija del bonzo susurró su nombre y notó como Izayoi movía una de sus orejas sobre su cabeza y levantaba un poco el mentón. – Me llamó Kazuki- repitió con voz suave- no humana, a pesar de ser sólo un humano, también tengo un nombre. Así como tú, Izayoi.

La hanyo le miró de reojo y sintió la frialdad de la pomada que la hija del bonzo aplicaba sobre su espalda. Toda esta situación era demasiado extraña y familiar a la vez. Tenía que contenerse, pero es que cuando lo pensaba, la única persona que le había dicho algo similar había sido él.

_**-A pesar de ser sólo un sirviente para ti, de ser tu guardián, tengo un nombre: Ryuji. Úsalo y prometo no volver a decirte Hime-sama, Izayoi.**_

Dejó que su ojos se ensombrecieran a su gusto, los recuerdos jugaban con ella, incapaz de deternerlos. Tenía que aceptar que pasar tanto tiempo con estas personas, le había hecho recordar demasiadas cosas. Ahora se sentía confundida, sentía rabia, odio, ganas de venganza. Pero la muerte de Ryuji apenas había sido hace unos meses. había intentado ser fuerte, volver actuar como antes, antes de que ese muchacho apareciera en su vida. Pero estaba flaqueando, él le había sanado. Quería llorar su muerte, pero se negaba a hacerlo, de cierta forma, porque tendría que aceptar que lo estaba, que él se había ido y no regresaría. Su recuerdo la calmaba. Y su alma se sentía serena y culpable con todo el resto del mundo, siempre y cuando no se tratara de los Inu yokai y Kagome, "su madre".

En otro momento de su vida no habría permitido que esta humana la curara, la habría matado. Habría matado a todos y se habría llevado a Kagome, entonces todo se habría terminado. Pero ahora, no podía hacerlo, hace años que no podía, desde que le había jurado a Ryuji jamás volver a tocar una espada para matar. Había roto su promesa luego de su muerte, había ensuciado lo único puro que tenía, había traicionado la memoria y el honor de Ryuji. Por kagome, por esta humana, por esa niña llamada Ai.

Kazuki, ella le había pedido llamarla por su nombre. Pero es que darle un nombre a las cosas las hacía reales, al menos eso le habían enseñado mientras la entrenaban esos monjes de pacotilla cuando aprendía sus cosas de miko. Y ella, ella nunca había tenido nada real en su vida, todo lo que aparecía, desaparecía ante sus ojos de la misma forma, se esfumaban como el viento, deslizándose doloras por sus manos. Por esa razón llamaba a todos por lo que eran simplemente, "hanyo", "humana", "sirviente", "bonzo". Todos eran genéricos, nada personal, nada a lo que atarse, nada a lo que querer proteger.

Kazuki comenzó a vendar finalmente la parte superior de Izayoi.

-y dime, realmente, ¿sabes hacer todo eso? Cantar, bailar y tocar un instrumento- insistió la hija del bonzo.

Izayoi cerró los ojos, esta humana no se rendía nunca. –sí, lo sé- respondió, recordando que había oído de algunos subordinados de Sesshomaru decir que la primera esposa de éste solía tocar la flauta. Entonces aprendió, aprendió para Sesshomaru, para sentirse aceptada. Que estúpida había sido a los siete años.

-¿Enserio?, wow- Kazuki terminó de sujetar la venda con cuidado- y ¿qué más sabes hacer?

-luchar…

Una respuesta escuálida, pero sincera, pensó Kazuki. Al menos la chica era transparente en este tema.

-bueno, eso también es bastante útil-terminó diciendo la joven exterminadora- Pronto serviremos el desayuno, apresúrate, puedes alcanzarme en el cuarto de cocina.

-No necesitas fingir amabilidad, ya has pagado tu deuda conmigo.

Kazuki se levantó y recogió todo lo que había quedado tirado para dirigirse hacia la puerta, ignorando el comentario de la hanyo.

-humana...

Pero Kazuki no contestó

-….Kazuki...- dijo Izayoi rendida desviando la mirada

La chica en la puerta sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Izayoi?

-Mi ropa…

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, la traeré enseguida, espérame aquí- Kazuki abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió corriendo, cerrándola tras de sí.

Un remolino débil de energía se centró frente a la hanyo y una voz se dejó escuchar silenciosa en la habitación -"_**Me gusta, es**_** agradable"** habló el Goshinboku frente a Izayoi, usando la imagen de un niño que le sonreía sentado. Con uno de sus codos apoyado en su pierna y la mano sujetando su rostro. _**"sería una excelente amiga, ¿no crees?"**_El niño sonrió nuevamente.

Afuera Kazuki regresaba presurosa con las ropas de rata de fuego, pero se detuvo para arreglarse uno de sus calcetines, fue ahí que oyó la voz de la hanyo dentro de la habitación.

-no digas tonterías, quién querría una humana como amiga …

Kazuki guardó silencio, ¿con quién hablaba Izayoi?.

La hanyo por su parte observaba como la imagen del Goshinboku cambiaba, la figura de aquella mujer de largos y sedosos cabellos negros, era ahora quién le observaba-_**"si te dejaras conocer, cualquiera querría una amiga como tú"**_

Izayoi se sobresaltó- hablaba de ella, no de mí- refutó con rapidez, intentando mantener su apacible apariencia. Aunque sabía que jamás le engañaría a él.

El Goshinboku en la figura de aquella mujer le sonrió con dulzura e Izayoi mantuvo su postura segura.

-será mejor que te prepares, estamos cerca del pozo ¿verdad? Nos iremos hoy mismo, así que…

"_**No lo creo"**_ La mujer le contestó serena y pronto su rostro cambió. Su contorno fino y hermoso, era ahora el de un hombre imponente con ropas de samurái.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación la hija del bonzo respiraba con sutileza. Izayoi, Izayoi estaba hablando sola. Se mordió el labio manteniéndose en silencio. Esperando.

-¿¡cómo que cerraste el pozo!?- escuchó Kazuki de los labios de Izayoi y se tapó con una de sus manos la boca. ¿El pozo se había cerrado? ¿Quién rayos hablaba con Izayoi?- no puedes- escuchó que continuaba la hanyo y por primera vez no sintió furia en sus palabras, sino miedo y algo de desesperación, pero también notó, que aunque conteniéndose, mantenía su voz serena y dura - qué mierda me importa ese híbrido, no me interesa nada de él...…. No, no metas a Kagome-sama en esto. Sesshomaru me ordenó llevarla de vuelta…... ¿Qué? ¿qué rayos quieres decir con que no te importa? ¿Acaso estás loco?... Tengo que regresar, tengo responsabilidades…... Ese no es asunto tuyo. Mi misión me obliga…... Maldita sea, entonces mi deber lo hace...…. No quiero, escúchame bien, me rehúso a permanecer en esta época.

Entonces hubo silencio. Kazuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba y fue cuando lo oyó, el susurró bajo y rencoroso de Izayoi.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha...Inuyasha, es todo lo que te oigo decir. No es junto, tú, tú siempre has estado de su parte, a pesar de que fui yo la que murió en ti, Goshinboku. Siempre has protegido a ese hanyo...No, no te atrevas a decir algo así, él jamás lo será...…..No, Yo jamás lo aceptaré ….. Ya es suficiente, no quiero que lo repitas... ¿Es tu última palabra?... Bien, lo entiendo, estás traicionándome...No…..No lo aceptaré, jamás… Déjame sola… ¡he dicho que te largues de una vez!

Kazuki apoyó su espalda en la muralla. ¿Cómo que la chica había muerto antes? Pero si estaba viva, al menos lo parecía ¿Qué tenía que ver Inuyaha-san en todo eso? Y ¿Por qué llamaba a su madre "Kagome-sama"? Había dicho acaso ¿Goshinboku? Imposible, bueno había muchas cosas sobre los yokai que ella no comprendía. De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y los ojos dorados de Izayoi la miraron con furia unos segundos, luego la vista de la hanyo recorrió el lugar y sintió como las garras de la chica se aferraron a su brazo y la entraron con fuerza a la habitación. Su cuerpo chocó con fuerza contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿lo has oído?- la voz de Izayoi era serena, pero cargada de verbena- responde…

-No, digo sí. Pero en mi defensa, fue, fue un accidente, yo…

El gruñido de la hanyo fue potente y vio las garrar afiladas cerca de sus mejillas.

-si se lo dices a alguien…

-¿lo del pozo?- en realidad fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, había demasiadas cosas.

Izayoi la miró confusa.

-No, humana tonta, lo del Goshinboku- respondió Izayoi con fastidio.

Kazuki la empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía- ¿a quién le dices tonta?- la muchacha humana le encaró mirándola a los ojos con la misma determinación que Izayoi pudo ver en los suyos reflejados en la mirada de Kazuki- y si quieres que guarde tu estúpido secreto, solo tienes que pedírmelo, no amenazarme ¿oíste?

-¿Por qué lo harías? ¿por qué guardarías mi secreto?

La exterminadora tendió las ropas que traía al cuerpo de la hanyo con dureza.

-No lo sé...

-Y ¿qué demonios sabes? ¿Cómo esperas en que confíe en ti? que no dirás nada

Kazuki la miró con detención, ¿acaso Izayoi esperaba confiar en ella? Se preguntó así misma que era lo que ella esperaba. Miró a la chica enfrente que la escudriñaba. Al parecer no podrían volver a su época, pasarían quizá mucho tiempo juntas. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad para empezar con el pie derecho.

- Sólo tendrás que conformarte con eso…Pero...-Kazuki sonrió con malicia- primero vas a contármelo si no quieres que yo le cuente a todos que hablas con el árbol sagrado.

Izayoi le miró sorprendida y luego gruñó.

-¡oh, vamos!...-dijo finalmente la hija del bonzo, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Izayoi, sabiendo que tentaba al destino de perder su brazo en el acto- Si te das el tiempo de conocerme, estoy segura que querrás una amiga como yo de tu parte …-Kazuki sonrió.

Izayoi le miró seria. Esa chica era una maldita manipuladora. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, iba a matarla, definitivamente.

Después de unos minutos de silencios incómodos, de que la chica se cambiara de ropa, de gruñidos, amenazas, palabras entre cortadas y miradas recelosas. Kazuki finalmente habló, comprendiendo sólo una cosa.

-bien… déjame ver si lo entendí. Hablas con los espíritus como el Goshinboku.

Izayoi la observó fijamente sin apartar la mirada, pero no respondió. Kazuki creyó en ese instante que si esa mirada matara, ella estaría apuñalada contra la pared en ese mismo momento. Suspiró, la verdad la chica no le caía mal. No le gustaba la forma en que trataba a Inuyasha-san, pero la muchacha sentada frente a ella había sacrificado su vida para salvarla. Y estaba segura que lo haría de nuevo. Se sentía en deuda. Había incluso tenido pesadillas recordando ese día. Era una excelente exterminadora, nunca ningún demonio la había hecho sucumbir. Pero se había sentido tan cerca de la muerte aquella vez. Además sentía cierta compasión por la muchacha. Megumi le había dicho sobre las emociones que trasmitía Izayoi, tristeza, desesperación, desesperanza y desilusión. Pero por sobre todo dolor. Y ella también, le había visto teniendo pesadillas cada noche desde que quedó inconsciente. ¿qué clase de vida habrá tenido, como para comportarse así?. Recordaba las palabras que había dicho ese día que lucharon en la neblina, que ella había sido llamada de todas esas horribles formas. La chica ni siquiera llamaba a Kagome "madre". Seguro muchas cosas le habían sucedido. Suspiró de nuevo, y en ese momento lo decidió, si no podían volver a cruzar el pozo jamás, Izayoi sería su amiga, o compañera de lucha, lo que ocurriera primero. Como que se llamaba Kazuki y era hija de sus padres, que lo conseguiría. Además, podía aprender mucho de Izayoi en batalla.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente la exterminadora levantándose- veo que no dirás nada más, no estoy satisfecha con eso, pero lo dejaré. Ahora acompáñame, vamos a comer algo y no te preocupes, si llego a revelar tu secreto sin tu autorización, tienes mi permiso para matarme.

-no necesito tu permiso, hum..

-Kazuki…

-¡Tkhs!

- tus armas y cosas están en el baúl, sácalas, estaré en el cuarto de cocina.

Izayoi vio a la chica cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Miró hacia donde la presencia del Goshinboku había estado antes. Así que su "madre" y ese perro se habían reconciliado. Hizo una expresión de desgano y se volteó.A ella eso no le interesaba, podían quedarse juntos y felices por el resto de sus días. Apretó sus puños.

Pero no iba a perdonar al Goshinboku. Maldito traidor, lo suponía, siempre estaría de lado del híbrido. Pero no podía entender ¿por qué?. Se mordió el labio y caminó hacia el baúl. Dentro encontró sus armas excepto su arco y flechas. No le importaban demasiado esas cosas. y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de madera del mueble, fue que lo vio. Su propio reflejo en lo que parecía ser un gran espejo que estaba en el fondo. Lo sacó del baúl despacio y lo colocó frente a ella. Entonces se sentó frente a él, asegurándose primero que nadie se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

Se observó con atención durante largos minutos. Pocas veces había tenido una oportunidad como esta. En palacio, cada vez que Sesshomaru la llevaba a alguna parte, ella se dejaba acicalar por las yokai o hanyo del lugar, pero casi nunca se veía al espejo. El único reflejo que solía observar era su rostro en el lago, considerando que sólo iba a palacio a trámites o que había vivido en él hasta los nueve, después por alguna razón había sentido miedo de dormir bajo techo, sin contar que había olvidado tres años de su vida en que había sido secuestrada. Y que había vivido en el bosque, específicamente en el lago, casi toda su vida.

Tocó el cristal con cuidado reconociéndose despacio y llevó la otra mano al rostro. Tenía el mismo flequillo que la exterminadora llamada Sango. Tocó sus casquillas cortas con cuidado y los dos pequeños retazos de cabello platinado que caían hasta sus mejillas. Dos hebras gruesas de cabello albino se deslizaban sobre cada hombro. Solía llevarlas atadas a su coleta alta en batalla, pero cuando no luchaba, amarraba cintas en cada una de las partes inferiores de cada mechón. Observó sus ojos dorados con cuidado, intentando verse, averiguar su propio interior olvidado. Rozó su dedo pulgar sobre sus parpados, donde su marca de nacimiento, bordeaba el contorno de estos como una sombra de maquillaje color lila. Vio sus orejas sobre su cabeza y aguantó una mueca de desprecio. Tocó su suave piel pálida y delineó con lentitud sus labios sonrosados, regresando al pasado despacio, cerrando los ojos recordando, recordando porque ya no le molestaba que le llamaran como aquella flor, "Loto".

_**- No debería molestarte ser llamada de esa forma...**_

En ese momento ella se había decepcionado y entristecido ante esas palabras.

_**-Yo veo porque te llaman de esa manera…eres igual a ella**_

Pero él no la había llamado así por las batallas y la sangre, y su figura en el camino de la muerte que recorría a su lado.

_**-Tan suave y pálida como los pétalos de aquella flor…mi Luna llena.**_

Porque él había visto en ella, lo que jamás pensó encontrar en sí misma.

**_-¿No lo ves? A pesar de todo, sigues aquí..._****_  
_**

Recordó como el nombre del muchacho había muerto en sus labios luego de que él se inclinara a besarla.

Se miró de nuevo y reconoció la tristeza en sus ojos por primera vez y vio el desliz de su alma representada en una sonrisa tímida que esbozó con amargura.

Todo se esfumaba de sus manos con demasiada rapidez. Miró sus garras y apretó sus puños. Todo lo que tocaba terminaba siendo destruido. Se levantó con pesadez y recogió sus cosas guardando luego el espejo que había sacado del baúl de Kazuki. Respiró con calma y cerró los ojos con las palmas apoyadas en la madera del mueble.

Y recordó. El motivo de su estancia aquí y la batalla anterior. A Shoujiro. Enterró las garras en la madera y abrió los ojos con fuerza. No tenía tiempo que perder ahora. Ese lunático vendría a la aldea por ella, por Kagome. Su misión era protegerla y lo haría aunque eso fuera lo que menos quisiera. Era tiempo de partir. Tenía que encontrar la manera de marcharse, aún cuando el Goshinboku se negara abrir el paso del pozo.

Izayoi salió de la habitación y buscó el olor de Kazuki, escuchó como Natsuki la llamaba pero la ignoro. Estúpida niña, como la detestaba.

Natsuki miró a Inutomaru y este se hundió de hombros, él tampoco entendía a su aneue.

Miroku regresaba de la aldea también en esos momentos y al ver a Inuyasha ya parado en a la entrada del zaguán, bastante más tranquilo, sonrió.

-Y…-comenzó el bonzo parándose frente al hanyo haciéndose el desentendido- noté que Kagome-sama no pasó la noche aquí- el monje vio como Inuyasha se revolvió incomodó, pero que este no desviaba su mirada de lo que al parecer era la habitación de Sango- Vamos picarón, pasaste la noche con la señorita Kagome ¿cierto? ¿Hablaron de cosas importantes?- el tic en el ojo de Inuyasha era visible, pero Miroku no se detuvo- pero qué cosas digo, apuesto que hicieron mucho más que hablar…

-¿Realmente lo crees Miroku?- La voz de Shippo se escuchó detrás de ellos, pero sólo fue el bonzo quién se giró.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shippo? ¿Dudas acaso de las malas intenciones de nuestro querido Inuyasha?

El gruñido fui mucho más que una expresión de alerta, pero ambos hombres lo ignoraron.

-Inuyasha es un tonto en estas cosas, siempre lo ha sido… la verdad yo no le veo futuro.

Las garras del hanyo se crisparon, pero nadie estaba viendo las señales.

- Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. Pero nunca hay que perder las esperanzas joven Shippo- Miroku puso una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y le sonrió al yokai zorro- yo creo que esta vez Inuyasha será mucho más astuto…

- Si tú lo dices, yo no apostaría ni una moneda, Inuyasha es un terco, un torpe y un bueno para nada. Además ….

-¡QUIEREN CERRAR SUS BOCAZAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡LO QUE HAGA O NO, NO LES INTERESA! – y con un par de golpes en la cabeza del monje y Shippo, el hanyo saltó al enorme árbol que estaba en medio del patio.

Megumi que había visto todo desde el pasillo techado que rodeaba el patio, se acercó con cuidado hacia los dos hombres que estaban tirados en el piso, inconscientes por los golpes de Inuyasha-san. Suspiró, al parecer ambos se habían pasado esta vez en sus comentarios. Caminó despacio hasta el cuarto de cocina y esperó ver a su hermana ahí, pero no estaba. Cuando se apresuró a salir la encontró entrando de vuelta.

-Kazuki ¿dónde estabas?

-Vaya Megumi y ¿este milagro?. Tú en casa tan temprano, creí que estarías por ahí escapando de las obligaciones, como siempre.

Megumi sonrió. La verdad, había llegado a casa hace pocos minutos junto con Shippo. Pero eso, su hermana, no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se dispusieron a preparar algo de comer. Había mucha gente que alimentar en su casa ahora. Y de cierta forma eso les parecía bueno. Ambas estaban tan atareadas que no sintieron a Yusuke entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

- ¡Yusuke!…- Kazuki se tensó, ella no sabía lo que le ocurría, pero se sintió como si lo supiera, después de escuchar esas palabras cortadas de Izayoi hablando con el Goshinboku- ¿quién sabe?- terminó respondiendo al joven lobo.

- Fue Shippo-chan y Otosan- agregó Megumi, mientras retiraba el agua hervida.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. No había que ser un genio para comprender.

Megumi fue a buscar un poco más de arroz para el desayuno y dejó solos adrede a ese par de tontos. A ver si Yusuke se avispaba de una vez. Cerca de la habitación de su madre pudo oír el cuchucheo bajo de las dos mujeres en su interior. Y caminó derecho hasta el almacén.

Kagome conversaba con Sango en la pieza de esta. La exterminadora la escuchó con cuidado, este momento era suyo. De ambas. Así la miko contó lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, lo que este le había confesado. De la misma forma relató sus secretos pasados, ya cansada de guardarlos por tanto tiempo. Esperó paciente a que Sango razonara sus palabras. Kagome habló de confusiones y acciones precipitadas y Sango ahogó una expresión de asombro cuando por fin comprendió lo que había ocurrido. Cuando sus sospechas sobre los hijos de Kagome se disiparon.

Ambas guardaron silencio. Incapaz de romper el momento sutil de complicidad, incapaz asesinar el recuerdo de una amistad añeja que revivía tras las crepitaciones de un pasado incinerado. Su amistad resurgía como un fénix y con ella, los secretos oscuros que Kagome creyó guardar en el Sengoku jidai para siempre.

La exterminadora bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre la ropa que traía. Sólo susurró una frase, una sentencia que martilló el corazón de la miko. Sabía que después de esto, las cosas cambiarían.

-Tienes que decírselo Kagome-chan…

Y eso fue todo. El sonido de esas palabras la atormentaron aterrándola en demasía. Miró hacia la puerta invocando la voz de su interior, de esa Kagome ahogada en la pena de hace tantos años. De su madre que se había marchado. Y pidió en silencio a lo que fuera que la escuchara un poco de compasión. Porque habría al menos uno de ellos que no la perdonaría.

Izayoi y Kagome, en lugares diferentes, desearon lo mismo. Un instante que las regresara al pasado. Que les advirtiera del dolor y las equivocaciones. Una página donde sus historias fueran contadas sin misterios y revivieran los momentos que les había hecho felices.

Momentos de una infancia perdida, de un amor al fin correspondido. De palabras de aliento y sabidurías más allá de las enseñanzas de escritos y papiros de sacerdotisas. Enseñanzas que podían leerse entre las hojas de los árboles, el viento y los labios del hombre que se ama. Ambas recordaron y se dejaron arrullar por el silencio acogedor de sus almas. Sin saberlo, aquel artefacto poderoso en el interior de las dos las conectaba. Era inevitable. Siempre sería así. Aunque ellas no lo supieran jamás. Después de todo, ese fue el motivo porque Kagome realmente aceptó que Sesshomaru se llevase a su hija cuando era una niña. Kagome se había negado ante las leyes yokai que nombraban a Izayoi la hereda de ese imperio absurdo. Pero al sellar el arco en su hija y alimentar aquél arma desde su propio cuerpo para mantenerlo oculto, las había condenado a ambas a una vida de peligro, y en aquella época, ella aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su hija de él.

La miko miró a Sango por fin y le sonrió. Sabía que tenía que hablar con todos y explicarlo, explicar cada decisión. Sabía que sería difícil. Se levantó y caminó hasta la exterminadora que la observaba confusa. Se sentó frente a ella y le abrazó de improviso. Con fuerza, con emoción contenida, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer.

-Nadie me había escuchado en casi diez y ocho años...-La miko escondió su rostro en el cabello de la exterminadora- Gracias Sango. Sé lo que debo hacer.

La mujer le abrazó de vuelta. Sabía que las cosas saldrían bien. Algo se lo decía.

Izayoi se sentó en la rama más alta del árbol a las afueras de la aldea. Donde podía ver todo el lugar. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ahora. Tenía que pensar. Desvió su vista al pequeño paquete que la hija del bonzo le había dado, la chica había insistido en que llevara un par de cosas para comer, luego que se negara a quedarse. La humana era sospechosa, ningún ser de este mundo se acercaba a otro sin obtener nada a cambio. Pero aún así comió.

**_-jamás reniegues de aquello que se te es otorgado con amabilidad..._**

Las palabras de Ryuji eran tan distintas a las que Sesshomaru le había entregado. Pero de ambos había aprendido. Decía odiar al Dai yokai, pero no era del todo cierto. Él había sido su única compañía de niña. Le había protegido y le había enseñado como protegerse.

Cada cosa tiene su lugar en este mundo.

Pensó en Shoujiro y en como fue capaz de matar a su hermano menor. Ryuji había muerto protegiéndola de él. A pesar de que ya no era su guardián. No desde que el acuerdo con los Ryu del Este se terminara. Aún así él le había pedido permanecer a su lado. Así como había leído en el cuaderno de Kagome, ella se lo había pedido al híbrido.

Dio otro mordisco a su manzana y no pudo evitar pensar que todo era un eterno retorno, infinito. La historia de su madre era conocida, en cambio la suya. Nadie la sabría jamás y el nombre de su guardián moriría algún día. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del enorme árbol y observó todo a su alrededor. ¿Por qué sentía que sus emociones eran tan fuertes ahora?. Apretó la tela de su traje con fuerza, el dolor era tan intenso, la inseguridad. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella? No podía dejarse consumir. Entonces decidió ir al pozo luego, debía ocupar su mente.

EL día pasó lento. En casa del monje, Kagome habló de la posibilidad de un próximo ataque por parte de ese yokai que la había traído de su época. La decisión se había tomado antes de que ella terminara. Ese monstruo atacaría la aldea y ellos la protegerían. La posibilidad de irse era una opción. Pero Shippo e Inuyasha se habían negado con determinación. Kagome no se iría de nuevo.

Izayoi sitió como se acercaba una tormenta. Miró al interior del pozo y gruñó. Estaba sellado eso era obvio la energía fluía de forma distinta. se tensó oliendo el ambiente. Y su desesperación ante una nueva lucha se trasmitió hasta Kagome, que se giró mirando hacia el cielo nublado del día. Caminó dos pasos hacia el frente, con ese presentimiento extraño sobre su pecho. Shippo e Inuyasha que estaban cerca de ella se levantaron preocupados. Aunque no podía verlo, Kagome podía sentirlo. Algo se acercaba. Algo peligroso.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

**_Hola. Bueno, no le puse un título porque no se me ocurrió nada bueno que poner. jajajaj XD ... pero el próximo si tendrá :) _**

**_Las cosas están un poco calmadas, pero eso ya pasó. Ahora viene la acción. _**

**_gracias Rosseshadow por seguir mi historia tan fervientemente, me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo :) _**


	18. Chapter 17

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 17 -. El encuentro sorpresivo.

Corrió más rápido que cualquiera que se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar. Sabía que Shoujiro la estaba esperando. Esta era una invitación descarada, seguramente era una trampa. Apretó su espada junto a su cintura. Pero no podía negarse a ir a la boca del lobo- hizo una mueca ante su pensamiento- No, no del lobo, del dragón mejor dicho.

Los dragones no solían ser traicioneros, eran fuertes y poderosos en extremo, la mayoría leales, pero ese yokai: Shoujiro. No podía creer que se hubiese levantado contra la propia casa de su padre, seguro era porque por sus venas también corría la sangre de la herencia del dragón Orochi. Una criatura despiadada y sanguinaria.

Chasqueó la lengua harta, ¿ahora ella también juzgaba a las criaturas por su herencia y casta?, que estupidez. Sintió la presencia del ryu yokai cerca y se preparó.

Ahí viene, pensó Shoujiro, la hanyo había caído en su trampa demasiado fácil, según la había visto en batalla, seguramente ella sabía lo que le esperaba, o al menos lo suponía. Porque él le había traído dos sorpresas. Miró la joya que tenía en la palma derecha. Había raptado un par de monjes y mikos para crearla, la _Yasakani no magatama_. Una joya hecha de jade que pudiera identificar las fuertes concentraciones de energía espiritual. Después de que esos humanos terminaran de hacerla, los decapito a todos. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, la segunda sorpresa estaba oculta tras de sí. Había sido difícil, pero lo consiguió al final, liberar a su patético medio hermano menor de ese sello hecho de coral. El muy idiota se dejó capturar al obtener la espada de su abuelo: La famosa Kusanagi. Al parecer había ocupado todas sus fuerzas y energías para obtenerla de su escondite en el fondo del océano. Maldito Inútil, no se dio cuenta que los humanos del lugar creyeron que era un yokai profanando el templo de el rey dragón, y terminaron por sellarlo en la cueva submarina.

Definitivamente el futuro estaba cambiando, ya no sería el clan perro quienes liberaran a su hermano quinientos años en el futuro. Cómo estará afectando todo lo ocurrido en el porvenir que se avecinaba, era un acontecimiento digno de admirarse y él estaría en primera fila, moviendo los hilos para que este se modificara a su conveniencia.

Shoujiro observó como la hanyo cayó delante de él en un salto refinado y majestuoso, con ambas manos sosteniendo su oz gigante. Sonrió, tenía que envenenar el corazón de Izayoi, derribar su alma para que la resistencia fuera menor.

-Vaya, parece que me ha encontrado _Hime-sama_, he venido a hablar con usted.

-Pero que contradictorio Shoujiro- contesto Izayoi doblando ligeramente sus rodillas, mientras que sujetaba con su mano derecha la oz que dirigía tras su espalda. – Yo he venido justamente a lo contrario.

Las pisadas fueron rápidas y certeras, de un salto Izayoi estaba ya sobre su enemigo, con la agilidad de una pantera movió su oz girándola sobre su cabeza.

-Eres mío…- el susurro femenino de su voz fue detenido por el sonido del choque de una hoja afilada igual de poderosa que la suya. La vibración y el viento arremolinándose alrededor de las armas eran inclementes. Los cabellos de ambos contrincantes se desataron en una lucha torrentosa. Izayoi fijó sus ojos dorados sobre su nuevo enemigo, el nuevo protector de la sabandija de Shoujiro y se paralizó. Ojos violetas la observaban con una ferocidad que no había conocido en el futuro- imposible…- el cabello azul del muchacho frente a ella sujetado en una coleta al igual que la de su medio hermano mayor se agitó con más fuerza. Y la energía expulsada de ambas armas envió lejos a los dos contrincantes.

Izayoi cayó de rodillas unos metros alejada de donde estuvo Shoujiro, debido a la explosión de energía. Levantó la vista buscando al muchacho que le había enfrentado y lo halló limpiando la tierra de sus ropas mientras sostenía su espada hacia ella con seguridad.

-¿Ryuji?...- pero su voz sonó demasiado baja para que su nuevo y joven contrincante la escuchara. La muchacha sintió la confusión dentro de sí, su pecho se aprisionó sintiendo el aire de sus pulmones ceder con dificultad. Era imposible. Y de un momento a otro, la oz que sostenía con una sola mano se hizo en extremo pesada para ella. La hoja quedó enterrada en la tierra y el joven dragón de ojos violeta frunció el ceño confundido ante la reacción de la hanyo.

Antes de que Izayoi se diera cuenta, algo la había tomado por el cabello y la había hecho inclinarse hacia atrás. Maldición, se había dejado estar por un segundo. Se había perdido en la nada porque su cerebro no podía procesar la información que recibía. Entonces vio como las garras de Shoujiro se acercaron a su rostro con una gema verdosa que brillaba. Gruñó, pero Shoujiro la sostuvo con fuerza desde el cabello, como cuando era una niña y los otros niños de Palacio solían golpearla.

-más vale que me sueltes, bastardo-

Y Así lo hizo, la sonrisa en los labios de Shoujiro era evidente.

-sujétenla, hagan lo necesario, pero no la maten….la necesito viva.

Izayoi se levanto presurosa. ¿Quién mierda se creía Shoujiro? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse fue rodeada por tres yokai. La mujer yokai que estaba frente a ella era hermosa y llevaba un gran kimono de telas finas, sus labios rojos contrastaban con la piel pálida que poseía y el cabello negro tomado en un complicado peinado sostenido por una peineta de plata. En su mano sostenía una naginata hecha por completo de huesos afilados. Los dos machos a cada lado de Izayoi eran de piel verdosa y escamosa, yokai de rango bajo. A excepción de la mujer, ella se sentía peligrosa.

Izayoi vio entre ellos como el cobarde de Shoujiro se alejaba, como siempre, dejando el trabajo sucio en manos de otros. Maldito infeliz.

-Ya escucharon, no maten a la hanyo.

La voz que escuchó del muchacho de ojos violeta hizo que volviera a centrar su concentración en él. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, el mango de la oz tembló en las garras de Izayoi. Era imposible, él, Ryuji no podía estar ahí. Es decir, él había muerto y el pozo se había cerrado, entonces ¿cómo?

-¡VIENTO CORTANTEEEE! ….

La estruendosa voz de Inuyasha se escuchó por el lugar, el poder de Tessaiga pasó frente a los ojos de Izayoi alejando a los yokai que habían estado rodeándola. Uno de los machos yokai se multiplicó creando al menos diez como él. Kagome apuntó su arco y cerró los ojos, tenía que sentirlo.

-Kagome, tú…. –la voz de Inuyasha se detuvo ¿Kagome pensaba disparar con los ojos cerrados? Observó su postura, mucho más segura de la niña de ropas extrañas que conoció años atrás.

La flecha de la miko surcó el aire y desapareció a mitad de camino. La purificación del Yokai clonador fue instantánea e Inuyasha pudo comprobar cómo el poder de Kagome era ahora mucho más fuerte.

Los labios de Izayoi intentaron decir algo, pero su vista estaba hipnotizada, su mano tembló y la oz que sostenía dejó de estar entre sus garras finalmente. No podía, tenía que comprobar que sucedía. Algo no estaba bien. Ryuji, él no podía estar aquí.

-Izayoi… ¿estás bien?...

_Kagome…. _

La hanyo cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, pero los brazos de Kagome se aferraron con fuerza a su cuerpo e Izayoi recordó. Recordó como tiempo atrás lo había perdonado todo, hace mucho que ella había perdonado a Kagome, a Sesshomaru, a Inuyasha y al clan. Hace tiempo ella se había perdonado a sí misma. Pero todo se había reabierto en su interior luego de aquella noche sin luna.

Intentó decir algo, pero cuando levantó su mirada vio como Ryuji desaparecía entre los árboles. Estaba yéndose. ¡No!. Empujó a Kagome hacia un lado y tomó su arma.

-Izayoi… Izayoi ¡ESPERA!

Pero Kagome sólo pudo observar como la chica se alejaba hacia el bosque.

-No sabía que teníamos que enfrentarnos a un hanyo y una miko. Esto es despreciable- La hembra yokai chasqueó la lengua- tu hermano fue un idiota al dejarse matar por esa miko.

-Encárgate Tsusune… -gruñó el yokai verdoso.

La mujer de cabellos negros agitó su naginata de hueso en el aire e Inuyasha reaccionó. Corrió a toda velocidad y antes de qué Kagome pudiese decir algo la tomó de la cintura y saltó lo más fuerte que pudo. Gracias a Kami lo había hecho, pues toda la tierra se pudría con el toque de la lanza que la mujer había incrustado bajo sus pies. Veneno, un veneno poderoso y agua. Todo estaba muriendo a su alrededor.

-Te confiaste Hanyo…

La voz del yokai verde y escamoso lo sobresaltó. Y antes de que pudiera voltearse en el aire, el golpe severo que recibió en su espalda lo lanzó con fuerza bosque a dentro. Atinó a aferrarse a Kagome, pues como supuso, el golpe contra la tierra fue igualmente doloroso, casi sintió que su espalda se partía en dos. Allí había quedado Tessaiga, clavada en algún lugar del prado.

-No te molestes Ukiyo, nuestra misión es clara, debemos ir tras la hanyo. Ya vengarás al inútil de tu hermano. Vámonos.

Ambos yokai desaparecieron a toda velocidad. Inuyasha se reincorporó con esfuerzo y enseguida dirigió su vista a Kagome que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Kagome…¿Estás bien?.. Kagome …KAGOMEEE

-Inu..yasha….sigues…gritando demasiado- Las palabras de Kagome lo avergonzaron.

-¡fhe! Pero que tonterías dices, tonta. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por protegerme Inuyasha…

-¿Ah? …

El hanyo estuvo a punto de decir que era su deber protegerla, pero Kagome le interrumpió.

-Rápido, debemos ir tras ellos. Van tras Izayoi, Inuyasha.

-Sí…sube Kagome.

La espalda de Inuyasha estaba delante de ella, dudó, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía. Se sentía aprovechada, él confiaba en ella y ella… pero qué cosas pensaba en un momento como este. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro hacia ella contrariado.

-Qué esperas Kagome, debemos ir…

Era cierto, no había tiempo de cuestionamientos ahora. Ambos recogieron sus armas y el hanyo buscó una ruta alterna al devastador paisaje que esa yokai había dejado. Ese había sido un ataque poderoso, apenas si su arma hecha de huesos había tocado el piso y todo ya se había convertido en destrucción.

-A la derecha Inuyasha, siento la presencia de los yokai por ese lado…

-sí…

Así ambos se alejaron en sentido contrario de donde Izayoi estaba. Perdiéndose entre los árboles dónde la yokai Tsusune los esperaba. Ansiando poder usar su naginata hecha de huesos después de tantos años sin luchar.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

XP me demoré mucho en subir este cap.. lo sé, lo siento. Estuve hospitalizada XD Pero iré subiendo estos días de reposo uno por día o más, depende jejej para que estén atentas ;)

Muchos saludos a todas y gracias por leer y los review :3


	19. Chapter 18

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 17 -. Reviviendo memorias.

Todo estaba calculado, ahora que la miko y el hanyo se habían ido en la dirección contraria, él jugaría un rato con perra bastarda.

-Sé que estas aquí, Shoujiro, sal…-dijo Izayoi cuando se detuvo. No pudo hacer otra cosa, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr tras Ryuji. Pero Shoujiro estaba ahí, era mejor acabar con ese insecto lo antes posible, sino terminaría asesinada antes siquiera de poder ver al muchacho de nuevo. Tenía que concentrarse, pero era tan difícil ahora que la imagen del joven dragón estaba consumiéndola.

-Dígame_, Hime-sama, _¿Sabe usted del Arco Sagrado? …

Shoujiro apareció frente a ella jugando con la joya verdosa que había brillado antes.

-No es algo que me interese….- Izayoi contestó más para ganar tiempo que para mostrar su opinión al respecto. Había por lo menos un yokai poderoso alrededor de ellos y unos dos débiles. Podía sentir sus presencias. Estaba rodeada.

-Una lástima verdaderamente que no le interese la razón por la que fue secuestrada por tres años.

Una trampa, él estaba jugando con ella. Tomó su postura atenta apretando su oz. No iba a dejar que la tomaran desprevenida, tenía que verlo. Encontrar a Ryuji.

Entre tanto Shoujiro se daba cuenta que su plan no estaba funcionando, la maldita perra no se inmutaba ante nada, tenía la misma expresión miserable de ese maldito de Sesshomaru. Tenía que guiar la conversación a otro lugar.

-o, la verdadera razón por la que su madre, la miko Kagome, la entregó a Sesshomaru. Cuando ya existía un heredero a las tierras del Oeste.

¿Qué?, pensó Izayoi. Aunque su expresión no cambió, su mente se desestabilizó. ¿Ese hombre sabía la razón?

-Después de todo usted se había convertido en un arma demasiado peligrosa…- continuó Shoujiro. Había ganado la atención de la hanyo miserable, ahora sólo tenía que ser astuto- Pero es extraño ¿no cree?, aunque lógico al mismo tiempo, el arco era un arma que consume las vidas de las mikos o monjes. Era obvio que la famosa Kagome no se elegiría a sí misma. Para qué hacerlo si tenía una cachorra bastarda y hanyo, que puede oscilar entre el yoki y el poder espiritual de una sacerdotisa.

-Habla claro insecto, déjate de rodeos… ¿Qué insinúas?

-Que no sólo fue usada por Sesshomaru –sama como un arma, sino que su madre mucho antes la usó como contenedor. Yo estuve ahí esa noche, no es Kagome quién lleva el arco sagrado en ella. Es usted.

No era posible, ¿ella? pero, todo el mundo sabía que era Kagome, su madre, quién llevaba el arma en su interior y que sellando sus poderes pudo contener que el arma la consumiera por dentro.

-Que miseria de vida ha tenido usted, Izayoi. Usada por todos como un simple objeto, a pesar de ser la _Hime-sama_. Pero fue por esa razón que la rapté y la entregué a esos humanos hace años. Para poder extraer el arco sagrado de una vez…

¿Había sido él, quién la había raptado cuando era una niña? La Las imágenes de esa noche en su infancia chocaron demasiado rápido. La sofocación que Izayoi sentía era extrema. La oz que sostenía en el aire se incrustó en la tierra pero no soltó el arma. Su mano izquierda, vacía se ahuecó en su sien intentando contener todas esas imágenes que estaban llegando demasiado aglomeradas; apenas si respiraba.

-Para poder salvarla, cómo ve, mis intenciones, aunque avariciosas, eran beneficiarias para usted…

¿Salvarla? Había dichoél. Su cabeza palpitaba y podía oler y saborear cosas que sabía no existía en ese momento. El aroma del hierro y piel quemada, el sabor de la sangre seca. Su cabeza palpitaba y debió cerrar los ojos intentando mantener la concentración en los yokais a su alrededor que no se habían movido aún.

-El arco sagrado es un objeto peligroso, tan poderoso como lo fue en su tiempo la famosa Shikon no Tama. Sólo que no hay deseos de por medio. Poder inmensurable, inmortalidad y la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida… como ve es un tesoro demasiado poderoso, que consume la energía espiritual de las mikos o monjes. Por esa razón Kagome, la miko, su madre. No podía sellarlo en ella.

Entonces era cierto, Sesshomaru le había dicho algo como eso, ella recordaba apenas, algunas palabras sueltas, _"para proteger_" ¿para proteger, qué? a sí misma y a su maldito hijo. Y ¿y dónde quedaba ella? No podía creerlo y la muy perra había tenido el descaro de abrazarla hace unos momentos.

-Lo selló en usted, pero seguía siendo un peligro por su parte yokai. Entonces la entregó a Sesshomaru. Para alejarse de ese objeto maldito. Y bueno, mírese, Sesshomaru supo exactamente cómo usar el arco ¿no cree?

Un gruñido feroz se le escapó de entre los dientes, sus ojos buscaron los de Shoujiro, mientras su mano aún sostenía su sien con fuerza.

-No se enfade conmigo. Dígame ¿sabe cómo el sello se rompe? Eso es lo más terrible. Su madre debió de haberla apreciado muy poco. Se debe quebrantar el espíritu que lo posea. Pero antes, se debe quebrantar la voluntad.

Paralizada, su respiración y su cuerpo lo estaban. Las memorias aparecían en su pupila, rápidas y vertiginosas.

-Y para quebrantar la voluntad, se debe quebrantar el cuerpo. ¿no es así? Izayoi-sama.

Entonces casi todo fue claro, su imagen de niña luchando. Enterrando las garras en el cemento mientras la arrastraban a la celda. La oscuridad de la habitación. Su boca sin dientes, sus dedos sin uñas y el dolor. Kami, Aguantó un gemido cuando todo se hizo demasiado real.

Shoujiro se acercó despacio e hizo una señal con la mirada a una de las yokai que le acompañaba. Ao era una yokai de las oscuridades, servidora de Orochi, el dragón de ocho cabezas, antecesor de Shoujiro. Usaba las historias trágicas de las vidas de las criaturas y hundía en oscuridad el corazón de estas, haciendo que vivieran una y otra vez sus vidas en una ilusión eterna, mientras ella se alimentaba del dolor y el sufrimiento. Su cuerpo era el de una mujer ordinaria, su yukata de dormir contrastaba con sus ojos rojos y sus labios como sangre. Su cabello azulado y enmarañado se revolvía cayendo en nudos cuando tomaba forma física. Pero casi siempre parecía estar echa de aire, por lo que este flotaba a su alrededor. Se acercó detrás de la hanyo extendiendo su figura. Podía sentirlo, el dolor era delicioso, exquisito. Abrió su enorme boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos y los cuernos que sobresalieron de su cabello, preparándose para devorar todo a su paso. Aspiró con fuerza y parte de las emociones, pensamientos, sensaciones: del Alma, comenzó a serle revelado. Pero un ataque propiciado a Shoujiro la detuvo y su cuerpo transparente volvió a las sombras del bosque, aún así se dio por satisfecha, había liberado a la mente de la hanyo memorias olvidadas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Shoujiro saltó hacia atrás esquivando la cuchilla atada a una cadena. Maldición, casi la tenía, un poco más y Ao habría abierto su alma consumiéndola.

-Izayoi ¿estás bien?

La voz de Kazuki sonó a su lado. La hanyo levantó sus ojos a ella y la exterminadora vio otra faceta de la híbrida. Miedo. Los ojos de Izayoi se volvieron negros como la noche de pronto, y cayó de rodillas soltando por completo su arma.

-¡Izayoi!...

-Kazuki, ten cuidado, estamos rodeados…. –Yusuke se posó tras las dos mujeres dándoles la espalda. ¿No era que esta chica hanyo era tan poderosa?, ¿cómo es que se había dejado rodear con tanta facilidad?

-¿Izayoi? ¿¡Izayoii!?... no reacciona Yusuke.

EL joven lobo gruñó con fuerza, si no hubiesen sido alertados por Shippo de la energía maligna que la miko Kagome había sentido, seguro no habrían llegado a tiempo y la hanyo habría sido devorada por esa cosa extraña, de enorme boca, que había desaparecido entre los árboles.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, esa perra del Oeste será consumida por sus propios recuerdos olvidados… márchense y perdonaré sus miserables vidas.

Shoujiro sonó altanero. Ambos chicos se miraron, por supuesto que no se irían, al menos ese era el pensamiento de Kazuki, no sin la chica que ahora yacía sentada sobre sus muslos, arrodillada en el piso, sin mirar más que la tierra debajo de ella.

-ustedes lo han querido así…. Mátenlos.

Dos yokai aparecieron con armaduras delante de ellos, cada uno con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de escamas verdosas y poseían dos antenas saliéndoles de la cabeza. Portaban cada uno un arma, una especie de lanza de coral con una hoja afilada en el borde.

Los yokais se abalanzaron cada uno a su presa, la humana y el lobo, por separado. Así la batalla entre ellos comenzó. Sus movimientos eran agiles y rápidos, y ambos se turnaban confundiendo a Yusuke y Kazuki. Las espadas dañaban de punta a punta. La joven exterminadora debió de hacer uso de toda su agilidad para no salir cortada en varias ocasiones y con mucha fuerza para lanzar su arma al enemigo sin que este la sostuviera por la cadena por mucho tiempo. Yusuke en cambio, usaba sus puños y rapidez contra el yokai que le atacaba, pero no era tan rápido.

-Es tuya hermano, no la mates…

Shoujiro proliferó la orden a su medio hermano menor como un rumor en medio de los ruidos de la batalla. Y Ryuji salió entre los árboles mirando a la hanyo con despreció.

-Pero, no está moviéndose…- el joven dragón quería una pelea, es cierto, y había aceptado ayudar a su hermano mayor sólo como pago de haberle liberado. Pero él tenía un arma poderosa ahora y quería probarla. ¿Qué sentido tenía atacar a esa débil hanyo, mas cuando ni siquiera se movía?

-Eso qué importa Ryuji, hazlo…..- Shoujiro estaba empezando a desesperarse. Tenía que hacerlo Ryuji, su idiota hermano, de esa forma cuando Izayoi regresara de ese sueño que Ao le había administrado, sabría que fue su leal guardián quién le habría herido.

El muchacho dragón se movió hacia ella. En el camino sintió como el filo de una patética arma se acercaba y la lanzó lejos con un solo movimiento de su espada. Ahora, parado frente a la hanyo se sentía paupérrimo. Él era un Ryu yokai, un demonio espíritu, ¿cómo se entrometió en este tipo de pleitos tan bajos?. Pero se lo había prometido a su hermano, así que miró su reflejó en su preciada nueva arma y la levantó, iba a herirla con los remolinos de agua. Nada grave. Terminaría con esto rápido y …

-Ryuji…

La voz sutil e ida de la hanyo lo desconcentró… ¿Qué había dicho ella?

-R..Ryuji…

Su nombre, la hanyo había dicho su nombre. Pero ¿no se suponía que las alucinaciones eran repeticiones de vivencias pasadas? El olor salado de las lágrimas le llegó de lleno. Y se detuvo por un instante.

Los ojos de Izayoi adquirieron el tono dorado que le caracterizaban normalmente. Sus manos temblaban, lo recordaba, no todo, partes, como imágenes fragmentadas, pero lo hacía. Aún así, las visiones más fuertes eran de su vida en los últimos años que había vivido en Palacio. Levantó su rostro y se topó directamente con la mirada violeta que había visto en sus alucinaciones. ¿Aún estaba bajo el hechizo yokai? Vio la espada de Ryuji alzarse sobre ella, ¿iba amatarla? Buscó en los ojos del muchacho una respuesta, pero no halló nada. Sí, iba a matarla. Qué final más patético, que vida y destino más miserable el suyo. Sonrió. Bueno, finalmente, después de todo, lo había visto por última vez, tal vez morir así valía la pena.

-Ryuji….-cerró sus ojos despacio y dejó caer su espíritu pesado sobre sus muslos, como ya lo había hecho su cuerpo- hazlo ya…

El muchacho dragón se detuvo con su arma alzada. Sintió a su derecha el ataque y con un movimiento de su mano, una ventisca salada lanzó lejos a la exterminadora que intentaba herirle. Volvió su vista a la hanyo, acaso ¿esta chica le pedía morir?...

-¿Qué esperas?….sólo hazlo, no dudes…

La forma en que la muchacha susurraba esas palabras le dieron escalofríos. Levantó su arma de nuevo, pero esto iba en contra de todos sus principios, al menos lo que respectaba a su honor dragón de los mares que le había enseñado su madre. Ellos eran señores, dueños de territorios extensos y él, el futuro heredero de las tierras de los mares de Este. Era un Daiyokai que había tenido que soportar vivir cerca de los miserables humanos y sus asquerosas ofrendas de paz. Pero esa era la vida de su madre, y él era su único heredero varón. La conciencia pesaba, en especial cuando se había desarrollado una. Maldita sea, si tan sólo la hanyo esta se defendiera.

-Toma tu arma … - al menos si tomaba su arma no se sentiría tan ridículo de matar a una débil hanyo.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES RYUJI? ¡HAZLO YA!

-Toma tu arma…- repitió ignorando el grito de su medio hermano mayor.

Izayoi abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Los ojos de la hanyo seguían mirándolo de esa forma tan, tan extraña. Se sentía incomodo. Pero no quitó su vista de ella. La contempló sin descaro por un segundo, tenía que aceptarlo, esa híbrida era realmente hermosa. Pero qué demonios pensaba. Posó la punta de su espada en la frente de la chica y observó el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a recorrer el rostro pálido de la hanyo.

-¿Qué haces Izayoi? ¡DEFIENDETE! …-Kazuki esquivó el golpe del yokai verde apenas. El demonio no era tan fuerte, pero era ágil y esa lanza que portaba peligrosa.

-Preocúpate por ti misma, niña…- el tajo en su traje de exterminadora y golpe a la mejilla de la humana fue certero. Kazuki rodó por la tierra estrellándose con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol. Yusuke gritó su nombre, pero el otro yokai lo detuvo de ir en su busca con un nuevo ataque.

Izayoi respiró. No, no iba a tomar su arma, no contra Ryuji. No sabía cómo es que estaba ahí, pero estaba. Era él. Estaba segura de eso.

-Es que no me escuchaste hanyo to…

-Izayoi…

-¿ah?-

La voz de la chica seguía siendo sutil. Pero esta vez sonaba segura.

- Me llamo Izayoi, no hanyo.

El muchacho de ojos violeta se descolocó. La chica arrodillada frente a él ¿estaba, acaso, discutiendo sobre "El nombre", cuando sus compañeros estaban siendo heridos en batalla, cuando ella misma estaba al borde de la muerte?

-Y no tomaré mi arma, no tengo intensiones de luchar contra ti… Ryuji- Sentenció Izayoi, pronunciando el nombre del muchacho mientras escondía una sutil sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado idiota al parecer, ¿no ves acaso la situación en la que te encuentras? Y ¿cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

Él fue conocido en su momento, pero hace más o menos cien años que esos idiotas humanos le habían sellado en la cueva de su abuelo. Era más que obvio que muy pocos le recordaban y se notaba que la mujer aquí delante era apenas una cachorra de yokai, quizá de unos diecisiete años, tal vez menos.

-Estás a punto de matarme, ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Pero qué…no mato a criaturas desarmadas.

-Mi arma está ahí junto, puedes matarme ahora.

-¿Es tanto tu deseo de morir, hanyo Izayoi?

Uno de los yokais verdoso finalmente cayó con el torso destrozado por las garras del joven lobo. Yusuke se dirigió enseguida a ayudar la Kazuki. Shoujiro observaba la escena. No tardarían en derrotar a al otro impertinente yokai. Su hermano menor era un idiota. Si no hacía lo que tenía que hacer, estaría obligado a tomar las cosas entre sus garras.

-¿Es tanto tu deseo de retrasar mi muerte?...

Cada respuesta de la chica le desconcertaba más.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

Izayoi sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro. _"En el pasado o en el futuro, el destino es nuestro". _Las palabras que Ryuji dijo en el futuro resonaron dentro de su mente. Ryuji no sería capaz de matarla, aquí o en su mundo. Eso jamás pasaría. Levantó la vista hacia él y lo vió, a Shoujiro preparando un ataque. Tomó su arma con una velocidad sorprendente. El joven parado frente a ella apenas si pudo reaccionar ante las acciones de la muchacha. La oz se blandió con fuerza con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, Izayoi logró empujar a Ryuji hacia el costado con todo el poder que su cuerpo le daba. La bola de energía enviada por Shoujiro se acercaba a toda velocidad e Izayoi supo que era su oportunidad de probar las técnicas que había podido copiar de la espada de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, después de todo, por algo había robado de la herrería los pedazos de los colmillos sobrantes que alguna vez el forjador de Tessaiga y Tenseiga había usado y que mantuvo como recuerdos.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero esperó a ver qué era lo que su arma deseaba hacer, los remolinos de energía a su alrededor le mostraron como debía proceder.

-¡Bakuryuja!

Los enormes remolinos de viento se azotaron entre sí elevándose con fuerza desde la cortada en el aire que Izayoi había hecho. Maldito bastardo, había intentado herirla a ella pasando incluso por encima de su hermano. Shoujiro había pensado matarlos igual como la última vez en aquella noche de luna nueva. Los remolinos de aire se aglomeraron en un solo centro hasta desaparecer. Shoujiro no estaba, había logado escapar. Miró a su izquierda, y halló al chico dragón mirando en su dirección sorprendido.

Los ojos de esa muchacha estaban perforándolo, su mirada poderosa sobre él descolocó su porte por completo, al igual que la magnitud de ese ataque. Si era así de poderosa, por qué se había dejado capturar por su hermano. Además ella, ella le había salvado de un ataque que su propio hermano había hecho. Aún cuando él era su enemigo, y luchaba junto a los hombres que habían atacado a los suyos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conocía de él? ¿Por qué deseaba que él la matara? Ambos cortaron el contacto de sus miradas y sus rostros se voltearon a la izquierda, alguien se acercaba.

-Será mejor que te marches…

La voz de Izayoi hiso que regresara su vista a la hanyo. No sólo no luchaba contra él y pedía su muerte, o lo protegía, sino que ahora le advertía del peligro que representaban sus aliados. Él nunca huía, pero… dirigió una mirada hacia donde sabía su hermano había ido, tenía cuentas pendientes con su medio hermano. Cuando las arreglara- se giró de vuelta a Izayoi- quizá volvería por respuestas. Y se marchó.

-Kazuki… Kazuki escúchame, reacciona.

Izayoi se volteó a Yusuke, no sin antes observar como Ryuji se marchaba entre los árboles.

-Estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño- Se justificaba la exterminadora sentada en la tierra ante la mirada preocupada del muchacho.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Estás herida, esa arma te hirió.

Izayoi se acercó despacio a ambos. Una arma de coral azul había herido a Kazuki, observó la herida bajo el pecho izquierdo de la chica que no sangraba, pero sabía estaba quemando en silencio la piel. La humana iba a morir.

-Un rasguño, Yusuke-. Kazuki intentó sonar convencida, pero se sentía extraña. La herida palpitaba, pero no dolía, eso no era normal.

-Vamos, te llevaré con tu madre…

Yusuke se levantó despacio y ofreció su mano a la chica humana delante de él. Izayoi observaba paciente contando los segundos. La joven exterminadora se incorporó con lentitud y tomó de la mano del muchacho lobo. Pero pronto la soltó, el ardor en su herida era insoportable. Gritó de dolor mientras caía arrodillada al piso y Yusuke gritaba su nombre.

-Vienen enemigos, lobo. Prepárate- dijo Izayoi mirando hacia el bosque.

Yusuke levantó la mirada a Izayoi, pero no percibía nada. Además ella había demostrado el poder de esa arma que portaba. Estaba seguro que era el mismo poder de la espada de Inuyasha y que había visto cuando era apenas un cachorro.

-¿Es que no me oíste?, levántate.

El lobo soltó con delicadeza a Kazuki que había dejado de gritar, pero se quejaba con fuerza mientras se sostenía la herida bajo su pecho. Tenía que derrotar a quién se acercara lo más pronto posible para poder llevar a Kazuki con sus padres, ellos sabrían como curar su herida. Se alejó una distancia prudencial de la chica y esperó.

Izayoi lo vio alejarse de la humana y del interior de su traje sacó un pequeño artefacto de oro envuelto en un trapo rojo. Genial, terminaría con las manos quemadas. Tomó el objeto sagrado que comenzó a purificar su piel y lo lanzó junto a Kazuki, un campo de energía se formó a su alrededor protegiendo a la chica.

Yusuke observó de reojo. Al menos la hanyo se preocupaba por la salud de Kazuki.

-A la derecha…- el aviso que dio al lobo fue suficiente para que este no estorbara. Yusuke se giró y ella de un salto se dirigió a Kazuki. Diablos iba a doler, cuando su cuerpo atravesara el campo dolería. Pero sería suficiente para dejar alejado al lobo los minutos que necesitaba. Y dolió, como mil agujas perforando su piel, de haber sido un yokai estaría siendo purificado al instante. Pero era un hanyo, que de algo le sirviera esa condición.

-¿Qué demonios?... Aléjate de ella hanyo…. –

Todo había sido una trampa, la maldita híbrida le había engañado. ¿Qué demonios buscaba? Y entonces lo olió, no era un enemigo quién se acercaba, era Sango.

La mujer y su boomerang se dejaron ver entre los matorrales. La exterminadora había tenido un mal presentimiento, por eso siguió la dirección que Shippo le había indicado que Kazuki había ido.

-Yuzuke…

Cuando la mujer pronunció su nombre, fue cuando lo sintió por primera vez, vergüenza. Él había dicho que cuidaría de Kazuki y ahora….

Sango miró detrás de Yusuke, su hija respiraba con dificultad tendida en el piso y la niña de Kagome la observaba de pie, sin hacer nada. La mujer soltó a Hiraikotsu y corrió hasta su hija, pero el campo le impidió la entrada. Yusuke lo intentó también. Ambos le ordenaron a Izayoi quitar la kekai, pero ella sólo miraba como Kazuki se desvanecía.

Los ojos de la muchacha herida se perdieron y finalmente su pecho que había estado levantándose con dificultad se detuvo. Sango gritó y golpeó tratando de llegar a ella y Yusuke no se quedó atrás.

Izayoi llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, por sobre su cabeza, y tomó el mango de las cimitarras que siempre llevaba consigo. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de probar sus armas. Desde que las había terminado no había podido utilizarlas. Se arrodilló a los pies del cadáver de Kazuki, ignorando lo que el lobo y la humana decían, cruzó las espadas delante de ella y esperó. Ella no era un ser completo y sus armas nunca serían igual de poderosas como si fuesen hechos de los colmillos de un yokai puro. Por esa razón sabía, por cada vez que había intentado canalizar la fuerza de estas armas, que ella perdía la vista mientras duraba el proceso. Todo se oscureció ante sus ojos, y pudo identificar las figuras del más allá junto al cuerpo de Kazuki de forma difuminada, oyendo el sonido de las cadenas que rodeaban al cadáver humano. Apretó el mango de cada espada y cruzó las armas delante de ella cortando el aire a la vista de Sango y Yusuke, pero eliminando a los enviados del otro mundo. Guardó sus armas y su visión regresó, se levantó y observó.

Después de un momento Kazuki abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Había funcionado, sus espadas funcionaban, eran tan poderosas como Tenseiga. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo, ella, ella lo había conseguido. ¡Sí!.

-Iza…yoi….-el susurro de la voz de Kazuki la distrajo.

-¡Khe!, mira que morirte en plena batalla, te busca la mala suerte, humana…

-Kazu..ki…

Izayoi hizo una mueca y se volvió dándole la espalda.

-No me debes nada… Kazuki…

-Eso no…lo decides tú.

Izayoi quitó el artefacto sagrado hecho de oro y lo guardó envuelto en el pañuelo rojo dentro de su traje. No se quedó al reencuentro de sus acompañantes, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y se largó del lugar antes de que alguien pudiese dirigirle la palabra.

El arco sagrado, las razones de Kagome para guardarlo en ella, la llegada de Ryuji y las visiones que había tenido de esos tres años que no recordaba. Había mucho que analizar. Tendría que enfrentar a la miko tarde o temprano, pero necesitaba estar tranquila y razonar. Se alejó y sintió la presencia de los espíritus junto a ella. Habría una discusión de nuevo.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No tengo mucho que decir de este cap. Bueno, muchos saludos a los que leen mi historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3 **


	20. Chapter 19

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

_Bien creo que uno tiene que hacer la advertencia antes, así que la hago ahora. Casi al final del cap. bueno hay lemón, creo que así se califica, no estoy muy segura. Pero para que estén sobre aviso…;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 19 -. Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

Inuyasha estaba asombrado. No podía creerlo realmente, miró a Kazuki una vez más que sonreía como si no hubiese un mañana y a Miroku preocupado y eternamente agradecido con la vida. Izayoi, la chiquilla esa, había revivido a Kazuki con sus armas, como Sesshomaru con Tenseiga. Intentó desviar la mirada de todos y concentrarse en vendar su propia herida, quizá esa era la mayor prueba de todas.

-Y eso no fue lo más sorprendente- continuó Yusuke- Estoy seguro que usó una de las técnicas de su espada Inuyasha- esta vez el híbrido se volteó a verle.

-¿De qué hablas mocoso?

-Bakuryuha…-dijo Kazuki pensativa- Sí, yo también lo vi, pero ese ataque lo realizó con la oz.

-¿Bakuryuha? ¡Ja! Eso es imposible, sólo Tessaiga …

-Te digo que es cierto Inuyasha-san….

El híbrido término de colocarse sus ropas y metió las manos dentro de las mangas de su Haori.

-Habla…- Fue una orden. Kazuki explicó lo mejor que pudo lo que había visto, que en realidad no fue mucho. Ella también estaba luchando con uno de esos demonios. Obviamente excluyó varios detalles de la historia y lanzó miradas asesinas a Yusuke cuando este intentaba comentar algo del estado de Izayoi. Al terminar Inuyasha se guardó sus opiniones, que la verdad no eran demasiados, estaba confundido.

-Quién creó el arma de …Izayoi…- Bien, tenía que aceptarlo. Era incomodó decir el nombre de su madre para referirse a una hija del idiota de Sesshomaru.

Kagome no pudo evitar notarlo, la forma en que Inuyasha había dicho el nombre de su hija. Se removió inquieta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque su hijo fijó su mirada en ella, al igual que Natsuki. Inutomaru y la chica no podían responder, es decir, aunque Kagome estaba ahí, ellos aún estaban bajo el mando de Izayoi. ¿A quién obedecer?

-Alguien va a contestar o qué….- Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero eso no ayudó en absoluto a mitigar la incomodidad que había dado su pregunta.

Kagome suspiró finalmente, ella no estaba segura de la respuesta, pero aún así contestó.

-Dicen, que ella misma fue quién la hizo…

-¡¿Qué?!.. -las expresiones de asombro se fundieron en varias voces.

-Veo que su hija, señorita Kagome, tiene varias habilidades…

-sí, … eso creo- y era cierto, no podía contestar algo más a lo que Miroku había dicho. Después de todo, ella no la conocía.

De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver entrar, a la habitación, la figura de Shippo y Megumi.

-Jeje, qué vergüenza Inuyasha, desde hace tiempo que nadie te daba una paliza…. ¿Qué pasó?

-Shippo… - el regaño de Megumi a Shippo hizo reír a los padres de la chica.

-Khe, ¿Qué pasa enano, estás molesto porque no hiciste nada?

-Al menos no me patearon el trasero y… - Inuyasha sólo dio un golpe poderoso sobre la cabeza de Shippo haciendo que este se mordiera la lengua y un ligero chichón apareciera en el lugar- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA BRUTO? YA NO PUEDES PEGARME DE ESA FORMA…

-¡Khe!

-Ya, hay cosas más importantes de qué hablar…. –comentó Sango. La verdad esta situación la había preocupado, aún no podía dejar de mirar a Kazuki de reojo, cosa que su esposo había notado. Pero es que cómo mantenerse tranquila, cuando ese demonio había matado a su hija y si no hubiese sido por Izayoi, tal vez otra historia se contaría ahora- ¿Qué tipo de monstruo los atacó a ustedes, Kagome?

Inuyasha se puso serio, pero fue Kagome quien relató lo que sucedió. La verdad el demonio verde y escamoso había sido fácil de eliminar, pero esa mujer de piel extremadamente blanca en extremo y labios rojos fue toda una odisea. Su naginata de hueso podía transformarse en un látigo hecho de vertebras. Cada una de las extensiones de esa arma era filosa. La mujer en sí también era escurridiza, cuando se ocultaba en lo que le pareció ser un polvo blanco, muy similar al polvo de arroz. Y cuando Inuyasha al fin la había dejado desarmada, la yokai había extraído de su Kimono un abanico que con casa movimiento, parecido al de una danza, lanzaba pedazos de huesos que parecían extensiones de sí misma. Inuyasha uso el viento cortante, pero cuando ambos creyeron haber ganado la batalla, pues sólo había quedado el esqueleto de la mujer, los huesos comenzaron a moverse y a unirse de nuevo, sin retazos de carne la calavera hizo un rugido y la peineta que traía se clavó en la tierra envenenándolo todo. Inuyasha recibió varias cortadas y cada vez que Kagome intentaba dispararle, la esencia de la yokai se dispersaba. Seguramente había dispersado su esqueleto por el lugar y finalmente se había escapado de ellos.

-La próxima vez, esa perra no tendrá tanta suerte…. – El gruñido de Inuyasha fue audible para todos.

Sango sólo suspiró y Yusuke se mantuvo tranquilo en su lugar, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Miroku abrazó a Kazuki ignorando los reclamos de su hija y finalmente esta dijo estar cansada y se retiró a su habitación que por ahora compartía con Megumi y Natzuki. Kagome salió de la habitación también seguida por Inuyasha, dejando a su hijo observarla marcharse.

-Tranquilo, las cosas irán bien ….-Natsuki comentó silenciosa cerca de Inutomaru con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta la dirección que la mirada de este había tomado.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Natsuki, que las cosas vayan demasiado bien

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron derrotados, ellos ni cuenta se habían dado de la pelea. Andaban ayudando al hijo de Sango al otro lado de la aldea y se habían encontrado con Kikyo. Observarla de reojo mientras trataba a los aldeanos le había hecho recordar a su madre en el futuro. Ahora sin embargo comprendía, eran parecidas, pero demasiado distintas, al igual como su madre le había dicho que era.

Kagome caminó sin rumbo fijo, ¿Dónde encontrar a Izayoi? Dirigió su mirada al bosque, tenía la leve impresión de saber dónde estaba.

- ¿A dónde vas Kagome?

_¿Inuyasha? _Vaya, tan ensimismada estaba que no había sentido la presencia del medio demonio detrás de ella, eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

-Sólo…. –no se volteó. La noche comenzaba a caer, tal vez sería adecuado hablar ahora, ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Se volteó y le brindó una sonrisa al híbrido mientras tomaba su mano-Acompáñame Inuyasha.

Kagome caminó hasta una colina cercana, no muy alejada del lugar donde la casa de Sango y Miroku se encontraba. Se sentó y miró hacia el cielo, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y metió las manos dentro de sus mangas esperando, esperando lo que Kagome tuviera que decir.

Unos segundos de silencio sucumbieron al lugar en una ola de incomodidad. Inuyasha nunca había sido muy paciente, pero el silencio ridículo ya empezaba a molestarlo, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? Inuyasha- La joven miraba al cielo las hermosas estrellas que llenaban el lugar. Estaba preocupada por Izayoi, pero tenía que tomar una cosa a la vez entre sus manos, y esta era la más cercana.

El muchacho osciló su mirada entre las noches estrelladas y el rostro de Kagome ¿De qué iba todo este embrollo?

-Kagome…- dijo finalmente serio. Él quería poner las cosas en claro, es decir, qué eran ahora. Se habían besado ¿no? Además, faltaba un pequeño asunto que resolver. Pero ella nuevamente lo interrumpió.

-En mi mundo sigue siendo difícil poder ver las estrellas…-Inuyasha sólo frunció el ceño molesto, ¿iban a seguir hablando cosas sin sentido? Es decir ¿ella seguiría diciendo cosas sin sentido?-Me alegra poder verlas de esta manera, aquí, de nuevo.

-Kagome, creo que…

-Recuerdas Inuyasha-susurró Kagome nostálgica- recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que fui a casa, antes de la lucha contra Naraku.

Silencio. La muchacha arregló uno de sus cabellos que producto del viento había comenzado a rozarle el rostro.

-Sí Kagome, yo no lo he olvidado.

La muchacha sonrió triste, e Inuyasha reconoció ese pequeño gesto. Era el mismo que había visto en su sueño hace meses atrás.

-Inuyasha yo, yo tampoco. Nunca podría, yo….

Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió el frío de la noche colarse entre las ropas de miko que llevaba. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Sonrió. Tenía dos excelentes y hermosas razones para no hacerlo. Suspiró despacio y dejó que las memorias la envolvieran con lentitud. Podía recordarlo, había sido luego de que Kohaku finalmente consiguiera seguir con vida, gracias a la luz de Kikyo.

Todos habían regresado a la aldea ese día, casi al comenzar la tarde. Sango había pasado casi la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su hermano. Con miedo quizá, muy en el interior, de qué fuese una ilusión, otro truco de Naraku. Aunque sabía que no lo era, no podía evitar ese miedo. Y Kagome la entendía, después de tantas veces de haber sentido que había recuperado a su pequeño hermano, era más que razonable que se sintiera así.

Ella se había ido a su casa al terminar la tarde. Inuyasha había estado más pensativo de lo normal aquella vez, ni siquiera la había notado irse. Ella creía que las palabras de Naraku sobre lo débil que era, sobre que no pudo salvar a Kohaku, así como no había podido salvar a Kikyo lo habían herido más de lo que ella pensaba. Pero sabía, muy en el interior que no era así. Inuyasha se había vuelto fuerte y estaba segura que lograrían derrotar a Naraku. Pero los pensamientos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando cruzó el pozo. Al llegar a la pagoda un sentimiento de desazón le contrajo el corazón y pensó en Kohaku, en Kikyo, en el padre de Shippo y en Kagura y Kanna, y se dio cuenta que aunque estaba segura que darían todo de sí para derrotar a Naraku, eso no aseguraba que lo hicieran o incluso que alguno de ellos perdiera la vida en el acto.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- pero su voz se había perdido en el silencio aquella vez. Su familia no estaba y no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar.

_Si no hay nadie debes regresar de inmediato tonta.- _las palabras de Inuyasha ese día que habían estado a punto de besarse hicieron eco en ella. Pero, en ese momento pensó que no podía irse, al día siguiente era la ceremonia de graduación y ella aún no sabía si había sido aceptada en el instituto.

Recordaba que en ese momento sólo se había dirigido a su habitación y recostado en su cama. Se había preguntado ¿cómo estaría Sango? Se había preguntado por Inuyasha. Había hundido su rostro en la almohada y sin darse cuenta, no había podido evitar llorar mientras permitía que su cuerpo y su mente se desasieran de todo el peso. Se había desahogado por todo, pero en especial por la culpa. Porque al ver a Kohaku morir en los brazos de Sango la había hecho sentir culpable. No porque no fuera capaz de hacer algo, eso ya era suficiente culpa, sentirse inútil, cuando todos estaban sacrificando tanto. Sino por todo lo demás, por lo que inició esto. La perla. Porque había sido por ella que todo había sucedido. Había enterrado sus manos en la almohada que ahogaba sus lágrimas y agradecido que su familia no estuviera en casa en aquella ocasión. Había pensado en sus amigos y en las personas que conocieron en el camino, en la posibilidad, en la alta posibilidad de que alguno de ellos no sobreviviera. Que Naraku tomara sus vidas. Y había gemido de dolor al sentirse inútil. ¿Y si ella moría? Se había preguntado, Kami, había tantas cosas que no podría hacer o ver, el instituto, la universidad, su familia, casarse y tener hijos. Ella tenía quince, iba a cumplir pronto los dieciséis y ni siquiera había tenido un primer beso decente. Si es que contaba lo que había sucedido en el palacio de Kaguya, ni siquiera se había declarado como correspondía a Inuyasha, su trágica conversación en el prado del pozo, hace ya mucho tiempo, no podía contar como tal. Se había dado cuenta que su vida recién estaba comenzando y podía ser que estuviera a punto de acabarse.

Recordó que se había volteado hipeando, incrustando su mirada en el techo de su habitación. Y que pensado que tal vez Inuyasha también se había dado cuenta de la debilidad de su corazón en aquella ocasión, por eso le había pedido permanecer en su propio mundo hasta que la batalla contra Naraku acabase. ¿Realmente era así? ¿Era así de débil? Nunca podría ser como sus amigos, lo único trágico en su vida había sido la muerte de su padre, y aún así había tenido a su familia para apoyarse. ¿Y Shippo? El pequeño lo había perdido todo, estaba solo en ese mundo donde cualquiera podría matarlo, cómo podía ella quejarse.

-No soy más que una niña tonta… - Se había reprendido luego de todos sus pensamientos tristes, y su propia voz había sonado ajena y cortada. Se había fijado en la hora luego, dándose cuenta que mientras esperaba la noche había llorado por lo menos unas dos horas. Y aunque las cavilaciones del futuro no la habían dejado, había comprendido que era suficiente llanto por un día. No había tiempo para seguir así, tenía que refortalecerse. Porque, aunque todos estaban sufriendo todos luchaban, y ella también lo haría. En cuanto a lo de su posible muerte o la de cualquiera, en ese momento había decidido que, si tenía que suceder sucedería. Ella, ella viviría cada día como si fuera el último. Estaba decidida, iba a darlo todo. En todos los sentidos.

-En ese momento lo había decidido Inuyasha- dijo Kagome cortando el hilo de sus propios recuerdos- Dar todo de mí, a pesar de que podía ser que no sobreviviéramos a la batalla contra Naraku …

-¿No confiabas en que yo te protegería?…

La voz de Inuyasha sonó herida, nunca pensó que esa noche, Kagome hubiese tomado esa decisión, y que debido a eso, hubiese sucedido lo que sucedió luego. Pero Kagome negó con la cabeza la afirmación del medio demonio.

-No es eso, al contrario, estaba segura que lo harías. Y por eso temía. Tú tenías que pelear contra Naraku, por todo. Protegerte a ti y a mí, siempre era una carga extra y…

-Deja de decir tonterías, nunca fuiste una carga Kagome- refutó serio Inuyasha. En verdad toda esta confesión le estaba molestando. Kagome, esta chica siempre se hacía una idea equivocada de todo.

-Aún así, eso era lo que yo sentía. Y no puedo negarte ahora, que es ese momento sentí miedo. Miedo de no poder hacer lo que una chica normal podría hacer, de dar su primer beso o casarse, de una vida. Tuve miedo de morir y…

-Por esa razón tú…

-No, digo sí. En parte ambas, pero no me arrepiento Inuyasha. Nunca lo haría. Yo realmente deseaba que sucediera.

Inuyasha suspiró. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero que iba a decirle, ya habían pasado demasiados años. Ambos miraron a las estrellas e Inuyasha se hundió en sus propios recuerdos también.

Había salido corriendo esa tarde, cuando los demás le habían dicho que Kagome se había marchado a su época sin siquiera avisarle. La verdad es que se había deprimido por todo de nuevo y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Sango pudiese recuperar a su hermano con vida. Pero verlo morir, por un instante, le había mostrado lo patético que era y lo peligroso que podría resultar la batalla final.

Cuando cruzó y saltó fuera del pozo, en aquél entonces se detuvo, había sentido algo extraño, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Se había acercado despacio y mirado al fondo. Había sido por un instante, pero lo había sentido. Luego había caminado despacio hasta la casa de Kagome preguntándose las posibilidades, por supuesto que él iba a derrotar a ese bastardo de Naraku costara lo que le costara, pero cabía la posibilidad que muriera en el intento. Porque él no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera.

_-¿Kagome?- _Cuando había abierto la ventana de la habitación de Kagome lo había notado al instante, el salado olor de las lágrimas. Kagome había estado llorando.

_-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ había dicho ella mientras intentaba quitar las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos_. –yo, este, estaba a punto de, de tomar un baño…_

Kagome no estaba mirándole, en aquel momento la rabia lo había invadido. Después de todo el tiempo juntos, ella, ella aún no confiaba en él como para hablar de lo que le sucedía. Pero que ni pensara que las cosas iban a quedarse así. Él había bajado del marco de la ventana con rapidez y antes de que Kagome pudiese salir de su habitación la había sostenido por un brazo.

_-¿Por qué lloras Kagome?- _pero ella no se había inmutado, por un segundo había forcejeado con él para soltarse y salir de su habitación. Hasta que finalmente se había rendido.

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-No soy tonto Kagome, ¿Qué rayos te pasó?-_ Él había olido el ambiente, esperando encontrar rastro del aroma de la familia de la chica, pero no había nadie. Kagome estaba sol_a.- ¿No te dije que regresaras si es que no había nadie en tu casa? ¡Keh!, deja de llorar por eso tonta y ven vámonos…_

_-No_

En ese momento la voz de Kagome había sonado cortada, pero él no había notado la forma desesperada en que ella contenía las lágrimas_. _

_-¿Ah? Ya te dije que nos vamos…- _respondió mientras tiraba de ella.

_-N..no_

No había notado que su propia voz había caído en un dejo de desesperación en aquella ocasión_. _

_-Ka..go..me- _dijo tirando de ella con más fuerza.

_-¿Qué no me oíste Inuyasha? Baka, ya te dije que no quiero…._

Fue cuando su peor pesadilla había sucedido, Kagome lloraba sin mirarle y no deseaba volver con él al Sengoku jidai. En ese momento no había podido responder algo, después de todo él mismo le había ofrecido quedarse en su época hasta que la batalla con Naraku acabara. Entonces la había soltado, pero cuando lo hizo el cuerpo de Kagome había chocado contra él.

_-¿Por qué me sueltas? Baka…_

_Ahí sí que había quedado más que sorprendido. Sin decir que totalmente confundido. _

_-Eh, Kagome…-_había dicho mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la chica comprobando que no estuviera alucinando por la fiebre.

_-No tengo fiebre, sólo…. Olvídalo, ya no importa. Lo siento, yo…_

_-¿Me vas a decir que rayos te pasa? ¿Realmente no deseas regresar? _

_-no, digo sí...-_Kagome había caminado hasta su cama y le había pedido a Inuyasha que se sentara a su lado_. –Inuyasha yo…_

_-Está bien si no deseas regresar Kagome…_

_-pero sí quiero, es sólo que…._

-Inuyasha…. Inuyasha- El llamado de Kagome había hecho que volviera su vista a ella, por un momento se había perdido en lo que había ocurrido aquella vez en la habitación de Kagome. –qué tanto piensas, ¿me estabas escuchando?

El hibrido la miró serio, ella estaba diciendo lo que pensaba, él también lo haría.

-En ese momento Kagome, creí que no deseabas regresar conmigo.

Kagome se sorprendió, ¿en eso pensaba Inuyasha?

-Creí que nunca querrías regresar- Inuyasha la miró fijo y ella no pudo hacer más que desviar la mirada.

-Yo, no quería que me vieras llorar, suficiente habías sufrido tú con todo lo que había ocurrido. Y si regresábamos, mis sentimientos no harían más que entristecer la felicidad de Sango y los demás. Pero no pude explicarte todo esto en ese momento. Supongo que, porque no podía dejar de llorar. Lo siento, siento que te hayas sentido así Inuyasha.

-Fhe, tonta, después de todo las cosas terminaron diferentes -terminó diciendo el híbrido mientras se recostaba en el pasto y se sonrojaba levemente, ladeando el rostro para que Kagome no lo notara.

Es cierto, pensó Kagome, las cosas habían seguido un rumbo distinto. Ella había intentado hablarle a Inuyasha, y no había terminado más que llorando. Entonces Inuyasha le había abrazado. Le había jurado que todo estaría bien, que él cuidaría de ella. Poco a poco se había calmado, repensando sus decisiones, la posibilidad de morir. En ese momento ella e Inuyasha eran todo y nada, y definitivamente ella no podía haber muerto pensando algo como eso. Sonrió al recordar lo atrevida que había sido, miró a Inuyasha que aún seguía recostado en el pasto mirando el cielo y volvió a sonreír.

Recordaba que ella, ella se había separado de Inuyasha en ese instante, ambos sentados en la cama como estaban, dejaban a Kagome casi arrodillada o semi sentada delante de él, sosteniéndose del traje de ratas de fuego. Le había mirado a los ojos y había dicho sin apartar su vista de la suya…

_-Inuyasha, yo. Pase lo que pase, te prometo que regresaré a ti. _

Inuyasha se había sonrojado furiosamente en aquel momento, incluso creyó que saldría corriendo, pero supuso que su mirada fija en la suya y la situación en la que ambos se encontraban le habían dado finalmente la fuerza al híbrido de quedarse. Finalmente él también le había visto con seriedad.

-_Pase lo que pase Kagome, prometo que vendré por ti._

Entonces eso había sido más que suficiente para ella, se había inclinado hacia él con precisión y lentitud. Podía morir en cualquier momento, ese era el pensamiento que tenía en ese instante. Tenía que vivir lo que pudiera. Y le había besado. Inuyasha no le había correspondido del todo al comienzo, pero ella no iba a dejarle hasta que lo hiciera, y finalmente lo había hecho. Inuyasha la había abrazado y sostenido con fuerza, pegándola a él. Pero nada sucedía y ella se atrevió a entreabrir sus labios succionando con suavidad los del hanyo. Sus ojos y los del medio demonio se habían encontrado, la mirada del híbrido brillaba de sorpresa. Kami, cómo se había sentido de avergonzada, pero eso sólo la motivó a cerrarlos con fuerza y lanzarse con sus brazos por sobre los hombros y aferrarse a él mientras daba su primer beso de verdad. No un beso de primaria. Un beso de verdad.

Rió bajito recordando aquél acontecimiento e Inuyasha se volteó a mirarla.

-¿De qué tanto te estás riendo?

-No sabía en ese momento, que ninguno de nosotros había dado un beso de verdad. Digo, un beso en serio, ya sabes, con todo lo que un beso conlleva.

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y la miró sorprendido y sonrojado

-¿Qué tanto estás pensando? ¿Eh? Kagome

La mujer le miró de vuelta y se sonrió con dulzura y tristeza recostándose en el pasto igual como él lo había hecho antes. Cerró sus ojos un momento y respiró profundo antes de continuar.

-¿Te arrepientes Inuyasha?

-No me arrepiento de nada, Kagome- Y no lo hacía. Nunca lo haría. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. La habría esperado quinientos años de ser necesario. La amaba. Amaba a Kagome. Quería que ella permaneciera a su lado.

-Kagome….

-Nunca dejé de pensar … en nosotros.

-Kagome…

Y era cierto, nunca lo había hecho. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados recordando. La forma en que ella e Inuyasha habían seguido besándose en aquél tiempo. ¿Qué si había estado nerviosa? Por supuesto que lo había estado. Pero también había estado segura de todo, y entre más y más sentía las palmas de Inuyasha rodearla, más segura se había sentido. Estar a su lado era el máximo síntoma de protección, de seguridad. Ella le amaba con la sutil inocencia del primer amor, no, no del primer amor. Le amaba con la fuerza de lo que era el amor verdadero. Y se lo había dicho, mientras se besaban. Le había sostenido el rostro con ambas palmas, mientras ambos respiraban de forma pesada y le había sonreído sólo a él.

_-Kago…me- _Él había dicho su nombre con lentitud y la había sujetado de forma posesiva_-yo…_

_-Te amo…-_Pero ella se había adelantado. Sin quitar sus ojos de los de él se había confesad_o- me enamore de ti…- _y se había sentido culpable, culpable de decirle que le amaba cuando él había perdido a Kikyo hace tan poco, pero es que nadie le decía que ella no le perdería a él, y se había hundido de hombros esperando una respuesta. Pero él le había mirado sorprendido, sin decir nada más que aquello que trasmitía con sus ojos dorados, que la veían de una forma tan, tan ¿dulce_? –Inuyasha yo…_

Pero sus palabras se habían perdido entre los labios de Inuyasha, que habían arremetido con fuerza sobre los de ella, cayendo de lleno sobre la cama. Con sus manos sobre su cintura y su cadera. Con los labios de él consumiéndola como si no hubiese un mañana y ella también había intentado responder de la misma manera. Rodeando con su lengua los labios de él y entrelazándola con la suya. Había rozado sus colmillos cumpliendo esa fantasía tan dulce e insignificante. Había acariciado su cabello plateado mientras sentía la vibración de un gruñido contenido en el pecho del hanyo sobre ella. Entonces ambos se habían detenido mirándose a los ojos. Sus respiraciones agitadas se habían acomodado acoplándose a la perfección, fue cuando él habló

-_Kagome yo… yo_-Pero ella sabía que él nunca había sido bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Y así era- yo…- simplemente se había hundido en el hueco de su hombro y la había abrazado con fuerza- Siempre, siempre te protegeré, con mi vida. Yo deseo que tú…

-_Está bien Inuyasha_…-Ella le había calmado. Sí, tenía que aceptarlo. Quizá en ese momento se había sentido decepcionada. Como toda chica esperaba que el hombre que amaba también le dijera que lo hacía. Pero Inuyasha no era un hombre normal. Sonrió, y para ella eso había sido suficiente, al menos en ese instante. –_Lo sé._

-_Kagome_…- Él le había mirado nuevamente, agradeciéndole. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que el mayor problema no era sólo la muerte. ¿Qué pasaba con él pozo? Y si sobrevivían, pero al purificar la perla el pozo ya no le permitía volver a él. En ese momento de forma inconsciente se había aferrado a él con las palmas de sus manos sobre su espalda e Inuyasha lo había notado.

Su único pensamiento en ese instante era que jamás le volvería a ver, que tendría que aprender a amar a otro hombre, que se casaría con otro, que viviría el resto de su vida sin Inuyasha. No, ella no quería eso. Ella había viajado quinientos años al pasado sólo para conocerle a él. Estaban destinados a encontrarse. Y en ese momento lo había decidido. Inuyasha había sido el primer chico en abrazarla, en preocuparse de ella arriesgando su propia vida, en cuidarla y besarla. Inuyasha sería el primero en su vida siempre, para todo. Entonces ella le había besado de nuevo y esta vez él había correspondido de inmediato. Pero tenía que decírselo, a él, para que comprendiera y lo había hecho. Luego de varios intercambios de palabras y de maldiciones, Inuyasha se había inclinado pegando su frente a la suya.

_-Espérame, Kagome …_

_-Lo haré siempre, pero Inuyasha…_

_-Maldición, lo sé…_

Y ambos se habían besado de nuevo. De cierta forma quizá, sin decir una palabra, habían acordado un pacto en silencio.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dorados de Inuyasha, que aún estaba sentado mirándola serio bajo el frío del campo, recordándole que estaba de nuevo en el Sengoku Jidai. Lo invitó a acostarse a su lado para ver las estrellas juntos, para que ella pudiese volver a perderse en los recuerdos de aquella noche. Y él lo había hecho.

Sí, ambos sin decir nada luego, habían acordado muchas cosas. La forma en que se habían besado después de aquello había sido distinta. Lento, suave. Ella había rodeado con sus dedos las hebras platinadas de Inuyasha que caían como cascada a su lado. Se había aventurado a besar sus mejillas, y bajar por su mentón hasta su cuello. Había vuelto hasta su boca e Inuyasha había hecho el mismo recorrido luego. Había podido sentirlo, el palpitar desbocado de ambos. Y recordaba, la forma en que ella había guiado su mano entre las telas del traje de Inuyasha tocando su pecho con lentitud, sólo para tocarlo, sin necesidad de buscar heridas, sólo para sentirle y él había jadeado ante su roce, ante las yemas de sus dedos que le recorrían descubriéndole. Recordaba cuando se lo había quitado finalmente y había tenido sobre ella, bajo sus palmas, la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha. Podía verlo, como ella había guiado la mano del medio demonio por debajo de su blusa. La forma en que Inuyasha había gruñido al tocar su piel y como ella había aguantado un gemido al reconocer sus garras sobre su pecho. Como los labios de él habían recorrido su cuello bajando con lentitud, lamiendo mientras ella se sostenía de sus hombros, susurrando su nombre. ¿En qué momento se había quedado sin su camisa? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Pero si recordaba como él la había observado, la forma que había dicho lo hermosa que era, la forma en que había bajado por su piel, lamiendo, besando. Respondiendo al instinto primario de amantarse de ella rozando sus colmillos con cada fibra de sí. Bajando por su vientre mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos con lentitud, con fuerza, dejando un camino rojizo por donde sus garras habían pasado, desapareciendo luego en una caricia invisible. Sujetando su cuerpo para él. Entonces, en un momento, había yacido bajo él. Con su cuerpo desnudo aferrándose al suyo, con el susurro de la voz del hombre que amaba junto a su mejilla, sin comprender exactamente lo que decía. Podía oír su nombre, los jadeos, propios y suyos. Y se había sentido llena. Había sentido como sus piernas se acomodaban para él, el roce sutil de sus sexos y como ella se había aferrado a su cabello plateado. ¿Su nombre?¿cuántas veces lo había repetido hasta ese momento? Tampoco lo recordaba, Pero si podía ver la forma en que había sentido cómo se unía a él. La desesperación de aquella sensación desconocida que la inundaba y enloquecía. Como en una pequeña tirantez de dolor él la había hecho suya. Sus labios se habían buscado de forma desesperada y ambos, sin saber nada, habían comenzado con la unión más antigua de todas.

Kagome abrió los ojos topándose con el cielo estrellado de la noche frente a ella y los cerró aguantando las lágrimas que deseaban salir contra su voluntad. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha que aún veía las estrellas a su lado. Y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Nunca había creído que el poder de una caricia podía sentirse de todas aquellas formas en que las había descubierto aquella noche. Ella se había aferrado a él, a uno de sus hombros y su cabellera plateada, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se hacía eterno, ella le había dicho que le amaba con cada envestida y había buscado sus labios en una súplica desesperada para no gemir de la forma en que lo hacía. Porque las sensaciones la habían desbordado de una forma única, las vibraciones de placer emergían de su vientre y la parte baja de su espalda, estirando cada músculo de sus piernas, de su cuerpo, cuando sentía que todo colapsaba dentro de sí. Y cuando vio su rostro al fin, no sintió miedo, aún cuando sus mejillas estaban surcadas por la marca de su estado yokai y sus garras se aferraban con fuerza a su colchón o al ver como sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca y sus ojos rojos como el fuego la consumían. Él la había besado con dureza enterrando sus colmillos en sus labios y sus embestidas se habían hecho más firmes y rápidas. Una mezcla de placer, calor y dolor se habían apoderado de su ser, y se arqueó cuando aquello que su cuerpo esperaba con ansias había llegado. La sensación máxima de un orgasmo la devastó y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del ahora demonio, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y su voz se perdía en la silenciosa expresión de un quejido agónico. Él la había envestido unas veces más y había gruñido y rugido, cuando al fin él también se había sentido devastado, mientras ambos podían sentir el calor que había emitido Inuyasha dentro de ella, los últimos vestigios de su semilla derramándose en su interior. Sus respiraciones se habían consumido con lentitud y mientras tanto, quietos, ambos se habían quedado quietos intentando sentir los retazos de aquellas sensaciones desbordantes que nunca antes habían experimentado, mientras comprendían de diferentes formas lo que habían hecho.

Kagome abrió los ojos topándose con la noche estrellada sobre su cabeza nuevamente. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniéndose se deslizaron por sus mejillas finalmente y se sentó presurosa sintiendo la yerba bajo las palmas de su mano.

-¿Kagome?...-Inuyasha susurró su nombre esperando comprender qué demonios pasaba ahora, sentándose también sosteniendo su brazo incapaz de ver el rostro de la mujer-Kagome…

-Te amo….-Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron con fuerza, sintió que sus pulmones se asfixiaban y contuvo el aliento. Intentó levantarse, salir corriendo quizá, pero Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo, Kagome –Susurró el medio demonio junto al cabello azabache de Kagome. Demasiado tiempo había guardado una confesión cómo esa. Él sabía exactamente lo que sentía, ya no había necesidad de salir corriendo, ni de huir o comportarse como un crío, no había necesidad del miedo. No mientras él se encargara de mantener a Kagome a su lado. La abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvo así hasta que ella se separó de él. Aún sin mirarle, Kagome se levantó despacio e Inuyasha le imitó.

-Inuyasha, yo…

-Está bien, ya no importa Kagome…-Inuyasha se adelantó unos pasos con los brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori. Él sabía lo que ella iba a decirle y la verdad, no quería escucharlo.

-¿eh?

-Que está bien, sí. Volvamos.

-No espera- Kagome corrió y se posó delante de él mirándole confundida. Ya sin lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué exactamente está bien?

Pero Inuyasha desvió la vista de ella.

-Mírame, Inuyasha…

-Kagome, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Volvamos-dijo pasando por su lado.

-Pero yo sí, Inuyasha. Espera, ¿de qué exactamente estamos hablando?- Preguntó Kagome un poco molesta. –Inuyasha, detente, Inuyasha. ¡INUYASHA!

-Tú hiciste tu vida, maldición, ¿sí?- Finalmente el medio demonio se había detenido, pero seguía dándole la espalda- acepto eso, pero no quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Hacer mi vida?, ¿a qué rayos te refieres?- Kagome se paró firme en su lugar. Obvio que ambos habían hecho su vida, pero qué rayos significaba eso- Inuyasha…

-Sesshomaru… -respondió entre dientes Inuyasha finalmente, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Sesshomaru?...¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Ya Kagome, está bien. No tienes que hacerte la tonta. Ya lo decidí, así que no importa.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Inuyasha?

-¿Por qué?-dijo el hanyo alzando la voz finalmente-¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE HACER TODO TAN DIFICIL? YA TE DIJE QUE ESTABA BIEN

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS GRITANDOME?

-¡FHE! SIEMPRE BUSCAS UNA RAZÓN PARA MOLESTARME Y ARRUINAR LAS COSAS…

Sip, Inuyasha sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero eso no incluía a su medio hermano.

-¿MOLESTARTE? PERO SI TU FUISTE QUIEN EMPEZÓ A GRITARME…

-SI NO TE HICERAS LA TONTA, ENTONCES NO ESTARÍA GRITANDOTE

-A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTA, ¡BAKA!

-SOLO ACEPTALO QUIERES, QUE TUVISTE A TUS HIJOS CON ESE IDIOTA DE SESSHOMARU…

Silencio. Shock. Al fin todo hizo click en la cabeza de Kagome, repitió las palabras de Inuyasha una a una en su mente y sintió como la furia se acumulaba en cada poro de su piel.

El hanyo por su parte retrocedió un paso, el aura de Kagome estaba tan negra como la misma noche. De seguro toda esa furia era capaz de crear un yokai completo. Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo hacer más que tragar cuando observó como la chica apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y su mandíbula se tensaba.

-Inu…ya…sha…- Inuyasha sólo tragó en seco de nuevo ante la mención de su nombre de esa forma, porque de cierta manera sabía lo que se avecinaba- SE PUEDE SABER ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER QUE ME ACOSTÉ CON SESSHOMARU? ACASO ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

-Qué… pero…

-ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, ¡BAKA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDOLO TODO!

-¿yo? ¡Pues no soy el único que malinterpreta las cosas, aquí!

-CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR, ¡ERES UN BRUTO!…-gritó Kagome mientras marchaba enterrando los pies en la tierra. Y ella que había estado recordándolo todo, que se había confesado de nuevo. Inuyasha era un Tonto, un GRANDISIMO TONTO.

-KAGOME, VUELVE AQUÍ, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SÓLO, MALDICIÓN.

Inuyasha saltó frente a Kagome impidiéndole el paso. La chica le gruñó advirtiéndole, bueno, hasta donde un humano puede hacerlo, y luego sonrió maliciosa.

-¡OSUWARI! … ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ERES UN TARADO, INUYASHA

-Ka..gome.. tú…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La voz enterrada de Inuyasha sonó apenas. El híbrido se paró presuroso, la chica le había sacado ventaja y ya casi llegaba al camino para la casa de Miroku. –¿Por qué rayos te enojas?- dijo cuando su cuerpo volvió a caer frente a ella para pararle el paso, pero Kagome siguió avanzando y el continuó siguiéndola.

-Inu.. yasha.. te lo advierto.

-Explícalo. Quieres que lo entienda ¿no? Pues entonces hazlo.

-No. No voy a hacerlo, eres un tonto.

-Kagome, dime, si no estuviste con Sesshomaru entonces, de quién…

-Eres tarado o ¿qué?- Le preguntó la mujer exasperada, mientras se detenía frente a la casa del bonzo.

-Kagome….

-Idiota…

-maldición, Kagome….

-¡DE TI!, … tarado… -Gruñó la chica entre dientes

-¿ah?

-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡DE TIIIIIII!

El mundo pareció colapsar en un segundo y lo único que el hanyo pudo decir fue una sola frase mientras su rostro se desfiguraba.

-Pero… ¿qué… qué estás diciendo?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**XD bueno sí, supongo que ya se lo esperaban ¿no?... Sé que seguro pensarán que maté el romanticismo. Pero, vamos, son Kagome e Inuyasha... no importa lo que pase, más de alguna cosa terminara con un osuwari jajaj XD ….**

**Bueno, es mi primer lemón, creo que así se dice y creo que lo es, no está tan explicito porque es más un recuerdo, un recuerdo lejano, pero uno. Espero que no se hayan confundido con los cambios de tiempo.**

**Y Rosseshadow la verdad no tenía en mis planes hacer aparecer a Sesshomaru del futuro, pero luego de tu pregunta, la imagen de una escena se me vino a la mente como un Flash Foward, así que saldrá sí o sí.**

**Muchaaas gracias por leer! ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 20

Shoujiro le estaba dando la espalda. La noche ya había caído y el frío azotó las costas del Este, que eran conocidas por sus heladas y tempestades, pero para ellos eso no era un problema. Aún cuando estaban en el risco del cuervo, frente al océano.

-¿Intentaste matarme, hermano?...

Ryuji estaba de pie tras Shoujiro, mirando paciente y esperando una respuesta. Notaba algo extraño en su medio hermano, como si no fuese él realmente. Pero eso no era posible, debía estar imaginando cosas.

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así?, Ryuji...

Las olas se azotaban con el viento inclemente, pronto la neblina costera inundaría las playas, pero ninguno de los dos Ryu Yokai parecía preocupado por este acontecimiento.

-No te creería tan idiota como para levantar tu arma contra tu medio hermano, futuro dueño de las tierras costeras del Este, heredero de Ryujin, Dios del mar y de Kusanagi, la espada de coral.

El sonido del choque del océano contra las rocas era estruendoso, la noche estaba casi por completo oscurecida, la luna menguante apenas si alumbraba el lugar en que esos dos seres se encontraban. Shoujiro hizo una mueca, maldito enano pretencioso, restregándole sus títulos, como si eso lo hiciera digno de la pleitesía de todos. Él en cambio, era heredero de Orochi, su madre era una de sus hijas, pero todo su enorme imperio en los territorios de occidente se había desvanecido cuando ese maldito de Susanowo había destruido a su abuelo y con él su casta. Su madre, que estaba con su padre, general dragón del territorio de fuego, fue la única en sobrevivir y había insistido en visitar el palacio de Orochi. Ahí todo se rompió. Al igual que muchos yokai, los ryu podían tomar varias hembras y engendrar herencia. Pero sólo marcaban a una.

Tamatori, esa Hime-sama, hija del rey dragón del mar, cautivó el corazón de su padre, que había decidido conformar una guerra con el Dios del océano. Pero cuando la muchacha de cabellos azules había hecho su aparición con las joyas de Ryujin, su padre la eligió a ella como compañera y abandonó a su madre dejándola en el viejo castillo de Orochi, en las montañas.

Gruñó, él no tenía más que los títulos pasados de un yokai poderoso y sanguinario y la fama que su padre ganó al tomar el trono del dios del mar.

-Jamás levantaría mi mano sobre ti, hermano. Al contrario, estaba seguro que esquivarías mi ataque.

Ryuji frunció el ceño, su hermano estaba mintiendo. Pero ¿por qué?

-No volveré a entrometerme en tus tonterías, no sé que tienes contra esa hanyo, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Cumplí con ayudarte esta vez…

-Pero no hiciste lo que te pedí, no cumpliste.

Ryuji gruñó por lo bajo aún viendo solo la espalda de su hermano

-No me provoques Shoujiro, no estoy para juegos vulgares. Entrometiéndote con humanos y hanyos. Patético.

-Qué irónico, ¿no hermano? Creí que en tus tierras futuras esas criaturas viajaban libres. Y que será tu deber mantener la paz a cambio de las ofrendas…

Ryuji apretó los puños, él no deseaba eso. Odiaba esas responsabilidades, pero era el heredero de su madre. Maldito el día que llegase a hacerse cargo de estas tierras.

Ryuji dio media vuelta, no volvería a entrometerse en los pleitos de su hermano. Él no necesitaba objetos de esas débiles criaturas para hacerse fuerte. Para eso tenía una espada con poderes demoniacos, ahora sólo debía entrenar. La fuerza no se obtenía matando sabandijas.

-Me largo, soluciona tus asuntos por tu cuenta, pero no me involucres con escorias de tan bajo nivel….

-Ahora dices eso, pero en el futuro…- el susurro de Shoujiro lo detuvo. El viento se azotó con fuerza entre ellos.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora Shoujiro.

-No seas tan paranoico hermano, pero si no deseas cumplir en persona tu palabra, al menos dame alguno de tus sirvientes.

-Guerreros-Corrigió Ryuji con dureza

-Guerreros, sirvientes… como sea. Después de todo, si no hubiese sido por mí, aún estarías dormido en esa cueva.

-Pues tomar tres de ellos, me presentaré ante mi padre hoy e informaré a mis capitanes la resolución.

-A pesar de ser apenas un cachorro, actúas como un verdadero Daiyokai, Ryuji. Padre debe estar orgulloso de ti.

La sonrisa irónica se develó en la oscuridad de forma oculta. Quería la ayuda de Ryuji, más para lastimar a esa hanyo bastarda que para vencerla. Tal vez si mentía…

Ryuji avanzó unos pasos firmes para marcharse pero la voz de su medio hermano lo detuvo.

-Esa hanyo va a matarte en el futuro, por eso te busqué.- Shoujiro se sintió satisfecho, al fin tenía la atención de su hermano. – Ella es poderosa hermano, no te confíes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Que ella va a matarme.

-Posee un espejo que puede mostrar el futuro, el Yata no kagami te muestra lo que él desea. He visto tu muerte en él antes de que se destruyera y vine por ti para que eso no ocurriera.

-Esa hanyo… ni siquiera pudo defenderse de Ao…

-Pero reaccionó mucho más rápido a mi ataque que tú….

-Tonterías, jamás moriré a manos de un simple híbrido…

Por supuesto que no, pensó Shoujiro mientras le veía alejarse, sería él mismo quién le arrebataría la vida al idiota de su medio hermano.

Luego de visitar a su padre y madre en Ryugu-jo, el palacio del dios Dragón. Ryuji cumplió su promesa y buscó a sus mejores hombres para que siguieran a su hermano. Una orden cumplida y estarían libres de la deuda. Luego de eso el joven yokai dejó las tierras de su padre. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con su medio hermano.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo pensando. Así que esa hanyo iba a matarlo en el futuro…tonterías, la muchacha había rogado por la muerte frente a él. Eso le recordaba, ¿por qué le salvó? Y ¿de dónde le conocía? Esa hanyo parecía perdida. Si era tan poderosa ¿por qué sucumbió tan rápido a las trampas sucias de Shoujiro? Y ¿por qué este parecía tan obsesionado con ese "Arco Sagrado"? Tal vez sería bueno investigar un poco. Averiguar qué tan fuerte era esa hanyo y qué era lo que tramaba su medio hermano.

Entretanto, sentada, apoyando su espalda en el pozo, Izayoi respiraba con lentitud intentando que sus pensamientos no se acumularan todos de una vez. Sentía las energías de los espíritus a su alrededor revolotear indecisas y las palpitaciones por debajo de la tierra.

-Sólo tengo algunas preguntas- susurró al vacío, pues nadie pareció escucharla. Izayoi frunció el ceño, iba a tener que disculparse con el Goshinboku si quería respuestas y odiaba eso. Ella no había hecho nada, demonios.

_**Y ¿qué esperas niña?-**_La voz de la figura del viento se hizo presente. El espíritu del aire en la forma de aquella mujer que alguna vez se llamó Kagura se paró a su lado.

Esa mujer, pensó Izayoi, esa mujer, algún día ella sería así. Su imagen se convertiría en un medio para el Goshimboku, y parte de sus recuerdos, sentimientos y alma se quedarían con ese árbol para siempre. Así como le había sucedido a Kagura-sama con el viento.

-No quiero, yo no hice nada malo…-respondió Izayoi esquivando la mirada acusadora de la mujer.

_**Eres demasiado soberbia. No seas insolente y haz lo que tengas que hacer, niña. –**_La imagen de Kagura caminó unos pasos hacia delante y su abanico se extendió, de un solo movimiento la mujer se volteó y una ráfaga de viento alborotó con fuerza la ropa y cabellos de Izayoi.

-¡¿ey?!...-Izayoi levantó el rostro para encararle, pero no halló a nadie. Las palpitaciones bajo ella se hicieron más fuerte y suspiró resignada. – tú también tienes la culpa, tienes que comprender que tus decisiones sólo hacen más difícil todo esto. Por favor, abre el pozo.

La energía arremolinada delante de ella se juntó despacio, las palpitaciones sobre la tierra se hicieron más fuertes y profundas. El Goshinboku apareció en la figura de aquella mujer de negros y largos cabellos, y kimono elegante. –

_**Me alegro que hayas salvado a la muchacha. Eso habla muy bien de ti, Izayoi….-**_

-Sólo comprobé el poder de mis espadas.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio. Ninguna deseaba ceder, pero se necesitaban. Finalmente fue el Goshinboku quién habló.

_**Mi decisión es lo mejor para todos…-**_continuó el árbol sagrado

-¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor para todos? Cuando me obligas a permanecer en esta época, mi lugar es junto a Sesshomaru en el futuro.

_**Para qué…**_

-Para cumplir con mi deber, para..

_**Creí que deseabas acabar con tu vida- **_el rostro de Izayoi se desfiguró por completo y desvió su rostro avergonzada de haber sido descubierta de esa forma_**- te conozco Izayoi, soy parte de ti, como alguna vez lo serás de mí. Si regresamos, todas tus oportunidades de seguir con vida se esfumarán. Cerré el pozo por ti, para mantenerte a salvo de ti misma. **_

La muchacha le miró de nuevo, no esperaba que el Goshinboku estuviera preocupada por ella.

_**-No me mires así Izayoi, sabes que siempre he estado al pendiente de ti. Ahora, aquí tal vez podríamos…**_

-No, el tiempo sigue corriendo. Sólo quiero que la decisión sea mía. Además matar a la sacerdotisa no es una opción. El aliento de vida se esfumaría en cuanto ella muriera.

La mujer frente a Izayoi se tapó el rostro con una de las enormes mangas de su Kimono, desviando la mirada. Izayoi levantó el rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo a su alrededor la frescura de la hierba mecida por el viento, escuchó la sensibilidad de los árboles ante la briza y buscó la paz que cuando niña había encontrado en el bosque de Palacio.

-¿Por qué mis emociones parecen más profundas, más expuestas?- preguntó seria bajando el rostro esperando encontrarse con la imagen de la bella mujer, pero el Goshinboku había cambiado, y el samurái le observaba sereno en su posición india frente a ella.

_**El sello del arco se ha roto, eso fue lo que te salvó la vida la última vez- **_la voz del hombre fue firme y como siempre, en ningún momento quitó la mirada de la suya.

-Así que el sello…. Kagome…

_**Tu madre…**_

Izayoi hizo una mueca ante esa declaración.

-Ella… es cierto que… ¿selló el arco en mí?

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud e Izayoi esta vez no apartó su mirada del Goshinboku.

_**Sí…**_

La muchacha bajó el rostro, ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionada? Ella ya conocía la respuesta, pero aún así había esperado, muy en el fondo, que las cosas fueses diferentes. Jugó con la tierra bajo sus garras un segundo mientras pensaba la siguiente pregunta.

-Para sacar el arco de mi interior, ¿es necesario quebrantar el alma y el cuerpo?

_**Es necesario quebrantar al individuo**_- respondió el samurái con rapidez-_** el primer sello funciona de esa manera. De esa forma no opondrá resistencia. Es como una abertura, el arco queda atascado si se opone aunque sea un poco de resistencia. **_

-El dolor da paso a la desesperación y la tortura finalmente adormece el alma… -susurró la muchacha recordando las palabras de uno de sus maestros de lucha. Su voz sonó ida en aquellas memorias que habían golpeado su mente cuando se enfrentó a Shoujiro unas horas antes.

_**Izayoi…**_

-No quiero… -interrumpió la chica cerrando los ojos - no quiero saberlo- hablaba del pasado que no recordaba.

_**Habla con ella Izayoi, tu madre tiene sus razones…. **_

-No me interesan esas razones- escupió con sorna. No, no le interesaba ninguna. Su madre era como todos, de cierta forma Shoujiro tenía razón. La chica abrazó sus rodillas y le miró con la vista oculta entre su flequillo- cómo puedo volver a sellar mis emociones… esto apesta.

La figura del Goshinboku cambió y el pequeño niño frente a ella le sonrió enternecido.

_**No hay forma que lo hagas, sólo tu madre puede, y necesita al menos cinco humanos con energía espiritual de un nivel elevado….**_

-Se siente extraño…sentir lo que antes sentía, pero multiplicado por diez.

¿Había sido falsa antes? No, sus emociones simplemente no eran tan profundas dentro de sí, pero ahora. La imagen de Ryuji apareció entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos y se hundió entre sus rodillas más aún de lo que ya estaba. Si tan sólo hubiese sido libre, entonces habría sentido por el muchacho todo de una forma mucho más fuerte, había podido corresponder de una manera diferente.

Oculta como estaba ante la vista de Goshinboku no había podido notar que este había vuelto a cambiar. La figura del anciano se rascaba la cabeza delante de ella luego de bostezar con pesadez.

-Ryuji….

El anciano le miró atento, observando como ella aún mantenía su mirada oculta de él.

-¿Fue una ilusión?, porque él…- Izayoi levantó la vista. Los ojos negros del anciano le vieron son suspicacia, esperando que ella terminara la oración. Pero ella no podida, no podía terminar. –él estaba aquí- y no pudo decirlo.

_**No era una ilusión y lo sabes, niña…**_

-Entonces ¿cómo?- preguntó ansiosa, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones divertidas que el Goshinboku tenía al observarla actuar de esa manera.

Era obvio que sus emociones estaban más presentes, pensó el Goshinboku, al espíritu le recordó esa época en que la chica se había mostrado, casi de la misma manera, cuando todos creían, que su alma se había sanado.

_**Estamos en el pasado muchacha. Cambiar el futuro es algo complejo, pero a veces…**_

-No, ni siquiera lo pienses_**. **_

La chica se levantó. La noche había caído finalmente sobre ella, era mejor estar cerca de la aldea.

_**Izayoi, chica… **_

Pero ella lo ignoró. Ryuji estaba vivo y libre de su celda, aquí, en este tiempo. El pasado había cambiado, por lo que el futuro también lo haría, ella no iba a entrometerse. Aún cuando eso significaba nunca haberse encontrado, aún cuando significaba no volver a verle. Esa sería su forma de agradecerle, iba a alejarse de él, a salvarle la vida. Todo el asunto era desesperantemente doloroso. Pero sabía que hacía lo correcto.

Se alejó sintiendo como el Goshinboku desaparecía y corrió por el bosque, tenía que ver cómo es que Kazuki seguía. Comprobar que sus armas no tuvieran ningún efecto secundario. Cayó sobre el techo de la casa y escuchó las voces de casi todos en una de las habitaciones. Caminó hasta la pieza de Kazuki y abrió la puerta esperando encontrarla dormida y poder verificar que seguía con vida. La muchacha estaba recostada en su futón, parecía respirar aún, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con las manos dentro de sus largas mangas rojas hacía la muchacha que dormía. Le vio desde las alturas, frunció el ceño y se volteó para salir.

-Gracias de nuevo, por salvarme, Izayoi…

Pero la hanyo le ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Siento que…es cómo si estuvieras aquí para protegerme. Así como van las cosas…

Izayoi se detuvo. ¿proteger? No, lo que ella menos quería era volver a tener a alguien a quién proteger. Se detuvo en la puerta, aún sin voltear y le respondió a la chica segura, neutral.

-Sólo probé si mis armas servían en ti. Es todo

La hija del bonzo sonrió. Pero Izayoi volvió a hablar rompiendo el ssilencio en medio de la oscuridad.

-Mantente alejada de esta batalla, no habrá una próxima vez. Sabes que el pozo se ha cerrado y que esto no terminara hasta que acabe con Shoujiro. Mantente al margen- Izayoi posó su mano en la puerta para retirarse pero la voz de la hija del bonzo la detuvo.

-No lo haré, si no hubiese sido por mi y Yusuke, ese demonio te hubiese devorado…-Izayoi se paralizó ¿de qué hablaba la hija del bonzo?- Salvaste mi vida y te lo agradezco, pero mientras estén aquí, ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero te lo advierto, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte ahora.

Y antes de perderla de vista, Kazuki respondió en un tono desesperado.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame a entrenar.

-¿ah? No digas estupideces, niña

-Te perseguiré hasta que aceptes, no voy a descansar hasta que me ayudes. No quiero ser una carga- Pero Izayoi no contestó, abrió la puerta y dirigió sus pasos fuera de la habitación. Kazuki se levantó tras ella presurosa y desde el marco de su pieza siguió hablando. - ¿lo oyes? no voy a detenerme hasta que aceptes

Kazuki observó cómo Izayoi salía de la casa de un salto para llegar al techo y se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó de nuevo. Kami-sama, tenía que estar loca, había muerto, muerto. Pero no podía dejar que eso la consumiera, tenía que probarse a sí misma que no tenía miedo. Que volvería a lucha de nuevo.

Miroku y Sango se retiraron a su dormitorio dejando a los chicos en la habitación.

-Ya no somos tan jóvenes ¿eh?- Preguntó el bonzo cuando caminaban por el pasillo, frente al patio visiblemente exhausto por lo ocurrido en el día. Escuchando como se perdía la risa de Shippo a lo lejos.

-habla por ti- contestó Sango- yo me mantengo fresca como una lechuga- la exterminadora le sonrió y él también lo hizo divertido. Se inclinó a besarla. Sango rodeó el cuello de su marido y sintió la pared detrás de ella de pronto. Bajó una de sus manos al rostro de Miroku y le miró de esa única forma que puede mirarse a la persona amada. –Miroku yo…

-¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHASTE? ¡DE TIIIII!

Miroku y Sango desviaron la vista hacía el zaguán que estaba junto a ellos y que daba a la puerta. Esa había sido definitivamente Kagome, suspiraron al unisonó, y sin decir nada ambos caminaron siguiendo la voz de Inuyasha que sonaba incrédula, para ver si podían evitar que la miko enterrara hasta al otro lado del mundo a ese hanyo tan impertinente. Miroku rezongó un poco sobre los momentos de intimidad entre parejas pero se quedó en silencio al escuchar la voz del híbrido.

-Pero ¿qué… qué estás diciendo?

El bonzo abrió la puerta luego de oír la pregunta de Inuyasha y los cuatro adultos se miraron confundidos. Inuyasha tenía el rostro por completo en shock, una mezcla de incertidumbre e incredulidad. Kagome había pasado de la furia a la sorpresa y luego a la vergüenza al verse descubierta por sus gritos en medio de la noche. Los esposos les miraron suspicaces esperando una respuesta, pero nadie hablaba y la briza de la incomodidad los cubrió a todos.

-Y bien ¿ninguno de los dos jovencitos va a decir que pasa?- preguntó finalmente Miroku al ver que nadie se movía de su puesto o emitía sonido.

Kagome miró a Sango en una súplica silenciosa de ayuda y la exterminadora no pudo más que aguantar un gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Kami-sama! ¿ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó la mujer mirando de forma intermitente a Inuyasha y Kagome respectivamente.

-¿Decirle qué?- preguntó Miroku confundido, mientras miraba a todos.

-Espera…- dijo Inuyasha posando sus ojos dorados en Kagome con el ceño fruncido- ¿Sango ya lo sabía?

-Saber ¿qué?- volvió a interrogar el bonzo, pero nadie parecía estar tomándolo en cuenta y este suspiró molesto.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía Inuyasha, ¿Qué esperabas? Soy su amiga- respondió Sango un poco molesta hacia el híbrido.

-¿Alguien podría decirme de qué me estoy perdiendo?- refunfuñó el bonzo finalmente enfadado mirando a su esposa y dirigiendo su mirada a los dos muchachos frente a él.

-¿Okachan?- la voz de Inutomaru provocó que los cuatro adultos se voltearan mirándolo de diferentes formas. Entre la furia, confusión y reprochamiento El muchacho retrocedió un paso asustado ante las miradas de todos y Natsuki que estaba detrás del él también lo hizo –A disculpen, no sabía que estaban ocupados, jeje

-No es nada cariño, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo Kagome caminando hacia su hijo.

Entonces Inuyasha se quedó viéndolo, el chico era humano….humano….esperen, ella no había especificado cual de los hijos era suyo. Y así como lo veía lo más seguro es que fuera la muchacha, pero y ¿el muchacho? Se acercó sigiloso para observarlo mejor, escuchando a Kagome hablar con él, sin darse cuenta la forma en que Sango le observaba.

-¿Podrías quitarme esto?- dijo Inutomaru señalando el collar de cuencas blancas y gema roja en el centro- Supongo que ya no es necesario llevarlo, pero no puedo quitármelo, Izayoi usó un conjuro demasiado fuerte al parecer.

Los cuatro adultos se inclinaron a ver el collar. Parecía un collar ordinario. Kagome lo tomó entre sus dedos tanteando el objeto.

-hay mucha energía espiritual en él… -susurró un poco sorprendida luego de la inspección- pero está oculta al ojo de cualquiera…

-Por eso, podrías quitarlo por favor…-suplicó de nuevo el chico.

-Seguro...

Kagome aferró el collar en su palma con fuerza y lo arrancó de un solo movimiento. La energía liberada fue tremenda y el yoki que comenzaba a liberarse también llegó a hasta los presentes.

Inutomaru sintió su cuerpo palpitar con mayor fuerza cada vez, su yoki comenzó a liberase y su trenza se meció ante la oleada de energía demoniaca que se dispersaba a su alrededor. El muchacho respiró profundo, podía sentir como la sangre de demonio que yacía en él consumía con rapidez en un hambre voraz su parte humana, en una torrentosa vorágine que se extendía por sus venas. Alargando sus uñas en garras, y sus dientes en colmillos. Podía sentir sus músculos tensarse y el poder regresar a él. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta que los presentes le observaban. Notando como su cabello ahora plateado se dejaba surcar por pequeñas mechas negras que fundían su trenza en un remolino plateado y oscuro. Notando visiblemente las orejas negras sobre su cabeza y las marcas de nacimiento que aparecieron en uno de sus antebrazos como un espiral y en una de sus mejillas, ambas de color lila.

Impresión total, el rostro de los presentes era de sorpresa indiscutible. El chico se estiró diciendo algo sobre que su cuerpo se sentía excelente y luego había revuelto el cabello de Kagome agradeciéndole el gesto mientras sonreía con superioridad y la chica se quejaba sobre que él era el niño y ella la madre.

-Bien- dijo finalmente el muchacho- Natsuki y yo vamos a dar una vuelta así que , monje Miroku, Sango-san – La mirada de Inuyasha y el chico se cruzaron, el muchacho desvió un poco la vista incomodo por la forma en que el hombre le miraba, pero prosiguió- Inuyasha…¿san?.. Okachan, buenas noches. Vamos Natsuki.

Inutomaru tomó la mano de la hanyo y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo se había perdido con la muchacha a lo lejos.

El silencio incomodo volvió a reinar con mayor fuerza que antes y las miradas acusadoras de Sango estaba perforando a los presentes.

-¿ALGUIEN VA A DECIRME QUE PASA AQUÍ?- gritó Miroku finalmente.

Sango suspiró y tomo una de las mangas del traje de bonzo de su esposo

-Ven, yo te explico Miroku. Esos dos tienen mucho que hablar

Y de nuevo, en una ola de silenciosas miradas Kagome suspiró.

-No vas a dejarlo pasar hasta mañana ¿cierto? Inuyasha.

El híbrido se cruzó de brazos delante de ella mirándole serio- Tu ¿qué crees? Kagome

La mujer alzó la vista al cielo suspirando pesadamente, esta noche sería demasiado larga.


	22. Chapter 21

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

* * *

Capitulo 21-. Mi pasado, nuestro futuro...

Kagome levantó la vista una vez que se hallaba sentada a unos pasos de la casa de Miroku. Gracias a Kami que tenía puesto el traje de sacerdotisa porque o si no sabría que el frío de la noche del invierno que se acercaba la hubiese hecho tiritar. Miró a Inuyasha que estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados escudriñándola desde una altura considerable. Se sentía realmente pequeña en esa posición. Suspiró para calmar la tensión del momento pero sabía que sería imposible.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- preguntó la miko finalmente. Esperando que el hanyo le dijera por dónde empezar.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado luego de unos segundos de analizar la pregunta de Kagome, ¿qué que quería saber? Pues el tema de cual de ambos cachorros era suyo, ya no era un tema, era obvio que ambos chicos lo eran. Meditó y sin desviar el rostro del frente, habló seguro.

-Todo….

Genial, pensó la miko, estaba donde había comenzado. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Sintieron el silencio perfecto de la noche y Kagome intentó ver el rostro de Inuyasha, pero él seguía sin mirarla. Esperando.

Entonces Kagome habló, habló sobre como se había enterado de que estaba esperando a sus hijos. La sorpresa que se había llevado. Sobre los sentimientos de decepción, de miedo, de frustración, de rabia hacía él, por la idea equivocada que tenías sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Shikon No Tama, sobre la pena y el llanto, sobre su indecisión con demasiados temas. Sobre como su madre se había entristecido al comienzo. Mencionó que la había comprendido, ella misma sentía que le había fallado. Apenas si tenía quince años, bueno casi dieciséis, y le explicó al hanyo como las cosas eran distintas en su mundo. Le habló sobre las reacciones de Sota y de su abuelo, y sonrió ante estas memorias, perdiendo su mirada en el piso bajo ella, sin darse cuenta que esta vez Inuyasha si estaba viéndola. Le contó sobre que unos meses luego de su regreso Sesshomaru y ella se habían encontrado, que él yokai le había pedido encargarse del arco y que al creer que el pozo estaría cerrado para siempre ella lo consideró. Le contó de la reacción que Daiyokai había tenido cuando se enteró que los "los cachorros" que ella llevaba eran de Inuyasha.

-maldito, Supongo que se le revolvió el estomago…-mencionó Inuyasha con sorna, imaginándose la situación.

Kagome sonrió.

-En realidad no me creyó - susurró bajo- en el futuro, tú… tú moriste Inuyasha.

Silencio, el hanyo buscó la mirada de Kagome, pero esta seguía en el piso bajo sus pies. Observó como ella apretaba la tela de su ropa de sacerdotisa, conteniendo las emociones ante lo que decía.

-No sé … como sucedió…. Sólo sé lo que Sesshomaru me dijo cuando se lo informé. Entonces tuve que decírselo, lo del pozo, los viajes al pasado. Después de todo, tenía que explicar como lo había conocido quinientos años antes en el pasado… Saberlo me afecto demasiado, sólo rogaba cada día que hubieses vivido lo mejor que pudieras… Fue ahí, supongo, que toda mi rabia y decepción comenzó a disiparse. Y mi alma dio paso al perdón.

Inuyasha siguió escuchándola atento, analizando cada una de sus palabras, esperando hacerse una idea de lo que Kagome había vivido durante todo este tiempo separados.

Entonces Kagome continuó, le habló de cómo había chantajeado a Sesshomaru para saber el nombre de Inu no taisho, de cómo el yokai le había exigido que su primer hijo nacido tomara el lugar como heredero de las tierras como lo formulaba la ley, argumentando que él no quería una revuelta por no respetar su malditos preceptos, después de todo el Dai yokai pensaba que ella había engendrado a sus hijos en el pasado, mucho antes de que el engendrara los suyos.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ante esto y desvió el rostro apretando a Tessaiga mucho más fuerte de lo que ya la sostenía.

Finalmente Kagome le dijo ella había accedido y que Sesshomaru había cedido de igual manera, y ella, después de todo, le había puesto a su hijo el nombre del padre de Inuyasha. El hanyo aguantó una exclamación y se sorprendió al enterarse del nombre real de su padre, después de todo él solo lo conocía como el gran general perro. Kagome le explicó de cierta forma que había intentado mantener el Sengoku Jidai con ella, de forma inconsciente y consiente, al ponerles esos nombres a sus hijos, y le ocultó el hecho que había buscado mantener el recuerdo de Inuyasha latente, como un símbolo de protección para ella y sus hijos, en momentos donde más necesitaba sentirse segura.

Le contó que Sesshomaru se había hecho cargo del parto, bueno sus sirvientas y casa, después de todo, los niños eran parte de su "Casta yokai", como ese hombre llamaba a su prole y a todo eso. Además, la convencieron de que no sería normal mantener en un hospital de su época a bebes tan "especiales", teniendo en cuenta de que podrían nacer con ciertas características yokai. Y sí que parecían más yokai que humanos, y aunque le avergonzaba decirlo, le contó a Inuyasha que era debido a que cuando estuvieron juntos Inuyasha había dejado que su sangre demoniaca tomara el control; como lo dijo Sesshomaru, no me aparee con un hanyo, sino con un demonio descontrolado con una herencia demasiado poderosa. Claro, ella no le dijo esas palabras a Inuyasha, no era necesario, además decirlo era demasiado vergonzoso. La miko entonces suspiró, dando paso luego a una sonrisa nerviosa y a juguetear con los dedos sobre su rodilla guardando silencio y recordando.

-No fue fácil- continuó Kagome- especialmente después de que mi madre, mi hermano y abuelo tuvieran que irse por seguridad.- sus ojos se perdieron en aquella mañana en que los tres habían partido lejos del templo, del peligro, aun cuando su madre se había negado, finalmente por Sota y el abuelo había accedido- Yo no sabía cómo hacerme cargo de dos niños.

Fue en esta época en que el pozo se había abierto para ella, pero lo había sellado. Kagome intentó explicarse. Pero Inuyasha sintió la furia envolverle ante cada palabra, que la guerra, que el pasado y que el pozo, una mierda, pensó el hanyo, Kagome había tenido la oportunidad de regresar y no lo había hecho.

-estaba molesta, ¿bien? – le contestó Kagome ante la primera mirada acusadora y enfadada que el hanyo le daba después de toda la conversación- ¿Qué crees que creía que iba a encontrarme cuando volviera? Estaba molesta, herida, te había perdonado, pero en ese momento simplemente me descontrolé, y sé que eso no me daba ningún derecho de ocultarte algo como esto, pero para mí, para mi corazón cerrado en ese instante solo hubo un miedo al rechazo demasiado grande, a la decepción de ver lo que sabía había ocurrido, me desesperé y cerré el pozo antes siquiera de pensar las consecuencias, antes de pensar en cualquier cosa… solo lo hice…. Solo pasó…

Inuyasha no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada, él quería escuchar, quería oír y luego, luego después tomar una decisión. Estaba molesto, demasiado, pero Kagome tenía razón.

Ante ninguna respuesta, la mujer continuó, le contó entre triste y avergonzada sobre los días en que se quebró y lloró como una niña junto con ambos bebés, deseando que su madre regresara. De las noches de insomnio y de lo difícil que habían sido los primeros años de luna nueva, cuando ambos se asustaban por la pérdida de sus capacidades. Le habló de cuando ambos ya caminaban y ella corría tras ellos. Le habló de cuando Inutomaru tenía la mala costumbre de subirse a los techos o al árbol sagrado, sin saber cómo bajar, y luego ella tenía que ingeniárselas para ir tras él, sin terminar en el piso junto con el pequeño. De las tardes en que con ambos niños se recostaba bajo el árbol sagrado y les contaba historias sobre el Sengoku Jidai.

-Lo peor de todo eran las peleas- dijo Kagome divertida- rodaban por el piso, se arañaban y mordían por algún juguete o espacio – La miko rio observando la noche, todo su nerviosismo del comienzo se había disipado, aunque el silencio sepulcral con que Inuyasha la escuchaba, no le agradaba nada. Se mantuvo callada un momento, pero él no dijo nada, y supuso que era una señal para que continuara.

Le dijo de las diferencias de ambos niños, de lo arrebatado e impertinentico que había sido Inutomaru, sobre su manía de despertarla y mirarla directo a los ojos cada mañana. Sobre cómo le gruñía a cada persona que se acercaba a ella y a su hermana, incluyendo a Sesshomaru. Sobre como deseaba llamar la atención a cada momento. Le habló de lo observadora y competitiva que había sido Izayoi a los cinco años, de sus pisadas silenciosas y sus conversaciones a solas. Le contó como muchas veces la había pillado hablando con el Goshinboku o siguiendo a las mariposas, como parecía que caminaba sobre el aire y se movía con la naturaleza, sobre como disfrutaba que ella peinara su cabello durante horas eternas.

-muchas veces llegué a pensar que era más una hada, con su cabello plateado y corto hasta los hombros. Ella parecía siempre feliz… tranquila…

Muy diferente a como se ve ahora, pensó Inuyasha.

-Entonces pasó, atacaron el templo en busca del Arco. En ese momento no había mucha gente defendiendo mi casa. – Kagome apretó la tela de su ropa con fuerza e Inuyasha se maldijo mil veces, millones de veces de no haber estado ahí para proteger a Kagome y a los cachorros, para protegerlos a todos- fue horrible- continuó- estaba tan asustada, pero entonces llegó Sesshomaru y un grupo de monjes y sacerdotisas, y todo acabo.

Inuyasha gruñó, pero demasiado bajo como para que Kagome escuchara, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, estaba cansado de que su maldito hermano se hubiese entrometido tanto en algo que a él le pertenecía.

Kagome le contó que ahí fue cuando se tomó la decisión de sellar el Arco sagrado en ella, su energía espiritual era suficiente para contenerlo o al menos eso decían esos monjes y mikos, pero no fue así. Kagome no era lo suficientemente poderosa y en esa noche de luna llena, esos malditos monjes y mikos, incluso Sesshomaru, no encontraron nada mejor que usar a Izayoi. Decían que era más fuerte, que su poder espiritual sería inmenso, mucho más que el de Inutomaru. Kagome le explicó a Inuyasha llena de un rencor que no había despertado desde hace mucho que se habían aprovechado de su condición, que de haber estado consciente hubiese preferido morir antes de usar a su propia hija. Pero no pudo hacer nada y usando el poder espiritual de Kagome, separaron en dos el arco. La figura material quedó guardada en el cuerpo de Izayoi y la del sello de sus poderes monstruosos en el de Kagome.

-Cuando desperté exigí que lo quitaran del cuerpo de Izayoi- comentó Kagome marcando cada palabra entre los dientes, frunciendo el ceño molesta y lanzando un bufido- pero no era posible, al menos no de inmediato. Todos los que habían participado en el sello estaban demasiado débiles, sus poderes habían sido absorbidos por el arco, incluso tres de los siete habían muerto. El tiempo pasó y nadie me daba una respuesta, tenía miedo, miedo de que vinieran por ella. Yo no era demasiado fuerte, estaba entrenando en ese entonces. Cómo podría protegerlos a ambos y a mí, y a los pocos refugiados de la guerra yokai que había aceptado en el templo, estaba… estaba tan asustada Inuyasha….

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza tenía rabia, tristeza y desesperación acumulada en cada parte de su cuerpo, en cada poro de su piel, había sido tan débil en ese entonces. E Inuyasha comprendió que había mucho que Kagome no había podido controlar y que aun no se perdonaba por eso, él mismo sitió esa rabia en sí, la desesperación, y apretando la funda de Tessaiga, se maldijo nuevamente por no haber estado con Kagome, de no haber podido llegar a ella, de haberse equivocado tanto. Tan profundamente metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió el aroma de las lágrimas de Kagome, que ella lloraba.

-Fui una estúpida…. –susurró en voz baja la miko- jamás debí haber aceptado que Sesshomaru se la llevara. Pero en ese momento él prometió que la cuidaría, que podría verla cuando yo quisiera. Me convenció que yo jamás podría cuidarla con los poderes que tenía en ese momento. Pero ellos jamás regresaron…- Kagome levantó la vista, aguantado un gemido, e impulsada por las emociones que se desataban dentro de ella en ese momento agarró con fuera las mangas del haori de Inuyasha- La busqué, juro que lo hice- se justificó, como si Inuyasha fuese su juez y verdugo- Pero nadie sabía dónde estaban, durante años….. ¡oh! Inuyasha, te lo juro….pero se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra, amenacé, y chillé, pero nadie me escuchó. Y la perdí, la perdí…

Kagome bajó la mirada aún sosteniendo las mangas del hanyo con fuerza, intentando no caer. Inuyasha la vio quebrarse de nuevo y algo se derrumbó en su interior. Bajó la vista también, pero no quería ceder, no aún.

-Se la llevaron, ¿a Izayoi?...-preguntó el híbrido sin verla, dejando que ella se sostuviera de él.

Kagome se sorprendió por primera vez de escuchar la voz del híbrido y sintió vergüenza de haberse equivocado tanto con las decisiones sobre Izayoi. Sintió vergüenza de lo que Inuyasha pensara de ella.

-Inuyasha yo…

-Dejaste que él se la llevara, a… a…. nuestra hija.

"nuestra hija", esa frase sonó extraña y reconfortante para ambos. Nuestra, era algo que ninguno pensó escuchar jamás. Pero sólo fue Kagome quien buscó los ojos de Inuyasha, encontrándolos bajo su flequillo.

-Creí que no tenía otra opción…. – respondió ella soltando al híbrido, desviando la mirada, intentando no sentirse más pequeña de lo que ya se sentía- Luego solo supe de ella por rumores y después nos encontramos, esa tarde, esa tarde en que Shoujiro intentó matarla y me raptó, trayéndome de vuelta al Sengoku.

EL híbrido se levantó de donde estaba, dándole la espalda a Kagome, cerró sus puños con fuerza y aguantó un gruñido intentando calmarse para poder hablar …

-Yo jamás me habría enterado….

-Inuyasha….

-Jamás lo habría sabido de no ser porque te trajeron …

-yo…

-¿Ellos lo saben? Saben ….de nosotros, de .. de mí

Kagome sonrió, al menos había hecho algo bien – Sí, siempre se los dije, de niños, cuando le contaba de nuestras vidas aquí en el Sengoku Jidai

Inuyasha sintió que se le colapsaba el aire por dentro, ellos lo sabían, lo sabían. Pensó en lo que Natsuki les había dicho sobre las historias de Kagome, en las miradas del muchacho, en la forma en que desviaba la vista de él, en Izayoi, en cómo se habían tratado y las cosas que se dijeron, y gruñó de forma audible. Lo odiaban, y todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Él no sabía qué pensar, necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenía que calmarse, y sólo había una persona con quién pudiera desahogarse de esa forma…

-Regresa a la casa Kagome…- dijo firme el hanyo aún dándole la espalda.

-Inuyasha…

Pero el híbrido avanzó hacia delante. Kagome lo observó marcharse, su figura iba a difuminarse, al menos esa impresión le dio a Kagome. No pudo evitar correr hacia él y halarle de una de sus mangas. Sus ojos le buscaron pero Inuyasha no la miró.

-Regresa a la casa Kagome…. – y fue todo, la miko lo soltó e Inuyasha se esfumó por medio de un salto en la oscuridad de la noche.

Inuyasha cayó sintiendo la tierra bajo sus pies, el frío era más profundo ahora que la noche había avanzado. Miró con rabia la tumba funeraria y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan idiota.

-¿Por qué tenías que morirte anciana? Maldición.

Pero nadie contestó, Inuyasha observó el lugar donde los restos de Kaede se encontraban y se sentó a la derecha de un monumento que estaba a unos pasos de la tumba de la miko. Dándole la espalda.

-Suerte para ti, estás fuera de toda la mierda que está pasando… -escupió el hanyo con la vista perdida en la oscuridad. - ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? Maldita sea- y su puño se estrelló contra la tierra, una dos, tres veces, mientras las maldiciones se estrellaban de igual manera…. Kagome había pasado por tantas cosas, ¿ Qué papel tenía él en todo esto ahora que esos chicos ya eran casi adultos y que la niña obviamente le odiaba? seguramente ese maldito de Sesshomaru tenía mucho que ver con esa opinión. Bastardo mal nacido, tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara, pero no podía ser idiota, eso ocurriría en el futuro, el Sesshomaru de ahora no tenía nada que ver. Bastardo….Idiota. Pero eso no era lo más importante. -Las cosas se complicaron demasiado, anciana….- qué más iba a decirle ¿Qué no sabía qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar con esos chiquillos, ahora? ¿Qué posición tomar frente a Kagome? La amaba maldición, no había nada que pensar sobre eso. Pero estaba confundido, "Padre", su imagen no podía siquiera acercarse a algo como eso. Pensó en Miroku y su forma de ser con sus hijos, el bonzo era un empalagoso de primera, pero y ¿él? Miró la tumba de Kaede esperando algo. Se refregó el rostro desesperado, Kami, le estaba hablando a la tumba de alguien, ¿tan desesperado estaba? Maldición, buscar la ayuda del payaso de Miroku era lo más apropiado, ¿por qué demonios no pensó en eso?

-No pensé en encontrarte aquí Inuyasha, menos a estas horas de la noche….-La voz de Kikyo le hizo voltearse. Vio a la miko prender un incienso e inclinarse en señal de respeto hacia la tumba de su hermana menor. El silencio reinó entre ambos mientras la sacerdotisa rendía sus respetos.

- Solo estaba de visita...-dijo Inuyasha mirándola aún. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la miko se había acercado de repente.

Kikyo se irguió y le miró directo a los ojos. Inuyasha sintió que esa sola mirada podría haber dejado su alma al descubierto.

-Hablé con Kagome- dijo la miko sin dejar de mirarle- Me dijo algo interesante ¿sabes?

El hanyo tragó duro, no salía de una para meterse en otra situación de mierda, pensó.

- Me dijo que "estaba haciéndole las preguntas correctas a las persona equivocada" ¿qué crees que eso significa? Inuyasha

-No lo sé Kikyo- dijo él levantándose, definitivamente iría por ese monje de pacotilla.

-No sé cómo paso- agregó Kikyo mientras le daba la espalda- pero sé que fue por alguna razón. Todo pasa por algo después de todo. Si volví, significa que había algo que solo yo debía hacer. Por eso lo he aceptado de la forma en que lo he hecho.

-Kikyo…-el hanyo susurró su nombre bajo el vaho de su aliento perdido en la oscuridad y la culpa de la verdad.

- Como dije, todo pasa por alguna razón. Inuyasha.

La miko se marcho por donde había venido. Por fin había terminado las tareas de la aldea. Era hora de recuperar energías.

Inuyasha la observó marcharse, "todo pasa por alguna razón", "Por eso lo he aceptado de la forma en que lo he hecho " … las palabras de la miko resonaron como un eco pululante entre él y la tumba de Kaede. Inuyasha miró el incienso que aún se mantenía encendido.

-¡Khe!, siempre haces lo tuyo anciana.

Y se marchó con las ideas claras al menos sobre una cosa, ya no había necesidad de hablar con Miroku.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

_**Gracias por los review, espero les haya gustado este cap. **_

_**Eso, desearles lo mejor y bueno, nos estamos leyendo ;) **_


	23. Chapter 22

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 22 Reencuentros familiares

Despertó de golpe sintiendo como el sudor recorría su frente, sintió sus orejas pegadas al cráneo y miró como sus dedos temblaban haciendo un pequeño chasquido al chocar sus garras. Respiró pesadamente y se hundió en sí misma acercando sus rodillas y manos al rostro, sujetándose la sien con fuerza. Pesadillas, malditas pesadillas, durante toda la noche. Aguantó una especie de bomba de aire que parecía querer escapar de su boca y garganta. Y apretó sus ojos, desligándose del hecho de que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol.

Tragó duro, intentando recordar que había sido, que cosas había visto, pero era lo mismo de siempre. Imágenes de dedos sin garras, el sabor de la sangre, la sensación de sus encías vacías, el aroma del hierro caliente y la piel quemada. Se estremeció de miedo. Sí, miedo, porque maldita sea temblaba de puro temor, y no podía recuperarse. Toda la vida había tenido pesadillas, en Palacio, junto a Ryuji y aquí, pero nunca había sentido sus consecuencias como ahora, casi como si perdiera la cordura. Era el sello que se había roto.

_**Tranquila, respira….- sintió el palpito de energía en el árbol en que se encontraba. Pero no reaccionó.-Izayoi, tranquila….**_

-¿go..shin..boku?- susurró su nombre incapaz de levantar la mirada. Y el calor que el árbol le había dado durante sus años de soledad la invadió regresándole la seguridad que necesitaba. Una seguridad que tranquilizaba su espíritu, una seguridad que había encontrado con Ryuji con el tiempo.

No quería recordar, no quería. Había olvidado todo por alguna razón, las memorias eran escalofriantes. Pero Sesshomaru le había devuelto parte de sus recuerdos cuando cumplió quince años, por eso recordaba a Kagome, recordaba como la había entregado, recordaba ese día, sólo ese día a su lado. Recordaba algunos días antes de ser secuestrada, cuando entrenaba, cuando lloraba por la noche, cuando su supuesto sequito cercano de luchadores, jóvenes y niños yokai, la perseguían, la golpeaban o insultaban aprovechándose del entrenamiento, por ser bastarda, por ser recogida, hija de otro bastardo. Su vida había comenzado a los once años, cuando no sabía nada, cuando nada le afectaba, porque no recordaba, cuando también la habían humillado, despreciado por haber tomado el lugar del hijo de Sesshomaru, por ser hija de una madre sin marca donde la casta lo era todo, de cierta forma también por ser híbrida, aunque era algo más común en el futuro, no significaba que fuera aceptado. Entonces la imagen de Ryuji apareció en su mente y no pudo impedir un gemido desde su pecho, las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, y se apretó intentando desaparecer, mientras susurraba su nombre al silencio.

_**Está vivo, está aquí…. Puedes…-**_intentó consolar la mujer delante de ella, sentada en la enorme y gruesa rama de aquél árbol.

-¡NOOO!- el grito agónico de su voz se perdió en el silencio que el amanecer le daba al bosque. La imagen de la mujer de largos cabellos negros le miró preocupada. El Goshinboku nunca le había visto así, debía ser por el sello roto. La figura femenina se estremeció ante todos los sentimientos que la muchacha le daba. – Si me acerco…morirá…

_**No es así Izayoi… tú no …-**_

-Fue mi culpa, si hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan sólo…-las manos de Izayoi se hundieron en su cabello, aún no miraba al Goshinboku, aún estaba oculta bajo el mar de cabello plateado y sus piernas.

Las mangas del enorme kimono de la figura de aquella mujer que estaba bajo el servicio del árbol sagrado desde hace muchos años, se acercaron a la muchacha, rodeándola, abrazando a la chica que aún no se movía de su lugar, como un animalillo asustado. Ella había sido madre, el alma de la mujer que había muerto en las raíces del Goshinboku, había tenido una hija que fue asesinada en la guerrilla. Ella había llegado al árbol sagrado escapando, su castillo había caído. Se aferró a Izayoi con fuerza, por eso siempre le cuidaba.

_**Todo estará bien… estoy aquí… **_-

La voz de la mujer le calmó despacio, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y recuperó lentamente la estabilidad que normalmente le rodeaba. Suspiró y su mirada fue volviéndose estable y fría. El miedo, el dolor y la desesperación, dieron paso a la impotencia, a la rabia, y el Goshinboku lo sintió.

_**Izayoi…**_

-Está bien…. Todo está bien ya…- dijo ella con firmeza, se lanzó bajó el árbol y sin voltearse agradeció al Goshinboku en silencio.

El árbol la observó irse, y poco a poco su figura cambió, mientras desaparecía y difuminaba entre el bosque.

Caminó sin prisa intentando no pensar, sólo tenía que concentrarse en una cosa ahora, matar a Shoujiro antes de que terminara consiguiendo lo que deseaba, antes de que la matara a ella por el Arco sagrado y todo terminara por destruirse. Tenía que matarlo para vengar la muerte de Ryuji.

Cayó con gracia sobre el techo de la casa del monje y la exterminadora, y con la misma majestuosidad pisó la tierra del patio central. En ese mismo instante Kazuki salía de una habitación con el cabello mojado, frunció el ceño cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron.

-Buenos días Izayoi…- saludó la hija del bonzo con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

Incomodidad, esa chica la hacía sentirse demasiado incomoda.

-Podrías venir un segundo…-continuo seria Kazuki- hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte… -y se adentró a una de las piezas de la casa que Izayoi ya conocía como el cuarto de cocina.

La hanyo cruzó la puerta del cuarto con lentitud y sus manos dentro de las mangas de ratas de fuego. Observó que había una ventanilla al fondo y caminó hasta allí, posando su codo en el lugar, acomodando su cuerpo para quedar mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Qué has pensado sobre mi propuesta?….- preguntó Kazuki mirando de reojo a la muchacha que veía distraída por la ventana. –sobre lo del entrenamiento.

Izayoi suspiró disimuladamente, esta humana no se rendía nunca, pensó.

-Si para eso me has hecho venir, entonces …

-Escucha…-la interrumpió la hija del bonzo sosteniendo una cuchara con restos de arroz frente a su rostro, como si fuera un arma, pensó Izayoi.- las cosas están así, no es que yo quiera ser entrenada, pero no puedes cruzar el pozo ¿cierto? Y estoy segura que Kagome-san no se irá a ningún lado y por lo tanto tú tampoco, lo que significa, que finalmente, volveremos a ser atacados y como tú dijiste, no hay segundas oportunidades….

Izayoi la escuchó interesada esta vez, y Kazuki se felicitó mentalmente por haber llamado la atención de la hanyo. Se volteó y continuó hablando mientras revolvía una olla.

-No puedes pedirme que no luche, porque no hay nadie más para defender la aldea, que como vez ha crecido bastante. No quiero ser una carga y además….-la chica se detuvo y esta vez Izayoi la miró de reojo intentando entender el motivo de su silencio- yo… yo no quiero volver … no quiero sentir miedo de morir. Soy una exterminadora, maldición-dijo Kazuki apretando la cuchara con fuerza-. Se supone que es mi trabajo, mi deber…necesito hacerme fuerte

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para la hanyo, algo se le revolvió en el estomago y mientras Kazuki hablaba perdió su mirada en las aldeanas que pasaban a lo lejos en el camino que llevaba al río. Detrás los hijos de estas le seguían, molestando a un chico que parecía ser el menor de todos. Apretó sus puños con sorna, los más débiles siempre terminan siendo perseguidos, pensó. Y ante una imagen de sí misma que golpeó su mente, se llevó una de sus manos a la sien, intentado contener los recuerdos que comenzaban a filtrarse con rapidez.

Podía verse corriendo, huyendo por el bosque, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Quizá seis. Pudo verse detenerse, intentando respirar con fuerza, mirar a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie le siguiera, pudo verse golpeada de repente y lanzada contra un árbol. Cerró sus ojos, pero las figuras se hicieron más nítidas, las voces más fuertes y claras….

_**-Esto es para que aprendas, hanyo…**_

_**-si, a respetarnos jajajaj **_

Alguien la había tomado del cabello y la había movido en un vaivén mostrándola como trofeo de guerra.

_**-Ni siquiera puede defenderse de nosotros, qué clase de Hime-sama será… nuestras familias tienen razón sobre ti, perra bastarda…**_

_**-con sus feas orejas de hanyo….**_

Se vio llorando bajo las miradas de esos muchachos y niños yokais, los escuchó reírse, y se vio a sí misma levantándose con fuerza, sintiendo como la tomaban de sus orejas. Como había caminado intentando zafarse, y como el yokai que la sostenía había clavado sus garras sobre ellas, haciendo sangrar sus orejas y perforándolas con fuerza, mientras ella seguía intentado alejarse.

-_**A mi tampoco….. me … gus..tan … mis ¡OREJASSSSSS!**_

Y lo había conseguido, zafarse del agarre del yokai, se había volteado y le había arañado el rostro y mordido el brazo, pero ella no era tan fuerte, tan grade, y había terminado golpeada por ellos.

Gruñó- malditos recuerdos de pasado- pensó e intentó volver al presente sintiendo como la conversación de la hija del bonzo sonaba a lo lejos, pero de pronto una voz tenebrosa dentro de su mente le heló los huesos.

_**-Ahora iremos a por tus orejas….**_

Retrocedió por instinto y su cuerpo chocó contra algo que sostenía una fuente con frutas. Las manzanas rodaron por la habitación y levantó la mirada para toparse con la humana que la veía con una ceja levantada.

¿Está asustada? ¿Acaso Izayoi estaba asustada por haber tirado la bandeja? No, imposible, pensó Kazuki.

-Tranquila…-dijo la chica humana caminando hacia las frutas tiradas- fue un accidente…- y las recogió despacio.

-yo lo haré…- se apresuró a decir Izayoi, mientras se agachaba- no es necesario que…

-no, no es necesario, pero eso es lo que uno hace o ¿no?- mencionó interrogante la exterminadora, recibiendo la mirada confundida que esperaba por parte de la hanyo- ya sabes, cuando uno quiere ayudar a otros…

-¿Por qué alguien como tú querría ayudarme?- preguntó Izayoi luego de un silencio incomodo, sabiendo que ambas comprendían el doble significado que tenían esas palabras- Esto lo hice yo, es mi problema…

-No se necesita una razón, simplemente se hace, quiero hacerlo y lo haré.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido…

-Y no espero que lo hagas….

Izayoi gruñó, maldita niña humana, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacia esto?, se cuestinó.

-¿Por qué ahora?, si antes nunca me ayudaste….

Kazuki le miró un poco incomoda, era cierto, no lo había hecho mientras viajaban, pero no era porque no hubiese querido, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad.

-Supongo, que fue… porque no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, tú no eres muy comunicadora que digamos…

-tks, ahora es mi culpa que no puedas hacer tu buena obra del día…

Kazuki rió bajito, sutil, en una risa simple y llenadora. Izayoi le observó de reojo, sintiéndose absorber por ese gesto insignificante, aunque eso no significara que no detestara toda esta mierda de situación.

-Necesitas aliados Izayoi…-dijo finalmente seria y calculadora Kazuki, aún en el piso frente a la hanyo- y lo sabes, esto es lo más rápido, no sabes cuándo atacarán de nuevo. Apuesto que ni siquiera le has dicho a Kagome-san que el pozo se ha cerrado, necesitas una estrategia también, quédate a desayunar y aprovechas de conversar con todos, matas así dos pájaros de un tiro. Ayúdame, ayúdame a ser más fuerte y yo te ayudaré, todos ganamos.

Izayoi se levantó ignorando a la muchacha y caminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla contestó a la petición de Kazuki.

-Escúchame, porque solo lo diré una vez- La humana tragó en seco y esperó a que Izayoi continuara- Sólo sé lo que me enseñaron y te advierto, no será agradable. Tus extremidades dolerán, tus dedos sangraran, incluso hacer cosas tan simples como sentarte, pararte, comer o dormir, serán un suplicio para ti. Si aún así estás dispuesta, entonces nos vemos en el prado antes de entrar al bosque al medio día. Y respecto al desayuno… ya veremos.

Y la muchacha mitad bestia salió de la habitación. Los labios de Kazuki se curvaron en una sonrisa de felicidad extrema, y saltó y chilló en susurros celebrando su triunfo, ahora sólo tenía que poner su mejor esfuerzo, entonces, ya no tendría que tener miedo, ya no.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, Izayoi se mantuvo en un árbol cerca de la casa, desde ahí pudo ver a Kagome salir hacia el río y al hanyo Inuyasha seguirle de cerca. Al parecer intentaba hablar con ella, pero la mujer parecía negarse. Vio a su hermano ayudar al hijo menor del bonzo y a Natsuki acompañar a Megumi. Suspiró - seguramente Kazuki estaba con el lobo ese- sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ¿qué le importaba a ella eso?. Miró a los cielos pensando que todo había sido tan fácil en aquella época en que no recordaba nada, cuando no sabía su nombre o lo que era ser un hanyo, cuando no sabía si quiera la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero ya no era así, miró sus opciones cuando se dio a que su hermano se dirigía al río, esperar hasta el desayuno era una cosa, pero tal vez, tal vez podría… Apretó sus puños con fuerza y saltó del árbol corriendo en la misma dirección en que su hermano había ido.

Como una cazadora a su presa, rápidamente rebasó a su hermano menor, el chico era lento. Bufó molesta preguntándose ¿qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido? Olió el ambiente desde la rama en la que estaba y captó los aromas río arriba. Bajó y corrió con rapidez, de un salto volteó en el aire, sabiendo que ya le observaban, y cayó con ambos pies juntos en una majestuosa pose, frente a un par de ojos dorados y otros azules. Levantó el rostro y antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo giró su vista a la derecha, donde vio aparecer a su hermano pequeño. Al fin, pensó, la graciosa y dulce familia reunida. Su sonrisa se hizo áspera y burlesca, cuando posó sus ojos en los que se supone eran sus padres. No, ella no iba a esperar al desayuno, jamás compartiría una comida con ellos, JAMÁS.

Kagome nerviosa intentó hablar, pero Izayoi rápidamente cortó la voz de la mujer.

-El pozo se ha cerrado, no podemos regresar… - silencio, Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces contendiendo una mezcla de felicidad y alivio, mientras que el rostro de Kagome se desencajó, Inutomaru no estaba muy diferente de su madre. Izayoi caminó con suficiencia hacia una roca cercana que tenía un árbol detrás se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el tronco y sin mirarles continuó- Shoujiro volverá a atacarnos y la próxima vez será aún más difícil de vencer.

-Izayoi…- Kagome intentó hablar pero la chica no le dejaría. Quería que esa mujer entendiera, que comprendiera que de todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí, el perdón no sería uno de ellos.

-Tenemos dos opciones, o irnos de esta aldea o quedarnos, claro que si lo hacemos no puedo asegurarles que sobreviva. Pero esa decisión ya no está en mis manos, sino en las suyas…-dijo finalmente Izayoi, mirando fijamente a la miko- Kagome-sama, después de todo, al igual que Sesshomaru, usted es mi superior. Sus órdenes serán seguidas, cualquiera que sea, excepto si ellas contradicen a las de mi señor de las tierras de Oeste.

_¿Kagome-sama? ¿superior?,_ pensó Kagome… el silencio que se tornó en el lugar fue nostálgico, triste, la miko no quitó su vista de su hija, pero la chica le veía sin sentimiento, como si encontrarse luego de todos estos años no significara nada y estuvo a punto de quebrarse, cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

-¿cómo sabes que se cerró el pozo? ¿Cuándo, cuando lo supiste?...

Pero Izayoi le ignoró, y siguió esperando la respuesta de Kagome. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño, pero se sintió incomodo, ahora que sabía que aquellos muchachos eran suyos, como hablar. ¿Normal?

-Sería bueno que respondieras… Izayoi…-dijo Inuyasha esperando una respuesta, pero la chica seguía mirando solo a Kagome, quién en una lucha de emociones no había acertado a responder.

-Izayoi, yo…-susurró finalmente la miko

-No tengo todo el maldito día, miko Kagome. Encontrar la manera de detener a Shoujiro es lo importante, sus trancas emocionales con el pasado no me interesan en lo absoluto. Pero si no responde asumiré que ha decidido quedarse en la aldea- Izayoi fue ruda, simple, fría e ida.

Se levantó despacio de donde estaba sentada, ¿había escuchado una exclamación por parte del hanyo Inuyasha? Realmente no le importaba en absoluto. Vio como los ojos de su madre se llenaban de lágrimas, como intentaba balbucear un par de cosas y detenía a Inuyasha que había comenzado a decir algo. Vio como su hermano menor apretó sus puños sintiendo la rabia seguro consumirle. Pero a ella nada de eso tenía que importarle.

-Bien, - dijo Izayoi volteándose- asumiré su respuesta…- y caminó serena y lenta hacia el bosque tras ella.

Un apretón a su manga, un tirón, su mirada dorada chocando impasible contra la furiosa de su hermano que la sostenía con fuerza.

-Espera, deberíamos hablar, okachan quiere…- Pero Inutomaru no pudo terminar. Los ojos fríos de Izayoi sobre los suyos le paralizó el cuerpo.

-Suéltame….

La voz de la chica sonó igual a la de Sesshomaru, pensó Inuyasha. E intentó decir algo, pero todo era demasiado complicado. Tenía ganas de zamarrear a la muchacha y decirle que dejara de actuar como una tonta y respondiera las malditas preguntas. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Kagome volvió a detenerlo, posando su mano en su antebrazo y dirigiéndose a su hija nuevamente.

-Izayoi, necesito… por favor, necesito que hablemos…-la voz dulce de Kagome contrajo el corazón de ambos niños. La miko aguantaba las lágrimas a penas y su voz sonaba quebradiza.

¿Pena?, se preguntó Izayoi, ¿estaba sintiendo pena por esa mujer?, ¿por esa humana que fue capaz de abandonarla?. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se reiteró su negativa. No, ella no iba ceder, la odiaba, la detestaba, a todos ellos. Era culpa de ellos, todo lo era.

-te he dicho que me sueltes…-volvió a decir la chica esta vez susurrando entre dientes un gruñido difuminado…

-Izayoi, hermana, escucha por favor- repitió el muchacho- okachan…

Pero la hanyo no lo dejó terminar, ella le había dado una orden y él no había obedecido. Le demostraría quién estaba a cargo de todo esto. Qué papel cumplía él en este juego macabro del destino y aprovecharía de hacerles entender a esos dos parados ahí, qué era lo que ella pensaba al respecto de toda esa mierda de situación que los mantenía aún ahí.

En un rápido movimiento golpeó al chico en el estomago con fuerza haciendo que este le soltara y se inclinara. Kagome dijo algo a lo lejos y sintió como pronto Inuyasha se acercaría a ella. Así que dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje y pateó a su hermano en un golpe certero a su espalda lanzándolo a un árbol cercano. Derribando el tronco en el choque.

Su madre corrió hacia ellos e Inuyasha se posó frente al chico y Kagome. ¿Era realmente Izayoi como Sesshomaru?, se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras encaraba a la chica que pareció no oírle, a pesar de estar a unos pasos de ella. Y estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando Izayoi habló con dureza retumbando su voz entre ellos y la espesura del bosque.

-Que no se te olvide con quien estás tratando hanyo miserable- Izayoi vio como su madre se volteaba a verle, con el rostro en una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y tristeza absoluta- ¿hermana? Yo no soy tu hermana, un lazo de sangre asqueroso no me convierte en algo así, menos me relaciona a un ser tan despreciable como tú- La hanyo observó como Inuyasha la oía con el ceño fruncido y los puños contraídos de rabia, y una especie de desesperación acumulada. Y como su hermano se levantaba quedando sentado junto a su madre mientras se limpiaba el labio inferior- ¿quieres que escuche a esta mujer frente a mí? No tengo nada que oír de ella, más que instrucciones de batalla.- Ellos ahí, uno delante del otro, ¿protegiéndose? La rabia la invadió tan profundamente que el dolor en su pecho fue constante, su alma se contrajo en una manifestación física de sufrimiento que alcanzaba hoy magnitudes desproporcionales, y sintió con cada palabra como ella misma se revelaba una verdad que de cierta forma sabía antes, pero no había asimilado por completo - Estás bajo mis órdenes híbrido, tú me juraste lealtad, no vuelvas a tocarme o a hablarme sin mi permiso y menos aún a cuestionar mis decisiones porque la traición, la traición se paga con la muerte.

-Es nuestra madre de la que hablas maldita sea….- le gritó su hermano lleno de cólera.

-¿Nuestra? – preguntó Izayoi con sorna, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Ya no podía ocultarlo, ya no- Tuya querrás decir, yo no tengo madre o padre, yo no tengo hermanos. Soy lo que han hecho de mí, la sirvienta de Sesshomaru… - La rabia y los sentimientos la consumían, tenía rabia, tenía odio, y no sabía la forma apropiada de sacarlo. Estaba desesperada, pero nadie comprendía que lo que decía no era más que el grito desesperado de una herida que ella misma se reabría a fuerza de palabras, culpas y remordimientos. Miró a Kagome con despreció y le habló a ella, solo a ella- debe revolverte el estomago verme de nuevo ¿no mujer?. Seguro no esperabas a que sobreviviera, después de todo, esa fue tu intención. Ya era suficiente vergüenza cargar con un bastardo híbrido, deshacerte de tu deshonrosa carga, para mantenerte a salvo a ti y a tu maldito hijo. Y aún cuando mi deber es protegerte, créeme, me asquea el simpe hecho de acercarme a ti- Pero se lo dejaría claro a ella y a ese hombre quién se supone era su padre, nadie, nadie iba a volver a usarla sin su voluntad, nadie la usaría como moneda de cambio, nadie iba a regalar su vida de nuevo- Pero óyeme bien humana, nadie va a matarme fácilmente, ni tú, ni tu arco sagrado, ni tu guerra del demonio, ni Sesshomaru…nadie

Kagome se levantó y caminó unos pasos cuando vio a la chica voltearse.

-Izayoi, no… no escúchame…-suplicó la miko.

Pero ella no respondió y sus pasos continuaron seguros. E Inuyasha caminó hacia ella también hablándole. La chica no sabía qué estaba diciendo. Tenía una idea equivocada al parecer de lo que había ocurrido y él no iba a quedarse sin hacer o decir nada.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices niña…

-Púdrete hanyo….- escupió con altruismo, como siempre lo había hecho Izayoi cada vez que se dirigía a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo, cómo ese hanyo bastardo se atrevía si quiera a pensar que podía opinar sobre sus vidas?, se preguntó desesperada. Ellos, ninguno tenía idea de lo que había vivido, de lo que había pasado. –no es más que un maldito miserable -se dijo a si misma cuando se perdió entre las ramas del bosque, mientras sintió la voz de su madre llamarle y las pisadas de Inuyasha tras ella. Pisadas que murieron a medio camino. Sonrió con amargura, y se preguntó a sí misma si realmente hubiese preferido que fuese y siguiese tras ella.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

_**Ufff me demoré mucho en este capi… es que aún tengo algunos problemillas con imaginarme algunas reacciones de ciertos personajes, pero creo que lo voy solucionando de poco. **_

_**Bueno saludos y suerte. **_


	24. Chapter 23

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 23

Kagome se mordió el labio incapaz ya de aguantar un gemido y el llanto. Inutomaru le miró con lastima y no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos.

Izayoi, ella, realmente odiaba a su madre, pensó el muchacho. Y de cierta forma no la culpaba. Él todavía podía oírlo a veces, la forma en que su hermana había rogado porque no la dejaran ir, la forma en que había gritado por su madre y se había aferrado a su mano. Él también se había sentido culpable, pero nunca se lo dijo a Kagome, y jamás se lo diría.

-Madre…-intentó llamarle, pero la mujer se había aferrado con fuerza a sus ropas, la mirada del muchacho se cruzó con la de Inuyasha, que había regresado al escuchar la forma en que Kagome se había destrozado. Que podría decirle al hanyo, pensó. No odiaba a ese hombre frente a él. Había crecido escuchando las historias sobre el Sengoku Jidai y su madre le había dicho que el pozo se había cerrado de la nada y que ella había reforzado el sello cuando empezaron a atacar el templo. Sabía que no era culpa suya lo que había ocurrido, que no fue su culpa no haber regresado por ellos, que no era culpa de nadie, pero tampoco podía llegar y decir de la nada "hey… soy tu hijo, podrías ayudarme a consolar a mi madre y saber qué pasó con mi hermana, que también es tu hija y que te odia por razones que no comprendo". Suspiró. –madre, escúchame, yo…-continuó el muchacho acariciando el cabello de Kagome, esto era tan extraño, después de tantos años de sellar sus emociones, ver a su madre así, llorar de la forma en que lo hacía- todo se arreglará, sólo hay que esperar, conversar y ver la forma de cruzar el pozo para que la aldea no sufra…

-No es necesario- Inuyasha habló seguro- yo protegeré la aldea, yo los protegeré…

El muchacho alzó la vista hacia Inuyasha, y desde su posición acuclilladlo junto a su madre admiró la figura segura del hombre que era su padre. Con los brazos cruzados ahí delante de él. Suspiró pesadamente, a ¿quién engañaba?, se cuestionó, toda la figura de ese hombre que tenía había sido alimentada por su madre con los años. Es cierto que sentía rencor, un poco, porque nunca estuvo a su lado. Pero también comprendía el hecho de que la situación del pozo se escapaba de las manos de todos. En definitiva, se sentía como un chiquillo de primaria, porque sí, le admiraba, al menos de cierta y extraña forma, lo hacía.

Kagome se calmó despacio y viendo las circunstancias Inutomaru decidió que, aun contra su propio buen juicio iría por Izayoi. Se lo explicó a su madre y antes de irse Inuyasha le detuvo. Se volteó sonriéndole y le dijo que estaba bien, que cuidara de su madre, que él se encargaría del resto. Aunque no tuviese idea de lo que haría.

El chico le había sonreído- pensó Inuyasha-le había dejado a Kagome. Y se sintió extraño. Se acercó a miko, sintiendo el dolor, pero cuando ella le abrazó con fuerza, lo supo, se había sentido como cuando Kagome le demostraba que confiaba en él. Que le aceptaba.

Inutomaru se detuvo en medio de los árboles, se dio cuenta mientras olfateaba el aire que era mucho más fácil rastrear a alguien en esta época, y por largos minutos se dejó absorber por los aromas naturales del bosque. Usó el tiempo y esperó una horas para calmarse y pensar con claridad las cosas, sobre cómo enfrentarse a su hermana y conversar, y con casi media hora más de meditación se dirigió a donde se encontraba la esencia de Izayoi.

La chica estaba de pie en un prado en la entrada del bosque. No se volteó a verle. Inutomaru se acercó despacio a ella, mientras el viento se paseó zigzagueante entre sus ropas, entre las hebras platinadas del cabello suelto de su hermana y meció su trenza bicolor como una serpiente escurridiza.

Odio, pena, dolor, inutomaru repasó las emociones que Izayoi pudiese sentir hacia ellos y la rabia que él mismo había sentido momentos antes. Pero él era como su madre, anteponía muchas veces la razón del otro por sobre la suya, así como lo haría ahora, porque aunque no estaba feliz por lo que la chica frente a él había dicho horas atrás, sabía, mejor dicho entendía, que su hermana tenía razones de sobra para odiarles y quizá sentir celos de él.

Izayoi se veía tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo trasmitía esa esencia melancólica que le caracterizaba. No se inmutó a su llegada, pero el muchacho se sabía identificado.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó finalmente la chica- creo que dejé claro que …

-Lo siento….-le interrumpió con voz tranquila y suave. Disculparse, se cuestionó Inutomaru, qué significaba realmente ese hecho para él y su hermana- perdóname…- porque dentro de esa insignificante palabra había un pasado lleno de preguntas sin respuesta- Porque yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…- Pero entendía finalmente que la barrera impuesta entre ellos era una ilusión mal enlazada- Era un niño, como tú, pero tal vez….-Que pertenecía a sentimientos mal dirigidos. Inutomaru miró al cielo despejado y frío que les cubría, era demasiado comprensivo, se reprendió. –quizá yo…

Cada palabra era una daga de culpa, Izayoi cerró los ojos recordando cuando Kagome había dejado que Sesshomaru se la llevara. Frunció el labio, el chico estaba ahí, cuando le había golpeado hace tan solo unas horas atrás, le había reprendido para que aprendiera a respetarla y se alejara de ella de una vez, para que ese hanyo y la miko también supieran de lo que ella era capaz. Se había desquitado con el muchacho cuando eran esos dos quienes debían pagar por sus errores. Escuchó mirando al vacío las palabras de su hermano y le interrumpió.

-Ambos lo éramos…éramos tan solo cachorros en ese entonces

-Izayoi yo…

- pero ya no lo somos y estamos en medio de una situación que tampoco buscamos…

La chica hablaba más para sí que para su acompañante que se había impresionado por el cambio de actitud brutal que su hermana había tenido. De la furia incontenible y desprecio de hace una hora o más, a calmada, nostálgica y reflexiva.

-Te comprendo…

-¿Cómo podría alguien como tú comprenderlo?- le dijo duramente- Has vivido toda tu vida como un simple humano cuando no lo eres, eres débil y ni siquiera tienes un arma con la cual defenderte- esperando que él comprendiera lo precaria de la situación y lo diferente que eran ambos- Juraste ser mi guardián pero no has sido capaz de cumplir una miserable vez, al contrario, he sido yo quien les ha salvado. Me has desafiado y puesto en duda mi mando sobre ti. Y me pegunto por qué, por qué sigues aquí, a qué has venido, por qué lo hiciste. Por qué no regresas..

-Son demasiadas preguntas…- sonrió el muchacho con amargura aceptando las duras palabras de su hermana.

-Y ninguna de ellas tiene una respuesta que me interese … lárgate, será mejor que te vayas y…

-No voy a hacerlo, lo hice porque quería volver a verte, recuperar el tiempo perdido… porque a pesar de lo que dijiste antes, no es sólo un lazo de sangre lo que nos une, sino esos cinco años que estuvimos juntos y en los que vivimos como hermanos

-¡khe! Que estupideces dices hanyo

-tú también lo eres, un hanyo…-contraargumento enfadado Inutomaru.

-Lo sé – respondió la muchacha con resentimiento. Desviando levemente el rostro-

-Entonces ¿por qué lo dices como si ..

-Porque sé lo que soy- le respondió la chica- reconozco cuál es mi lugar en el mundo, ¿por qué tú no lo haces…?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, con cierto tonó de reproche, que aunque sutil, Inutomaru reconoció en el acto.

Su lugar en el mundo, a qué se refería Izayoi, pensó Inutomaru.

-¡IZAYOIIII!- la voz de Kazuki sonó a lo lejos, la chica corría vestida de exterminadora y sus armas, a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Cuando llegó jadeante le sonrío a ambos hanyos, levantó su mano en señal que le aguardaran y cuando recuperó el aire continuó- no sabía que también entrenarías conmigo Inutomaru

-¿entrenar?- preguntó el muchacho paseando su mirada ante la figura de lado de su hermana y el rostro de Kazuki.

-Te equivocas- respondió serena Izayoi- él no ha venido a eso, es más, ya se va …

-Oh ¿en serio?, vaya. Creí que entrenarías con migo e Izayoi. Que lastima. Bueno, como sea, sabía que estarías desde antes del medio día, a si que yo también estoy aquí. Estoy lista para empezar…

Izayoi le dio una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza a la exterminadora y Kazuki se sintió observada, casi ultrajada, se sonrojó.

-Sólo por si no lo comprendiste…- comenzó diciendo Izayoi, sentenciando con pausa lo que vendría.

-Kazuki…- interrumpió la hija del monje sonriendo, sabiendo que Izayoi insistía en llamarla humana o simplemente no decía su nombre.

Izayoi roló los ojos ante la exclamación-Kazuki…- repitió en voz baja- te advierto que …

-sí, sí- dijo la chica moviendo su mano en señal de dejar eso en el pasado- lo recuerdo, lo de pararse y dormir y el suplico, y estoy dispuesta. Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí o ¿no?.

Izayoi suspiró en silencio de forma disimulada y continuó.

-tira tus armas…- y ante una exclamación confundida de la humana, la hanyo volvió a repetir- Tira tus armas….

-Yo no poseo ninguna…- la voz de Inutomaru les hizo desviar el rostro a ambas chicas- Supongo que no hay problema con eso- dijo el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kazuki sonrió e Izayoi hizo una mueca. Luego de largas negaciones, condiciones, bufidos y de perder casi tres horas en escusas y posibles beneficios. Izayoi terminó diciendo un "como sea", aceptando, al parecer de los dos chicos presentes, que Inutomaru se uniera a ellas.

Mientras esto ocurría, en otro espacio, Ryuji estaba llegando a los límites del territorio donde, como se repetía a sí mismo – la hanyo Izayoi estaba- Esperaba que su medio hermano no apareciera por lo menos en unos meses. Digamos que le había puesto algunas trampas para que se retrasara lo suficiente, de esa manera le daría tiempo para que él pudiese averiguar lo que necesitaba.

Corrió bosque adentro, se había tardado toda la noche y mañana en llegar al lugar. Recorrió el sitio de la batalla anterior, recordando las pocas cosas que habían sucedido. Sacó de su bolcillo una de las joyas de Ryujin jugando con ella entre sus dedos. La usaría para que su presencia pasara desapercibida para los seres sobrenaturales que aquí se encontraban y para esa miko, que había visto, pensó, mientras la movía con maestría. Incrustó la joya en su pecho y la herida se cerró con pequeñas escamas que luego se convirtieron en piel. Olió el ambiente y detectó a la hanyo.

Al llegar se mantuvo al margen, la conversación entre ella y aquel muchacho también Inuyokai lo dejó intrigado. Así que eran hermanos, pero no se llevaban tan bien, parece que eso era común en todas partes, pensó recordando a su medio hermano. Cómo sea, él necesitaba información. No quería entrometerse con esas criaturas, así que decidió que sólo eso haría, observar y escuchar el tiempo necesario para comprobar que tan fuerte era la hanyo y que era lo que su hermano buscaba con ella.

Tres semanas, habían pasado tres semanas y Kazuki hubiese preferido morir, o que un yokai gigante la tragara. Izayoi no había mentido cuando dijo eso del suplicio y no que sé más, pensó la muchacha sin concluir lo que estaba razonando, la verdad, se dijo a sí misma, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pensar o terminar una frase. Inutomaru no lo estaba pasando mejor que ella. Todos se habían opuesto cuando supieron lo que ocurría, claro, el hecho de que ella se haya desmayado de cansancio el primer día, mientras saludaba a Yusuke mientras pasaba con rapidez a su lado, había acalorado un poco las cosas.

Su madre se había enfrentado a la hanyo quién le había mirado con sorna y sonreído de forma altanera cuando había llegado el segundo día y Kazuki había acudido a su cita temprano en la mañana. Su padre tuvo que contener a su madre para que no perdiera los estribos, luego de que comprobaran que ella no podía levantarse la primera noche, del puro dolor en sus piernas y brazos. Claro y de los moretones que tenía debido a sus golpes contra el suelo cada vez que tocaba el momento de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Izayoi había puesto las manos detrás de su espalda, humillándolos a ambos, diciendo que sólo usaría sus piernas y que hasta con eso ella estaba con ventaja. Los había hecho polvo día tras día.

Recordó que Shippo también se había metido cuando su madre había hablado con Izayoi, y la hanyo solo los había mirado sin decir una palabra como si no estuviesen hablando con ella en lo absoluto. La discusión duró casi tres horas, y entre grito y grito de diferentes lugares, de palabras de consolidación de su padre y Kagome-san que había intentado calmar las aguas. De las escusas de Inutomaru y Kazuki. Inuyasha-san finalmente había gritado que todos eran unos chillones de primera y que dejáramos de discutir como viejas. Que cada uno tenía derecho a entrenar como quisiera y que nadie obligaba a nadie. Luego de eso, había tomado el brazo de Kagome y se la había llevado, visiblemente hastiado, aún cuando esta se negaba. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, no por el arrebato y el grito del hanyo, sino por el hecho de que inconsciente o conscientemente, había defendido a Izayoi. Finalmente todo quedó en nada y Kazuki siguió su tortuosa discusión con su madre en casa, noche tras noche después de cada sesión de entrenamiento.

No tenía grandes heridas la primera semana, porque las cosas no habían pasado de ser simples sesiones, según la hanyo. Hasta ella se había sentido ofendida cuando Izayoi le explicó lo que harían: correr, escalar, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y saber utilizar armas. Pensó que no era nada distinto a lo que ella hacía para entrenar- Kami, que equivocada había estado- se reprendió mientras le pedía a Megumi que vendara sus dedos y los hundiera con agua fría a mitad de la noche, para que nadie se enterara.

Correr, correr durante horas y horas todos los días, cada día con más peso que el anterior. ¿De dónde demonios la hanyo había sacado esas piezas de hierro?, se preguntó Kazuki mientras se las quitaba de las piernas, los brazos y el abdomen día tras día. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado esas cintas de seda que le había dado para "luchar", dijo la híbrida, y recordó lo que agregó luego: " como si fuera una extensión de tu brazo, debes hacer que se fuerce y sea un arma. Cuando lo logres, jugaremos con artefactos para adultos" Izayoi no perdía momento para usar su usual tono sarcástico, manteniendo su rostro apacible y mirada de superioridad. Y pronto Kazuki comprendió que era una de las únicas formas de conversación que sabía dar, sino estaba en extremo seria o ida.

Escalar había herido sus dedos y como la hanyo había dicho, pronto se llenaron de llagas y sangraban. Le dolía levantarse, comer o dormir. Había empezado a tomar baños de agua fría ahora que el invierno se sentía con fuerza, para que adormeciera el dolor del cuerpo y funcionaba de maravilla. Luego de dos meses ya no dolía tanto y ella era más rápida y fuerte. Podía usar esas telas casi como Izayoi quería y al menos ahora no era tirada al suelo tan rápido por la hanyo. Incluso había aprendido a saltar hacia atrás o a apoyarse con sus manos y caminar de cabeza, sin ninguna dificultad. Y su madre tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que se notaba el cambio en ella y el chico luego que los había observado pelear.

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que en entrenamiento había iniciado e Izayoi había sido clara, esto tardaría años, pero al menos les haría más fuerte de lo que ya eran. Aún así, a pesar de que la relación de Izayoi y Kazuki se hacía cada vez más estrecha, sin que la hanyo lo notara, había mucho trecho aún que recorrer para ser amigas o incluso para que la híbrida la considerara compañera de lucha, como alguna vez pensó la joven exterminadora.

Kazuki había insistido en comer con ella cada día, al comienzo en silencio, pero al final del primer mes pudo conocer un poco más de Izayoi. Inutomaru, les había acompañado, aún cuando Natsuki estuvo un poco molesta por su temporal abandono, el muchacho sabía que su trabajo sería doble, existía entre ellos una barrera demasiado grande y expuesta. Pero podía notar que Izayoi se sentía más relajada con ellos con el pasar de las semanas, por la forma en que olía. No podía opinar lo mismo obviamente de la relación que llevaba con su madre, Izayoi había sido clara; no una, sino dos veces más que Kagome se enfrentó a ella. La hanyo le había ignorado y huido. Pero aún así Kagome no se rendía, la buscaba y observaba cada día los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos ambos chicos, esperando con paciencia que Izayoi se decidiera a hablar finalmente, al menos eso le había dicho Kagome en su último encuentro, que esperaría a que ella quisiera saber que era lo que realmente había pasado. Pues sabía que no podía forzar a la chica a escucharla.

Por su parte Inuyasha tampoco, por consejo de Miroku, había decidido forzar las cosas para ninguna de las dos partes, ni su nueva posición de "padre" y por Kagome, él no era de ser muy paciente, pero comprendía que si Kagome se estaba esforzando él también lo haría. Entablar conversación con Inutomaru era incomodo y difícil para ambos hanyos, pero Kagome había hablado con su hijo y le había explicado la situación actual. El entrenamiento no le dejaba mucho tiempo, pero al menos cruzaban palabra más seguido. Sin decirlo ambos aceptaban ese especie de acercamiento a su propio ritmo.

Shippo se había retirado un tiempo de la aldea asegurando que volvería pronto y Yusuke debió volver a las montañas cuando unos lobos vinieron por él.

Mientras tanto Ryuji se había mantenido alejado y al mismo tiempo cerca. Descubrió que el arco era algo poderoso, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sabía que era demasiado para que su hermano se hiciera con él. Y respecto a Izayoi, se había dedicado a seguirla. La chica le intrigaba, era falsa ante cualquiera que se le acercaba, pero al mismo tiempo no. La observó con ahínco esperando saber que tan fuerte era, entre el bosque, en los entrenamientos, cada vez más cerca. La persiguió y la oyó hablar con alguien llamado Goshinboku y otra mujer, pero cuando había mirado no halló a nadie junto a ella. La oyó en sus pesadillas, en sus recriminaciones y sintió una lástima patética hacia la hanyo, se molestó mentalmente ante tales pensamientos absurdos e intentó concentrarse en averiguar más cosas, pero al final siempre volvía, como un imán sin darse cuenta, a la Hanyo.

Nadie había detectado su presencia, todos tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar, se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta que conocía toda la vida de esos humanos, yokais y hanyos que convivían en una armonía que no creyó existente. Menos aún con hanyos. ¿Desde cuándo a él le interesaban ese tipo de cosas? Si su madre se enteraba seguro diría estar orgullosa de él -preocupándose por los demás- pensó. Hizo un bufido silencioso. Era el menor de los hijos de su madre, e intentaba mostrarse como un Daiyokai, después de todo era el heredero. Pero la sangre de océano corría dentro de él- el mar no puede estar siempre quieto- recordó que su madre le dijo antes de que él se fuera hace casi treinta años del castillo, y él sabía que aquello era cierto, el mar era torrentoso y poderoso, calmo y sereno, y él era como el océano.

Solía dedicarse sólo a seguir a Izayoi después del primer mes, especialmente en los días libres que tenía la hanyo y que eran bastante pocos. Días como el de hoy, en que veía que la muchacha respiraba con dificultad, seguramente por falta de sueño, después de todo era mitad humana, no era bueno para ella. De pronto se sintió extraño, acaso ¿se estaba preocupando por la hanyo? No, imposible, se aseguró luego de un momento de duda. Aún así volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica, cuando usualmente sólo se mantenía pendiente a través de su presencia. Siguió sus movimientos con delicadeza, cada día se sorprendía más de ciertas cosas que no había notado al comienzo, como la forma en que su mirada se perdía por momentos que parecían eternos. Pero eso, pensó, eran sólo estupideces.

Ese día libre todos permanecieron en la casa del bonzo, el frío empezaba a caer en forma de helada desde muy temprano y ahora que estaba por atardecer sería peor, cosa que Izayoi había olido durante la tarde anterior. Y aunque muchos no lo aceptaran estaban preocupados por la chica que estaba en algún lugar allá afuera, porque a pesar de que Kazuki le había insistido que se quedara en su casa ella se había negado. Hasta sango se lo había pedido, pero en esa ocasión Izayoi sólo le había observado de reojo y había seguido su camino sin contestar.

Izayoi por su parte estaba sobre el árbol sagrado, sintiendo la fría briza acariciarle la piel expuesta. Sus largas piernas blancas resaltaban en el frondoso follaje que moría con lentitud en las ramas del Goshinboku. -Será mejor cambiar de atuendo- pensó la hanyo, tomando en cuenta que esa noche sería luna nueva y que el frío era cada vez más potente. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez del espíritu del tiempo en el árbol a través de la corteza e intentó conciliar el sueño al menos unos segundos, estaba cansada, había dormido a lo más algunas horas desde que la batalla con Shoujiro había sucedido. Pensaba constantemente en Kagome y el arco, en Ryuji que andaba por ahí en algún lugar, pero ella no podía buscarle, y en sus pesadillas que no la abandonaban en ningún momento, a pesar de que el Goshinboku siempre estuviera a su lado. Agradecía que fuera la mayoría de las veces en la figura de aquella mujer o del niño. El samurai le recordaba a la guerra y el anciano siempre era demasiado directo. Suspiró pesadamente acercando sus rodillas al pecho, estaba tan agotada que sabía que se desmayaría cuando se convirtiera en humana, tenía que buscar un refugio. Estaba agotada por dentro también. Los días pasaban tan lentos y aunque intentaba no pensar en las fuertes emociones que la consumían ahora por culpa del sello roto, no podía evitar sentir en forma latente cosas que sólo sintió cuando cumplió los quince y Ryuji se convirtió en su enemigo dejándola. Había conocido lo que realmente era la soledad en aquel momento y ahora, a meses de su muerte que ella no había asimilado como debería, a meses de haberlo visto de nuevo con vida. Estaba tan confundida, tan destruida. Los entrenamientos habían servido para despejarla, mantener su mente y vida ocupada, y ayudaba, pero siempre habrían noches, o días como este, en donde no podría evitar recordar.

Sólo con él se había permitido sentirse indefensa, había sido sincera, sólo con él había sido quién realmente era. Ahora que sabía lo que se sentía la vida acompañada, teniendo algo que proteger, teniendo una esperanza de que todo se acabara un día, para no tener nada luego la quemaba y consumía por dentro. Porque todo tenía que ser así, pensó.

-por qué tenías que morirte…-dijo aguantando con fuerza las lagrimas, pegó sus piernas al pecho y hundió su rostro en ellas, diablos, se maldijo, las emociones eran tan fuertes, no podía acostumbrarse a sentirse así, todo era demasiado desbordante. –por qué tenías que dejarme…Ryuji…

¿Ryuji?, había oído bien, se cuestionó el yokai dragón desde la cercanía. ¿Acaso había dicho su nombre?

Izayoi sonrió con tristeza oculta tras la cortina de hebras plateadas que rozaban con sutileza sus piernas- lo prometiste… - gimió despacio- que no ibas a abandonarme… que no te morirías… - y el sollozo fue estremecedor, Izayoi apretó su pecho con las manos intentando silenciarse- que permanecerías siempre a mi lado….que en el pasado o en el futuro, el destino era nuestro… mentiroso…. Te odio… Ryuji.

EL muchacho ladeo el rostro, definitivamente había dicho su nombre, se dijo a sí mismo. Recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho sobre que esa chica le mataría y apretó los puños. Pero las frases sueltas de la muchacha también sonaron con fuerza en su mente _"lo prometiste… que nunca me abandonarías…. Que permanecerías a mi lado"_ y respiró con pesadez frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué mierda ocurría?, se preguntó. Estaba seguro que no conocía a esa hanyo, y por supuesto, se dijo a sí mismo, no estaba muerto. Se silenció cuando la escuchó hablar de nuevo con alguien en la soledad del bosque.

-Lo sé….- dijo la chica- lo sé…- repitió molesta, pero su voz sonaba aún quebrada.

Observó como saltó bajo del árbol y corrió bosque adentro, como si fuese una señal el muchacho corrió tras ella, asegurándose que su presencia no fuese detectada. La vio buscando algo entre las montañas cercanas hasta que comprendió. La chica buscaba una cueva, pero ¿para qué? se preguntó. La vio oler el ambiente y por un segundo se sintió indefenso, descubierto, pero sabía que no podía encontrarle. Entonces la vio quitarse las armas y el bolso que traía aún fuera de la cueva que al parecer había escogido mirando recelosa a su alrededor, prosiguió entonces con el Obi amarillo, y el quimono corto de ratas de fuego que traía, y sintió su pecho contraerse.

La piel desnuda de la hanyo le heló la respiración. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y contuvo el aliento demasiados segundos mientras la observaba cambiarse de ropa, sin saber la razón de sus reacciones. Detalló como sus largas y blancas piernas, y contempló como ahora yacían cubiertas por una especie de Hakama azul que la chica había sacado de su bolso. Aún con el torso a medio desnudar Izayoi miró el cielo y frunció el ceño. La vio colocarse un una camisa sin mangas que se apegaba a su pecho, que estaba cubierto por una extraña tela que no supo reconocer, delineándolo con sutileza. La vio revolver el bolso y extraer dos piezas de género que amarró quince centímetros debajo de su hombro sobre cada brazo. Ryuji se sorprendió al ver que eran mangas pero que estas no estaban unidas a la ropa. La chica las amarró con fuerza para que no se soltaran y usó el mismo obi que se había retirado y se lo colocó marcando su cintura estrecha. La observó ir bosque a dentro pero sabía que volvería ya que antes de irse dejó dos espadas y su bolso dentro de la cueva. Al regresar unos minutos después la chica, vio que traía en su regazo algunas hierbas y vayas. Es cierto, se dijo, la muchacha no había consumido nada durante el día, la vio acarrear leña y algunas piedras y luego de echar un último vistazo mientras la noche aparecía, la vio perderse en la profundidad de la cueva, no sin antes quedar atónito, al observar su cabello plateado cambiar a negro, sus garras desaparecer y su yoki extinguirse por completo.

-Humana...- susurró, esta noche ella sería humana, pensó. Había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de un hanyo. Y analizó sus posibilidades con calma, sonrió. Sería fácil matarla ahora.

* * *

_**Hola :) aquí con un nuevo capitulo ...**_

_**Bueno como ven Kagome también le mintió a sus hijos en algunas cosas, digamos que adornó la verdad. **_

_**Apuesto que notaron la diferencia entre las palabras de Inutomaru y su hermana como niño V/S cachorro, pero eso se debe a que mientras que el chico fue criado por Kagome, la chica estuvo rodeada de yokais. **_

_**Bueno aclarando algunas dudas, jeje Quise darle al Goshinboku una personalidad, pero no pude, entonces le di todas las que el árbol quiso. En mi historia, todas las personas que mueren en el árbol dejan una parte de su alma en él. De esa forma el Goshinboku utiliza esa imagen para comunicarse con Izayoi. Pero al ser tantas va cambiando de imagen constantemente. … Bueno cualquier duda o lo que sea no duden en preguntar **_

_**serena tsukino chiba:**__** cada vez que leo un review tuyo me pasan dos cosas: me emociono y me asusto jajaj XD no sé si en ocasiones me estás retando o estás feliz jajaaja XD Pero te agradezco que sigas mi historia de todo corazón ;) **_

_**Bueno saludos y suerte. **_


	25. Chapter 24

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 24-. La oscuridad de la noche sin Luna

Kagome salió de la habitación en la que dormía con las hijas de Miroku y Sango, y Natsuki. Todo estaba en silencio en el pasillo y frente a ella, en el patio central de la casa, casi no se veía absolutamente nada. Se nota la ausencia de la luna, pensó la miko. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el zaguán de la casa, ese estrecho y corto sitio que separaba el interior de la casa y la puerta de salida.

Pensó en las posibilidades de volver al futuro, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo ya, ¿cómo estarían los refugiados? ¿La guerra? Y por un instante se permitió soñar en jamás regresar. Sabía que si destruían a Shoujiro, al menos al regresar, el bando de los Kitsune del sur se calmaría y una nueva alianza con los Ryu yokai del Este volvería a comenzar. Todo estaría en suspensión de nuevo, pero para eso, ellos debían volver y anunciar la noticia. Entonces los problemas pequeños seguirían, cuidar del arco, de los refugiados sin Casa, de los humanos que cazaban yokais.

Se apoyó en la orilla de la puerta antes de entrar en zaguán suspirando, pensando que ya habían pasado dos meses y no había podido hablar con su hija, dándose cuenta de las posibles ideas que Izayoi tenía sobre ella y el arco. Quizá sí había sido culpa suya después de todo, se reprochó, tal vez si hubiese insistido más o si hubiese buscado otros medios. Pues, aún cuando el tiempo pasaba, ella había dejado poco a poco de luchar para sacar esa arma del cuerpo de la niña, además de eso, en ciertas ocasiones había ayudado a reforzar el sello.

Posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, ahuecando la palma en él. Nunca debió dejar que Sesshomaru se la llevase, suspiró. Pero era tarde para lamentaciones ahora.

-¿Kagome?

La voz en la puerta de entrada le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Inuyasha…¿ no puedes dormir?

El híbrido movió la cabeza en negación- sabes que no puedo hacerlo en luna nueva.

Kagome posó su mirada triste en él. A pesar de haber pasado tantos años, pensó, él aún no confiaba lo suficiente como para dormirse en Luna nueva, el mes anterior simplemente lo había dado por hecho, pero ahora comprendía. Se preguntó mientras se mordía el labio, si hubiese pasado lo mismo estando ella a su lado, si hubiese regresado o si el pozo nunca se hubiera sellado, se negó a sí misma esos pensamientos, creer en el "hubiese" nunca era bueno. Se acercó con lentitud y se sentó en la puerta de entrada, Inuyasha le imitó luego de unos segundos de duda y Kagome suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hanyo. Los ojos oscuros del ahora humano le vieron de soslayo, pero Kagome mantenía su vista perdida en la oscuridad del frente.

-Miroku me dijo, me dijo que era mejor esperar ….- dijo Inuyasha incomodo, no sabiendo ni él mismo a qué se refería exactamente.

-Lo sé…- susurró Kagome cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de las ropas de Inuyasha, intentando calmar un poco los remordimientos de su pecho. El Sengoku Jidai le traía paz, Inuyasha le recordaba los momentos dichosos del pasado y se sentía feliz, y al mismo tiempo culpable por disfrutar de una felicidad que no incluía a Izayoi. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?, se preguntó, y suspiró sonoramente sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha le veía atento.

-Kagome… - La muchacha se volteó a verle al escuchar susurrar su nombre, separándose apenas unos centímetros de él. Sus ojos se fundieron en la oscuridad, en donde apenas podían distinguir la figura del otro.

Una de las manos de Inuyasha se dirigió indecisa al rostro de Kagome, ahuecando su palma en la mejilla sonrojada de la miko, acariciando levemente su piel con uno de sus dedos. Kagome posó su mano sobre la de Inuyasha y le sonrió con dulzura, sintiendo la fuerte cercanía. El hanyo apoyó su otra palma en la madera y en un solo movimiento se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kagome, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Escuchó el susurró de la chica pronunciando su nombre y sintió el aliento cálido de ella sobre sus labios, cuando el mismo había pronunciado el en un hilo de voz el de la mujer.

Los suaves labios de Kagome le arrancaron un suspiro ahogado. Movió los suyos intentando seguir el ritmo lento pero férreo que poseían, sintiendo las palmas de la miko aferrarse a su haori y subiendo despacio por su cuello. Gimió sin quererlo cuando sintió las manos frías de la mujer acariciar su nuca y su lengua rozar con lentitud sus labios. Susurró su nombre una vez más entre cada caricia, y buscó la profundidad de aquel beso consumiéndose ante el deseo irrefutable que la mujer le provocaba cada vez que suspiraba.

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más inclinados. Pronto la miko yacía con su espalda sobre la madera del suelo y sus brazos aferrándose a los hombros de Inuyasha. El hanyo, presionó su pecho contra el de ella sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus manos se aventuraban presionando los muslos de la chica. Kagome gimió apretándose aún más contra Inuyasha, cuando sintió como este bajaba por su cuello y removía con lentitud parte de su traje de miko, dejando a la vista su clavícula.

-Bésame…Inu.. yasha…-susurró Kagome, viendo como los labios de hombre volvían a ella y no dudó en aferrarse a ellos con desesperación, ahogándose ante la respiración agitada de ambos, mientras uno de sus pies rozaba el muslo de Inuyasha hasta su rodilla, arrancándole un gemido al medio demonio. Inuyasha era realmente sensible como humano, pensó Kagome. Abrió los ojos sonriendo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, se sonrojó ante la idea de que alguien pudiese verles, y despacio alejó al muchacho de sí misma ante un bufido del humano, explicándole la situación. Inuyasha se levantó de ella maldiciéndose por no estar en otro lugar o por no ser un hanyo justo ahora, y suspiró derrotado preparándose para irse.

-Quedémonos… un poco más… Inuyasha…- y ante su interior negativa aceptó la propuesta de Kagome. Sintiendo su corazón desbocado volver a la calma y como la sangre que había corrido espesa por sus venas se relajaba.

La oscuridad se adentraba como pandemia por todas partes en las noches como esta, cuando la luna desaparecía. De la misma forma Ryuji e Izayoi la sentían.

La chica ahora humana colocó el Kimono de ratas de fuego sobre sus hombros acercándose al fuego de la fogata que había hecho unos momentos después de que oscureciera. Miró los alimentos que tenía y bufó insatisfecha, una manzana, un par de yerbas comestible y algunas vayas de dudosa procedencia. Al menos sería suficiente para no caer desmayada, pensó. Comió despacio y bebió el agua de la cantimplora que traía en el bolso. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva atenta, no tenía un arco con ella y aunque sabía de conjuros no podría matar a más de un yokai en las condiciones físicas en que se encontraba, debilitada por el sueño y hambrienta. Se reprendió a sí misma no haber comido mientras era hanyo. Y volvió a dirigir su mirada al fuego.

Luego de algunos minutos el ambiente comenzó a volverse espeso. Su cuerpo pesó demasiado de pronto y antes de que pudiese levantarse como lo tenía previsto, notó como cadenas hechas de oscuridad se ferraban a sus muñecas. Lucho, maldiciendo y mirando a su alrededor buscando el responsable, pero no había nada, ni siquiera una presencia. Sintió la misma sutil cadena hecha de oscuridad cruzando bajo sus pechos, y esta la tironeó con fuerza estrellando su espalda contra la pared de roca de la cueva. Sonrió, aún con sus manos inmovilizadas conocía de algunos conjuros que podía usar solo hablando. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los rojos de una especie de yokai, su cuerpo se paralizó y aunque su mente funcionaba con rapidez, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía.

Observó con furia como la yokai casi trasparente tomaba forma, pronto adoptó imagen de mujer y sus cabellos resueltos y azules cayeron como nudos sobre sus hombros, que se cubrían con una yukata blanca y simple. Sus labios como la sangre, al igual que sus ojos contrastaban con la pálida piel del demonio. Izayoi le observó abrir la boca mostrando sus colmillos y la forma en que unos cuernos retorcidos hacia adelante salían de su cabeza.

La yokai le mostró una sonrisa afilada y se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

-muéstrame…- dijo en voz gutural la mujer tomando el rostro de Izayoi, fijando los ojos de la muchacha en los suyos rojos. – muéstrame el dolor de tu pasado y déjame consumirte…

Izayoi quiso gruñirle que se pudriera, pero antes de poder articular palabra sus ojos se volvieron negros y pronto cayó en la inconsciencia, siendo recorrida por ese escalofrío que había sentido cuando peleó con Shoujiro meses atrás.

La hanyo abrió los ojos, a lo lejos sintió la calidez del fuego, intentó mover sus manos pero estaban atadas, levantó la vista confundida. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, miró sus manos intentando zafarse y se dio cuenta que tenía garras, bueno al menos algunas de ellas crecían en sus dedos. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas sobre el piso de baldosas y aunque quiso mirar se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se movía solo, que sus dedos eran pequeños y sus manos también.

-No te resistas …- escuchó a su lado la voz de una mujer, pero no pudo voltear a ver quién era, su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos- si lo haces tardaremos más tiempo, cariño…

"cariño", ese apelativo, odiaba ese apelativo, pensó la hanyo. Recordó que esa mujer siempre le llamaba de esa forma, quizá para calmarla. Pero ella no respondía.

-¡Deberíamos matarla de una buena vez, llevamos dos años y no podemos hacer que nos entregue el maldito arco…!- escuchó gritar a un hombre a lo lejos. Pero tampoco pudo levantar la mirada, se sentía encerrada, prisionera de su propio cuerpo.

Escuchó el sonido del hierro contra hierro, y esta vez su piel se erizo por completo, sintió su alma contraerse y reconoció el miedo como una ola poderosa sobre sus poros.

-Idiota, escuchaste lo que el jefe dijo, mientras el monstruo este se resista el arco no saldrá…- respondió alguien más y reconoció las campanillas que los monjes llevaban en el Palacio del Oeste.

Sus ojos estaban pesados y su respiración era dificultosa, pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre y como las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo ardían con fuerza. Los pies de un hombre pesado se sintieron hacia ella, el sujeto le tomó del cabello y le levantó el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Era un asqueroso humano, con barba, regordete y sudoroso. El hombre se acercó hasta la nuca de Izayoi y susurró con lentitud…

-hoy, iremos a por tus orejas …

El grito desgarrador en medio de la oscuridad lo sobresaltó, miró hacia la cueva en donde la hanyo, ahora humana se encontraba y escuchó claramente como parecía retorcerse de dolor y gritar de una forma que no podía ser humana. Sacó su espada y antes de pensar lo que hacía se dirigió hacia donde Izayoi estaba.

Desde unos pasos después de la entrada pudo ver a Ao sonriendo mientras se alimentaba del dolor de una Izayoi que yacía sujeta sobre el piso. La muchacha con los ojos completamente negros convulsionaba de algún dolor imaginario, mientras gemía y gritaba con desesperación. Apretó con fuerza su espada y se convenció a sí mismo que ayudaría a la hanyo, sólo porque no podía permitir que su hermano consiguiera ese Arco.

Azotó su espada y el ruido de la energía acumulándose dio cuenta de la presencia de Ryuji en el lugar. Ao retrocedió aún sin soltar a la hanyo de sus cadenas oscuras.

-¿Qué crees que haces niño…?- siseó gutural la yokai lejos de Ryuji mirando de reojo a la hanyo. Faltaba tan poco, se maldijo la yokai, sólo faltaba el último recuerdo y la muchacha se perdería en la inconsciencia.

Ryuji sintió el aroma de las lágrimas proveniente del cuerpo de la hanyo. Apretó su espada con fuerza y le sonrió a Ao que lo miró con desconfianza.

-Sabes que sé como matarte…- Susurró el muchacho- suéltala…

Ao era cobarde, miró a todas partes intentando escapar, pero al ver la mano de Ryuji levantar su muñeca y raspar su piel contaminándola con sangre de dragón, soltó a la chica y desapareció escurridiza en la oscuridad que la fogata no daba.

El cuerpo de Izayoi cayó de frente directo al piso. Ryuji se acercó despacio y la volteó. Frunció el ceño al notar que los ojos de la muchacha estaban aún negros y perdidos en la tortura de sus recuerdos. El Ryu yokai sabía que su hermano no tardaría al notar que Ao se había esfumado. Guardó su espada y las cosas de la chica. Cargó a la humana viendo con preocupación cómo ésta aún no reaccionaba y como sus ojos seguían negros como la noche.

Saltó entre los árboles perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hasta que chasqueó la lengua dándose cuenta que su hermano estaba cerca. Se detuvo y aferró el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo, cuando escuchó la voz de Shoujiro a lo lejos.

-¡¿Cómo que Ryuji está aquí?!...- el grito de Shoujiro se oyó entre las suaves gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, amenazando con el porvenir de un fuerte aguacero.

Ao pronunció algo que no pudo escuchar por la distancia, pero la carcajada de su medio hermano sí fue audible.

-¡No puedo creer que ese idiota haya dejado cautivar su corazón por la hanyo de nuevo…!-Las palabras de Shoujiro lo paralizaron, acaso había dicho ¿de nuevo? Las voces estaban más cerca, pero aún contra el peligro que cernía sobre ellos al ser descubierto Ryuji se quedó en el lugar estático de todos modos, esperando que la fuerza de la lluvia ocultara el aroma de la chica- No importa si es aquí o en el futuro, mi patético medio hermano terminó enredándose entre las piernas de la perra híbrida.

La respiración de Ryuji aumentó con lentitud. Miró de reojo a la muchacha que cargaba y que seguía aún contra todo pronóstico con los ojos negros y su mente en la inconsciencia.

-Mátenlo…- agregó Shoujiro con sorna- esta noche lo haremos, sacar el arco sagrado.

Los yokai se dispersaron, pero Ryuji se quedó en el lugar. Intentaba comprender las palabras de su hermano pero no podía, él no conocía a esta hanyo y definitivamente, se repitió, no dejaría que su vida se entrelazara con la de ella jamás, esta muchacha era tan sólo una híbrida.

-Ryu…ji- el susurro de Izayoi lo trajo de vuelta, ella estaba diciendo su nombre. Le llamaba, se aseguró el muchacho.

¡No!, se dijo con sorna, sintiendo la lluvia con fuerza sobre sí, ¿cómo era posible?, se preguntó. Él jamás…. , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el ataque de alguien acercarse. Saltó lejos, pero pronto se vio rodeado por cuatro yokais, dos de ellos eran parte de la guardia de su padre. Así que el muy maldito había sobornado al sequito personal del rey dragón, pensó Ryuji.

Miró la carga que llevaba y se maldijo por haberse inmiscuido en algo como esto. Pero no podía huir, no cuando su medio hermano había ordenado matarlo. Dejó a la chica en el suelo y tiró las cosas de Izayoi al piso. Desenvainó su espada con lentitud y antes de decidir a quién atacar los guardias del palacio Ryujin le atacaban con maestría. La ráfaga de viento salado de su arma les alejó unos segundos, lo que le dio tiempo de voltearse y lanzar con su mano derecha una bola de energía negra hacía otro yokai, que al ser tocado por esta se deshizo en el acto.

Su arma chocaba con fuerza contra las de ellos, al fin estaba en una batalla, pero no podía pelear tranquilo. Su vista se desviaba de vez en cuando a la figura de la chica que seguía inconsciente, y esos segundos eran aprovechados por sus enemigos. Recibió una herida con la lanza de coral en su brazo izquierdo. Entonces levantó su espada con fuerza dejando la punta de la hoja afilada mirando hacia la tierra. La fuerza del viento se azotó delante de todos y un rayó cayó sobre el mango de la espada, que Ryuji enterró en la tierra. EL choque eléctrico calcinó a los yokai de un solo movimiento, al trasmitirse el poder de su espada por la tierra y la lluvia. Se sintió satisfecho, hasta que el grito de agonía de Izayoi lo sacó de su autoalabanza. Ao estaba sobre chica, rodeada por un círculo negro y un sello dorado sobre la tierra. Vio como la yokai extendió sus garras en el aire sobre el cuerpo humano y corrió hacia ella, pero su hermano le atacó antes de llegar.

Miró a Izayoi de reojo, y apreció que la yokai extraía de su pecho algo luminosos, mientras observaba asombrado como las almas de la muchacha se arremolinaban a su alrededor iluminando el bosque con fuerza.

Un nuevo grito femenino desgarró el silencio del bosque y Ryuji se lanzó contra su hermano, iba a matarlo.

Kagome caminó unos pasos hacia la habitación de las chicas, junto con Inuyasha. Estiró su mano para tocar la puerta, cuando su cuerpo palpitó. Una…. Dos….. tres veces. Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha que le llamaba a lo lejos e intentó levantar la vista, pero su cuerpo se extendió con sus manos a los lados cuando el selló del arco sagrado expulsó a Inuyasha contra el barro del patio central, marcando bajó sus pies la figura que contenía el poder del arma.

Kagome sintió sus pulmones asfixiarse, el arco estaba siendo sacado a la fuerza destruyendo la esencia del portador, y se desesperó por Izayoi cuando se dio cuenta de eso, miró a Inuyasha, pero no vio nada. Sintió como sus almas comenzaban a escaparse de su cuerpo para dar paso al poder del arco y gritó de dolor cuando sintió la fuerza del artefacto intentar escapar de su pecho.

Inuyasha la veía atónito, la fuerza de la energía que rodeaba a Kagome no lo dejaba acercarse y no podía hacer más que gritar su nombre y maldecir. Pronto todos los pernoctantes de la casa estaban fuera de sus habitaciones intentando comprender lo que sucedía, mientras Inuyasha gritaba el nombre de la miko y explicaba a medias lo poco que había ocurrido.

Shoujiro estampó su propia arma contra la espada de Ryuji y en el momento del choque el veneno se extendió entre ellos. Ryuji escuchó un nuevo alarido de dolor y se concentró en atacar a su hermano.

-morirás esta noche mocoso…- dijo seseante y satisfecho Shoujiro.

-en tus sueños bastardo…- la respuesta fue rápida, al igual que el choque de sus armas.

-sabes- continuó Shoujiro sonriendo con superioridad a centímetros de Ryuji, empujando su espada contra la de su medio hermano- no puedo creerlo realmente, que te hayas vuelto a entrometer con esa hanyo…

-De qué mierda hablas …- Escupió el muchacho desasiendo la cercanía. Shoujiro se escondió entre la oscuridad y el sonido de la lluvia. Ryuji intentaba no desconcentrarse, pero tras un grito de satisfacción de Ao, bajó su guardia y su medio hermano apareció tras él realizando un movimiento rápido que clavó el arma del yokai tras la espalda de Ryuji, quién soltó su espada ante el impacto.

La voz de su hermano se escuchó como un susurro junto a su oreja

-Te lo diré porque morirás… - la sonrisa siniestra del Ryu yokai se iluminó por un relámpago - yo te maté… en el futuro, yo acabé con tu vida y con la de tu amada hanyo y ahora volveré a hacerlo en el pasado.

Ryuji clavó sus garras manchadas con su propia sangre en el cuello de su hermano que se alejó chillando al verse quemado con el ácido que se trasmitió a su cuerpo. Tomó su espada y lanzó el rayó que cayó en ella a través del arma hacia su hermano.

Corrió a donde Izayoi estaba, pero antes de llegar observó como algo luminoso que provenía desde otro lugar se unió al cuerpo de Izayoi lanzando lejos a Ao, que al verse sola desapareció al instante. Las almas de la chica pronto regresaron a su cuerpo eliminando la figura luminosa que se había formado en el suelo mojado del bosque. Un relámpago sonó entre ellos.

Su hermano volvería por ella- pensó mientras sentía el veneno de la espada de Shoujiro recorrer con lentitud dolorosa su cuerpo. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero no pensó en las razones, no quería hacerlo. Recogió las cosas de la chica y la cargo presuroso aguantando un gemido de dolor, había sólo un lugar donde podría llevarla. Y corrió hacia la aldea.

Cuando una bola de energía roja se extendió alrededor de Kagome como si fuese veneno. Todos comenzaron a desesperarse, más pronto aquella sustancia se volvió compacta y salió disparada fuera de la casa de Miroku y Sango. Las almas de Kagome volvieron a su cuerpo y el sello desapareció. Inuyasha corrió hacia ella y la sujeto con sus brazos húmedos mientras la llamaba.

Kagome deliraba, pronto la llevaron dentro de la habitación de Kazuki al ser la más cercana y comenzaron a intentar bajar la fiebre que comenzaba a consumirla. Todos estaban dentro de la habitación. Sin poder comprender qué demonios había pasado. Preocupados por aquello que había escapado del cuerpo de Kagome.

Luego de unos minutos, Megumi ofreció un poco de té para tranquilizar a Inutomaru y Natsuki. Y para sentirse de utilidad ante un ambiente como el que se presentaba en su casa. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, y antes de que pudiese abrirla, esta lo hizo con fuerza, dejando entrar la fría briza de la noche. La sombra que estaba en la oscuridad de la entrada avanzó hasta el interior de la habitación.

-hermana…- suspiro Inutomaru. Cuando todos vieron a aquél yokai empapado y herido cargar con el cuerpo de Izayoi en su forma humana.

Inuyasha se levantó presuroso sosteniendo el mango de su espada, pero no alcanzó a decir media palabra cuando el muchacho yokai hizo una mueca y cayó de rodillas, entonces fue ahí que Inutomaru se levantó y ayudó a cargar a Izayoi.

Ryuji observó a la chica alejarse, afirmó su costado con fuerza. La herida comenzaba a escocer. La espada de Shoujiro era herencia de Orochi, veneno puro. Su cuerpo estaba consumiéndose despacio. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Tenía preguntas, muchas, pero no podía esperar respuestas en la condición en la que estaba.

-¡Eres tú!… - gritó Kazuki luego de reconocer al chico que se alejaba- quien atacó a Izayoi la última vez.

Las miradas de todos le ultrajaron, tomó su arma preparado para luchar de nuevo de ser necesario cuando sintió el veneno apretar su pecho. El veneno de Orochi era poderoso, consumía en minutos a aldeas y gigantescos yokai. Incluso su padre había perdido un brazo al pelear por la madre de Shoujiro, cuando el veneno le había rozado el hombro.

Escuchó la voz de la hanyo llamarle y supo que todos estaban mirando a Izayoi, que mantenía sus ojos negros aún, cuando ya debería de haber pasado el efecto de Ao. Había fallado, si la hanyo moría su maldito hermano ganaba y eso significaba que él la estaba dejando morir. Escuchó a lo lejos el nuevo llamado, y quiso huir, huir de ella, pero finalmente había caído entumecido en la entrada.

¿Por qué?- se preguntó- ¿por qué esa hanyo lo llamaba?- sonrió burlándose de sí mismo mientras yacía boca abajo inmovilizado - ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él había respondido a su llamado?

* * *

_**Holaaaa :3 **_

_**Bueno este capi me dejó, uffff como decirlo, casi como catatónica cuando lo leí. Espero les guste igual que a mí. Estaba pensando hacer un cap. que dé cuenta un poco de la relación de Izayoi y Ryuji, es que a medida que he avanzado en la historia no pude evitar imaginármelos, me gustaría hacerlo con una narración distinta, extraña, bueno ahí veremos. **_

_**Muchaaas gracias por leer y los review, saludos y mucha suerte. **_


	26. Interludio: El destino es nuestro

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

El pasado de Izayoi y Ryuji: El destino es nuestro….

Ryuji, un alma demasiado antigua.

¿De qué sirve despertar de una prisión si van a condenarte a otra de inmediato? ¿Seiscientos años han pasado de qué? Sigo viendo que todo está igual a como lo dejé. El mismo cielo que brilla sobre mi cabeza, el mismo tiempo, viento, árbol. Los yokai no cambian, pero los humanos sí. Ellos cambiaron en extremo.

Pero fuiste tú, Padre, está vez tú me condenaste a una prisión sin sentido. No los humanos.

_**-Serás su guardián- te escucho decirme.**_

Guardián, ¿qué significa realmente ser un guardián, Padre? No comprendo tus palabras.

_Hanyo….. _¿Esa es su Hime-sama, Padre?, Ahora que la veo por primera vez, lo noto. Está fragmentada, como alguien derrotado, muerto, ido, roto. Vaga por el bosque del Palacio del Oeste, incapaz de dormir bajo techo por temor.

_**-Ella es un hanyo. La nueva heredera de Sesshomaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste. Cuidarás de ella y la protegerás con tu vida.**_

Proteger. ¿Quién desea proteger a un _hanyo_? Padre

Aquí la odian, dicen que es bastarda. Hija de una madre sin marca. Hija de un bastardo. Una suplantadora ¿Por qué desean protegerla? ¿Por qué mienten para ella?

La sigo a todas partes, mi deber es hacerlo. Saber lo que hace, lo que mira. Pero parece no notar a las criaturas que le rodeaban, yokai y hanyos. Habla sola, con los árboles, camina sigilosa, suave, se mueve con el viento. Se pierde entre las aguas.

Entrena callada y observa. Jamás se queja de dolor o la humillación. ¿Debo protegerla de eso también, Padre?

Protección, suelo pensar en esa palabra cada mañana mientras amanece. No es algo que un Ryu Yokai conozca. Nosotros no protegemos. Tomamos, unimos, dejamos, seguimos. Nuestra sabiduría aparece al nacer, no nos aferramos porque conocemos la verdad: El eterno retorno. Lo que está unido a nosotros, volverá.

¿Proteger? ¿No es eso posesión Padre? ¿No estamos desligados de eso, nosotros que somos criaturas antiguas y sabías? O tal vez esto no es algo que yo conozca muy bien. ¿Protegiste, tú, a mi madre, mi hermano y mis hermanas? Pero no puedo preguntártelo. Estoy condenado a permanecer en Palacio, por esa razón te nombro en mis pensamientos, trato de no perder la cordura.

Veo a los yokai teniendo hanyos, amando humanos, protegiéndose en las batallas, armando lazos. Viviendo una mentira con otros humanos en un mundo demasiado extraño para mí. Al parecer me equivoqué, Padre. Todo ha cambiado. Yokai y humanos. Todo.

No entiendo, Padre. ¿Cuál es mi real labor? La veo sola ¿Qué es la protección? ¿Debo protegerla del frío torrente de la cascada en las noches sin luna? ¿De los monjes que vienen por ella cada mes? ¿De los entrenamientos monstruosos a los que es sometida el resto de los días? ¿De qué debo protegerla, Padre? Porque no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no estás aquí para contestar mis dudas?

¿Cuántos años tendrá ella? ¿Por qué nadie conoce su nombre? Nadie la quiere cerca, pero viven rodeándose de ella todo el tiempo. La ignoran, la miran, pero no ven nada.

Silencio. No pronuncia palabras. Jamás la he oído decir algo más que al vacío o al viento.

Intento alejarme de su presencia entre las ramas del bosque y sus extensiones. Me enerva su sometimiento ante los demás ¿No es ella la Hime-sama? "La princesa". Desaparezco y paso los días viendo sus entrenamientos y en las noches alejándome. Alejándola de mis de todas las criaturas nuevas que conocí en esta época, ella es la única a quién deseo observar. ¿Por qué no ve, no habla, no oye?

No, soy yo quién no está mirando correctamente.

Hay tantas hembras bellas en Palacio, en esta época. Ella parece ser la menor de todas, once, doce años. Todas son hermosas, puras, mezclas. Y ella lo es en demasía. La odian por eso también.

_Hanyo_, no cabe la belleza ante esa expresión, menos si es bastarda.

¿Qué es un hanyo, Padre? ¿Un ser impuro? ¿Qué da la pureza y el reconocimiento de la belleza ante este mundo?

Pero ella no habla, ni responde. Las palabras como envidia, codicia, celos o posesión. Nada de eso conoce, parece un espíritu entre otros espíritus…

¿Real? ¿Es ella real? ¿Podrá ser acaso Padre, que me has dado a cuidar un fantasma?

La observaba. Ahora la observo, en sus entrenamientos, bajo la cascada, con los monjes y los otros yokai, mientras cierra los ojos al viento frente al lago. Mientras habla al vacio entre las praderas y los cielos abiertos sin árboles, en sus pesadillas y mientras mira su reflejo entre las aguas.

La sigo, saltando entre las ramas mientras ella camina rozando la corteza del bosque. Perdiendo su mirada en el pasar del río.

¿Qué piensas niña cuando observas la Luna Llena en las noches oscuras?

Tu silencio me intriga. ¿Cuál es el sonido de tu voz? ¿Cambia también las noches sin luna?

¿Qué clase de criatura eres? Me cuestiono. Pero no puedo verte. No puedo mirar dentro de ti.

Sabes que estoy aquí, detrás de ti. Hoy me has visto a los ojos y como ha todo, me has ignorado. Has dado la vuelta. Por meses, por años. ¿Acaso tres? ¿Cuatro quizá?

Conoces mi existencia, pero no quieres verme ¿Y yo?, he apreciado más de lo que necesito tus ojos dorados, el océano en ti. La noche y la plata de tus cabellos. Y los he visto hechos sangre y muerte. ¿Debo protegerte de eso? Los enemigos no son un problema para ti… ¿de qué se supone debo cuidarte?

¿Por qué yo ya no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú? Irme, alejarme. ¿De qué te alejas tú en silencio niña? ¿De la guerra?

¿Por qué me enfada todo lo que antes observaba de los demás hacia ti? ¿Esto es protección, Padre? ¿Querer hacerlo? ¿Querer proteger?

Ya no hay entrenamientos, pasas las tardes con el viejo herrero y las noches frente al Lago. Al fin veo en ti el fuego de la rebeldía. Romperás tus leyes en silencio y serás juzgada por ello. Por esa espada que llamas_ Luna_ ¿Debo protegerte de aquello también? Lo deseo, no quiero oírlos. Tu existencia en sus labios. En la boca de todos.

_**-Izayoi…**_

El anciano te ha llamado así muchas veces. Y yo pronuncio tu nombre a las criaturas de la noche. ¿Qué me pasa, Padre? ¿Qué es este deseo en mi pecho? Querer oír mi nombre en su voz. Existir para ella, así como los espíritus. Quiero existir, y eso hago, me acerco. Cada día busco que me veas. Que sepas que cuido de ti. De tus conversaciones nocturnas y tus baños desnuda.

Que hermosa criatura eres Izayoi. ¿Acaso esto es un Hanyo, Padre? Pero sigue sin hablarme, sigues sin hacerlo ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? ¿Quince?

_**-¿quién eres? ¿Qué sueñas? ¿Qué piensas?-**_son las primeras preguntas que te hago. Tú solo me miras recelosa, sentada a unos pasos de donde yo estoy. Pero no respondes, aún no lo haces. Yo sonrío. Al menos ahora no te vas, no te alejas de mí. Paso los días sentado cerca de ti, caminando detrás a unos pies de tu presencia. Mirando hacia otro lado mientras tú te bañas en el Lago. Pero estoy ahí, aquí. Para ti.

¿Qué fue lo que fui antes de esto, Izayoi?, antes de pasar los días tras de ti. ¿Yokai? ¿Ryuji? ¿Un ser demasiado pretencioso y salvaje acaso? ¿Tal vez vivía de atacar a los humanos, de hacerme fuerte? No puedo ver mi pasado detrás de tus ojos dorados. ¿Qué me has hecho Izayoi?

Te oigo decir que tu madre es la Luna. Totosai dice que lo olvide. ¿Quién es tu madre Izayoi? ¿Una diosa? ¿Una humana? ¿La luna? El anciano dice que no recuerdas nada de tu vida. Que vives de lo que sabes ahora.

Lo que ves es lo real mi Izayoi. Lo demás no existe. No tiene que existir si no lo deseas.

Ya no puedo negarlo más Padre, esto que pasa. Miro las estrellas que ella observa, intento invocarte para no perder la cordura y me pregunto a cada segundo ¿podrá pasar con ella?

Amor. ¿Qué significa eso para un yokai? ¿Para un hanyo? ¿Para un humano? ¿Todos nos negamos cuando nos visita? ¿No lo tomamos cuando está frente a nosotros? ¿Cómo tomarlo cuando pasas frente a mí Izayoi? ¿Mientras comemos juntos? ¿Mientras tocas tu flauta sin saber de notas sobre los enormes árboles del bosque? mientras dormimos bajo la sombra, siempre cerca de ti y del Lago.

Te toco, pero rehuyes de mi contacto, del rose débil que hago a tu brazo, como un animalillo asustado. No sabes cómo eso me lastima , ¿a qué me has condenado, Padre?

Te han devuelto parte de tus recuerdos y has cambiado. ¿Esta eres tú Izayoi? Te veo, detrás de tu apariencia, parecida a la de él. Sesshomaru. Te veo enfadada, con odio, con peso, con culpa. Pero ahora me hablas, al menos no me has olvidado.

¿A quién extrañas Izayoi? ¿Por qué ya no miras hacia la Luna? ¿Por qué ya no te observas en el Lago? Ahora te pierdes entre las raíces de los árboles, en la tierra bajo tus pies.

Entonces sucede "_aquello"_, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras? Puedo olerlo, oírte mientras corro hacia ti. Hay sangre destilando de tus cabellos bajo la luz de la luna, tu traje nuevo de rata de fuego mimetiza el color, pero la huelo, tuya y la de otros, la sangre. ¿Lloras por la batalla? Luna está sobre tu pecho. Tu espada yace oscurecida por las vidas tomadas, aún caen gotas de su hoja afilada que ahora descansa sobre ti. Te detengo y te alejas. ¿Pensabas dejarme Izayoi? ¿Arrancar tu vida de la mía? ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Mi deber es protegerte!

_**-Izayoi….**_ - Te susurro mientras intento acercarme, pero no me dejas. ¿Qué quieres de mí Izayoi? te lo daré todo, pero no huyas.

_**-Estoy … sucia…-**_Tus palabras se pierden entre nosotros, entre el silencio, entre tus lágrimas que veo por primera vez en años y la complicidad del lago . Me acerco de nuevo y vuelves a alejarte. No, no dejaré que te quedes así.

Me quito mi haori y el kosode con rapidez. No dejaré que te vayas. tomó tu brazo atrapado bajo mis garras y tu cuerpo entre las aguas del Lago.

-_**Es ….agua…. sagra….da- **_dices de forma entrecortada, mientras te hundo en el Lago.

¿También le temes al Lago Izayoi?

Una, dos, tres veces hundida y te quito tu traje con rapidez. La tira, el obi, la tela rata de fuego y la blusa simple. ¿Cuántas veces te he visto desnuda Izayoi? ¿Por qué te cubres ahora de mí?

La tela que sujeta mi coleta servirá. ¿Estás sucia Izayoi? Yo seré quién limpie tus heridas.

Me he vuelto débil, Padre. Un ser sagrado, un Ryu yokai sintiendo rabia, odio. Soy patético Padre, por odiarlo a él. A Sesshomaru.

Alimento mis emociones mientras te limpio, de la sangre y la muerte, de las culpas y del pasado. Son míos ahora Izayoi, pero tú sigues llorando. Aún después de secar tu cuerpo con mis ropas, de delinear con delicadeza tu figura, de rozar mis labios sobre los tuyos. Lloras.¿Me he aprovechado de ti, Izayoi? No pude evitar besarte. Perdóname, pero no me arrepiento. Lloras.

¿Qué hago Padre? ¿Cómo la protejo de sí misma? Su vida ha entrelazado todas las cosas de su mundo y el mío. Ya no lo niego, lo afirmo Padre, aún contra todo, ella, ella me pertenece. La deseo para mí. Nuestro compromiso impuesto no es más que un regalo del cielo. La abrazo sintiendo la humedad de su piel limpia. Del lago que nos rodea.

_**- No me amas ahora, pero un día lo harás Izayoi- **_En mi vanidad pienso que puedo hacerte amarme ¿cómo puedo pensar de esta manera? ¿Qué me has hecho Izayoi? Uno no puede hacer algo así, no debe. Pero he entrado a ciegas a una situación que no esperaba. ¿Esto es la posesión Padre? ¿Tenerla entre mis brazos y cuidar su sueño? ¿Jurarle permanecer a su lado? ¿Hacerle prometer no usar su arma, no mancharse de sangre?

-_**yo seré tu espada… **_

Siento tus manos aferrarse a mis ropas que te cubren Izayoi. Lloras sobre mí. Te consuelo.

Dijiste que todo era eterno, Padre, que regresaría a lo que es mío. Pero ella no lo era aún. ¿Volverá ella, Padre?.

Verano, invierno ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin estar a tú lado Izayoi?¿cuánto desde que me expulsaron de Palacio del Oeste?

Un año, un año sin verte desde que el compromiso se ha roto. Desde que mi hermano Shoujiro nos ha traicionado a todos. Hoy dudo de a quién sirvo Izayoi. A ti, a mi Padre. ¿Dónde están mis promesas? He luchado contra ti, contra tu espada. ¿Qué he hecho? Me llamas. Toda tú me llamas.

_**-No te arriesgues, no tienes que hacer nada ya…**_

No, esas no pueden ser tus palabras Izayoi. Nuevamente no estás mirándome

-_**No sabes quién soy en verdad Ryuji… vete…**_

Estás frente a mí de nuevo, en nuestro Lago, donde juré protegerte. Donde me prometí a mi mismo dar mi vida por ti. Regrese, regresé por ti.

_**-No…Tal vez no debería haber vuelto, pero aquí estoy. **_

Me quedaré aquí Izayoi, viéndote caminar sobre los árboles, guardando el secreto que tienes con los espíritus. Sanando tus heridas y cuidando de ti. De ambos. Pero las cosas serán distintas.

_**-¿No deseabas que regresara, Izayoi?...**_

Pero no respondes. Te sigo, ahora sé lo que significa el silencio en ti.

_**-Jamás seré libre Ryuji…**_

Pero no te oigo. No puedo.

_**-Estaré a tu lado hasta que lo seas…Mi gente sabrá que vine, me matarán si regreso. No moriré, no voy a abandonarte Izayoi.**_

Esta es mi verdadera luz. No crees en mis palabras a pesar de todos estos años. ¿Cuánto daño te han hecho? ¿Qué piensas de mí?

_**-Izayoi….**_

Permíteme acercarme, no me rehuyas de nuevo. Soy todo lo que deseas. Porque al fin lo he comprendido. Funciona extraño para los de mi Casta. ¿Esto es lo que hallaste tú en mi madre, Padre, cuando abandonaste a tu primera mujer con quién engendraste tu primer hijo? ¿Qué es lo correcto, Padre? Lo sé. Ella me llama. Era nuestro destino, ahora o en el pasado. Era nuestro.

La siento Padre, ella está aquí. Entre mis brazos, entre mis labios. Al fin es mía. Nuestros días pasan, las semanas, los meses, los años. Ella es mía. No volveré a dejarla. La he encontrado.

Ahora todo es distinto.

¿Quién es este hombre que soy ahora? ¿Qué veo a través de sus ojos dorados? Ya no reconozco a ese ser del pasado, salvaje y cruel.

Este mundo no nos pertenece Izayoi, algo existe, lo sé, puedo sentirlo en la calidez de tu respiración mientras duermes junto a mí. No hay pesadillas en ti. ¿Qué me ocultas en esos sueños antiguos, Izayoi? Hay cosas de ti que jamás sabré.

Acércate Izayoi, acércate a mí. En todas las cosas deseo estar a tu lado. Ven, sígueme, déjame seguirte. Sentir el roce de mis dedos sobre tu piel, la sensación cálida de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Descúbreme, así como yo deseo contigo. Mis garras tras tu cabello plateado, nieve entre satín oscuro de la noche. Te siento, el palpitar poderoso de tu corazón desbocado bajo la palma de mi mano, ahuecada en la suavidad de la piel lechosa que posees. Estás en mí, soy de ti Izayoi.

¿Qué lazos nos unen ahora?

Existe. Algo más allá de toda la guerra. Un nuevo comienzo, para ambos. Cambiar esta vida de miseria por lo que ambos nos damos. Vaciar nuestras venas y olvidar nuestras Casas, esta guerra.

Camino a tu lado ahora. Sigues mis pasos. Eres la vaina de mi espada.

_**-¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado?... Ryuji….**_

Sonrío. El susurro de mi nombre en tus labios me conmueve. Te veo y casi no puedo reconocer a la chica de hace unos años, esta eres tú, una tú sin heridas, sin dolor, con esa sonrisa sutil y oculta, dejando mis dedos delinear con delicadeza los limites de tu rostro. Mis brazos tras de ti sosteniéndote, cuando recorren mis colmillos tu piel expuesta a la oscuridad de la noche. Mis garras sobre tus muslos, en tus caderas, hundiéndome en el borde de tu cuello, respirando con fuerza. Me quedaré para siempre Izayoi. Jamás te abandonaré. El destino te ha traído a mí. Te hizo mía ¿Por qué iba yo a alejarte? Me he enamorado de ti, mi Luna Llena.

* * *

Izayoi, más allá de lo que somos

Espíritus, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado a mi lado? Parece todo ser eterno y cielos, el viento, la tierra y el bosque. Son míos. Para mí. Cada roce, las flores, la yerba. Mis dedos sobre el viento. Todo es mío y yo suya.

Espíritus, ¿soy uno para ti, Madre? ¿Por qué no bajas a mí? Admiro las aguas y te veo ahí. Reflejada entre las olas, en las corrientes, en el Lago. ¿Ahí es donde vives, para estar cerca de mí?

Esto es lo que soy Madre. Puedo verte entre las estrellas brillar, inmensa, hermosa. Te observo cada vez que puedo. Sobre las ramas, con los sonidos de mi flauta.

Elévame Madre, en las noches sin ti bajo la cascada o cuando tu figura yace imponente sobre el cielo. Muéstrame tu rostro, pues yo ya te he mostrado todo de mí al bañarme a tu lado. Dame una señal, Madre, te lo ruego. Siento la soledad en mí y temo.

Tengo miedo, Madre, de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy con ese hombre. Sesshomaru. Miedo de lo que hago. De lo que no. Cuando pierdo todo de mí.

¿Qué soy? No soy espíritu, mi figura no se diluye entre la brisa o bajo la tierra. Observo lo que he hecho a manos alzadas, el líquido carmesí se desliza con suavidad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme como debería? ¿Debo? Pena, culpa, miedo. Pero no puedo sentir nada de eso que los demás dicen de mí.

Camino entre los árboles sintiendo el cuerpo añejo de los tiempos, las raíces y la yerba bajo mis pies. Todo gira eterno y verdadero, pero parece falso para mí.

_Hanyo_… ¿Qué es eso Madre? ¿De verdad mi sangre se ha ensuciado? ¿Qué es un hanyo? Eres tú mi Madre ¿Qué hay de ti en mí? Y ¿Qué no? Respóndeme, háblame en el silencio que te regalo cada día ¿Es el sol mi Padre, Madre?, él me guía y ayuda cuando ellos me llaman. Me muestra el camino. ¿Son mis ojos de él? Y ¿mi cabello de ti? Sí, así es como es.

Gran sol, te doy gracias. Tú le das vida a todo, a los espíritus, a las aguas. Das mi luz. Das aliento de vida, menos a mí, yo soy de mi Madre.

Libre. ¿Cuándo seré libre Madre? Ellos me obligan, me atan a acciones que no deseo hacer ¿Cuándo seré tuya? ¿Cuándo ellos dejarán de mirarme, perseguirme, torturarme?

¿Quién más me mira? Y ¿Qué es lo que ven en mí?

Él me ve, me mira. Está aquí de nuevo, persiguiéndome en el bosque ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Qué esperas de mí? Estás ahí, entre los árboles, mientras paseo, sobre las rocas en la cascada, entre las raíces al tocar yo mi flauta. ¿Es un espíritu, Madre? Él no dice nada, no se acerca, ni me ayuda. Solo está ahí.

Te he observado y dejado. Tus ojos violetas me cegaron. ¿Estás mirándome o estás huyendo? Has durado demasiado tiempo cerca ¿Qué buscas de mí? No tengo nada.

Me alejo, de ti, de tu toque. No quiero ensuciarte. Ellos dicen que yago sucia entre los vivos. Pero no entre los espíritus, ellos abren sus regazos a mis brazos. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Cómo acercarme si eres uno de ellos? Por eso me alejo.

Estoy sucia.

Entre el campo abierto te pienso, tus ojos violeta. Te siento. Estás en todos lados. ¿Eres acaso un Dios?

Hablan de tiempo. El herrero de años. ¿Qué es un año, un día, una hora? ¿Qué son los colores de las aguas, de la yerba, el cielo o el bosque? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado tras de mí? ¿Viéndome, siguiéndome? Me pregunto, ¿Existes?

Estás cada vez más cerca de mí en cada instante.

Madre, tengo miedo de aquel que me sigue. ¿Qué esperas para llevarme? Cada vez que yaces llena por las noches te espero. En las aguas de los ríos, del lago, de la lluvia. Bajo el techo de las estrellas.

¿Dónde está mi vida, la fuerza vital? ¿De qué hablan los espíritus? Eres tú mi Madre, ¿cierto?

Pierdo mis ojos en la oscuridad de tu noche, vago por los bosques buscándome Atrayéndole a él. Él está ahí. Lo sé.

Un respiro, miradas rastreadoras. ¿Por qué lo espero?, espero que él venga. Busco sus colores entre las ramas, su esencia en los campos inmensos, traídos por la briza, por el viento. Lo siento en mí, sin estar aquí. ¿Qué eres muchacho?Me hablas, nadie lo hace. ¿Qué dices? Tu voz me llena, te oigo. Pero no logro escucharte.

Madre, camino en sangre, en cuerpos, en hambre. Los ojos dorados de ese hombre están sobre mí. Las vidas no son mías, ¿Por qué he de tomarlas? ¿Por qué lo hago? Tú eres mi fortaleza. Sin ti Madre, no soy nadie. Sin ti habría cedido.

Lo sé todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Madre? ¿Es esa mujer humana mi Madre? ¡Dímelo!, grito que me lo digas en los campos, en las montañas. No puede ser posible. Sólo tú serás mi Madre, no importa lo que él ha dicho. Lo que mis memorias me hablan. Todo lo que decían es cierto. _Hanyo, sangre sucia, bastarda_. No soy tuya, nunca lo fui. Pero no poseo más que a ti. Que a ellos, los espíritus. Y él, el que me sigue ¿lo sabe?

Él no es un Dios, no es nada,sólo un yokai que me sigue. Y yo soy menos que eso. No soporto el dolor de la verdad sobre mi alma. ¿Qué es él? Sólo un ser que cuida de una vida que no me pertenece. Lo detesto, quiero que me deje. Pero no puedo decírselo. No puedo alejarlo. Ya no. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasa, Madre? No puedo evitar sollozar por ti, por mí, por él, por sus pasos tras de mí. Me hundo entre mis rodillas, sentada frente al Lago ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Qué pasa conmigo, con mi voz, con mi alma?

Su voz suena satisfecha con la mía. No quiero, no deseo que se vaya, yo le hablo. ¿Qué pasa en mí pecho, Madre? Duele, duelen cinco años de compañía a su lado, ahora qué sé lo que significa. Ahora que recuerdo algo, que sé y entiendo cosas. Le digo que se aleje, pero no lo hace.

¡VETE!

No, No me dejes. No entiendo, todo es tan confuso. Su rostro junto al mío, su roce tranquilo, la presencia perdida de su alma detrás de mí. Por los caminos, por la muerte, por mi vida.

¿No me juzgas, Ryuji? ¿Por qué siempre me has ignorado? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Hime-sama? Tus palabras y compañía ¿Qué significan para ti?

Ocurrió, Ocurrió Madre, Mírame. Lo perdí, el control de todo. Quince años y mi vida ha sido miseria. ¡Oh! Madre, ¿qué es el perdón? ¿Acaso lo merezco? Los mate a todos, esos niños, a los míos, esas mujeres. ¿Por qué antes no importaba? Mi espada se movía, bailaba bajo tu luz, sobre las líneas del viento, pintando motas carmesí sobre el rostro de la muerte, sobre mí. Nada importaba. ¿Qué soy ahora, Madre? Mírame. ¿Acaso puedes verme? Llago bajo tu luz, con las aguas del lago rozando mis pies. Pero no puedo acercarme.

Mi cuerpo llora sangre, mis ojos muerte. Luna, ya no puedo seguir. Mi espada sobre mi pecho, el agua sucia de mis mejillas. Madre, guíame a ti.

Ryuji, me detienes. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Dónde estabas? No puedes protegerme de mí.

–_**Estoy …. sucia-**_

Limpias mis heridas, ¿también es tu trabajo? Vergüenza, la siento de mí, de ti, de la sangre que se dilata entre mis dedos. Me cubro. No me veas. No quiero. Te siento, en mi piel, entre mis pechos. La palma de tu mano sobre mis muslos. Suave ¿Es esto una caricia? Mi cabello. Lloro. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me tocas? Tus labios sutiles sobre los míos. ¿Pretende matarme? Hazlo, toma mi vida ya. No puedo, no puedo seguir.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú funda…. mi espada? ¿Cruel? Eres demasiado cruel. Tus ojos me dicen una promesa que no creo. Me abrazas junto al Lago. Algún día vas a soltarme, lo sé. Madre, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aferrarme a él. Nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Querer estar a mi lado. Ya, no importa, soy suya si es lo que él desea. Me ha alejado de la muerte. De mí misma, a quién temo.

¿Amor? Él habla de amor, ¿Qué es el amor para un ser como yo? Él no me está viendo. No ve que no puedo amar a nadie. _Hanyo_. Miró sus ojos mientras aún me sostiene, habla del tiempo. De permanecer a mi lado. No puedo responderle, Lloro y me aferro. No quiero soltarle. Ya no.

El tiempo no se detiene.

¿Dónde estás Ryuji?, también te has ido, como todo me has abandonado. El viento me lo ha dicho. El Goshinboku lo susurra entre la tierra, entre las hojas. –_**Se ha ido Hime-sama, te ha dicho mentiras. Olvídalo-**_

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

¿Quién soy tras tus pasos antiguos en mi bosque? ¿Dónde se han ido tus promesas? Sigo, camino entre todos ellos que me observan en Palacio. Entre los que he dejado ir al otro mundo, entre los espíritus y los recuerdos que he hecho de nosotros. Alguna vez existió aquello. Un nosotros.

Yago entre los árboles, rogando por ese pasado extraño. Rogando de ti. De ilusiones. Mentiroso.

Madre, ¿dónde se ha ido mi voluntad? Ya no tengo. Se ha ido. He quedado vacía ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Es mío, el dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy llorando por él, Madre? ¿Por mí? Los árboles me abrazan. Me dan cobijo junto a mis Lágrimas. Me hundo en ellos, me pierdo.

Quiero verlo, Madre. Quiero que regrese. Aún cuando mi espada ha chocado contra la suya. Y mis heridas yacen sobre sus garras. Mi alma, le busca. Lo niego, pero ya no puedo.

_**-No te arriesgues, no tienes que hacer nada ya…**_

No puedo verte a los ojos, no mientras te hablo.

-_**No sabes quién soy en verdad Ryuji… vete…**_

Pero no estás yéndote. Te quedas. Me buscas. Me tocas.

Amor, libertad ¿merece un ser como yo algo como eso? aquí yace mi yo. Frente a ti Ryuji. Enséñ va a lastimarme, como todo. Lo sé. Tal vez deba detenerlo ahora. Aún hay tiempo. Todo será un desastre, lo presiento. La sensación de la calamidad está demasiado cerca.

Me abrazas, mi cabello, mi rostro, mis manos. ¿Es todo mío aún o ya te pertenece también?

¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Entregarme? ¿Dar? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué has hecho de mí?

Te siento, fluyes en mí, como un río torrentoso, más espeso que mi sangre, más fuerte que una casta. Ven, sígueme, estoy aquí. Para ti, Ryuji.

Ya no puedo dormir si no estás aquí. Mírame, ¿puedes verme? Que es lo que ves dentro de mí. Te veo, en ti no hay maldad, no la siento. Yo quiero, deseo, pertenecerte.

Él sabe Madre, ¿por qué me siento como no debería? ¿Amar? Una vez fui falsa, ya no puedo volver a serlo. No con él, Madre. Ayúdame. Ayúdame a sanar mis heridas, a quitar las espinas.

Madre, míralo protegiéndome, luchando a mi lado, sentado a mi espalda. Sobre las ramas, mirándome en la cascada, en el río. Entre sus brazos. Él es como un árbol. Sus raíces me cobijan. Bajo sus ramas refresco mi vida. Yago bajo la sombra de sus ojos, de un pasado que no reconoce. ¿Puedo ignorar esto que siento, Madre? Tú que todo lo sabes, que todo puedes verlo. Dime, ¿esto es lo que tú sentiste cuando nos engendraste?

Lo hago, me permito sentirlo, lo que él llama amor. Siento ante mis ojos lo que alguna vez viste. Dime qué hacer, muéstrame en las oscuras aguas de la noche mi camino. Dame esa vida que posees Madre, permíteme entregársela a él.

Camino a su lado, y sé que no es un error, bajo los rayos de luz que mi Padre nos regala entre las hojas del bosque. Puedo oír su voz y la mía en las notas de mi flauta, acaricia mi cabello. ¿Es esto la perfección? Su figura junto a la mía, oír su respiración entre mis labios. Vida. Amor.

Madre, dame tu sabiduría, tu luz nocturna, para poder comprenderlo todo. Para disfrutarlo todo. El rose sutil de su piel sobre la mía, su vida uniéndonos, la mía acercándonos. Nuestros dedos entrelazados en la yerba con fuerza. Mi agitada respiración junto a su mejilla, respondiendo sutil a los susurros de su voz. Sus garras rozando la piel de mis muslos. Sí. Esto es todo lo que necesito. Ahora sé, ¿Soy yo tu hija Madre? No. Soy la hija de una humana a quién no recuerdo. ¿Es mi Padre el sol, Madre? No, soy hija de un hombre a quién no conozco. Nada importa. Mi pasado ha muerto. Mis heridas se han ido. Lo amo Madre. Perdono y acepto.

-_**¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado?….. Ryuji **_

Mi vida.

Mi libertad.

Mi amado.

Mi señor.

Soy tuya. Toma de mí lo que quieras. Déjame estar en ti. Se mi hogar. Mi espíritu. Mi esperanza.

Pero todo muere en mis manos.

Infierno. Malditos. Bastardos. La Guerra. Ellos.

Mi alma se destruye en fragmentos imposibles de recuperar. Las heridas un día sanadas se abren en yagas infectadas. Mírame. Se derrumba mi espíritu frente a tus ojos. Ten piedad, Madre.

Ryuji, ¿Por qué? tu cuerpo yace demasiado frío. ¿Dónde está tu alma ahora? Tu figura atravesada por carne y miasma no puedes ser tú. Mentiras.

Ruego, ruego a él por tu vida. A su espada sagrada. Pero no soy digna, nunca lo he sido para él.

Colapso. No puedo. Me entrego al odio y al llanto de forma irremediable. Una noche, una noche sin luna.

¿Soy humana ahora, Madre?, ¿youkai o hanyo? No, ya no soy nada. He vuelto a ser lo que era. Lo he perdido todo.

Padezco ante mis pesadillas de nuevo. Ante ti. Dame la muerte Madre, ya no soy quién quise ser. Lo supe. Tira de mi alma, Madre. Arrástrame a ti.

Te has llevado, Ryuji, lo único bueno que vivía en mí. Te has ido, mi vida. Mataste al espíritu en mí, al humano, al yokai.

Mi cascaron vacío te espera. Llévame al infierno. Ya no importa.

Dame mi libertad.

Vuelve. Ven.

Te espero con los brazos abiertos, arrástrame a la muerte, Madre. Arrástrame a la inconsciencia, al vacío. Te espero.

* * *

_**Bien, como dije quería escribir algo sobre el pasado de ambos, pero quería que representara un poco la personalidad que creo que tienen. **_

_**Ryuji por un lado, se supone que en aquella época que Izayoi recuerda, fue liberado por la Casa de Sesshomaru, no como ahora vemos que sucedio gracias a Shoujiro, por lo que su padre le mandó cuidar de Izayoi, convirtiéndose en su guardián de forma oficial y futuro prometido por la alianza que formaban ambas casas, Ryuji lo menciona en la narración, el momento en que "el compromiso se rompió". Pensé en él como un ser cansado y frustrado, en una época demasiado confusa para él. Encerrado sin más que hacer que seguir a Izayoi. **_

_**Por su parte Izayoi no sabía quién era, lo que hacía, o lo que las cosas significaban. Su narración es mucho más fragmentada y confusa porque su mente así lo es en ese momento. **_

_**Ambos narran el mismo tiempo que convivieron juntos desde sus propias perspectivas. **_

_**Sé que la narración es extraña y un poco dificultosa, pero es así como deseaba contarla. Con retasos de pensamientos y dichos de ambos. Uniéndolos con escenas significativas. Espero haberlo logrado... una narración que relate la vida confusa, extraña y finalmente armoniosa. **_

_**Muchos saludos y nos leemos.**_


	27. Chapter 26

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 26 Despiértanos...

Maldición- masculló Ryuji por lo bajo. Palpó su herida en el costado que aún no cerraba del todo. Maldijo el honor que su madre había inculcado en él y que lo había mantenido sentado en la misma habitación luego de que esos humanos purificaran el veneno de su cuerpo.

Recordaba que la discusión había sido larga, mientras él sentía que su vida se extinguía de apoco incapaz de mover un músculo, los habitantes de esa casa discutían si dejarlo morir o salvarlo. Malditos, pensó, él no necesitaba la compasión de nadie. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fue lo suficiente para que la mujer, que yacía junto a Izayoi despertara.

Se armó un pequeño alboroto, pero la miko sólo preguntó por su hija, al verla en el estado en que estaba no pudo evitar unas lágrimas, la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero tras los parpados se sabía que sólo la oscuridad se encontraba.

Ryuji la escuchó sollozar un poco y hablar cosas incomprensibles con los demás humanos del lugar, en ese momento él no pudo ocultar un quejido de dolor, cuando sintió como el veneno estaba pronto adentrarse en las partes vitales de su cuerpo.

Lo sentaron contra la pared, el muchacho buscó algo entre ellos, sin saber exactamente qué. De pronto su mirada violeta se vio congelada ante los ojos azules de la miko, que aguantó una expresión de asombro al verlo, mientras tapaba su boca con la palma de su mano. Caminó hacia él con dificultad, ante las negativas de otro humano cerca de ella, pero siguió avanzando sentándose frente al él que casi no podía ver nada producto a la mirada borrosa que tenía.

-¿Ryuji?...- la voz de la miko se escuchó insegura, mientras los ojos del chico intentaban observarla con molestia- Kami, ¿Cómo cruzaste el pozo? ¿Qué paso?

¿El pozo? De qué mierda hablaba esa mujer, se preguntó.

-¿El pozo se abrió?- escuchó a alguien preguntar, pero nadie contestó. Y volvió a preguntarse sobre qué era ese endemoniado pozo

- Señorita Kagome- llamó alguien más - ¿lo conoce?

Pero un nuevo quejido de su parte exaltó a la miko.

-Sí, es el guardián de Izayoi….- dijo Kagome mientras observaba su estado. – Sango necesito ayuda, hay que purificar el veneno antes que se extienda- ordenó- Nos conocimos el día en que Shoujiro atacó a Izayoi y me raptó- explicó la miko ante la interrogante de los demás

¿Guardián? Esa pregunta sonó en su mente. No comprendía porque todo el mundo parecía relacionarlo con esa hanyo y eso lo estaba hartando, él no tenía nada que ver con ella, según sus propio pensamientos. Pero recordó, apenas en un segundo de conciencia, lo que su hermano había dicho antes.

Escuchó como alguien decía que era imposible, mientras sentía algo demasiado cálido inundar su pecho que había sido liberado de sus ropas, que él no podía ser el guardián, porque ese sujeto había muerto en su época. Ryuji frunció el ceño cuando sintió la calidez marcharse y el veneno volver a recorrerle. _Época …._ A que se referían con época, él no podía comprender. Volvió a sentir la calidez en su pecho y escuchó como la mujer que estaba sobre él, decía que no importaba. Que ella estaba segura que era el guardián.

Pronto amaneció y cuando la miko terminó él se sentó. Ahora estaba ahí delante de aquella mujer que le veía atenta y de casi todo el mundo.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kagome mirando al muchacho a los ojos- Purifiqué gran parte del veneno, espero sea suficiente. – pero el chico no respondía- Soy Kagome… ¿no me recuerdas? ¿La miko de la estrella?….- el chico la miró confuso, y Kagome observó como su vista violeta recorría el lugar. -Eres Ryuji ¿no? El hermano de Shoujiro…

-Medio hermano…- escupió con sorna el chico, él no quería estar ahí. Pero la miko le había sanado y se sentía ahora en deuda. Además, tal vez si se quedaba, podría averiguar qué era lo que sucedía, por qué parecían conocerle, y entender las razones de los dichos de su hermano.

-Dime ¿cómo te sientes?- pero el chico no contestó de nuevo y esta vez Inuyasha bufó molesto.

Kazuo y Megumi se retiraron para poder dormir algo en la otra habitación. Kazuki y Natsuki preparaban algo de comer en el cuarto de cocina, pues estar toda la noche en vela había sido agobiante. El resto observaba al muchacho que hablaba con Kagome, o al menos eso pretendía la miko.

-No me recuerdas ¿cierto?...-continuó Kagome intentando aferrarse a la esperanza de poder buscar ayuda para Izayoi en el futuro.

-Madre…. Te digo que no….

-¿Cómo cruzaste el pozo devora huesos? ¿Qué pasó en el futuro? ¿Por qué no viniste con Izayoi cuando vino aquí?...

¿Futuro?¿cruzar el pozo devora huesos?, se cuestión Ryuji, ¿acaso esa mujer y la hanyo venían del futuro y llegaron al pasado a través de un pozo? No imposible, pero su hermano… su hermano también había mencionado algo como eso.

-Por favor- pidió Kagome suplicante- responde…

-Shoujiro….-susurró el chico-cómo él…

-Él también cruzó el pozo…-respondió presurosa Kagome- eso es una larga historia. Dime si el pozo está abierto aún o qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Izayoi.

Pero Ryuji ya no escuchaba la voz de Kagome, se levantó ante la vista estupefacta de la miko. Necesitaba pensar. La mujer dijo un par de cosas más, eso le molestó, tenía que irse.

-Gracias por curar mis heridas miko, pero no sé quién eres, ni tampoco conozco a esa hanyo. Sólo me enfrenté a mi hermano y ella estaba ahí- mintió- me dijo que la trajera y ya…

Se volteó para irse pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo, entre las preguntas que la miko seguía haciendo.

-Déjalo irse Kagome, pero antes vas a decirnos ¿qué le pasó a Izayoi? Y ¿cómo podemos despertarla?- La voz del medio demonio no tenía un ápice de duda, habló seguro y con el ceño fruncido, mientras apretaba a Tessaiga a su lado.

Ryuji observó a la chica. Miró a la miko que sabía era su madre y volvió a ver a Izayoi.

-Sólo ella puede liberarse del hechizo de Ao- sentenció- la yokai que hizo esto se alimenta del pasado trágico de sus víctimas y las hace revivir cada segundos de sus vidas, nadie puede sacarla de sus visiones, sólo ella misma puede. Miko- llamó Ryuji- ya he pagado mi deuda contigo, me marcho…

Y nadie le detuvo. Kagome murmuró un gracias y lo observó irse. Ese no era el Ryuji del futuro, era de esta época, se dijo a sí misma la miko, qué paradójico, que tanto en el futuro como aquí, su hija y ese yokai se encontraran y él le protegiera.

Se levantó y caminó hasta Izayoi inclinándose a su lado. Levantó uno de sus parpados viendo como sus ojos aún estaban negros como la noche. No pudo evitar preguntar en voz baja, mientras oía como Miroku hablaba de encontrar una solución con los demás- ¿qué cosas estarás viendo Izayoi?…

_Corría, corría hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de ahí. Había sido fácil, sólo esperó el momento oportuno. Por tres años había dejado que su alma se destruyera, pero cuando enterró sus garras hace tres noches en el rostro de esa humana rubia, se dio cuenta que aún habían fuerzas en ella para seguir, para huir de ahí. _

_Había sido tan fácil, pensó sonriendo de forma sádica, mientras limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas. Esa noche habían decidido sacar algo dentro de ella, no le interesaba qué. No se enfrentó a nadie cuando fueron a buscarla a ese pequeño cuarto, sumisa aceptó que la arrastraran por el pasillo, que la dejaran en medio de un montón de luces. Fingió estar agotada y sin fuerzas para que no la ataran ni la pincharan con esa sustancia que la hacía marearse y vomitar, y el muy idiota no lo había hecho. Había esperado que el hombre se fuera, y que sólo el otro humano quedara solitario en la habitación._

_Que fácil había sido, lanzarse sobe él y rasgar su rostro con sus garras, y perforar su cuello. Entonces espero a que el hombre obeso entrase sin darse cuenta del cuerpo en la habitación. Recordó como sus garras se crisparon ante la dulce sensación de la venganza, fue ella ahora, quién fue por las orejas del humano. Su gritos habían sido música para sus oídos, había dejado caer ambos pedazos de carne y cartílago al piso, mientras el humano se tapaba los oídos o lo que quedaban de ellos y se arrodillaba en el piso. _

_Lamió sus dedos recordando la forma vertiginosa como su sangre había corrido por sus venas, como el choque electrizante de algo poderoso se había liberado. Luego de esas sensaciones, su cuerpo se movió con una libertad que no conocía. Se río bajito cuando llegó a la entrada del bosque y recordó como había tomado una de las velas del lugar y había enterrado aún ardiendo la cera en el rostro del hombre quemando su rostro, una, dos, tres veces mientras este se desangraba y esperó en silencio, entre la oscuridad que su última presa llegara, aquella mujer que le llamaba "cariño", perra- había gruñido con una voz gutural que no se comparó a su infantil tono de siempre- La humana rubia había entrado. Ella había sido fácil, la más fácil de los tres. Arrancarle las uñas una por una había sido un deleite mientras la sentía revolverse bajo ella. La había atado al piso luego de atacarla y se había deleitado con arrancarle las uñas sin mirarla. Miró hacia atrás podía ver tras de ella, como el edificio entero corría en pánico. _

_Escuchó las pisadas cercas y corrió de nuevo, luego de acabar con esos tres se había lanzado por la ventana, y había corrido al bosque, sin saber bien porque lo hacía. Pero sentía que si estaba ahí todo estaría bien. _

_Podía sentir en su cuerpo los pedazos de cristal que se incrustaron con la caída. Y la forma en que dolía y sangraban las heridas que le había propinado con algo veloz que se impacto contra sus piernas y brazos varias veces. Sintió un nuevo impacto en su vientre y cayó de boca al piso. Jadeó intentando levantarse y sintió nuevamente como su sangre hervía en sus venas, pero siguió corriendo hasta que ya no había podido más. _

_Su cuerpo se deslizó por un enorme tronco y sintió los pálpitos de su cuerpo calmarse. Inspiró profundo el aroma del bosque que ya se terminaba unos pasos delante de ella y dejó que su mente evocara los recuerdos de un pasado que parecía ahora una mentira. Irreal cuando esta era la realidad en que vivía. Miró el cielo y halló en él la Luna llena, sonrió ante la imagen hermosa y reluciente de esa figura y levantó su mano intentando tocarla. Por un segundo se sintió protegida, que el bosque y la luna le protegían. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? No lo sabía. Oyó, luego, como los pasos se acercaban y sintió pánico. Las lágrimas corrieron por su cuerpo mientras la sonrisa demoniaca que le adornaba no desaparecía. Sacó de entre la carne de su pierna un enorme pedazo de vidrio que estuvo incrustado sin caerse. La sangre se derramó presurosa y se observó a través del reflejo, entonces sintió miedo de su propia imagen, de lo que era, de la sangre. Los escuchó acercarse y se negó algo que no comprendía. Puso el vidrio sobre su pecho respirando con fuerza, no podría levantarse, si la atrapaban moría. El cristal traspasó las capas de su carne con fuerza, rompiendo, cortando y gimió de dolor ante cada fibra que era atravesada, sintiendo el frío del vidrio en su interior. Empujó con más fuerza y su mano se detuvo temblorosa, su boca se abrió intentando dejar salir el aire que se acumulaba. Sintió su sangre enfriarse en las venas, y su mano deslizarse con cuidado hasta su pierna, la respiración se agotaba despacio y el aire parecía irse. La luz del sol se filtró entre los árboles y los sonidos acercándose se convirtieron en un murmullo pequeño y sutil, entonces la vio, se vio y todo se perdió entre sus ojos dorados convirtiéndose en nada. _

Izayoi gimió con fuerza, gruñendo de dolor mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus garras se incrustaban en la madera traspasando el piso bajo ella. Kagome limpió las lágrimas que Izayoi dejó escapar entre otro gemido de dolor.

Sus ojos no se levantaron de su hija, Inuyasha les miraba con los puños cerrados con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente, incapaz de hacer algo para que esta tortura terminara. Ya era más de media tarde y la lluvia había vuelto a caer sobre ellos con fuerza. Vio hacia la puerta esperando que Miroku regresara de su búsqueda que comenzó al amanecer. Kagome le había pedido al bonzo que fuera por Kikyo, pero al parecer la miko se había marchado a una aldea cercana la tarde anterior avisándole a Kazuo, que olvido informarles a sus padres el hecho. Megumi había ido con él, al igual que Natsuki, para que no tuvieses problemas en el camino.

El hanyo levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Kazuki que se mordía el labio apretando los puños y a su hijo mirar atento cada movimiento de Kagome, mientras sus orejas se movían al sonido de la lluvia de forma involuntaria producto del nerviosismo.

Todo estaba en silencio, más que algún sonido agónico de un suspiro muerto o los quejidos de dolor que Izayoi producía más veces de lo que alguno pudiese desear. Fue entonces que la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Kazuki se abrió y la figura de Kikyo traspasó el umbral junto con el frío que la lluvia daba.

Kagome se levantó y le rogó a Kikyo que le ayudara, la miko caminó hasta la hanyo y se inclinó abriendo uno de los parpados de Izayoi. Negro, negro como la noche.

-Waru no Yoroshi….-Susurró la miko luego de ver los ojos de Izayoi- significa "Recuerdos de muerte", una técnica que usan algunos yokai para alimentarse del dolor de sus víctimas.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que despierte?- preguntó Kagome, sin notar la presencia del monje y de Sango en la habitación.

-No puedes, ella debe volver a vivir sus memorias. Si se da cuenta que no es real, entonces despertara…

-O sea que no hay nada que podamos hacer, señorita Kikyo- Afirmó inseguro el monje, esperando una negativa a su comentario.

- No...- respondió Kagome mirándole molesta- no voy a dejar las cosas así, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, tiene que haberlo.

Kikyo observó a Kagome, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla impulsiva que nunca se rendía. Miró de vuelta a la hanyo, había una posibilidad, pero no aseguraba que funcionara.

-Puede que la haya, pero no te aseguro nada, Kagome…- la miko oyó a Kagome asentir y sintió como todos le observaban- Necesito un espejo…- dijo, y pronto Kazuki corrió hasta su baúl de madera y sacó sin cuidado todas las cosas que allí tenía, hasta levantar sin problemas el espejo que había en el fondo.

Kikyo hizo que Inuyasha sentara a Izayoi en una de las paredes mientras ella marcaba de forma imaginaria las puntas del espejo e incrustaba en el centro un pergamino que fue absorbido por este.

-¿Quién conoce mejor a la chica?...- preguntó Kikyo seria, y por primera vez todos se miraron.

Kagome sintió el dolor de la desesperación herirla y la vergüenza consumirla. No podía decir que ella, en realidad nadie podía. Kikyo miró dudosa a su alrededor esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

-Bien…-dijo finalmente- necesito sólo a tres personas, Kagome, yo y

-Yo…- dijo pronto Kazuki- yo la conozco, no lo suficiente, pero al menos más que los demás…

La miko asintió y les ordenó poner el espejo apoyado en el baúl para que el reflejo de la hanyo se visualizara por completo. El cristal se expandió abarcando el ancho del baúl y manteniendo el mismo alto, más de cincuenta cm.

-Cuando comience el recuerdo, se visualizará en el cristal. Kagome y yo trasmitiremos nuestra energía espiritual- ordenó la miko colocando su mano en uno de los brazos de Izayoi, ordenándole a Kagome que hiciera lo mismo en el otro- ahí será donde llamaras a la chica, Kazuki. Debe ser en un instante en que no parezca fuera de lo normal, para que no afecte sus memorias o su alma.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, mirando con atención el espejo. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, junto con Inutomaru se mantuvieron cerca de ellos esperando ver el reflejo.

-Ahora Kagome…

Ambas mujeres concentraron su energía espiritual en los brazos de Izayoi, pronto en hilo oscuro nació de sus garras y este se unió al cristal, haciéndolo brillar. Pero nada pasaba, Kikyo frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que no podía acceder sólo a un recuerdo, todo era confuso, como si la misma hanyo no supiera que era real y que no. Le informó a Kagome lo que ocurría y que intentaría adentrarse en su alma para que los recuerdos de tormento más representativos aparecieran. Aquello que la chica recordaba con facilidad y de forma constante y consciente, para no destruir su voluntad. Kagome asintió y ambas mujeres trasmitieron más poder espiritual.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos impresionados cuando la primera imagen apareció.

Kagome yacía bajo el árbol sagrado, igual a como ahora se veía, frente a ella la figura de Sesshomaru. La miko parecía nerviosa y preocupada. De pronto las manos de la mujer se habían aferrado a los brazos del Daiyokai, mirándole con anhelo.

Al ver aquello hiso hervir la sangre de Inuyasha, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza. Escuchó el susurro perdido de su hijo exclamando un no puede ser. Y las lágrimas saladas de Kagome llenaron el ambiente.

De pronto apareció Inutomaru parándose junto a su madre y sujetándola de la tela de su pantalón. Izayoi estaba detrás de Kagome también.

-Tenemos que oír lo que dicen…- susurró Kikyo y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

El niño aferró a su hermana junto a él diciendo que no la dejaría. Kagome levantó a la niña e intentó entregársela a Sesshomaru, pero Izayoi se aferró a sus brazos gritando que no la dejara, que no dejara que él se la llevara.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios de Kagome mientras veía esa escena, ¿eso era lo que su hija recordaba constantemente?, se preguntó al observar las lágrimas de la Izayoi a su lado, que fruncía el ceño con molestia, Kami, ella no tenía perdón, no lo tenía.

Sango se mordió el labio mirando con lastima y Kazuki comprendió porque Izayoi no llamaba a su madre, de esa forma.

Nadie habló en ese primer recuerdo, Kikyo les advirtió que debían llamarla, sino la chica no despertaría. Kazuki asintió y se preparó para el siguiente.

Se vio a Izayoi sobre la yerba visiblemente herida y cansada, estaba en medio de los árboles intentando levantarse. Cuando de pronto se giró parandose, olvidando el dolor de las heridas. La vieron convertir su expresión en una de horror y tomar su arma con fuerza, frente a ella la figura de un joven yacía atravesada por carne y miasma, con una espada atravesándole la espalda.

Vieron como levantó su oz y la fuerte ráfaga de Kaze no Kizu se azotó hacia lo que parecía ser su enemigo, que visiblemente había huido. La chica corrió sosteniendo con fuerza su costado sacando el collar blanco y colocándoselo. Su figura se convirtió en humana de inmediato y tocó presurosa aquello que atravesaba al muchacho purificándolo. Todos reconocieron al chico, era el yokai que había traído a Izayoi por la noche. Izayoi parecía llamarle, una ternura inusitada se reflejó en sus movimientos, acariciando su rostro. El chico susurró algo que ninguno escuchó, pero el sonido de la negación de Izayoi si fue audible para todos. Ella negaba, negaba con desesperación, el muchacho se inclinó rozando levemente su mejilla con la propia y antes de pronunciar otra palabra su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el de Izayoi, y su rostro buscó refugio ido en el hombro de la hanyo que observaba atónita al chico. Ella susurró su nombre una vez y sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda del muchacho mientras escondía su rostro atravesado por el dolor, susurrando un audible no, negando mientras le apretaba contra ella, nuevamente. Hasta que no pudo ser contenido más tiempo y el grito desesperado de la chica retumbo en la soledad del bosque con la misma intensidad con que retumbó en la habitación. Ella le llamó, negándose visiblemente lo que ocurría, sin darse cuenta que otros yokai habían aparecido. Sesshomaru era uno de ellos.

La habitación era puro silencio, Kazuki lloraba buscando el momento adecuado para decir algo pero no lo hallaba y Kagome mordía su labio intentando reprimir sus emociones.

"maldita sea, maldita sea", ese era el único pensamiento que Inuyasha se repetía en su mente, apretando sus puños, viendo como la chica había sufrido. Y apostaba que aquello no era ni la decima parte de su historia. Inutomaru bajó la mirada, nunca, nunca podría volver a mirar de la misma manera a su hermana.

Sango tomó la mano de Miroku con fuerza, por un instante se imaginó en el papel de la chica y su pecho se contrajo.

Sesshomaru llamó a la chica que escondió su vista llorosa de él. Vieron como recostó a Ryuji con delicadeza y se quitó el collar con rapidez. Sesshomaru volvió a llamarla cuando ella no se levantó y los yokais se miraron entre ellos, entonces ella pareció reconocer al Dai yokai y corrió hasta él, tomando las mangas de su haori, rogando, pidiendo que usara a Tenseiga para traerlo de vuelta. La chica estaba desesperada, eso se notaban, no reaccionaba más que a ella misma. Los yokai susurraron que se había vuelto loca y la mirada de Sesshomaru se endureció, separó a Izayoi de sí. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que ninguno de los que observaba la escena conocía, pero que desapareció cuando una bofetada de parte de Sesshomaru había lanzado a la muchacha al suelo.

-Maldito bastardo…- gruñó Inuyasha, apretando a Tessaiga, iba a matarlo, cuando lo viera iba a matarlo.

Y ante el gruñido de Inuyasha Kazuki reaccionó. Tocó a Izayoi y dijo con firmeza.

-Levántate, levántate Izayoi…- su voz sonó con fuerza, pero no parecía atravesar el espejo.

Sesshomaru le ordenó levantarse, recuperar la compostura y marcharse, pero Izayoi se levantó diciendo que no se iría, no hasta que Ryuji volviera. El yokai le ordenó a los otros llevársela y pronto se vio rodeada y sujetada. Luchó, sí como luchó intentando liberarse del agarre hasta conseguirlo. Pero no huyó, su cuerpo se lanzó hacia el chico sin vida, llorando sobre él. Aferrándose con fuerza a sus ropas.

-Regresa Izayoi- dijo Kazuki, viendo como las lágrimas de la chica recorrían su rostro- regresa…

-No…- el susurro de la Izayoi sujetada por ambas mikos fue certero y seguro. El espejo se volvió negro y la chica inconsciente volvió a decir que no.

-Despierta Izayoi…

-No…- dijo con fuerza- no quiero, no …quiero … despertar- su voz sonó entre sus dientes e impresionó a todos por la resistencia que contenía.

Otra imagen apareció, la de una Izayoi niña, perseguida por otros yokai, molestada y discriminada, e Inuyasha sintió que ya no podía consumirse más por la furia que le atravesaba el pecho al darse cuenta que la chica había pasado lo mismo que él, quizá peor. Se levantó y apartó a Kazuki de un tirón del lado de Izayoi. Todos le miraron atónitos sorprendiéndose ante la reacción del hanyo, en especial Kagome.

La imagen de Izayoi mostraba a la chica llorando luego de ser molestada, sola dentro de lo que parecía ser una herrería, escondiendo su rostro en las piernas.

-¡Despierta de una maldita vez!- Inuyasha tomó a la chica de los hombros esperando zarandearla, sin importarle la voz de Kagome- ¡Vas a quedarte sumida en esos recuerdos de mierda, o vas a hacer algo al respecto!... ¡Despierta!…

-yo…yo – tartamudeo la Izayoi inconsciente, mientras la imagen de la niña en el espejo levantaba la vista buscando la voz de Inuyasha que había resonado al otro lado del cristal. Kikyo le advirtió de algo que él no escuchó- tengo … tengo miedo … de despertar.

-Todos lo tenemos….-le dijo el hanyo seguro- pero no por eso nos dejamos consumir por la oscuridad..

-Pero…es ..es

"es tarde ya"… La niña le contestó a Inuyasha a través del espero

-nada de peros, maldición, nunca es tarde despierta…. ¡Despierta Ya!- gritó con fuerza.

El espejo se trisó y la energía oscura que le unía a las garras de Izayoi se devolvió a ella purificándose en el acto. Izayoi abrió los ojos que adquirieron el color dorado que le pertenecía y los cerró nuevamente cayendo dormida hacia delante, los brazos de Inuyasha le sujetaron antes de caer por completo. El hanyo sintió la mano de Kagome sobre su brazo, la mujer le sonreía.

-Rompiste el espejo Inuyasha…-dijo Kikyo en un reproche, él estuvo a punto de decir que a nadie le importaba un maldito espejo hasta que Kikyo habló de nuevo- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?- la miko observó a la muchacha dormida con preocupación levantándose- esperemos que su cordura no haya sido destruida por tu arrebato y que al despertar, pueda mantenerse fuera de esos recuerdos.

Kagome le miró preocupada y su vista se posó en su hija, acarició su mejilla mientras sentía a la miko irse, dijo un gracias audible, deteniendo los pasos de Kikyo en la puerta, pero ninguna se miró y la miko simplemente se retiró.

Izayoi iba a despertar, pensó Kagome, y ella esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario. Esta vez, ella no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí publico otro capítulo. Me gusta ver que más gente lee mi historia :) aunque no dejen muchos review, pero realmente me emociona ver la cantidad de gente que la visita. Muchas gracias por ello. **_

_**Espero escribir el siguiente hoy por la noche, porque tengo examen el jueves y estaré ocupada estudiando el resto de los días. **_

_**mucha suerte y saludos. **_


	28. Chapter 27

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 27 Más allá del pozo

Su padre no iba a perdonarle su ofensa ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando cuando le dijo que al parecer ambos compartían un gusto extraño por las humanas? Claro, ahora lo recordaba, se había dejado guiar por la rabia, había sucumbido a sus sentimientos por la mujer que amaba, igual que hace veinte años cuando renunció a ser el heredero de las tierras del Oeste. Sesshomaru todavía no se lo perdonaba.

_**-Ya no tienes obligaciones con Palacio, no desde que te fuiste tras las piernas de esa humana…**_

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar las palabras de su padre. Apretó la palanca de cambio mientras se adentraba a la ciudad, giró el manubrio hacia la izquierda y entró a la autopista central.

Odiaba discutir con él, pero que es que no había otra manera de hablar con su padre. El Dai yokai era demasiado testarudo. Suspiró y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las luces de la ciudad que le cobijaba. Sus hermanos, seguro, ya estaban en su departamento. Frunció el ceño, ellos querrían respuestas y él no podría dárselas. Su padre no le dijo nada, además de decirle que había sido un bueno para nada con palabras loables y amables. Bufó, él solo le había dicho la verdad: que nunca se había preocupado de su hija menor, que Natsuki se había quedado abandonada en las manos de aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kagome, que Izayoi no era su hija, sino que la bastarda de su medio hermano y que siempre había preferido a esa muchacha antes que a su propia hija, Natsuki.

Gruñó cuando recordó la mano de su padre sobre su cuello, y el golpe que recibió al chocar su cuerpo contra la muralla de la habitación en donde había hablado con el Dai yokai.

_**-Izayoi, ella ha hecho mucho más en este tiempo, de lo que tú nunca hiciste bajo mi tutela…**_

Sí, sí, lo aceptaba. Suspiró cansado estacionando el auto frente a su departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, esa muchacha llamada Izayoi, había respondido mejor que él. Pero es que él se había cansado, se había aburrido de la vida que llevaban y se había enamorado de Sayuri, su mujer. Una humana de cabellos negros y cortos, con un carácter dulce y extremadamente fuerte.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y sintió el agarre repentino de unas manos pequeñas y suaves en su chaqueta.

-Voy.. voy donde mi madre…- Vio salir a su mujer como si huyera de una barda de yokais e imaginó que la situación no eran tan distinta, después de todo Sayuri debía estar desesperada si iba a donde su madre.

Entró mirando a su alrededor, ver la sonrisa socarrona de Sina sentada junto a la ventana le dio escalofríos. Sina le seguía, era la segunda hija de Sesshomaru y según sabía, había estado a cargo de la educación y entrenamiento de Izayoi hasta que esta consiguió un guardián estable, al cumplir los once o doce años. La mirada mielverdosa se fijó en él buscando una respuesta, mientras la mujer se cruzaba de piernas en el sillón de su sala y las garras femeninas resaltaban en el silencioso lugar al chocar rítmicamente en el antebrazo de su aterciopelado sofá. Bufó molesto, rolando los ojos, ahora comprendía porque su mujer había huido, con Sina ahí, el lugar completo olía a un posible asesinato, las marcas rosadas sobre sus parpados resaltaban su temple demoniaco y hermoso. Quiso decir algo, pero cuando Sina arreglaba su cabello entre plateado y rubio ceniza, sintió el abrazo de su segunda hermana chocando contra su cuerpo.

-Has tardado…- Danna le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y se sintió como cuando era un muchacho apenas, hace cientos de años y se escapaba ansioso para molestar a su pequeña hermana Danna. Era la única con la luna menguante en su frente y la jovialidad de su madre. La observó alejarse mientras daba unas vueltas por el lugar, dejando su cabello negro, largo y sedoso mecerse a su alrededor, cayendo en espiral como remolinos de viento. Con dos orejillas negras resaltando sobre su cabeza.

Su tercer hermano también estaba ahí, el muchacho, de cabellos negros y reflejos plateados le miró con sus ojos serios, uno de ellos dorados y el otro café. Estoico como su padre, Satsuke, era el más parecido en personalidad a Sesshomaru, tenía ambas marcas en sus mejillas.

Suspiró caminando hacia un lado, preparándose para medir que decir, finalmente comentó lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho -Dijo que él se haría cargo, que Natsuki estaba con Izayoi y que yo ya no tenía obligaciones en Palacio- mencionó finalmente con desgana tirando las llaves sobre una mesilla junto a la puerta.

Danna infló sus mejillas molesta, a pesar de tener más de cuatrocientos años, su hermana se comportaba como una niña.

-No confío en Izayoi- resopló Danna cruzándose de brazos- ella no sabe controlarse…sin ofender- dijo esto último mirando a Sina, que se hundió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, perdiéndose en el movimiento neutral y adormecedor del vino en su copa. – Así que, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Danna a su hermano mayor- No podemos dejar a nuestra pequeña hermana perdida en el pasado

-Media hermana….- Sina mostró una mueca de asco, y tomó un sorbo de vino de la copa que sostenía.

Kishin odiaba que Sina hiciera eso. Todos lo hacían, Natsuki era su hermana y punto, al menos eso se repetía el mayor de los hermanos.

-Técnicamente ella es nuestra hermana, pues es hija de la misma madre….- dijo Danna despacio, colocando uno de sus dedos en el mentón y mirando desinteresadamente el techo de la habitación- quiero decir, no de la misma sangre, pero sí de la misma alma… no ¿es así? Onii-chan, después de todo, esa mujer era la reencarnación de Okasan.

La copa en las manos de Sina se fragmentó, la mujer se levantó y sacudió los pedazos de cristal de su palma y sus dedos, entonces habló.

-Ella nunca fue nuestra madre…

Y ese era el problema de siempre, que si la segunda mujer de su padre era o no su madre. A todos les había costado entenderlo, y aún seguían discutiendo por ello. Pero ese no era el punto. Sina volteó a ver a Kishin severa, ella estaba llena de un rencor ridículo, pues había añorado ser la Hime-sama de Palacio cuando Kishin renunció, quería ser la heredera, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes cuando nació Izayoi.

-El pozo por donde la miko Kagome y la Hime-sama viajaron está inhabilitado- mencionó Sina- los hombres de nuestra casa y los monjes de Kagome han intentado abrirlo pero es imposible- continuó, mirando por la ventana del departamento- Ahora, si quieren inútilmente ir allí, pueden hacerlo, lo saben. Nuestro padre, no sabe más de lo que yo les estoy diciendo.

Los tres presentes observaron a Sina. La mujer tenía razón, pero es que ya habían pasado demasiados meses desde que Natsuki había desaparecido. Danna no parecía contenta, se colocó una boina sobre su cabeza y agarró la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano Satsuke, exigiéndole que la llevara al templo. Y ambos se fueron.

Fue ante ese silencio que el ambiente se tensó, al fin podrían hablar enserio, al menos eso pensaron ambos hermanos.

-Has sido astuta…- comentó el hombre sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala- Mi padre ni siquiera sospecha de ti.

-No sé de lo que hablas…- mencionó la mujer indiferente, arregló su abrigo azul cuadrille y le miró de soslayo.

-No creas que no me he enterado, de las cosas que le has hecho a esa niña- Sina le miró con una de sus rubias cejas platinadas levantada ante su declaración, esperando, no, retándole a que continuara- sobre los entrenamientos, y las visitas nunca realizadas a su madre.

La carcajada de Sina llenó el hueco vacio que la ausencia de la voz de su hermano había dejado.

-Es un poco tarde para tus acusaciones ¿no hermano? No creas que nuestro padre estaba del todo desinformado, no le subestimes, yo nunca lo hice.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Sina…

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – le sonrió su hermana- Se trata de la familia, esto es lo mejor para todos, si ellos no regresan, al menos tenemos una oportunidad de reparar nuestros nombres y recuperar el territorio de los Ryu yokai del Este. Shoujiro, tu antiguo guardián, cavó su propia tumba, no digo que yo no le haya ayudado. Pero créeme, esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

-Demasiado astuta Sina…-volvió a decir el hombre desde el sofá sin quitar su mirada de la miel verdosa de su hermana.

La mujer caminó hasta la entrada sonriendo, ella sabía lo que hacía, su padre muy pronto se lo agradecería. Lamentaba lo de su media hermana, pero era un peón en esta guerra sin nombre y ella, ella iba a llevar a su linaje a la victoria.

El frió de la ciudad golpeó su rostro, sonrió al ver el auto estacionado esperando por ella. De todos, ella era la única que se mantenía en Palacio, ella sería la próxima Hime-sama. Ahora solo hacía falta convencer a los monjes y mikos bajo el cuidado del templo de la sacerdotisa Kagome, de esa forma, podría mantener el pozo cerrado en caso de que se abriera y ella, ella podría ser la dueña de este tablero. Sonrió, y ordenó al chofer que conducía que le dirigiera al santuario, ella sabía exactamente como tratar a los humanos.

* * *

Su hijo estaba equivocado, Sesshomaru miró con atención el rostro pintado en el mural de aquella humana que algún día vivió hace cientos de años, mientras se repetía así mismo que Kishin se equivocaba. Él protegía a Natsuki, apretó sus puños sin quitar su vista dorada de la pintura, él la protegía a costa de sí mismo, pero su hijo no tenía porque saberlo.

Miró su palma y notó como sus garras habían traspasado la piel, volvió su vista a los ojos café de aquella muchacha y deseó poder tener esa libertad con la que Kishin había nacido, nunca pensó que haber formado esta Casa yokai sería un martirio, él simplemente había deseado proteger a los suyos, a sus crías, el único recuerdo viviente de la mujer que había deseado proteger, por la cual había sentido ese afecto extraño y agrio. Nunca creyó que las cosas se saldrían de control formando un futuro como este. Ahora estaba atado, si quería proteger a los suyos no podía flaquear.

Quiso recriminárselo, decirle a la pintura lo cruel que había sido por abandonarle dos veces, que iba a olvidarla, pero no podía, él se lo había prometido, cuando ella era una niña y él la protegía sin saber la razón. Cuando ella le había pedido mientras acariciaba una tumba con su dedo que nunca se olvidara de ella cuando llegase a morir. Nunca creyó que ese minuto llegaría, a pesar de conocer la maldición de los humanos. Que sus vidas duran un suspiro, que son dolorosas y moribundas. Al menos en aquella época, Rin había vivido una vida plena, pero en su segunda vida, él había sido la maldición de la muchacha y todavía no se perdonaba por eso, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Caminó fuera de aquella habitación y buscó a alguien que le informara como iban las cosas en el templo de Kagome, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y el pozo continuaba cerrado.

Había sido demasiado duro, lo sabía, había herido el orgullo de Izayoi a propósito esa noche para que recordara el amargo sabor que la sangre yokai le dejaba al usarla, para que se hiciera más fuerte y se venciera a sí misma. Pero quizá, se repetía, había sido demasiado duro. Haberla visto en ese estado de descontrol fue lo que le abrió los ojos, nunca debió haber dejado a Sina a cargo de Izayoi, pero no creyó tener a alguien más de confianza. Ahora sabía que las cosas no pasaron como creyó que pasarían.

Tenía las manos atadas, deseaba que el pozo se abriera, pero la desaparición del arco sagrado, del traidor Shoujiro y de Izayoi, habían calmado las aguas de un posible nuevo enfrentamiento, incluso la casa del Este pidió un nuevo convenio político y los zorros del sur se vieron imposibilitados de luchar contra las tres Casas unidas. Quería que el pozo se abriera, pero aquello, aquello no le convenía. ¿Qué es lo que haría entonces? ¿Qué tendría que elegir proteger? Sabía que Izayoi se encargaría en el pasado y si sus cálculos no le fallaban su medio hermano también estaba en aquella época, sólo esperaba que su yo del pasado también accediera a cualquier petición que Izayoi tuviera, aunque lo dudaba. De esa forma estaba seguro que Shoujiro moriría, entonces, sólo quizá, fuese mejor que el pozo se mantuviese cerrado.

-Sesshomaru-sama, los Ryu y los lobos del norte están aquí.

Se volteó viendo como la figura que le había anunciado su deber desaparecía. Lo correcto, tenía que hacer lo correcto. Así es como tenía que ser al final.

* * *

_**Uuuuu hace tiempo no actualizaba, este capítulo va dedicado a Danna, Melissandre y Rosseshadow …. **__** espero les guste, quise agregar lo que sucedía en la época actual y continuar luego con la historia que dejamos, sacar a colación a Sesshomaru y mientras escribía borré unas vente veces el capitulo, hasta que salió este y me gustó, aunque nuestro querido Sesshomaru no apareció tanto como yo quería :( . Bueno, nos leemos, saludos ;) **_


	29. Chapter 28

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 28: dos lunas llenas y una promesa rota.

_Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, mientras sentía el dejo de su reparación desvanecerse despacio, todo su cuerpo flotaba pesado en la profundidad oscura de su mente. Levantó la vista con desgano y pudo verse a sí misma en su apariencia humana, demacrada, moribunda, entre su imagen y la humana, algo brillante apareció. Intentó tocarlo, pero la energía que trasmitía le dio pavor. Su silueta humana intentaba huir de aquél artefacto con desesperación, pero estaba atada a él, esa cosa le consumía, dejando que sus garras crecieran y la sangre corriera con fuerza en sus venas. _

_**-Dos lunas, tal vez una, dependerá de tu propia resistencia. **_

_Esa voz, ella conocía esa voz, era la madre, la persona que le había devuelto su vida a cambio de nada. "Dos lunas", esa frase se repetía en sí misma con insistencia por todas partes. "Dos lunas", dos lunas ¿para qué? Intentó razonar pero todo parecía dar vueltas demasiado rápido, sus ojos se perdían entre las imágenes que chocaban a su alrededor. _

_Miró frente a ella, su parte humana envejecía, su parte humana le sonreía. Se volteó en medio de la oscuridad en la que flotaba, con todas esas imágenes chocando a su alrededor, con el brillo de aquel artefacto corroyéndola por dentro, con la imagen de su figura humana, muriendo, y vio un espejo vacío, frente a él, su reflejo. _

_Las cadenas de oscuridad la ataron cuando intentó huir de su propia mirada dorada y se vio, su cabello plateado volverse negro, aún cuando sus orejas plateadas seguían sobre su cabeza, la marca de nacimiento de su brazo desaparecer, el poder de la sangre yokai disminuir dentro de ella, diluyéndose en su parte humana, pero fueron sus ojos, ver uno de sus ojos con un brillo azul mientras el otro se mantenía dorado fue lo que la pasmó. _

_**-Así es como es **_

_Y Gritó, no, ella no era así, ella se conocía, su cabello era plateado, y sus ojos dorados, ella sabia como era. Pero no podía huir. No podía, su parte humana moría, su parte yokai también. _

_Las imágenes se aglomeraron a su alrededor, buscó su parte humana, que jadeaba, viéndose como una anciana, flotando casi sin vida. Y las figuras de su propia vida acumulándose, el cristal del espejo estalló y en un acto instintivo llevó sus manos sobre sus orejas protegiéndose, eran demasiadas imágenes, en un viento abrazador que la arrastraba, su parte humana murió, murió y sentía su cuerpo perder el control, las voces de su pasado chocaban con fuerza y una niña apareció frente a ella. _

_Le sonreía, con sus ojos rojos, con las orejas rotas, la niña hanyo frente a ella le sonreía y ella se negaba, las emociones de la desesperación, la locura y la muerte. La mano de esa niña sobre su rostro y su voz susurrándole la verdad que no deseaba escuchar. _

"_**Dos lunas y ella vendrá por ti" **_

Abrió los ojos buscando el peligro, uno, dos, tres, palpitaba, contaba los sonidos de su corazón para comprobarse con vida. Pero nada, no había nada, caminó tres pasos, quizá diez y su mente reaccionó, un techo, sobre ella un techo, sus garras chocaron contra la pared, mientras sentía el universo arrastrarse sobre sí, aplastándola, volviendo a ella las memorias de ese calabozo en el que había estado, demasiado pequeño, mugroso, desecho.

La respiración agitada, una, dos, tres, no podía, no podía contar los latidos de su corazón, pero estaban ahí, ahí junto a ella. Vida, estaba viva.

La briza sutil colándose entre una rendija, la percepción a flor de piel chocando contra sus poros, estaban ahí, ella podía oírlos, tres, cuatro, cinco, quizá más. Gruñó con fuerza, sonriendo en un grito silencioso de guerra y saltó contra la puerta corrediza, como recordaba, como el vidrio de aquella ventana, los pedazos, cientos de pedazos como lluvia cristalina. Hermoso.

Sintió su cuerpo rodar por la madera y su piel caer al barro liquido que se incrustó en sus uñas, ropas y cabello. No pensaba, sin pensar, sin hablar, huir, el bosque. Sonrió, tenía que ir al bosque y terminar con lo que había empezado aquella vez.

Escuchó el grito de alguien pero no oyó, se volteó buscando una salida y gruñó al encontrarla, tenía que huir, escapar. Saltó, pero una cadena en su pie la detuvo, su cuerpo se incrustó en el barro con fuerza. Y los recuerdos de su niñez arrastrada por los pasillos chocaron en sus ojos, había sido mala, mala niña, había sido capturada y sería castigada. Escondió su rostro en el barro, no quería llorar, no quería.

La presencia de alguien acercándose, como un animal al asecho, se contrajo como la presa asustada que ahora era. Sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro y retrocedió sentándose, mirando con pavor, no podía ver, no quería, estaba mirando a su castigador, pero no podía reconocer nada. El hombre se acercó con cuidado y ella puso sus manos delante, como si su patético gesto de desviar el rostro y retroceder pudiese salvarla, estaba perdida.

Escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre y no pudo evitar gritar que no. Que sería una buena niña, que le dejaran, que ella lo entregaría todo, delataría a todos, que no tocaran sus orejas, que no volvería intentar escapar, que sería buena, una niña buena, buena y obediente. Lloró y miró con pánico a su alrededor, sabía que su patética escena nunca funcionaba, pero estaba desesperada, había intentado escapar y eso era castigado con fuerza, ella lo sabía. Entonces suplicó perdón, perdón por haber huido, por haber matado a esos humanos, por haber arrancado las orejas de ese hombre, la cabeza de ese monje y las uñas de esa mujer. Ofreció las suyas como castigo, sonrió ofreciendo sus dientes también, que le arrancaran cada parte si querían, pero que no quemaran sus orejas, no sus orejas. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y tapó sus orejas con las palmas de sus manos, hiriéndolas en el acto, presionándolas con fuerzas y sollozó, ya no le importaba, no le importaba nada.

Escuchó pisadas y voces, venían por ella, venían de nuevo. Sintió las manos sobre sus hombros. Sabía que luchar era peor, pero no pudo evitar por instinto moverse, tratar de liberarse del agarre. Rogando, suplicando perdón, repitiendo que sería una niña buena y ayudaría, que obedecería, que no tocaran sus orejas. Se sintió aprisionada, y todo pareció darles vueltas, el calor de un cuerpo sosteniéndola. El bosque, era el bosque, el aroma a lluvia y tierra mojada, a madera húmeda y sándalo, a rocío. El Goshinboku, era el árbol, el bosque. Sus manos buscaron sostenerse y enterró sus garras mientras buscaba fundirse en ese calor desesperantemente sobrecogedor, oliendo para no equivocarse. Esto era la muerte, seguramente le había encontrado, dejó que el aroma de los árboles la embriagaran, hipo despacio y se aferró a lo que seguramente era la imagen del Goshinboku, buscó refugio como cuando era niña y se dejó ir, moría, todo se volvió negro y se dejó arrastrar, moría al fin.

Kagome intentó acompasar su respiración, pero no podía, ¿acaso Kikyo tenía razón e Izayoi había perdido el juicio al romperse el espejo?. Vio como Inuyasha se levantaba y cargaba a la chica llena del barro que había dejado la lluvia en el patio de la casa. Observó como Kazuki soltó la cadena que había colocado en el pie de Izayoi cuando esta intentó salir por el techo de la casa. Lo siguiente, lo siguiente jamás lo olvidaría.

Intomaru caminó en silencio y se paró junto a Inuyasha, observó a su hermana en los brazos de su padre y la vio esconder su rostro entre las telas de ratas de fuego, olisqueando, asegurándose de algo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kazuki y a su madre paradas en el pasillo, agradecía que nadie más estuviera. Que el monje saliese junto con Natsuki a una aldea cercana y que Sango hubiese ido con sus hijos a buscar agua cerca del río.

Después de eso nadie había mencionado lo que sucedió, la forma en que Izayoi había rogado perdón y había ofrecido su cuerpo en señal de castigo. Habían pasado una horas y cuando llegó el momento de dormir, Kagome e Inuyasha sugirieron que ellos se quedarían en la habitación, luego de poner una estela de mimbre en lo que antes había sido una puerta y hablar con Miroku y Sango que ya habían regresado, hablando de otras cosas que el monje deseaba comprender y que Kagome respondió. Cosas sobre el arco, sobre cómo era Izayoi quién tenía el arco completo ahora, pues aquello que se había escapado de su cuerpo era el poder del arma. Finalmente se habían retirado todos.

Ambos adultos, la miko y el hanyo, se miraron sin saber cómo comenzar con la conversación que Inutomaru había sugerido hace unos minutos, antes de que Kagome lo enviara de vuelta a su habitación.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha había sido el primero en romper el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, sin saber exactamente como comenzar a preguntar.

-No lo sé Inuyasha… yo no sé nada. – Y la miko se sentó junto a él hundiéndose en sus rodillas, como cuando era una niña. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? – Perdóname…-susurró- perdóname por favor.

-Kagome…

-Yo, sólo me he equivocado, una y otra vez, ahora me doy cuenta… y merezco que me odie ella por esto. No digas que no es mi cumpla- dijo la miko con rapidez al ver que Inuyasha se apresuraba a decir algo- porque si lo es. Fui egoísta, y ahora sé, que todo mi pequeño mundo fue una mentira…

-Kagome, yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, todo fue una confusión, ahora sólo…-Kagome le miró a los ojos y sonrió, ella parecía demacrada- Inuyasha yo…

-Déjame permanecer a tu lado, Kagome- susurró el medio demonio, observando cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la mujer frente a él. Tomó su mano entre sus garras y observó las diferencias y las similitudes de esta misma escena en su mente- yo los protegeré, te lo juro, con mi vida- vio como Kagome ahogó un sollozo y bajó la vista, pero él quería que ella le mirara, que viera en sus ojos que era verdad, levantó su mentón con la mano que tenía libre, dejando a un lado a Tessaiga y la obligó a verle a los ojos- Quédate Kagome, quédate a mi lado…- sus garras se deslizaron a su mejilla y juntó su frente con la de ella, oyéndola suspirar entre pequeños espasmos de dolor- Kagome…

Pero ella no quería responder, responder significaría una promesa, una promesa que no estaba segura de poder cumplir, y se aferró a su traje de ratas de fuego, besándole, dejando que Inuyasha hallara la respuesta que él quisiera. Estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía, pero era mejor así. Se separó hundiéndose en el hombro de Inuyasha, sintiendo como éste le cubría con el haori, respirando con fuerza para llenarse de él.

Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero entonces se ahogo, se separó de Inuyasha, sintiendo como una energía oscura se acercaba.

-Inuyasha…- susurró y no fue necesario decir nada más, él se levantó y ambos salieron fuera de la habitación. Miroku y Sango también estaban ahí, lo habían sentido. Megumi se dejó ver con una Kazuki que se frotaba los ojos y su hijo la observó desde el pasillo del frente junto con Natsuki. Kagome levantó la vista y vio como la Luna menguante se volvió roja sobre sus cabezas. Retrocedió chocando con Inuyasha y sólo pudo susurrar una cosa, cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó golpear contra la tierra

- …. Kagen no tsuki… Luna menguante …el ojo rojo.

* * *

_**La batalla final contra Shoujiro está cerca, debo decir que quedan pocos capítulos, creo, eso espero. Espero les guste este cap. Estaré escribiendo el siguiente para subirlo pronto. Saludos, nos leemos. **_


	30. Chapter 29

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 29 Batalla en la época antigua.

Ese conjuro sobre la luna era poderoso, se usaba para incrementar los poderes de aquellos que estaban bajo el mando de aquél espíritu. Pero roja, la luna roja sólo era signo de presagio y muerte, al menos eso es lo que Kagome sabía.

Shoujiro sonrió en la oscuridad de la noche y le ordenó a Ao buscar a Izayoi, iba a sacar el arco con la ayuda de la gema por la fuerza, sin necesidad de mikos o monjes ni ceremonias ridículas.

La miko había sido astuta, pensó Shoujiro, separar el arco en dos, eso había sido ingenioso, por eso no había podido sacarlo de su cuerpo, pero ahora lo sabía.

También sabía que la hanyo no estaba sola, pero por su lado tenía excelentes colaboradores, yokais que le obedecían al ser el descendiente de Orochi. Sus enemigos no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

Pero Shoujiro tampoco, entre las sombras Ryuji le asechaba, no iba a perdonarle su insolencia. Su hermano pagaría por haber tratado de matarlo.

Las flechas purificadoras surcaron el cielo, Kikyo les ordenó a los aldeanos alejarse de los límites de la aldea. Miró la horda de demonios acercándose, débiles, pero peligrosos, y lanzó nuevamente sus flechas, por razones como esta sabía, sabía que debía estar aquí.

Kazuki tomó su arma, al fin podría demostrar lo que había hecho el entrenamiento en ella. Salió junto con su hermana detrás de su padre y madre que portaba el boomerang gigante tras de sí. La mujer les había abrazado, pedido que se mantuvieran alejadas del peligro, pero ambas eran exterminadoras y su deber era proteger la aldea. Su hermano menor estaba cerca de Natsuki que había desenvainado su espada, el chico había pedido quedarse con ella. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para proteger a su hermano.

Kazuki volteó mirando su casa y vio como una estela roja corría en dirección a su padre, dentro quedaban Kagome y su hijo cuidando de Izayoi, tal vez ahora el muchacho podría cumplir con su deber y proteger a su hermana, pensó.

Miroku y Sango corrieron a los límites de la aldea, donde sabían Kikyo se encontraba ahora intentando proteger con sus flechas el lugar. Nuevamente la ahora de nuevo exterminadora hizo gala de sus antiguas habilidades, no hubo tiempo pasado o falta de práctica, Sango seguía siendo con orgullo una exterminadora, al menos eso pensaba Miroku cuando la veía mover su boomerang en la forma en que lo hacía, precisa, majestuosa, como en antaño.

-No se distraiga bonzo….- la voz de Kikyo fue más una petición que una advertencia, Miroku volteó su vista al frente y se concentró nuevamente en mantener el campo de energía que protegía la aldea en pie, mientras la miko y su esposa se encargaban de purificar y exterminar a los demonios, respectivamente.

Inuyasha mientras tanto corría a donde la energía demoníaca se hacía más fuerte, mas no avanzó demasiado, la mujer con la lanza de hueso le esperaba. Gruñó, sabía que esa mujer llamada Tsusune no era la causante del ataque, tenía que derrotarla a como diera lugar e ir tras ese demonio que atacaba a la aldea y buscaba a Kagome e Izayoi.

La demonio le sonrió y sin decir una palabra levantó su naginata, Inuyasha reconoció el ataque enseguida y saltó lejos de la tierra para cuando la lanza se había enterrado en esta. Púdrido y muerto, todo a su alrededor se llenó de miasma, tapó su nariz mientras aún estaba en el aire evitando respirar y con un poderoso Kaze no Kizu disipó el veneno.

-No creas que ese ataque me toma por sorpresa, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso….- Retó Inuyasha con su espada alzada, desde donde estaba no lo dudó un segundo y un Kongososha arremetió con fuerza contra la yokai. El polvo de la tierra muerta se levantó e Inuyasha esperó impaciente el resultado, acercándose despacio, tanteando el terreno y por suerte lo hizo, pensó, su instinto le ordenó alejarse, pero fue demasiado lento, el látigo hecho de vertebras le atravesó el hombro con su punta afilada. La risa de la yokai retumbó demasiado fuerte a su alrededor, y sin poder quitarse el arma de la herida, vio con sorna como la mujer la quitaba dejándole desangrase por el hombro izquierdo.

-Llegó tu hora hanyo…- Escuchó decir Inuyasha, mientras su rostro se llenaba de estupefacción, la carne de la yokai se caía a pedazos dejando los huesos de su cuerpo a la vista.

-¿Qué demo….-su voz se cortó cuando sintió como dos puntas como la anterior le laceraban el estomago y la pierna derecha- ¡Maldición!- Masculló, y clavando a Tessaiga con fuerza en la tierra se sostuvo de ella reprochándose por su estupidez.

Su cuerpo palpito de pronto e Inuyasha recién notó la gravedad de sus heridas, veneno, su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo, tenía que acabar con esa yokai rápido o acabaría derrotado. La mujer tampoco se hizo esperar demasiado, pronto su naginata se estampó contra la espada de Inuyasha.

-No te ves tan seguro ahora, hanyo- Sonrió Tsusune, con lo que le quedaba de rostro, su calavera se veía debajo de las diminutas capaz de piel que aún tenía- Muere…-susurró y la peinetilla de su cabello se quebró, el veneno que salió de él cegó temporalmente al hanyo, Inuyasha se fregó los ojos y sintió como una nueva lanza le atravesaba el estomago.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se quejó, su voz sonó adolorida, Inuyasha estaba perdiendo, pero eso no iba a suceder, no ahora. – Vamos Tessaiga, ayúdame.

Colmillo de acero se volvió oscuro, dándole a Inuyasha la oportunidad que esperaba, ahora solo debía apuntar al lugar preciso.

-Acabaré contigo

-Ya veremos quién muere primero hanyo

Tsusune se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre Inuyasha, sin conocer el verdadero poder de colmillo de acero, finalmente tras el Meidou Zangetsuhala oscuridad del infierno rodeó a la yokai tragándola por completo, absorbiendo su vida, mas no impidiendo que uno de los adornos de su cabello se clavara en el brazo derecho del hanyo.

Terminó, al menos eso pensó Inuyasha cuando el lugar se sumió en el silencio, masculló una maldición y cayó de rodillas, el veneno, el veneno era muy poderoso. Se sujetó de Tessaiga y respiró con dificultad planeando que hacer para encontrar al demonio que estaba haciendo todo esto.

Mientras tanto Shoujiro seguía la presencia de Ao y encontrando finalmente lo que buscaba, se vanaglorió para sus adentros, más que poder, más que reconocimiento, venganza quizá era lo que movían sus acciones.

Se dispuso a ir donde la sacerdotisa estaba junto con Ao, pero la espada de su hermano chocando contra la suya lo retuvo. Shoujiró miró a Ryuji sobre su arma y siseó con odio su saludo.

-Creí que habías muerto

-Creíste mal, hermano.

Shoujiro sonrió y le susurró -Medio hermano.

Las espadas de ambos cortaron la cercanía. El rayo que Ryuji llamó con su espada se incrustó con fuerza en la tierra, Shoujiro saltó hacia atrás y una bola roja de miasma fue enviada desde su espada a su medio hermano que apenas si pudo esquivarlo. La batalla entre ellos comenzaba, y uno de los dos terminaría muerto eso era seguro.

Natsuki agitaba la espada que Sesshomaru le había dado un día antes de su partida, aún no sabía cómo utilizarla correctamente, ni siquiera tenía seguridad de sus poderes, pero al menos le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para mantenerse en la batalla, procuraba con maestría cuidar de Kazuo, el menor de los hijos de Sango y Miroku que también luchaba contra los demonios que ahora atacaban la aldea. Su pecho se comprimió al ver como su alrededor se destruía y la aldea quedaba hecha añicos aún con su intervención.

-¡Natsuki-san!- Kazuo gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando una serpiente se acercaba desde atrás para atacar a Natsuki. Con la poca maestría que tenía a sus casi quince años lanzó una de las cadenas que colgaban de su cintura para detener al demonio. Corrió con prisa intentando no mirar atrás y acabar con su espada los objetivos que habían a su alrededor.

-Estoy bien, sólo concéntrate en la batalla…

Natsuki dio un par de saltos hacia adelante y en silencio agradeció la ayuda del muchacho esperando que Inutomaru se encontrara bien, que protegiera a Kagome-okasama y que Inuyasha-san destruyera a Orochi. Se volteó intentando oír con las orejas sobre su cabeza tensadas algún sonido esclarecedor, pero no había nada, sólo podía oír los gritos de los aldeanos y como los demonios que no eran detenidos por todos ellos acababan con algunos lugares de la aldea.

Apretó con fuerza su katana y sonrió, si moría, al menos esperaba que su padre se enterara que había muerto luchando, que por una vez en su miserable vida de Lord del Oeste se sintiera orgulloso de esta hija que le había arrebatado a su madre.

-Lo siento Padre- susurró a la nada, mientras partía en dos uno de los demonios que pasó a su lado- Lo lamento- Y su cuerpo corrió blandiendo su arma contra el enemigo.

Cerca, en la entrada del bosque de Inuyasha, Kazuki se movía con mayor precisión de lo que esperaba a pesar del cansancio que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban comenzando a tener, el entrenamiento que había tenido durante esos meses con Izayoi y su hermano rendía sus frutos a la hora de moverse y resistir. No significaba que tenía más poder, pero si un poco de mayor velocidad y resistencia a los ataques de aquellos dos demonios que luchaban contra ella y su hermana. Megumi jadeaba, nunca creyó que su pequeña hermana dejaría de lado su orgullo y purificara demonios con su poder espiritual, seguro su padre se sentiría orgulloso si la viera, rió para sus adentros aguantando una carcajada mientras sostenía con fuerza a uno de los demonios verdes e intentaba partirlo por la mitad, su hermana le prohibiera decirle a su padre su actuar. Solo esperaba poder resistir lo suficiente para llegar a ver a su padre, después de todo, ella era la única que ya no podía ser revivida por las espadas de Izayoi, si moría, moría de verdad.

-Tranquila … hermana- susurró Megumi cuando estuvo a su lado, hombro con hombro, ladeándose para que su espalda chocara con la suya en el momento en que ambas se vieron rodeadas- Te protegeré

Y Kazuki se carcajeó con ganas sujetando con fuerza su arma, sintiendo como las lagrimas ya no podían detenerse, estaba herida, resistiría, pero ambas estaban demasiado heridas ya, podía ver claramente como uno de los brazos de Megumi perdía fuerza por la yaga que tenía en el hombro.

-No se supone que es deber de la hermana mayor proteger a sus hermanos menores- respondió Kazuki fingiendo una sonrisa ladeada.

-Somos gemelas hermana, nadie tiene porque saberlo…

Ambas se sonrieron con esa complicidad que tenían de pequeñas.

"Nadie tiene porque saberlo"

El grito desgarrador de un demonio las puso alerta y ambas se prepararon para luchar.

-¿Miroku?- la exterminadora miró a su esposo con preocupación cuando su rostro se ladeo hacia la entrada del bosque. Frunció el ceño e intentó mirar hacia el mismo lugar, pero el grito de Kikyo alertándola de una nueva horda de demonios la detuvo. Volvió la vista a su esposo por unos segundo, pero ya no vio nada, Miroku mantenía la vista bajo su flequillo mientras apretaba con fuerza su shakujou. Suspiró y siguió combatiendo como hasta ahora lo hacían todos, esperando comprender las acciones de su marido.

* * *

Perdón la tardanza, espero subir la continuación de la pelea, en un día o dos.

Saludos.


	31. Chapter 30

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 30 La guerra en la época actual

La mujer sostenía al monje desde las telas de su túnica en medio del templo de Kagome. Sonrió al ver su reflejo en los ojos asustadizos del hombrecillo frente a ella y vislumbró su cabello rojizo y ojos azules a través de él.

-Cooperar con nosotros sería una acción prudente…- Su voz melosa engatusó los sentidos humanos hasta la estupidez mental-¿deseas cooperar?

Pero el hombre no le respondió, su insinuación directa quedó en el aire, en el silencio de esa noche, entre los cuerpos de los bonzos tirados alrededor y entre las pisadas que se oían llegar desde la entrada.

-El pozo, ¿cómo lo abro? – volvió a preguntar

Silencio

Humano inservible, pensó, la mayoría se paralizaba al ver una mujer hermosa, pero esto era el colmo, aunque esperen, ¿el hombre se había quedado paralizado por eso o porque era una Kitsune? Se carcajeó mentalmente, inconsciente de la sonrisa vaga de sus labios rojos.

-Es porque soy una Yokai ¿cierto? – susurró con voz lastimera, dramatizando su actuación con un puchero aniñado. Innato, como la Kitsune que era no podía evitar jugarle una broma al hombre, sea o no tan aterradora como esta era. – Bien, no respondas- fingió enfado, lanzando al monje contra unas rejas del templo.

Retrocedió y esperó a que sus nuevos visitantes llegaran, ojala se hubiese marchado, o al menos eso se recriminó cuando su cuerpo se paralizó del temor y su aliento se perdió al ver llegar a la hija del Lord del Oeste, gruñó por lo bajo como una amenaza inconsciente. Danna cayó a dos pies frente a ella con esa sonrisa característica suya, con su largo cabelló negro revoloteándole juguetón a su alrededor y esa mirada dorada, herencia de su padre. La muchacha recién llegada le miró de arriba abajo y suspiró cansada.

-Has hecho un gran desastre one-chan- dijo moviendo su cabeza en negación- Sabes, no es nada agradable entrar en el territorio ajeno, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

La yokai tragó duró y preparó un ataque mental para despistarla, al menos si era solo ella tenía una posibilidad de escapar. Movió su mano derecha y ante su estupefacción la pequeña risita de Danna llenó el lugar. El grito de aquella mujer resonó entre las almas del templo. Una espada clavada en el asfalto, el brazo de la Kitsune en el suelo y la presencia mortífera de un hombre a espaldas de la peliroja erizaron los bellos de su nuca en menos de tres segundo. Desvió su mirada hacia atrás, y comprobó que ese fue su segundo error de la noche, pues antes si quiera de visualizar a su atacante, las suaves y delicadas manos de Danna la sostenían desde su cuello.

-No es bueno dejar de mirar a tu oponente, además, es de muy mala educación, ¿cierto onii-chan?- Danna le sonrió a su Satsuke, que ella misma había arrastrado desde la casa del su hermano mayor al templo, luego de reunirse a hablar sobre Natsuki- Dime one-chan ¿qué haces en mi patio de juegos?

La kitsune la vio con sorna, ¿"patio de juegos"? ¿así llamaba la chica a las tierras de su padre? Maldita malcriada, intentó algún movimiento pero la espada de su anterior atacante yacía en su espalda a solo un impulso de atravesarle por la mitad.

-¿y bien?– insistió Danna con una ceja levantada regalándole aquella usual sonrisa suya.

- .zo…- gimió la yokai apenas a través de su garganta aprisionada por las manos de la chica.

- Así que los Kitsune te enviaron por información ¡qué mal!- sentenció Danna- bien hermano, tú sabes que hacer- y eso fue todo, la muchacha se giró luego de soltar a la yokai y caminó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. La yokai había muerto, y observó como esta mató a un par de mikos y monjes antes de que ella y su hermano llegaran, suspiró, esto no le agradaría a su padre.

-Debemos ir a Palacio- dijo Satsuke volteándose.

Sip, definitivamente esto no le agradaría a su padre, volvió a repetirse Danna cansada. Miró el cielo sobre su cabeza y sonrió con amargura, las estrellas casi no se veían, el templo estaba tan silencioso, tan melancólico, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de añoranza que trasmitía el lugar rodeado de cadáveres ¿Extrañar el Sengoku era algo normal?- se preguntó y se respondió con la misma velocidad que su cuestionamiento- sí lo era. Pero aún así, se sentía en contradicción, se sentía malvada, tan extraña y vacía, se mordió el labio comprobando por primera vez como su sonrisa se perdía de su rostro. Quería salvar a Natsuki, pero de cierta forma un deseo egoísta también la guiaba, deseaba, deseaba volver atrás, volver y ver a su querida madre.

-Danna- La voz profunda de su hermano la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos- Sina se acerca

Pero Danna no respondió, bajó la vista e intentó sonreír nuevamente, como se había hecho su costumbre. Pero a quién engañaba, era una persona miserable, ella estaba velando por ella cuando su hermana pequeña podría estar muerta, ¿qué clase de hermana mayor era? Sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas sobre su rostro y ocultó su mirar aún más de su hermano, ¿qué tenía este templo que siempre que venía no podía evitar sentirse de esta manera?, tan triste, tan sola; quiso voltearse para huir de la mirada de su hermano mayor, pero la mano cálida sobre su cabeza le comprobó la inutilidad de sus actos. Él no era de muchas palabras, nunca lo había sido, al igual que su padre sus gestos escasos eran más que suficiente para demostrar lo que sentía.

-Si te pido un abrazo, me lo darías.. - La chica le sonrió entre lagrimas y pronto se sintió aferrada a la chaqueta de su hermano con fuerza- Soy una estúpida niña de cuatrocientos años…- gimió

-Eres nuestra estúpida niña de cuatrocientos años

La carcajada de Danna se mezcló con su llanto y mojó, rodeada por los brazos de su hermano, su chaqueta de cuero. Le agradeció mentalmente por su extraño y mal acto de sentimentalismo. Limpió sus lágrimas y esperó a que Sina llegara, después de todo alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar del templo de la sacerdotisa de la estrella.

Cuando los sucesos fueron informados en las tierras de Oeste, Sesshomaru se aguantó las ganas de ordenar una matanza contra los Kitsune. Los lobos no estaban en mejores condiciones, venganza, la tribu de los Ookami del norte quería venganza. Demasiadas presiones estúpidas, pensó el Dai yokai, realmente no había forma de parar el enfrentamiento.

Por otro lado, Natsuki todavía estaba perdida entre las líneas del tiempo, y ahora con gran parte de los monjes muertos, abrir el pozo sería mucho más complicado. Apretó los puños y se dispuso a escuchar a uno de los generales lobo que hablaba nuevamente de un enfrentamiento sin sentido. Lobos idiotas.

Además de eso, no había rastros de que Izayoi hubiese perseguido y derrotado a Shoujiro, él confiaba en la chica, era lista y buena luchando, un poco perturbada quizá. Bien, lo aceptaba, por culpa de Sina la chica estaba más que perturbada, se culpaba por eso también, pero se había percatado de las cosas demasiado tarde. Ahora, sin embargo, solo podía confiar en el poco sentido común que la guiaba, al fin y al cabo, el verdadero futuro estaba en las manos de las personas en el pasado.

Por otro lado Sina estaba junto a Danna en el templo. La menor de las yokai ayudaba a sacar los cadáveres mientras Sina daba las órdenes que estimaba conveniente. Luego de los arreglos y que la calma volviera Danna se dio el tiempo de recorrer los lugares, una casa aparentemente normal, una herrería pequeña, un par de cachozas por aquí y por allá donde de seguro estaban los yokai sin Casa. Bueno, era cierto que las tierras de Kagome eran mejor dicho "tierra de nadie", pero aún así todo el mundo sabía que estaban bajo la protección de los perros y los lobos, por eso ella no se mordía la lengua cuando mencionaba que este era solo otro patio de juegos de su Casa.

El lugar parecía bonito y acogedor, lástima que desde la desaparición de la sacerdotisa las cosas se vieran tan lúgubres.

A lo lejos, bajo un enorme árbol vio a Sina mirando a la nada. Caminó despacio y por algún motivo se sintió tranquila, sonrió, pero sonrió de forma sincera. Se detuvo junto a su hermana y observó lo que ella.

.boku – Sina habló despacio, casi en un susurro. Danna miró el árbol y lo percibió más omnipotente que el recuerdo de sus memorias, más- incluso- poderoso. Hasta le dejaba en cada respiración una cuota de miedo reprimido al observarle. – Según sé, aquí estuvo sellado el medio hermano de nuestro padre.

-¿Inuya...sha?…

-Sí…

Ambas guardaron silencio, había pocas cosas que decir entre ellas, el lazo que alguna vez las unió en el pasado se rompió cuando conocieron a la madre de Natsuki. Sina jamás logró aceptar que esa mujer humana fuera de alguna manera su madre también y de cierta retorcida forma, pensó Danna, tampoco le perdonó que muriera de nuevo. Eran sentimientos contradictorios.

Ambas perdidas frente al árbol sagrado, oyendo el silencio perdido de esa noche, el sonido del ulular de algún animalillo sobre las ramas del árbol.

-Demasiada paz- acotó Sina rompiendo el silencio

-Supongo que por esa razón hay tantos refugiados aquí, esa sacerdotisa es sorprendente.- agregó sin tono de reproche Danna, mientras que Sina esperó que su hermana agregara algo más, pero de todo, no creyó que ella supiera sobre lo que había hecho. La muchacha había ocultado sus ojos bajo el flequillo negro que sobresalía de su boina y hablóreprovatoria- Papá no te perdonara del todo, lo sabes ¿no, Sina?

Pero ella no respondió.

-Confabulaste contra nuestra casa, vendiste a la Hime-sama, le prohibiste las visitas de su madre, la sometiste a esos entrenamientos y ahora, maquineas contra las voluntades de nuestro padre para que el pozo se mantenga sellado, él podría matarte por todo esto.

Sina tragó duró, lo sabía, sabía que si su padre se enteraba de todo la mataría.

-N…no lo hará- dudó la hanyo, y movió sus cabellos plateados seudo dorados detrás de su oreja. – Él no me mataría.

-No tientes a la muerte Aneue, has hecho demasiado contra nuestra Casa.

Sina apretó sus puños y se mordió cada palabra que quiso escupir en ese momento. Se volteó y deseó que nadie más que sus hermanos sospechara de ella, después de todo si alguien más sabía sería su fin.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a interferir Sina…

Se detuvo, ¿acaso su hermana menor acababa de desafiarla? ¿Acaso era una amenaza? Sintió a Satsuke cerca y reanudó su marcha, si eso era una amenaza no le preocupaba, ella sabía cómo defenderse, no por nada era la mano derecha de su padre, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el juego seguía su curso.

* * *

Bien sé que no es mucho, pero bueno hay cosas que hay que mencionar y la época actual era una de ellas, espero terminar pronto. Saludos


	32. Chapter 31

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capitulo 31 el fin de batalla en la época antigua.

Kagome no podría decir en qué momento perdió el control de la situación, tampoco podría comprobarse a ella misma absolutamente nada. Estaba estática, con la mirada perdida en la noche de luna roja, en la sombra que había dejado la estela que una vez fue la figura de Izayoi.

Su respiración estaba agitada aún y su brazo derecho caía casi muerto en dirección al piso, finalmente su cuerpo, el cansancio y las heridas, pudieron mucho más que su terquedad y perseverancia de siempre, terminó perdiendo el aire y desplomándose sobre sus rodillas.

Unos metros más lejos su hijo menor yacía inconsciente por culpa de Ao. ¿Cómo fue qué ocurrió? No podía describírselo completamente, las cosas sucedieron de formas tan rápidas y violentas que apenas si pudo darse cuenta que Ao desaparecía y que Izayoi corría como un rayo a donde quiera que se dirigiera, luego de haber despertado y acorralado a la yokai, mientras murmuraba frases infantiles e inteligibles.

Tomó su arco y se sostuvo de él para levantarse, gimiendo por el dolor que la herida de su brazo le causaba. Caminó despacio para comprobar el estado de Inutomaru y se relajó cuando el chico comenzó a moverse despacio, al menos estaba bien, se dijo a sí misma en un tono que le pareció más fatigado por la culpa que aliviado dentro de su cabeza.

Levantó la vista al bosque y paseó su mirada entre las tierras de la aldea. Los monstruos desaparecían. Lo que sea que los haya traído había desaparecido, o eso quería creer Kagome, pero sabía que se mentía.

Shoujiro lo notó al instante, el arca de monstruos que había traído había sido encontrado, la aldea estaba a salvo y los luchadores que la protegían estarían cerca de donde él y su medio hermano estaban en un momento.

De pronto sintió la fuerza yokai de Ao tras de sí y escuchó el siseo espeso de sus palabras. Había fallado, no había podido arrancar el arco del interior de la híbrida. Gruñó escupiendo las palabras más feroces y decidió por si mismo devastarla, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de su medio hermano.

Ryuji también lo notó, la forma en que los demonios desaparecían y la manera en que la aldea se despejaba. Pero el sentimiento de desazón no se iba.

-¿Por qué haces esto Ryuji?- preguntó Shoujiro de pronto sorprendiéndolo, con esa sonrisa altanera que tanto le exasperaba al muchacho-¿Por qué luchas?

-Además del hecho de que intentaste matarme- escupió el muchacho sin dejar de mirarle, analizando sus posibilidades.

Fue ahí que lo notó, a diferencia de su hermano Shoujiro que estaba lastimado, él seguro tendría una apariencia repudiable. Su brazo esta herido, con una incisión que aparecía desde el hombro hasta el interior del codo, estaba cansado y recuperándose aún del veneno que no sólo había adquirido en esta nueva batalla, sino que se mantenía en su cuerpo desde la última, sus ropas sucias y su cabello sostenido en aquella coleta alta enmarañado por completo, con tierra, sudor y sangre. Levantó el rostro para observar a Shoujiro y notó en un movimiento fugaz los grises cabellos de su hermano azotándose contra el viento, contra su propio rostro. Ante aquella acción apenas si tuvo tiempo de alzar su espada, que chocó sorda contra la hoja afilada y envenenada de Shoujiro.

-Creí que de nuevo luchabas por ella- siseó el mayor de los hermanos- Creí que la protegías.

Pero Ryuji no respondió, se limitó a defenderse de los choques raudos que Shoujiro daba contra su espada de forma violenta.

-Creí que la amabas de nuevo, ¡pero ahora veo que no!- sentenció con un golpe duro en la muñeca de Ryuji , que vio caer su arma a unos metros de distancia.

El chico mostró sus dientes a Shoujiro intentando contener la desesperación de sus ojos violetas- "enamorarse de la híbrida"- se dijo, qué tan loco podía haber estado en el futuro como para enamorarse de ella.

-Porque ¿lo sabes, no? Que ella y yo no pertenecemos a esta época, ni a este tiempo - Continuó Shoujiro sonriéndole, viendo la victoria en los ojos rencorosos de su medio hermano menor- . ¿Por qué no te haces a un lado Ryuji? morirás de todas formas. Hagamos esto más fácil.

-Un Ryu Yokai nunca retrocede

El sonido de la voz de Ryuji le sonó a Shoujiro ronco, fuerte, hasta letal. Una mezcla entre el sonido que tiene la voz cuando lanza una advertencia o una sentencia de muerte. Mas, se dijo así mismo, no había que ser un genio para saber quién moriría.

Shoujiro acomodó su arma y se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

-Lamentarás haberte cruzado en mi camino, de la misma forma en que lo hiciste en el futuro.

Y Fui ahí que Ryuji lo comprendió del todo, las lamentaciones que escuchó de Izayoi mientras la siguió aquellos meses, las conspiraciones que no comprendía, su hermano le había matado en el futuro, no Izayoi. Una hoja afilada, sus dientes centellantes en la oscuridad y la forma monstruosa en que Shoujiro se abalanzó feroz contra el cuerpo magullado del chico. Ryuji le vio a los ojos a pesar de la expectación dolorosa, iba a morir como un guerrero, esperándole de frente.

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

El chillido estruendoso de la voz de Inuyasha se apagó tras el ruido que el viento produjo cuando pasó junto a ambos combatientes. Shoujiro retrocedió veloz y la figura roja del medio demonio se acercó al campo aún a pesar de sus heridas por la batalla con Sutsune

-¿Aún aquí, niño?- Inuyasha le miró de medio lado a Ryuji sin esperar una respuesta realmente. – Creí que te irías.

-Así era, pero mi medio hermano comenzó a dar problemas-Contestó cortante.

-¡Fhe! Así que ese idiota es tu hermano. Te informo que voy a derrotarlo, aunque- Inuyasha se detuvo, esta vez para observarlo mejor, fijándose en sus heridas y el estado deplorable que la batalla había dejado en él- No creo que te moleste que lo haga.

-Él es mi responsabilidad- Le advirtió Ryuji, sonando como todo Dai yokai lo hacía.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír niño, ¿tu responsabilidad?, Si yo no hubiese llegado estarías muerto.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda híbrido.

Y esta vez Inuyasha se volteó a verle con el rostro contraído con un deje de desesperación, frustración y enojo.

-Niñato, mal agradecido- susurró mientras veía a Ryuji de soslayo y estuvo a punto de agregar algo más hasta que sintió la fuerza de una energía demoníaca acumularse delante de ellos.

La espada de Shoujiro formaba una figura redonda sobre la punta que el demonio sostenía hacía el cielo con el brazo alzado, conteniendo la energía demoníaca que un día había pertenecido a Orochi en el pasado y que ahora se unía con la de él.

-¡Me cansé de este juego sin sentido!- gritó. Por primera vez Ruyji vio el rostro de su hermano lleno de ira y un sentimiento que no fue capaz de descifrar, pero que le heló los huesos- ¡Los mataré a ambos, y podré ir por la híbrida!

El viento enfurecido que rodeaba la esfera gigante y azul de energía demoníaca chocaba contra las figuras de Inuyasha y Ruyji. En el momento de ser lanzada, el híbrido pronunció una maldición y el espacio- tiempo que les rodeaba pareció ralentizarse en un espiral de miradas desesperadas y acciones imprevistas, era demasiado corto el tiempo e Inuyasha sabía que no lograría realizar el Bakuryūha aunque quisiera.

Shoujiro observó la forma en que Inuyasha alzaba a Tessaiga, lo observó contener el ataque, vio como Ryuji imposibilitado de hacer algo más que esconderse tras la espalda de Inuyasha se encogía de hombros intentando resistir con sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza.

La mueca siniestra en el rostro de Shoujiro se contrajo y ante la distracción que la estela de polvo y brillo dejaba su esfera corrió a toda velocidad. En un pestañeo la figura del demonio con su rostro en medio de su verdadera forma acechaba sobre Inuyasha a Ryuji. Sus garras en un ataque letal se crisparon brillando en la oscuridad, un brillo que Inuyasha y Ryuji no alcanzaron a vislumbrar sobre sus cabezas.

Un choque, el cuerpo de una figura lanzándose contra otra en medio del ataque, la visión esclarecida luego de la desaparición de la bola azul de Shoujiro y la imagen atónita de Inuyasha ante lo que veía.

El cuerpo de Shoujiro sostenido por las manos de Izayoi que caía junto con él al piso y rodaba por la tierra manchando su ya destrozado kimono blanco de polvo y hierva.

Shoujiro se levantó con rapidez observando, el silencio del lugar les congeló mientras veían la figura de Izayoi alzarse "como si estuviese dormida aún", se dijo Inuyasha, sin poder salir de su estupor.

-¡Te encontré!- Izayoi sonrió con sus dientes blancos esbozándose en una en una expresión macabramente infantil, dejando ver los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca- ¡te encontré!- volvió a repetir con la voz tan fina y dulce como la de una niña

El sonido de esa voz estremeció a Inuyasha trayéndole de regreso de la estupefacción.

- ¡Izayoi, vete de aquí!

Pero la chica no lo escuchó, en cambio, le lanzó una sonrisa mordaz con su mirada oculta tras su flequillo.

-¡¿También quieres jugar?!

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?- Como si le viera por primera vez, Inuyasha se volteó ante la pregunta de Ryuji y volvió la mirada veloz hacia Izayoi.

-Aún no se recupera …- susurró Inuyasha

-¿De qué?

Pero el híbrido no respondió.

-¡Es hora de tu castigo!- gritó Izayoi nuevamente- ¡Te encontré, es hora de tu castigo!

Shoujiro blandió su arma frente a ella e Inuyasha lanzó un bramido que se combinaba con algo parecido a "No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito", pero Shoujiro lo ignoró.

-¡Tu castigo…!- continuó Izayoi, antes de que cualquiera reaccionara-¡Morir!

Tres segundos fueron pocos. La chica, observó Ryuji, se lanzó como marioneta hacia su medio hermano. Shoujiro esperó su ataque con otro más poderoso. Vio a Inuyasha colocarse delante de ella y el impacto del cuerpo de la chica contra el árbol más cercano, mientras el cuerpo del hanyo exhalaba humo de cada uno de los poros de su piel, luego de haber recibido el impacto. Finalmente lo vio caer con su enorme espada perdiendo la transformación en el acto y la chica levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ryuji maldijo interiormente y corrió por su espada antes del próximo ataque, aunque sabía que no sería lo suficientemente rápido, pero su hermano tampoco estaba pensando demasiado, se había lanzado contra la hanyo, con el rostro desencajado y los ojos desorbitados. Ryuji lo vio gritarle algo a Izayoi que no se molestó en oír y lanzó contra su medio hermano el ataque más poderoso de su espada, una drenación de su propia energía demoníaca trasmitida a través de la espada, que si no lo mataba a él mismo en el acto, lo dejaría inconsciente por días, pero en ese momento tampoco pensó mucho en lo que hacía.

Ambos ataques veloces de dirigieron hacia Izayoi, cada uno con diferente blanco. Shoujiro se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar junto a la hanyo e intentó repeler el ataque, pero era demasiado poderoso. Su ropa se deshizo despacio junto con su armadura, su cabello ondeó por la fuerza de la energía demoníaca que exhalaba y cuando al fin se vio victorioso bajó la guardia y no vio, ni imagino, la flecha sagrada que rasgó el aire, silenciosa y poderosa purificando el ataque y que se le incrustó en el pecho ya sin ropas.

El yokai se balanceó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol. Cuando levantó la vista gruñó lleno de odio, la mujer, la sacerdotisa estaba arrodillada a metros de distancia, jadeando igual que él, con el brazo derecho sangrante. Intentó moverse mientras su cuerpo rápidamente se purificaba pero otras tres flechas surcaron el aire con igual prontitud, pero con mayor fuerza y precisión. Miró a un costado y vio a Izayoi a unos pasos de él, levantó su espada intentando no perder su ultima oportunidad que le quedaba a pesar de que su cuerpo ya casi no existía, susurró algo que hizo que Izayoi le mirara atónita, que se mordiera el labio y apretara los puños. El yokai le sonrió sabiendo al menos que nuevamente desestabilizaba su conciencia, llenándose con él la victoria de una guerra psicológica demasiado añeja, pero que igualmente ganaba

El brillo en los ojos de Izayoi desapareció, mientras veía como el cuerpo de Shoujiro se deshacía antes de si quiera rozarle. Cayó de rodillas, recuperando en un torbellino venenoso millones de imágenes fragmentadas que un día compusieron sus memorias, cayendo en el estado catatónico que la condujo a la oscuridad de la inocencia.

Kagome suspiró ante la imagen que veía, miró a Kikyo que se erguía a su lado, llena de manchas de sangre yokai en su _chihaya_ de sacerdotisa, Kikyo le devolvió la mirada y ante la estupefacción de la miko, Kagome le sonrió, le sonrió intentando trasmitir el mensaje que su voz no pudo.

"Está muerto, Shoujiro está muerto"

Y se desmayó.

* * *

¡Al fin!, se terminó la pelea, la batalla con Shoujiro, no sabía cómo matarlo, estaba atorada, ahora espero comenzar más rápido a escribir, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente.

Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia y leer ;)

Perdón por el retraso


	33. Chapter 32

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Capítulo 32 De vuelta a la realidad.

Todo se ha vuelto oculto

bajo el velo deslizante

El ensueño de una magia poderosa.

¡quién dijo que la realidad es mejor!

Ese, no ha tenido un magnifico sueño.

_Escuchó el tintinar de los pájaros y se dejó arrastrar por la lluvia que caía y palpaba con sutileza la yerba del bosque, extrañándose, sin embargo, que esta no le tocara. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se encontró a sí mismo bajo el árbol sagrado. _

_-Para obtener algo preciado, se debe dar algo del mismo valor…_

_Inuyasha alzó la vista ante la voz que le hablaba, podía distinguir apenas la figura empapada de una muchacha frente a él. Borrosa como estaba, notaba su cabello negro y largo, apenas. _

"_No es Kagome", fue lo primero que se dijo "Tampoco Sango o Kikyo". _

_Intentó abrir la boca, pero sentía el peso muerto de su cuerpo, el cansancio agarrotado en cada musculo. No podía, no podía hablar, pero la chica no parecía notarlo. _

_-La ley de la equivalencia de intercambio…- susurró la muchacha, mirando la copa del Goshinboku, destilando agua por su yukata blanca y sus cabellos negros. _

_Inuyasha intentó enfocarle el rostro, pero no podía. "¿Por qué el agua no lo tocaba a él?" _

_-¿Qué das a cambio de la vida?..._

_La chica se acercó despacio e Inuyasha supo que esa pregunta era para él. Pero él no podía contestarle, estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado ido como para hacerlo y la neblina que cubría aquella tarde de lluvia no ayudaba a esclarecerle la imagen. _

_-Si das algo del mismo valor ¿Qué das a cambio de la vida? – esta vez la voz de la chica estremeció a Inuyasha, el dejo de tristeza estaba acusándolo a él, cómo si este fuera el interrogatorio que antecedía a su sentencia. _

_Tragó con dificultad sabiendo la respuesta -"vida"- esa palabra resonó en su mente como un chillido desesperado, de pronto se sintió angustiado por la figura frente a él, peligrosamente angustiado. Intentó moverse hacia delante, pero una mano que apareció desde el Goshinboku le detuvo por los cabellos. Una figura plateada sobresalía del tronco del árbol sosteniéndolo aún, a pesar de su mueca de dolor. Enfocó su mirada intentando soltarse y fue cuando la vio, la figura que salía del Goshinboku, como un espíritu, era Izayoi. _

_Tessaiga estaba en la otra mano de la muchacha que le sostenía, el acero viejo y afilado ahora, se poso sobre su garganta. _

_-¿Qué das eh, híbrido? _

_La voz tintineante de Izayoi le descolocó. _

_-¿Qué das?... –repitió la imagen desconocida de cabellos negros delante de él observando la escena._

_E Inuyasha solo pronunció una palabra_

_-"Izayoi". _

Su respiración agitada le puso alerta, miró a su alrededor intentando enfocar el bosque, la lluvia o el árbol sagrado, pero al ver el techo de madera sobre él y escuchar las voces de Kazuo y Miroku comprendió que estaba en la casa del bonzo.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con Sango curando el brazo derecho de Kagome, hablando en susurros con la miko, mientras esta aguantaba, en muecas visibles de dolor, el ardor de las hierbas medicinales sobre su piel. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo, poco a poco las imágenes de la batalla vinieron a él y supuso que las cosas habían salido bien, de lo contrario, él no estaría vivo y Kagome no se notaría tan calmada, aún así no pudo evitar intentar preguntar en voz alta. Abrió la boca, seca y con sabor a sangre añeja y arena, pero nada salió de ella. Hizo unos cuantos intentos más hasta que el nombre de Kagome se escuchó de sus labios.

-¿Inuyasha?- sí, esa era la voz de Kagome, quizá más agotada y acongojada que de costumbre, pero esa era su voz.

-¡Vaya!, ya era hora que despertaras Inuyasha- Y esa, pensó Inuyasha, era definitivamente la voz de Miroku- pensé que me llevaría yo sólo la reconstrucción de la aldea, no sabes la falta que me ha hecho tu fuerza bruta, amigo.

Si hubiese podido responderle algo lo habría hecho, pero no tenía las fuerzas ni las energías para hacerlo, debía de ser el veneno, de quién específicamente, no lo sabía y ya no importaba, pero sabía que era el veneno lo que le impedía moverse y hablar sin dificultad.

Intentó levantarse pero la voz de Kagome le detuvo.

-Será mejor que descanses Inuyasha, no pude purificar ambos venenos- la miko se acercó despacio hacia él e Inuyasha observó por el rabillo del ojo a Sango y Miroku marcharse tras Kazuo. Divisó unos pasos más lejos dos bultos bajo las colchas e intentó respirar sus aromas, pero solo olía a sangre seca, su nariz estaba tapada.

Kagome se sentó a su lado con dificultad y no pudo evitar apretar sus puños de rabia, Kagome estaba visiblemente herida. Susurró su nombre y sonó tan agónico como la situación misma.

_Kagome, Kagome…. _

-Inuyasha- la voz de la mujer sonó como un regaño- te dije que no te levantaras

-¡Fhe! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me quedé aquí sin …- su voz se quedó sin habla tras una mueca de dolor. Su costado derecho dolía, dolía como mil demonios. - ¿Qué rayos…

-Te dije que no pude purificar todo el veneno, tu cuerpo aún está recuperándose, ¡Pero qué terco eres, Inuyasha!

El hanyo se rió interiormente, por un instante la imagen de Kagome cuando era una chiquilla con sus manos en jarras se le vino a la mente y decidió por una vez en su vida obedecer a Kagome y quedarse tendido unos minutos más.

Entonces la imagen del bosque, de Izayoi y esa muchacha de cabellos negros se le vinieron a la mente. Los recuerdos de un sueño cercano cubierto de una nebulosa añeja, apenas si podía ver los detalles, típico despertar donde los sueños terminan guardándose para jamás ser recordados, a pesar de eso aún podía sentir las emociones, confusión, congoja y por un instante quizá desesperación, pero ya no recordaba qué le habían preguntado ambas chicas, algo sobre la vida, algo sobre la muerte quizá. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir con Kagome sosteniéndole la mano, a sabiendas que ella también descansaba a su lado.

* * *

Sus ojos se toparon con el techo sobre ella, el silencio de una habitación que parecía vacía. Intentó levantarse sin ser consciente de sus pensamientos, evitaba hacerlo, pensar significaría recordar, sentir, perderse. Sólo siguió levantándose, sentándose quieta en su puesto, abrió los ojos despacio dejando que el miedo se derramara por sus pestañas desde su pupila y le vio. Ryuji. Sentado mirándola desde la pared cercana.

"_Todo fue un sueño. Una pesadilla horrible" _

Sí, esa era la única respuesta, de pronto su mente formuló una teoría ilógica lo suficientemente sólida, habían ido a otra misión, ella terminó herida, Ryuji cuidó de ella y luego la inconsciencia- Todo fue un sueño- y sonrió, le sonrió a él, como siempre lo hacía, con esa expresión sin contención que demostraba que él le había salvado y se levantó sin percatarse de su estado de seudo desnudes, sus pechos cubiertos con una escuálida venda por las heridas y aquel short corto que usaba bajo el Kimono, pero qué importaba, Ryuji la había visto con menos ropa que eso, Ryuji la había tocado con menos ropa que esta también.

El muchacho seguía mirándole serio, pero ella ignoró la inmutabilidad de su rostro y se sentó frente a él, permitiéndose la licencia que Ryuji le había dado hace ya tanto tiempo, desahogarse a su lado y lloró, lloró con fuerza, sintiendo las emociones derramarse desde su alma al exterior de su cuerpo herido y volvió a repetirse que todo había sido solo una horrible pesadilla.

-No sabes…- gimió de forma entrecortada, ignorando a propósito la sombra sorpresiva de los ojos del muchacho- el horrible sueño que tuve Ryuji.

Pero él no contestó.

-Soñé que morías- y se ahogó en una risilla melancólica- ¡que tonta!

Guió sus manos a las mangas aterciopeladas del traje de Ryuji, un traje que jamás le vió, pero tampoco prestó atención a esa señal inequívoca. Apretó sus puños sobre la tela y sus ojos al mismo tiempo, aguantando inútilmente las lágrimas que no paraban de escurrir sobre sus mejillas.

-Soñé que iba al pasado en busca de tu hermano, soñé que él te mataba- sus labios temblaron "todo fue una pesadilla, Ryuji no pudo haber muerto", pero el espejo que cubría el velo de su realidad se deslizaba despacio a medida que nombraba los acontecimientos, volviéndolos reales, macabramente reales- Soñé tantas cosas horribles, pero ya no importa, porque no es real… nada es real… ¿No es cierto, Ryuji?

La cabeza de la muchacha estaba gacha, Ryuji le miró con pena. Si él le amaba en el futuro significaba que ella también le amaba, ahora comprendía que ella había venido desde el futuro en busca de venganza y aunque le agradecía el gesto, no podía mentirle a la chica. Él no era el Ryuji del futuro, no era ese Ryuji que la amaba, tal vez si la deseaba, no iba a mentirse, le intrigaba, obviamente. La siguió durante semanas, meses, se inmiscuyó, aunque no lo aceptara, en esta lucha por ella, pero no le amaba, él no era ese Ryuji. Suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a contestar, pero no pudo.

Los labios suaves de la Izayoi se estremecieron sobre los suyos en una caricia parecida al roce del pétalo de una flor. Su aroma le golpeó los sentidos y sintió unas manos suaves subir temblorosas por sus brazos desnudos deslizando hacia arriba sus mangas largas. Ella apretó sus antebrazos con delicadeza contenida, mientras mantenía estática la respiración y presionaba entre sus labios el inferior de Ryuji de una forma maestra.

Una ola incontenible de deseo le golpeó, como si la chica supiera que esas simples caricias unidas pudieran despertar en él una sensación como esa, y el miedo a haber hecho algo como lo que se imaginó de pronto lo aterró. Alejó a su pesar, conteniendo el terror en sus ojos, a Izayoi de él. La chica le veía extrañada. Intentó decir algo pero no pudo, ¿realmente lo había hecho?, ¿si él la amaba realmente habría hecho algo como lo que se imaginaba? ¿Él la había …marcado?

-¿Ryuji?- Izayoi se alejó despacio viéndole asustada, un mal presentimiento se arremolinó en la base de su estomago y se extendió por su cuerpo como un huracán. Sus manos temblaron y lo que creyó un sueño se hizo real.

La puertesilla de la habitación se abrió y ante la estupefacción de Izayoi la figura de Kazuki apareció en el umbral con una bandeja con lo que parecía ser hierbas medicinales, cremas y vendas.

El silencio incomodo acrecentó la imposibilidad de los tres para decir algo. Kazuki miraba la escena un poco confusa, pero la rápida reacción de Izayoi la despabiló.

La híbrida se levantó presurosa mirando a Ryuji con una mezcla entre el terror, la culpa y desasosiego. Llevó catatónica sus dedos a sus labios sin dejar de mirarle y retrocedió con lentitud.

-¿Izayoi?- Kazuki le llamó, pero ella no estaba oyéndola.

Y en un arrebato se volteó hacia la salida caminando a toda velocidad, conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sollozos desastrosos en su garganta. No vio cómo Ryuji intentaba tomar su mano levantándose despacio y cayendo con una mueca de dolor mientras se sostenía el costado izquierdo. No oyó a Kazuki llamarla desde la puerta. Le arrebató su ropa a Natsuki que se acercaba y saltó fuera de la cabaña con Inutomaru siguiéndole los pasos, pero ella no le vio, no le sintió, simplemente corrió. Porque todo había sido real, todo había ocurrido.

Ryuji había muerto, Sesshomaru no había querido ayudarla a a traerlo desde el más allá, ella había perdido el control y había herido a su verdadera madre, lo que le trajo la muerte en el templo, Shoujiro la había raptado, habían viajado al pasado, había conocido a Inuyasha, había conocido a Ai, había vuelto a ver a Ryuji, Kagome estaba viva y había recordado, recordado sus años de tortura. Gimió enterrando sus garras en el Goshinboku sosteniéndose del árbol tras sentir sus piernas temblorosas e incapaz de sostenerla y se ahogó entre sus sollozos, todo era cierto, todo. Se desplomó con el Kimono rojo abierto en las raíces e intentó aguantar, realmente lo intentó, pero no podía.

La desesperación y el dolor estaban contrayéndole los músculos del pecho de forma desesperante, era impensable, era peor que el dolor físico de una herida, el dolor bajando por sus hombros, deseándole despedazarse a sí misma y las imágenes, tantas imágenes, el arco, su madre, Ryuji, su hermano, todo.

Por un instante todo fue perfecto, por un minuto en esa habitación se había sentido en paz de nuevo y ¿ahora?

Gritó, deteniendo a Inutomaru a unos metros de ella, estremeciéndolo ante el sonido de ese grito lleno de dolor.

Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a gritar, sollozó con fuerza y pronunció su nombre, el nombre de Ryuji, el de su padre, de su hermano y dejó que la pena le alcanzara, porque lo peor no era aquello, lo peor era lo que se acercaba. Ella lo sabía. Lo que vendría por ella en la próxima luna llena, había llegado la hora de devolver lo que no le pertenecía, el regalo que le habían dado gracias al deseo de su padre.

* * *

_Kagome se abrazó a sí misma tras el frío que la oscuridad le daba notando estupefacta que sostenía el arco que había sido hecho para Kikyo en sus manos, se miró sus ropas y ahogo un grito de asombro cuando su uniforme de la secundaria adornaba su cuerpo y ondeaba al viento inexistente de la oscuridad, una oscuridad que conocía, la oscuridad de la Shikon no Tama. _

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas? _

_La voz seductora le estremeció los bellos de la nuca. Miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir que era lo que sucedía, ¿no estaba ella recostada junto a Inuyasha hace unos momentos? Tal vez esto era un hechizo, o una alucinación por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, o tal vez, sonrió, tal vez solo era un sueño. _

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas? _

_Kagome suspiró y volvió a sonreír con arrogancia_

_-Deseo que desaparezcas para siempre_

_-No es tan fácil miko- susurró la voz y Kagome comprendió que algo iba mal- No es tan fácil. _

_La oscuridad frente a Kagome se iluminó. De pronto sintió el dolor escocerse en sus entrañas haciéndola gritar, contraerse sobre sí misma y lanzar un alarido que le quemó la garganta. _

_-Dile que me la devuelva…_

_Respiró con dificultad intentando ver hacia delante, la voz dulce de una niña se presentó frente a ella, pero cuando alzó la vista no fue una niña lo que vio, fue una chica, de cabellos negros y con el rostro ensombrecido._

_-Dile que me la devuelva…_

_-¿Qué cosa?- gimió Kagome sosteniéndose el vientre adolorido. Comprendiendo ahora lo que sucedía. No era la primera vez que un espíritu acudía a ella de esta forma para liberar su alma de las cadenas que le ataban a este mundo- ¿A quién? – El espíritu de esa chica buscaba irse al otro mundo. _

_Le sonrió a la chica con dulzura y suspiró. Pero la muchacha no avanzó ni la llamó. _

_Gritó, Kagome gritó de dolor cuando una espada le atravesó el pecho con fuerza, los borbotones de sangre se escurrían sobre la hoja afilada que reconoció como Tessaiga sin transformar. Volteó su rostro con cuidado esperando encontrarse con Inuyasha, pero la sonrisa socarrona de Izayoi le heló la sangre. _

_-¡Díselo! – exigió su hija- ¡Dile que me la devuelva! _

_Y la espada se retiró por donde había aparecido, levantó la vista y la figura difuminada de algo poderoso se alzó ante ella, ya no estaba en la oscuridad del la Shikon no Tama, ni en el pozo, ni en su casa, estaba en el bosque, frente al Goshinboku. _

_Su mirada se paralizó retrocediendo con las manos sobre su boca en un acto inútil de protección. _

_Ahí, clavado en el árbol sagrado no estaba Inuyasha, estaba Inutomaru. Intentó ir hacia él pero no podía moverse. Vio con horror como la trenza del muchacho se deshizo y los cabello le cubrieron el rostro bajo, volviéndose negros como la noche y su cuerpo cambió, desnudo como estaba, Kagome reconocía que era una chica la que ahora estaba clavada en el árbol. _

_-¿Te arrepientes? - La voz de Izayoi la hizo girarse, dueña de sus movimientos de nuevo la observó - pregúntaselo, pregúntale si se arrepiente. Dile que me la devuelva- Su susurró cayó junto con Tessaiga al piso demasiado afilada y Kagome ya no entendía nada. De pronto unas manos le abrazaron desde atrás uniéndose sobre su pecho, sintió el olor putrefacto de un cadáver, a huesos y carne, a barro y hiervas del bosque. _

_-Dile que me la devuelva- La chica que había estado clavada en el árbol la abrazó con más fuerza imposibilitándola para moverse, con la voz quebradiza y el cuerpo congelado. _

_-¡Dile que es mía!- Ronca, la voz de Izayoi sonó ronca mientras le apretaba la garganta con sus garras_

_-Dile/ ¡Dile! – Ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo. Kagome se ahogó. Estaban peleando, peleando entre ellas por algo y Kagome se había convertido en su mediadora, pero no podía respirar, estaba asfixiándose y la voz de la Shikon no Tama le revolvió los pensamientos cuerdos que le quedaban -__**¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué deseas?**__ -Una y otra vez la misma pregunta. _

_-¡Deseo que desaparezcas! – Imposible, imposible, Kagome se agarró las entrañas llorando ante lo que hbía dicho. Ella, ella había deseado que Izayoi desapareciera. Miró a su alrededor buscándola, pero la oscuridad de la perla de Shikon la ahogaba. _

_-Te lo dije miko, ya no es tan fácil. _

-¡Kagome!

Inuyasha gritó con fuerza sosteniéndola desde los hombros, Kagome enfocó sin ver nada a su alrededor, con el rostro mojado y el corazón retumbando en sus oídos con fuerza.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?

La miko visualizó un rostro y gimió despacio entre sollozos, ida, perdida en esa pesadilla que aún la atormentaba despierta. Su boca tembló y de sus labios Inuyasha escuchó su pregunta como un eco lejano, torturando sus memorias con las malas decisiones que un día había tomado.

-¿Te… arrepientes?

* * *

Nuevo cap. ;) Subiré el próximo muy pronto :) Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, seguirme y los review. Saludos.


End file.
